The Students from St Everfree
by MorenoX25
Summary: When a battle between the gangs of Saint Everfree Highschool causes the building to collapse, the students are transferred to other schools in the same or neighboring districts. Can Canterlot High survive when six of the most infamous troublemakers in St. Everfree history are transferred to their school?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – The End of a War.**

[-x-x-]

Any other day at this hour people, especially students, would be asleep by now. But this night at a certain school, it was livelier than ever. And by the looks of it, it would get a whole lot vivacious.

"So you came after all." Said a tall girl with long dark cerulean hair dressed completely in black. "I don't know if to call you brave or just stupid." This jab caused the laughter of several dozen of others who were standing behind the dark beauty, all of them wearing black and with several makeshift weapons in their hands.

The person who were laughing at, was a tall and very build looking young man with white hair, who stood entirely calm despite the danger standing in from of him. But before he could even get a word in, someone else answered back.

"Typical of a broad like you, bringing useless minions to a fight." A young man with flowing black hair was the one to intervene as he walked and stood next to the white haired one. "You don't deserve the title of Queen of this school." He said coolly, not like an insult but a fact. "The only one with royal title should be ME!"

"Wow, all the coolness you just had, evaporated in an instant. That's why no one takes you seriously, man." A third young man with messy hair and dishevel looks laughed, much to everyone's irritation, as he too joined the other two in the upcoming conflict. "Still, you may have a point."

"So, you brought reinforcements, huh?" The so called Queen of the school said with almost peeked interest. "No matter, you aren't a match for me or my subordinates." Then she grinned maliciously. "If you surrender and swear loyalty to me, I'm might let you go away with just a small punishment."

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you." The young man with the flowing black hair said as he unsheathed a sword he had brought with him for this glorious occasion. "If you beg on your knees I might show mercy."

"You should hear what comes out of your mouth; no wonder everyone thinks you're a creep." The dishevel looking one jabbed once more at his sword wielding companion while playing with his white bushy eyebrows before turning once more to the "Queen" and her "army". "So, are we here to party or what?" he joked as he cracked his neck in preparation.

"More like a bloodbath." The Queen's smirk grew in size. Despite not voicing it, she was glad it had come down to a fight. "After I get rid of you three, the school is all mine!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Another voiced cut in. Everyone turned to the side and found out another person leading another "army" of their own. "This school will become the utopia I, I mean, we always wanted, after I get rid of all of you delinquents."

"The Student Body President." The Queen sneered in anger. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The Student Body President, a young girl with long purple hair with light purple and aquamarine highlights tied in a ponytail, looked at the gathered "delinquents" with disdain. "I heard through the grapevine that all the ´´bad apples´´ were gathering tonight. And now we can finally get rid of those who spoil the perfect and organized nature of our school."

"Ha, you wish!" The Queen said dismissively before she went back to grinning. "You and your over-glorified hall monitors had being a pain on my side for too long, and now that you are all here, I'll get rid of you too."

"Nothing can beat me or my School Disciplinary Committee, you delinquent scum." And with one graceful swing of her arm, the School President unleashed full length her retractable steel baton. "Prepare to be disciplined!" and as soon as she said that, the members of her Disciplinary Committee also unleashed their own steel batons and, to the shock of everyone else involved, with the simultaneous pressing of a button every steel rod lighted up in electricity.

"Whoa, now that are glow sticks!" the dishevel boy with the bushy brows commented as he brought his hands inside his pockets. "I hope I brought enough "surprises" for this party."

"A battle of two armies! Truly this is a glorious battle for a King such as I!" the boy with flowing black hair celebrated as he prepared his sword for what probably was the greatest battle of his life.

"Hmmp" and the boy with white hair who had remained silent since the whole thing started finally opened his mouth. "I don't give a crap about any of this; I just came here for my brother." He had received a letter telling him that his little brother had been captured and that if he wanted to see him again, he had to come to the school past midnight. And along the way, these two tagged along thinking they would get to show the Queen a lesson.

And now he was involved in this whole frickin' mess.

*Sigh*

Whatever.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

And with a shout the battle for the fate of St. Everfree had begun.


	2. Chapter 1 - New Transfer Students

**Chapter 1 – New Transfer Students.**

 **[x-x-x]**

Inside her office, Principal Celestia sighed for what felt like the nth time. It was Friday in the afternoon, and she thought she was almost free for a relaxing weekend sudden news that affected the whole school had to arrive.

Then after a whole minute of silence, the door to her office opened letting Vice Principal Luna in. "Did you want to see me, Sister?" It was common for both sister's to talk informally with each other when it was just the two of them.

"Yes, Luna. I'm afraid I have some … news."

"Isn't that bad?" Luna asked as he took a seat in front of the desk noticing the hesitation in her sister's voice.

"Do you recall the news about St. Everfree?" Celestia said out of left field.

"Sure, it was all over the news this last week." In fact, there was still some news about it that morning. "The school that collapsed in the middle of the night."

St. Everfree was a public school much like Canterlot High, but it was located in the neighboring school district so its collapse didn't have many repercussions that affected them directly.

"They say it's still a mystery how the entire building had collapsed, but I have my doubts…"

But unlike Canterlot High, St. Everfree had a certain "reputation" amongst schools. Said reputation was being known the "delinquent school" because of the large amount of gangs that it had.

"Rumors said that the collapse was caused by a gang war." Luna said crossing her arms in distaste. She tolerated many things but thugs and delinquents were something she hated with passion. "It's a relief that we don't have to deal with things like that."

"Instead, we have to deal with students from another world using magic to try and conquer the world." Celestia said as a jest, which just earned her a look from her little sister. "By the way, how are your classes with _them_ going?"

"There doing as well as they could possibly do, given the circumstances." Luna answered after a semi-frustrated sigh.

After the Battle of the Bands was over, many expected the trio known as the Dazzlings to never return again. But since they had officially enrolled to Canterlot High, they were obligated to assist classes. The idea of expelling them was brought up, but explaining to the Board the reasons why would've made the faculty sound mental.

Fortunately Sunset Shimmer, another student who had came from the same magical world as the Dazzlings, confirmed that they no longer possessed any magical powers and weren't a threat to anybody.

So, the Dazzlings remained as students.

But since the events of the Battle of the Bands was still a sore spot for a lot of the student population, both Principal Celestia and Principal Luna opted for removing the trio from their classrooms and put them on one all for their own. The girls didn't object since they much preferred to be on their own than with the rests of the students.

Unfortunately, they didn't have enough in the budget to hire an extra teacher to handle this new class, so Vice-Principal Luna ended up with the job.

"They might be very rough around the edges, but they aren't delinquents. Good thing there aren't any of those here at CHS."

"Well…that is going to change soon…" Celestia said with hesitation, already expecting a big reaction out of her sister.

"Say what?!" And she didn't disappoint. "Sister what are you talking about?"

Celestia took a big breath before she began explaining.

"After St. Everfree collapsed, the board decided to transfer the affected students to other nearby schools."

"B-but we aren't in the same district as them." Luna tried to reason but Celestia just shook her head from side to side.

"Yes, but the number of students in need of transfer was too much for the others school in the same district. So the board accepted to send some of their students to this district too."

By now almost all the color in Vice Principal Luna's face was gone. Still she managed to remain composed enough as to not freak out. "H-How many…?"

"Six students."

Instantly, Luna let out the breath she had being holding in. "Six? Sister! I thought I would be higher than that! You almost made me faint!" she had being dreading a two digit number.

"Yes, but looking at the files I received, it seems we will be receiving the bottom of the hypothetical barrel." Celestia then proceeded to hand over the files to Luna.

"First we have Sombra."

Luna opened the file to see the picture of a handsome and regal looking young man with flowing black hair, dark grey skin and green eyes.

"He had instigated a lot of fights and carrying a weapon with him all the times." Celestia explained. "He also steals or forces victims to steal "crystals" for him."

"Crystals?! As in the drugs!" Luna asked alarmed.

"No. Literal crystals. He seems to have an unnatural obsession with them. Also his profile said that he tends to disrupt classes with megalomaniac rants and speeches."

"Great! A delinquent narcissist." Luna said sardonically but her comment was ignored by her sister, who advised her to open the next file.

"Next is Discord."

The profile photo showed a dishevel-looking boy with white bushy brows, black hair, red eyes and grayish complexion making a silly face with eyes crossed and sticking out his tongue.

"Infamously known for his "pranks" and the disorder they cause." What followed were several pictures of classrooms defaced or destroyed beyond recognition. "Also several "riots" can be traced back to him as the cause."

"He sure lives up to his name."

"Tirek and his brother Scorpan" Celestia continued.

The first profile photo showed a large young man with whitish hair, yellow eyes and red complexion. The second showed a much smaller young man with dark brown hair and light brownish complexion.

"Though they do not engage in criminal activities, they have been involved in several fights and they have been responsible for sending more than 20 other students to the hospital."

"I can see what you mean." Luna said as she looked at Tirek, his photo showing him with anger in his eyes and a sneer. "He sure looks like a thug, but the brother…" she then turned to Scorpan. "He looks like he couldn't hurt a fly." He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Appearances can be deceiving Luna." Celestia warned and gave her sister a look. "He may not look dangerous but according to his file, he had been present in all those fights."

Luna nodded in accordance as they proceeded to the next file.

"Chrysalis."

She was a beautiful looking girl with long dark cerulean hair, green eyes and a dark complexion. The photo showed her making a sultry face that one could find in many "adult" magazines.

"Where to begin with this one?" Celestia said with a sigh. "Not only she had infiltrated and stolen school files for blackmail and test answers for cheating, she had gotten several male teachers fired when the principal found out she had seduced them for better grades and leniency for her actions, not to mention she is the leader of her own gang boasting over 40 members."

"Wow." Luna was lost for words. This was truly a dangerous criminal mind they were going to deal with.

"Luckily none of her "followers" are transferring here with her." Celestia said looking at the silver lining. "And finally we have…"

"Starlight Glimmer."

She was a serious looking girl with long purple hair with light purple and aquamarine highlights tied in a ponytail. Unlike the others, she looked like a rule-abiding student. And taking a glance at her record it showed that she was a model student.

"Sister, what is this girl doing with the rest of them?" Luna seriously asked. "Student Body President, near perfect scores, perfect attendance. She sounds like a role-model student."

"At first glance, yes, Starlight looks like a perfect student, but her actions show a lot more about her character." Celestia pointed out. "As soon as she was named School Body President, she went on an almost militaristic campaign to get rid of St. Everfree bad elements."

"That doesn't sound that…"

"She formed a "Disciplinary Committee" whose job was to harass and beat up everyone who showed disorderly conduct or broke any rule. And the only ones safe were those under Chrysalis protection, those few that could fight back or those who swear loyalty to her and her cause."

"So basically, she formed another gang under the guise of keeping the school safe." Luna resumed looking at Starlight under a new light. "My god, what is wrong with St. Everfree? How could the faculty let all of this happen?"

"I guess they were too afraid of their own students and hoped that the gangs took each other out." Well, that was just one of Celestia's many theories. "And now we have six of the "best" St. Everfree has to offer."

"We can't let them in here!" Luna almost shouted. "Just imagine the kind of disaster they will…"

"It has been approved by the Board; we can't do anything about it." Celestia said despite sharing her sister's opinion and worry. "The good news is that they granted me the authority to expel them…but only if they cause something major."

"With these six it's only a matter of time…" Luna was glad by this news, but the problem is that something "bad" needed to happen first. "I'm afraid to think what would happen to our students or the faculty when we let this six roam free."

"About that…" Celestia said dead serious. "I've been thinking that instead of having them in different classes…"

In the middle of Celestia's explanation, it dawned on Luna what her sister plan was.

"N-no…"

"…we could group them together in a single class…"

"No…no…"

"…and since we already have a class with only three students, I figured…"

"No. No NO!"

"That we should place them in your classroom with the Dazzlings."

"Didn't you hear me sister? I said no!" Luna protested, making Celestia sigh frustrated.

"I know how it sounds, but I think this is the most sensible solution."

"Yeah, put all the bad apples in a single room, what could possibly go wrong?" Luna answered sardonically. "Really sister, what are you even thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the only person I can trust with this is you Luna." Celestia answered back with enough determination that made Luna reel back a little.

"I know that I'm asking for a lot, but I trust you. You are the only one here with the mettle to keep up with these students and keep them under control." Celestia was glad to notice that her words had calmed down her sister a bit. "Besides having them all in a single room under your supervision would make it easier to monitor them and their activities."

"Yes, that is true." Luna admitted but she was still reluctant to be in charge of such responsibility.

"Just think about how much safer our students would be with this arrangement. Think of all their praise and admiration for doing such a commendable…"

"I want a raise." Luna cut her sister off.

"Luna you know that I can't…"

"I want a raise and my own fully stocked mini-fridge in the teacher's lounge."

"The amount of money that would entail would be…"

"And my own Coffee machine with high quality imported coffee every day."

"Fine!" Celestia finally caved in. "You'll get a small raise and the coffee machine. But the mini-fridge is out of the question; as for the coffee, high-quality LOCAL only. "

Luna remained pondering Celestia's offer for about twenty seconds before nodding. "You got yourself a deal, sister."

"Good." Celestia nodded as she offered her hand to make the deal official and Luna accepted it gracefully. "I hope you are ready because they are coming in next Monday."

"Not a long time to prepare…or inform our students about the situation." Luna lamented.

"I'll send out e-mails and update the school webpage to inform or students." Celestia said before worrying a little. "I just hope there isn't much buzz so we have to call for an emergency PTA meeting."

"We survived two different takeovers from magical girls from other worlds, how much difficult could this be?"

"Did I mention they could be staying for the rest of this year and the next too?"

"Wait! What?"

[-]


	3. Chapter 2 - Thoughts and Opinions

**Chapter 2 - Thoughts and Opinions**

If there was something everyone knew about the students of St. Everfree was that they were never silent. Since no one really got along with anyone, students were always on each other throats or making snide remarks or throwing insults at each other. It didn't matter if they were a lot or just a few, students of St. Everfree were always vivacious.

That is why the complete silence inside the bus was filling a young boy with dark brown hair with dread.

Scorpan was so accustomed by the yelling and the insults being thrown around him that this silent spell that was cast during this ride felt unnatural and put him on the edge.

And he wasn't the only one. All around him he could see his fellow students sitting quietly, several seats apart of each other, but he knew that everyone was waiting for someone else to make a wrong move first. It was a powder keg ready to blow-up at any moment.

Knowing which school he attended, people would always assume that Scorpan wouldn't be worried about a fight breaking out since it was a daily occurrence where he came from and had a track record claiming he had participated in over 30 school fights. But in reality, he was a nervous wreck.

Scorpan didn't like to fight, not only because he followed the pacifist ways his mother had taught him, but because unlike his big brother, he was kind of a wimp. In fact, if it weren't for his big brother he would've been seriously injured a long time ago.

Scorpan tried his best every day to try and avoid getting involved with the many instances of violence that occurred in his school; be running away, hiding, and using alternative routes to avoid gangs' hangouts. But no matter what he did, his luck always made him get into trouble. The latest of which, was being kidnapped and use as leverage against his brother.

His brother Tirek. Well actually his step-brother after his mother married Tirek's father. But they have grown together since they were little so neither of them made any distinction.

Tirek was the more…physical of the two, and the better suited for the school life in St. Everfree. His strength and resolve was what Scorpan most admired about his brother, and by trying to be more like him was the reason why he enrolled in the same school as him.

One of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Combining his tendency to unintentionally walk into trouble plus his pacifist was and lack of significant physical strength, school life at St. Everfree was a road filled with adversity and misfortune.

And time and time again Tirek would be there to bail him out.

Scorpan was grateful to his brother, but even he could see that Tirek did it mostly out of obligation with their parents than out of genuinely love or care. Sure, they had grown together as brothers in a stable family and they shared lots of good moments, but over the years there has being growing this space between them that slowly separated the two.

Even now, inside this bus ride towards the school they would be attending from now on until St. Everfree is up and running again, Tirek was sitting rows away from his brother with a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

Scorpan wanted nothing more than to be in good terms with his brother once more, but he find it difficult to even approach him in and out of school. But now, with this new change of scenery and a school full of people who didn't want to fight each other all the time, there could be the possibility that the brothers could be friends once more.

"Let's hope our Canterlot High is as friendly as people say."

[x-x-x]

"This is the worst thing that could happen!"

"I heard ya the first five times Rarity, there's no need to keep repeatin' it."

"But you know I'm right, Applejack." Rarity said to her country loving friend, as the both keep walking down the road towards school "I mean…thugs at our school? And from St. Everfree? Our school will crumble in shambles!"

"Now there," Applejack cut in before Rarity could continue with her rant. "It's all just rumors about them demolishing their own school." She shook her head from side to side at the incredulity of some people. "Besides, according to Principal Celestia, there are only six students transferring in, hardly enough to make the school fall down."

"Well…that's true." Rarity admitted. "Still, just imagine the trouble they could cause. I don't want my school to end up being plagued with juvenile delinquents!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow at the term 'juvenile delinquent' but chose not to comment on that. "I don't think it's fair to assume that every single student from Everfree is a delinquent and even if they were I'm sure Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna have put into action some sort of measures to ensure nothing bad happens." She had plenty of faith in that. "Besides, our school had being the victim of two different attacks from evil magical creatures from another world and we came out on top, I'm sure six troublemakers from another school aren't as dire as those situations."

"You might be right." Rarity sighed as she relaxed a bit. "It's not like these ruffians can use evil magic like the sirens."

"Yeah, they're probably just troublemakers with bad attitudes." Applejack said very sure of herself. "Why don't we just stop worryin' and just try to stay clear away from them if they look like trouble."

With a nod of agreement, both girls continue to make their way towards school.

It didn't take long for them to arrive to the front lawn of the school where the school statue was located. If it were any other day, they alongside many others would've continue their way towards the main building, but today of all day a small crowd was forming.

The cause of this event was the strange sight of both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna standing on the sidewalk, waiting for something.

"What is going on over here?" Applejack asked out-loud as Rarity and she walked up to the crowd. Fortunately for them, the rest of the friends were already there to answer their questions.

"We are waiting for the new transfer students of course!" Pinkie answered in her usual happy humor, bouncing up and down with unlimited energy. "Oooh I'm so excited! This is going to be great. Maybe I can host a 'welcome to Canterlot High' party!"

"B-but they are from St. Everfree." Rarity was aghast as to what her rambunctious friend was saying. "They're not the type of people we should mingle with." Despite Applejack's assurance that her initial reaction to the news was exaggerated, Rarity still had reservations towards meeting these new students.

"Oh! I'm sure that all those stories about St. Everfree are exaggerated." Pinkie said dismissing Rarity's worry. "There's no way those rumors are true! Otherwise they would've expelled them a long time ago! They are probably misunderstood."

"Pinkie Pie's right." AJ said, "At least on the part about them being expelled. No faculty could tolerate acts of violence and use of weapons inside the school." Then she crossed her arms and nodded to herself. "If you ask me, I say that the school thugs just exaggerate things just for reputation."

"That's what I being saying too." Pinkie nodded too before turning to Fluttershy who was doing her best to make herself look small. "See, Fluttershy! Even Applejack agrees with me."

"Oh…I-I hope your right…" she answered, her voice just above a whisper. "It t-terrifies me that people that bad could come to our school." The idea of the rumors being true made her tremble, thankfully Rainbow Dash put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Don't you worry Fluttershy, if any of those thugs even thinks of doing anything to you I'll deal with them personally."

"B-but you could end up hurt!"

"Heh, I'm the most athletic person in this school and I'm a black belt in Karate. I beat Bulk Biceps at arm wrestling all the time." Rainbow smiled as she pointed herself with a thumb. "Heck, I kinda wish the rumors were true, otherwise those two-bit punks wouldn't last a minute."

"What are you even sayin' Rainbow Dash?" Applejack scolded Rainbow for such claim. "Haven't you heard of the saying ' _Careful for what you wish for_ '?"

"I have to agree with Applejack." Rarity said, "That's no way to reassure someone. Let alone poor Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head having the decency of showing she recognized her goof-off, but soon after she defended her claim. "You guys worry too much. I said I can take out those thugs easy."

"Yes, then you'll be suspended or worse for fighting when you do." Applejack pointed out, but Rainbow's response was to shrug.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer and the Sirens not being expelled after what they pulled off, it would be ridiculous for them to suspend me for defending my friends and myself." She countered. "Fighting in school grounds isn't as bad as going crazy and using dark magic to brainwash people into servitude."

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Cut off the voice of another arriving friend, Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, hey Sunset." Rainbow blush in embarrassment. "Um…no offense…?"

"None taken." Sunset said rolling her eyes at the whole routine. "I'll take you girls are talking about the new transfer students."

After a few minutes of explaining and retelling thanks to Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer was caught up with the whole situation.

"So? What do you think?" asked Rainbow.

"I think we should save our opinions of the new students after we meet them."Sunset finally said. "It's silly to drive ourselves up the wall in worry when we don't even know anything about them besides rumors." Sunset felt strongly about this since it would be hypocritical of her to do the same thing people did to her when she began to turn a new leaf. "I think we should give them the benefit of a doubt."

"Well I think we shall find out soon enough." Rainbow said as she saw something in the distance. "Look here they come!" Her proclamation caused her friends and everyone around who was unaware to turn around and look towards she was pointing. And soon enough, a not so great looking bus coming from the city, stopped right in front of the school, where Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna had been waiting this whole time.

"Shouldn't we tell the students to disperse?" Luna asked her sister who hadn't done anything about the crowd of curious students that had formed on the lawn behind them.

"Let them be." Celestia said not too concerned about the issue. "Even if we tell them to go inside, since the bell hasn't ring yet, they will just crowd in the main hall." She couldn't fault them for being curious. With the reputation St. Everfree has, there was no way they could treat this whole transfer thing as something remotely normal.

"I don't think they would appreciate being looked at as if they were a freak show." Luna pointed out only to remember the records of some of them. "Or at least some of them."

"Let's just all act natural, and see how things go from there on." Celestia said as the door of the bus opened and let the first student step down.

He wasn't like anyone the entire student population of CHS could've ever imagined.

"Um…G-Good morning…"

Because when someone thought of St. Everfree, nobody imagined a short, innocuous looking boy with dark brown hair. In fact, in the back of many students' minds, he was kind of a letdown.

"Good morning." Principal Celestia greeted back accordingly. She recognized him by the picture of his file as Scorpan; the one who, along his brother, had participated over 30 fights in and out of school grounds. "Please step over there so you can form a line." She asked nicely enough and the boy rapidly complied, surprising both Principals.

"Y-Yes of course!" He said as he took his place. If anything he wasn't anything like his profile painted him to be.

"Is he from St. Everfree?" Rainbow Dash who was watching from afar with the rest of the crowd, asked quietly enough for only her friends to hear her. "Man, what a letdown." He really didn't look like someone who would be capable of the rumors that surrounded the infamous "delinquent school".

For their part, the rest of the girls were relieved that the rumors appeared to be mere exaggeration.

"See Fluttershy? He looks like a regular student. He doesn't look scary at all." Applejack reassured her trembling friend who had gotten very anxious when the bus came to a stop. "Those rumors were just a bunch of hooey."

"I-I guess you're right…" Fluttershy said as she stopped cowering a little and gave the new student a decent look. "There was nothing to be scared abo-abo-abo…." She started stammering as her eyes suddenly widen in shock.

"Fluttershy? What's wrooooooo…..whoa nelly!" Applejack was also lost of words when she finally turned and saw what terrified her friend.

From the bus it stepped down a mountain of a man. He was a head taller than Principal Celestia, and she was pretty tall to begin with, and not only that but he had a massive build that put Bulk to shame.

"T-that's a s-s-student?!" Rarity stuttered as she too was horrified by the arrival. "Th-there's have to be an error." But her hopes were dashed when Vice Principal greeted him and didn't immediately question this man's arrival.

"Good morning. Tirek I presume." Luna greeted instead of her sister who was still recovering from the shock of seeing a student with such an imposing appearance. The files didn't lie about his statured but one couldn't fully grasp the extent of the numbers and photographs without seeing it in person.

When Tirek didn't respond and opted instead to just frown. Luna just pointed at where Scorpan was standing still. "Just walk over there and stand next to your…"

"Don't you dare say it." The massive "boy" didn't yell, roar, or hollered, heck he didn't even raised his voice, but the effect was the same. Both principals flinched back at the "cold" intensity of his words. "He is nothing to me." He said before taking his place next to Scorpan, who lowered his face with a sad look. Without even turning to look at his brother, Tirek said in a low voice only for Scorpan to hear. "From now on, don't talk to me, get near me, or even talk like you know me. We are strangers, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes…" Scorpan replied feeling hurt by his broth…I mean, his classmate's words.

The shock over Tirek's demand soon wore-off and Celestia turned and whispered to her sister. "Th-that took us by surprise, b-but from now on we won't let him get away with talking to any of us like that." If they let him go scot-free then it would only be encouraging that behavior for the rest of them.

"Of course." Luna agreed trying to put on a tough front, but she was still intimidated by the build of the student. At least she took it better than Celestia who never had to look upwards to see someone's face before.

With the crowd, students were still stunned by Tirek's appearance. One of them being Rainbow Dash whose eyes looked like platters. Next to her, Sunset finally managed to recover from the shock and elbowed her friend.

"Still wishing that the rumors were true?" Sunset tried to jest to liven up the mood that covered the whole crowd, but instead it came out somewhat desperate. On her end, Rainbow bit her lip trying to think of something to say that didn't made her sound like a flip-flop and save face, but instead she pointed out the bus door and say.

"Hey, here comes the next one."

Indeed another student had stepped down and thankfully her appearance was more "normal" than the mountain that came out before.

"Starlight Glimmer. Welcome to Canterlot High." Celestia greeted a lot more relaxed now that the shock from earlier had passed on.

"It's a pleasure to assist to this lovely school of yours Principal Celestia." Stralight greeted courtly with a smile like a refined lady. "I can't wait to see what this excellent school has to offer and meet other students."

"It's nice to have you too. Please step over there and wait in line with the rest." Luna said trying to assess the well-mannered girl. It was true that she was a "role model" student at St. Everfree, but she was also responsible of forming her own gang under the guise of serving and protecting the school; still the Vice Principal was having trouble judging if Starlight's attitude was genuine or just an attempt to suck-up to both her sister and she.

Stralight kept smiling even as she took her place standing beside a delinquent scum like Tirek. Even when the idea of being in the same vicinity as the rest of her classmates filled her with a sick feeling and her fingers twitched wanting nothing more than to grab her trusty "disciplinary baton" (which she currently didn't carry) or lunge for the nearest blunt object and beat them down into obedience, she had to keep up appearances and act like a respectable School body president should.

"Well, at least she looks normal." Applejack commented to Rarity who was looking at the trio who didn't seem to have anything in common. Not even in the way they dressed.

The first one wore pretty common clothes, nothing really special or even noteworthy about them. The second one was dressed in all black: black tank-top, pants, boots and spiky leather wristbands, making him look more intimidating, and the tank-top really showed off his massive physic. And the girl was dressed in a "uniform" that consisted in a dark purple shirt and a short black tie, black skirt with a belt and boots and surprisingly enough, an armband with an sign of equal ( = ) on her right arm and on the borders it said "Student Body President".

All in all, it was a very uneven group.

"Here comes the next one." Applejack said making Rarity turn to look at the next student coming out.

"Oh my god…" Rarity so surprised she brought a hand over her mouth. "He's soooo handsome!" her eyes turning into hearts.

Indeed the next student transferring in from St. Everfree had a certain "royal" charm to him. Chiseled face, expressive green eyes and majestic long flowing ebony hair; all of this things made him look like a prince of some sort.

"Sombra. Welcome to CHS." Celestia said looking at the handsome young man. She was having some trouble connecting such a good-looking boy with the reports of his behaviors from her profile…that is until he opened his mouth.

"Yes, it is I, Sombra! I'm sure it's your pleasure to have me here. I expect everyone's applause to last at least 10 minutes." He demanded with such pretentiousness you could feel the slime coming out of his person. "Quitters shall be flogged publically!"

"Yes… uhm…" Celestia was having a hard time trying to articulate words to form a response to whatever was what came out of the boy's mouth. Luckly, Luna had her back.

"If it pleases 'your highness' could you please move and form with the rest." Luna said with sarcasm oozing out expecting anything but the reaction she got.

"It pleases me not, but even royal has to do things that are distasteful or that are below him. But all is good for I can overcome any obstacle that appears before my glorious being!" He finished by making an exaggerated hand motion and quickly took his place beside Starlight Glimmer giving her a sneer.

"What was that?" Celestia wondered confused by the boy's words.

"I guess that explains the bit about megalomaniac speeches." Luna muttered back. She could already see it becoming really old really fast if he did that every time he opened his mouth.

Back in the crowd, Rainbow couldn't help but elbow Rarity after the display the boy just showed. "At least he's handsome, right Rarity?"

The fashionista tried to cover her burning cheeks of embarrassment. But Rarity's shame faded away soon after the next person stepped out of the bus.

The crowd, especially the male population, was amazed by the girl's appearance. Not only she was as tall as Principal Celestia herself, she was wearing a very tight and skimpy green top that left her abdomen exposed, alongside a very short black miniskirt that left almost nothing to the imagination.

"Chrysalis!" Celestia called out appalled by the girl's choice of wardrobe. "I cannot allow you in with such attire!" Sure the dress code at Canterlot High wasn't very strict, but this girl was way past the line of acceptable.

"Well then, I guess I shall go home now." Chrysalis said with a mocking smirk on her face. It appeared that being denied entrance to the school was her plan all along.

Unfortunately for her, Vice Principal Luna intervened. "I suspected someone would try something like this, that's why I have this prepared." She said while taking out an old looking shirt that said "Proud Student at CHS" in bold letters. "Put this on and keep it for the rest of the day."

"I'm not wearing that." The girl said crossing her arms in front of her and stepping back away from such an ugly looking shirt.

"Oh you will. And tomorrow you will wear something more appropriate for school or I'll not only give you indefinite detention but also have you wear the school's mascot suit for the rest of the school year." Luna threatened with a hard look on her face to show that she was indeed not joking about the matter.

Chrysalis stood there looking from the shirt to Luna's face and back to the shirt a couple of times before she reluctantly snatched the shirt from the Vice Principal and reluctantly put it on.

"Now that wasn't too hard wasn't it?" Luna smiled while the girl just muttered under her breath. "Now go and take your place with the rest." She commanded and watch smugly as Chrysalis did what she was told.

"That was a very nice tactic you had there, Vice Principal Luna." Celestia said amazed by her sister cunning method.

"Having her go back home or having her suspended doesn't work against girls her type. So the prospect of public humiliation is a good tactic to have them on the line." Luna explained only to receive a smirk from her sister.

"I shouldn't have expected less from you, especially since you…"

"Forget it sister!" Luna rapidly interrupted with a hush not wanting to hear what her sister had to say. "Let us bring the next one so we can get this over with."

"Very well." Celestia agreed dropping the subject from before.

Both Principals waited for a whole minute but nobody else came out from the bus. Then they waited a bit more and still nobody came out.

"What's taking him so long?" Celestia asked confused before walking up to the bus door and hopped in. After another minute the Principal finally stepped out but nobody followed her. And as soon as she was out, the bus took off leaving the school behind.

"Sis…I mean…Principal Celestia! Where's the final student? Where's Discord?"

"He wasn't in the bus." Celesita informed with a frustrated look on her face. "I asked the driver but he told me he only picked up five of them."

"So, Discord decided to play hooky?!" Luna asked indignant although they should've seen it coming that at least one would just refuse to show up. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we should continue and later I'll try to contact Discord's…"

But before she could even finish, the sound of a police siren interrupted her. Then out of nowhere a police transport van parked just where the bus was a minute ago and two police officers stepped out of the vehicle with metallic poles on their hands.

"Is something wrong officers?" Celestia asked a little alarmed by the sudden appearance of the police. And she wasn't the only one, the crowd of students also started talking amongst themselves wondering just what the heck was going on.

"There's no problem Ma'am! Just a simple Transport." One of the officers informed before he and his partner walked towards the back of the van and opened small panel showing a double key lock.

Both officers put aside the pole arms for a moment and pulled out their respective twin keys, inserted them in the lock and then turned to look at each other. "At the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" they called out and turned their keys at exactly the same time to open up the doors of the van.

Inside the vehicle, there was a figure sitting chained in a seat with heavy chains and covered in full body restrains, a prisoner's mask with a lock. The Police officers then used their pole arms to hook them to the special locks that chained the prisoner to the chair to set him free and allow him to stand up, but at the same time they allow the officers to drag him at a safe distance.

Once they pulled the prisoner out with the help of two other officers carrying shotguns that had come out from inside the van behind the prisoner, one of the officers walked towards the restrained prisoner and unlocked the face mask that prevented the criminal to see, talk, or open his mouth.

Once the lock was off, the officer stepped back and turned to his comrades and gave them a signal. The signal indicated to release the final Locks of the body restrains to that the prisoner could move his arms and finally be set free.

With one swift motion of the pole arms, the final locks were off.

"EVERYONE BACK IN THE VAN!" one officer yelled out and the rest rapidly jumped back into the van and stepped on the gas to leave as fast as humanly possible. Not ten seconds had passed and traces of the officers or the police van were no longer to be seen. Just leaving a prisoner who was finally taking off his full body constraints.

"Ha! That's better!" The Prisioner, now identifiable as a boy with grayish skin and very bushy eye brows, said while stretching his arms. "So this is my new school huh?" he wondered out loud only to be received by silence.

Complete and utter silence.

The crowd of students and the members of the faculty were left literally speechless to the evets that took place in less than two minutes.

"What? Was it something I said?" Discord asked with a cheeky grin.


	4. Chapter 3 - Bad Impressions

**Chapter 3 - Bad Impressions.**

 **[x-x-x]**

"What? Was it something I said?"

The crowd of students remained speechless after the strange event they just witnessed. But the spell of silence was broken by Sombra, of all people.

"Discord! You treacherous snake!" The fellow grey teen was very angry all of the sudden. "How dare you have such an elaborate entrance? If someone deserves an entrance that amazes all others it should be I!" He accused as he posed dramatically with one arm extended and his index finger pointing at the "traitor" who dared outshine him.

Thought unintentional, Sombra's outburst helped the crowd of students and both Principals to finally snap back to reality.

For his part, Discord just casually walked up to where his fellow classmates were forming. "Good to see you too, Somby!" He greeted back ignoring the posing teen's accusation. "I see you still a creep. Nice."

But before the fuming Sombra could retort, Celestia intervened with a shout of her own. "Discord! Just what in the world happened? I demand an explanation!" I mean, it wasn't everyday you see a student been drop off by police officers like they were a highly dangerous criminal.

"What can I say, babe?" Discord answered with a shrug. "It's because I'm bad." He smirked and gave a flirty wink to the Principal, who was appalled by it.

"Discord! That blatant disrespect to our honored Principal is just unacceptable!" Starlight stepped out of line to reprimand the dishevel teen. "Not to mention your lack of proper attire!"

Indeed, the teen was wearing the most "disordered" attire that everyone had ever seen at CHS.

Over a discolored dirty brown T-shirt with one torn off sleeve he wore a purple and blue vest that looked like it was made by stitching to different vests together; adding to the clash of colors, he also wore a pink belt on magenta colored trousers (although Rarity would later debate it was more likely a light shade of Amaranth red). And finally to complement this hectic attire, he wore mismatched gloves: a light yellow dress glove and a bright yellow fingerless driving glove on his right and left arm respectively; and a green sneaker on his right foot and a brown boot on his right foot for foot wear.

All in all, he was chaotic mess.

"Oh! Starlight Glimmer! You're also here!" Discord said once again ignoring what everyone said to him. "Why, every party needs its own party-pooper." He laughed as he saw Starlight's eye twitch in annoyance. "As for my clothes, I'm just expression my artistic side and individuality! There's no rule against that!"

"Unfortunately, he's right." Luna muttered while crossing her arms. The dress code was lax of the school was lax but it still prohibited clothes that were too revealing, and Discord's though messy and mismatched, didn't broke the rules. "But that doesn't excuse the blatant disrespect!"

"Geez, you two aren't any fun at all!" Discord rolled his eyes at both Luna and Starlight.

"Just take your place in the line and be silent or it's detention for you." Luna ordered, not caring for the disrespectful boy attitude. She was also very curious about the whole Police-thing, but she doubted they could get a real answer out of him. It was best for now to ignore it and move on. "And that goes for you Miss Glimmer." The vice principal added turning at the girl who stepped out of her place too.

"Of course, Vice Principal Luna." Starlight said with a small bow and returned to her place post haste acting like a respectable Student President should.

"Fine." Discord followed behind Starlight and took his place in the line too.

Now that the six of them were present and formed in a line. Celestia finally addressed the group as a whole.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Principal Celestia and this is Vice Principal Luna. As you are very much aware, you will be attending classes here from now on until your school, St. Everfree, recovers from the damage and can resume classes as normal. I hope you find your stay in here both pleasant and meaningful. Welcome to Canterlot High."

"Yes. It is an honor to be here!" Starlight answered as she stepped forwards deciding once again to speak for everyone without anyone's approval. "We the students' of St. Everfree, are grateful for your welcome and in return we will proudly sing our school Hymn as a sign of union between our schools." She declared making the other five look at here like she was crazy. Well, crazier than usual.

"Heads high, students! Singing Proud! All together now! Every one of you, no person left behind!" she lifted her hand into the air and waited for her classmates to start singing.

And she waited.

And she waited even more.

When she finally had it, she turned around with an angry expression on her face. "That was your cue to start signing! What's the hold up?"

Nobody answered. Not because they didn't dare to, but because nobody wanted to acknowledge her.

"Huh…does our school even have a hymn…?" Scorpan was the one to bite the bullet and ask the question in everyone's mind.

"Wait, I think I remember it!" Discord said snapping his fingers, "Wasn't it …?"

 _"Let them all go to hell, all except St. Everfree!"_

"No you f…fool." Starlight tried her best to contain her anger and ignore Discord's silly song. "The hymn that was put in place after I became School Body President!" It was a glorious and catchy song written by Starlight herself.

"You mean that song about how great how everything is better when everyone's the same?" Scropan asked which earned him a nod from Starlight.

"Ha! How foolish! There is no one who's equal to me!" Sombra laughed at that preposterous notion. "I refuse."

"I have to agree with Slime Ball here, I'm not singing that garbage." Chrysalis reluctantly admitted.

"I-I hadn't have the time to fully learn it." Scorpan apologized.

"Hn." And Tirek just frown and cross his arms in front of him.

Starlight's eye twitched even harder, but she didn't let herself be consumed the anger she felt for his fellow students. "Doesn't matter! I shall intone our School Hymn by myself!"

 _"Life is so grand in our school; we're always filled with cheer."_

 _"We never have to look around, to know that we're all here."_

"Not to be rude, but I think we can skip the singing for some other time." Celestia interrupted much to Starlight's displeasure, but the girl didn't dare to voice any of it. "We better go inside and proceed with a tour of the School."

"Correct." Luna said as she moved to make more indications. "Everyone follow me still in a line."

"Everyone, you heard the Vice Principal! Everyone follow her and pay attention! And don't dare break the line!" Starlight commanded once more getting in everyone's nerves.

"Says the one who keeps stepping out of the line." Chrysalis pointed out while Discord just chuckled.

"As Student Body President I can overstep some boundaries to help maintain Harmony and order."

"President of a pile of rubble, not us." Chrysalis rebutted. "So don't expect us to bow down and kiss you a…"

"I said to follow me, don't make me repeat myself." Luna reminded hoping to stop the argument there and finally get inside the school.

As the line moved, the crowd of students began to disperse as well, finally having satisfied their curiosity for the moment. Still, some students began talking with each other, discussion nothing but the new transfer students.

"Well that was…interesting." Rainbow Dash said as she turned to the rest of her friends who were still processing everything that they saw.

"That's putting it mildly, darling." Rarity said, "Did you see what the last one was wearing? It was a crime on fashion itself!" No one with any sense of fashion could ever find something so hectic nice to look at.

"Yes Rarity, because what shocked us all here was what he was wearing and NOT the fact that the Police dropped him off like he was Hannibal or something." Applejack said sardonically. Really, only Rarity would overlook something so bizarre in favor of judging someone's clothes. "Just what the heck was all about? I mean, it had to be some sort of ruse, right?" No one in their right mind would've allow a someone dangerous enough that needs their own Police escort to come to a school. At least she hoped so.

"B-but if it w-was a r-ruse…" Fluttershy managed to say between stutters, "h-how did he get a p-police van and equipment like that?"

"Yeah, those officers and police van looked pretty real to me." Rainbow Dash had to agree with Fluttershy in that aspect. "How does a teenager manage to pull something so realistic just for a flashy entrance?"

"But if it was real, doesn't that mean that he truly is a dangerous criminal and that he's going to stay at his school for the unforeseeable future?" Rarity reasoned not wanting to believe any of it. "It had to be fake; it has to."

"I don't know, but I thought it was pretty funny." Pinkie said while bouncing up and down in excitement. "Everyone's faces were like: 'Huh?' and 'Whoa!' and 'Eeeh?!' " Pinkie would've continued making silly faces if it were not for the faces Applejack and Rarity directed at her. "I mean," she said a little more serious, "it had to be a big elaborate prank to scare us."

"That does sound like something students from Everfree would do." Rainbow Dash admitted. "Put to pull something like this off… does that mean the rumors are true?"

Among the many rumors about the gangs at Everfree, one of the most absurd ones was that they had the power and influence to command, manipulate, extort or bribe local businesses, the board of education, the police and even the Mayor herself. Of course very few people believed that nonsense, but those who did used it as the explanation why the St. Everfree student's managed to get away with their most infamous deeds.

"Dash, there are just delinquents not the mafia." AJ rolled her eyes at the mere idea of high school students having so much power and influence. "Though I admit some of the less outrageous ones might be true."Seeing the way some of them acted, and the sheer massiveness of the guy dressed in all black, she could believe that a lot of fistfights broke out in their school.

"What do you think about all of this Sunset? You been awfully quiet." Then the country girl turned to Sunset Shimmer who until now had a pretty serious expression on her face.

"Oh! Me…?" The red head was caught completely unaware by the "sudden" question. "I-I'm alright. Just…processing what happened. That's all."

"If you say so." The orange girl could tell that there was something more to it, but decided to not push the issue.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Rarity asked frantically looking for an answer on how to handle the situation.

"We are going to stay away and keep an eye out for them until we can be sure they aren't a threat to others." Applejack offered what she thought was the most sensible solution.

"And if they are, I'll just kick their butts!" Rainbow said confidently while cracking her knuckles only to earn a moan from Rarity.

"Really Rainbow? Even after seeing that frightful Mountain of Muscles you think you can win in a scuffle?"

"Y-Yes I can." Rainbow tried to reassure everyone but it sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself. "Sure he looks tough, but he most likely doesn't even know how to fight properly! He probably just uses his size and strength to beat up punks and has no technique at all." As a proud practitioner of the art of Karate, she knew that good technique beat up pure strength every time. "Not only have that, with his size he's most likely very slow."

Rainbow Dash proceeded to throw several fast moving punches into the air and finished it all off with a flying roundhouse kick. "With my speed there's no way he can even lay a finger on me."

"Ooh! Dashie that was so great! Wasn't it girls?" Pinkie applauded praising her friend's excellent performance.

"Yeah it was impressive and all. But let's hope to the stars that things don't come down to violence." Someone getting hurt was the last thing anyone needed. "If things look bad, we will better of reporting it to Principal Celestia, agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone concurred at the same time. Except Sunset Shimmer who looked like she was lost in thought again.

"Agreed." The redhead said a second later.

But before anyone could ask what was on her mind, the school bell rang indicating it was time for the first period.

"Shoot! We better get inside; otherwise Mr. Cranky will throw a fit." Rainbow said as she hurried up towards the main entrance followed behind by the rest. But when everyone was worried about not being late, Sunset Shimmer had other things to worry about.

Specifically, the transfer student whose name she managed to catch thanks to Principal Celestia's outburst.

Discord.

 _"He couldn't possibly be the same Discord as in Equestria."_ It had to be just a coincidence, because Discord was just a statue in the Royal Gardens in Canterlot back in Equestria.

Right?

 _"Besides if it were THE Discord, the world would be in total chaos right now."_ He wouldn't waste time pretending to be a High School student.

Right?

 _"But to share the same name as the most evil tyrant Equestria has ever known…"_ it wasn't a good sign. "I have to find out but…I don't want to cause unnecessary panic." The last thing they needed was ANOTHER invasion from evil forces from Equestria, _"or this world's equivalent of one."_

Still, she had to make sure the school wasn't in any danger.

 _"I'll have to keep an eye on him, real Discord or not!"_

 **Author's Note:**

Before someone asks...

The reason why Sunset only recognized Discord and not the others, it's because she haven't heard of any of them, just like Twilight didn't know about Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek. And I work under the assumption that Twilight hasn't told Sunset about the villains she had to defeat before.


	5. Chapter 4 - Dis(c)orderly First Period

**Chapter 4 - Dis(c)orderly First Period.**

"Discord! That seat belongs to me! I order you to move!" Sombra demanded angrily at the buffoon who dared to pick the seat right in the middle of the classroom.

After the tour of the school was over where they learned where all the important things where: the principal office, the cafeteria, the gymnasium (which also served as an auditorium when needed), the library, the computer lab, the science lab, they were finally shown to their own classroom. Room E-5.

Of course when they learned they were going to have classes together, there were some "reservations." And Starlight Glimmer was kind enough to be the one who voiced them. This was the first time that everyone agreed upon letting their ex-SBP talk for all of them.

"Principal Celestia! There must be an error! This cannot be! I cannot be in the same classroom as ….them!" To her credit, she managed to keep her disdain in the word "them" on the barely noticeable.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Ms. Nagger is right; for the first time in her life." Chrysalis reluctantly shared the same opinion but she didn't waste the opportunity to deal a backhanded insult. "We are all in different grades!"

Indeed they were. Tirek and Chrysalis were seniors; Discord, Sombra and Starlight were juniors; and Scorpan was a sophomore.

"Yes we thought that might pose a problem," Principal Celestia admitted, "but when we saw your "grades" we thought a repeat of 11th grade classes for both you and Tirek was needed." She explained before she gave them a little smile. "You do want to do better if you want to go to college."

"Whatever." Chrysalis crossed her arms and frown. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, they weren't going to stay at this preppy school for too long and she didn't give a crap about college. To her this was just a detention center she had to waste time in.

"…" Tirek decided to say nothing, reserving his opinion to himself, though by the look on his eyes I could tell he didn't like it also.

"What about me…?" Scorpan asked a little worried. By the way the Principal said it he deduced everyone including him were going to have study 11th grade material.

"Ah yes you." This time it was Luna who acknowledged the nervous looking boy's question. "According to your records, your grades are well above average and you were taking a couple of classes that were of 11th grade curriculum early." It surprised both Principals that someone with a reputation of getting into a lot of fights was such a good student, but then again Starlight Glimmer who had near perfect scores had a "worse" track record than him. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." At least compared to the others whose grades were below average.

"Oh…okay…" Scorpan said still a little worried about being forced to skip a grade, but what worried him more was the looks Discord gave him. The mischievous glint in his eyes was unmistakable.

After that, when no other objections were made, they were finally shown inside their new classroom. There wasn't anything too special or remarkable about it; board, teacher's desk, windows with the view towards the parking lot and nine desks lined up three by three.

In a blink of an eye Discord slithered away from the group and sat in the very center of the classroom claiming it as his own.

And that's how they got to this exact point in time. With Sombra calling out Discord very upset.

"Uh? Did you say something?" Discord lazily asked as he used one of his fingers to clean up his ear.

"Curse you Discord!" Sombra got even more upset at being blatantly ignored. "Only I deserve to be in the center!"

"Sorry, but I called dibs first." Discord shrugged nonchalantly.

"You did not!" The angry Sombra accused pointing with his right index right in front of Discord's silly grin.

"Really? Well…dibs!" The grinning teen called. "There! Now it's my seat forever! Those are the rules!"

"I care not for these ridiculous rules! The only rules Sombra follows are his own!" You could tell Sombra was getting really mad when he broke out talking in 3rd person.

"You can't break the rules like that! Otherwise you will no longer be my bro!" Discord explained enjoying every single second of Sombra's raising anger. Said anger was finally reaching his breaking point; it just needed another little push.

"Sombra's not your bro!" He declared offended.

"Really? What a shame!" Discord lamented 'sadly'. "If you were I would've being a bro and let you have this place, but since you aren't…well, tough luck."

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Sombra finally exploded and for a second his eyes shinned red instead of their usual green.

Thankfully, before he could launch himself at Discord to beat the smile out of his stupid face, Tirek decided to intervene and shut up Sombra's yell with a swift hit on the nape. "Shut the hell up, it's too early for this crap." Tirek then proceed to sit on the third desk on the far right, not because he dislike sitting on the front but because of his massive frame he would've block the view of everyone who sat behind him. Ever since he was a kid that had been the case so he was accustomed to it.

As he sat down, Tirek could see his brother Scorpan walking towards the desk that stood beside him, but before he could take a seat Tirek threw him a cold stare that said "Don't even think about it."

Seeing the intensity on his big brother's eyes, Scorpan quickly backpedaled away as to not incite Tirek's ire. Knowing that his brother wouldn't let him sit near him, the small disillusioned boy sat on the exact opposite as his brother's: on the first desk on the far left.

Chrysalis was the next one to take a seat. Bearing in mind the dislike she had for everyone of her fellow transfer students, the "Queen" sat on the third desk on the far left. Sure she was just a desk away from the guy whose brother she used as a bait to drag him into a fight, but she'll be damned if she sat front and center where the teacher could see everything she did.

Sombra, who finally snapped back to reality from the shock caused by Tirek's cowardly attack from the back, measured his options. If he couldn't be on the very center of the room, then the front and center would be second best option as he could stand up and address everyone in the room from the very front whenever he deemed them worthy of his majestic words. But if he were to choose that place, he would be sitting right in front of Discord…

So Sombra ended up in the third row of the center line. Even if he was right on the middle of the Red Ogre and the Dark Queen, the place was better than sitting in front with his back turned to that Bumbling Buffon turned Slippery Snake.

Starlight, being the last inside, didn't have many options left for a seat. As an honored student she would've taken the front and center, but very much the same as Sombra, she didn't want to leave herself open from attacks from her enemies by giving them her back, especially if it was that irritating Discord who was right behind her. The same went with the other two seats left on the second row where she would've ended up with either Chrysalis or Tirek behind her (and Discord right beside).

With no other option she sat in the only "safe" place left. The first desk on the far right. At least she was near the door; perfect for quick exits for when the occasion demanded it.

Now that everyone was finally seated, the Principals addressed the group once more. "I see that you all found your seats. I hope they are comfortable, because those will be where you sit for the rest of the year. So take good care of them." Celestia said looking at the seated students who didn't look all that excited.

"I gotta say, putting these extra desks was a good idea, who thought of it?" Discord asked as he leaned back on his chair with both hands behind his head. Although it wasn't worth the brain power, he wondered how "fun" it would have been if everyone was forced to seat much closer to each other.

"There aren't any extra desks. Those are the seats of your other classmates." Vice Principal Luna clarified much to the surprise of everyone. They weren't expecting other students with them after they told them they were grouping them together. "Classmates who should've being here by now." She said somewhat frustrated, the Dazzlings were known to arrive late to class. A behavior she had been trying to correct since the end of the Battle of the Bands.

"I will look for them and send them here." Celestia said as she opened the door. "Why won't you give them an introduction in the meantime." The principal suggested before exiting and closing the door behind her, leaving Luna finally alone with her charges.

"Allow me to introduce myself again, I'm Vice-Principal Luna and from now on I'll also be the teacher in charge of this special group." Luna started her introduction in a very professional like manner. "And I don't mean it like a "homeroom teacher", because I'll be the one teaching every subject." This statement impressed some and made others curious, but before they could ask any questions, she continued. "You'll not get other teachers or move to other classrooms except for P.E, or when you'll work in the science lab. And when you do I'll also be there."

"Uhm…Vice Principal Luna…" Scorpan timidly raised his hand to ask a question. "If you're going to be with us the entire time…Isn't going to be too difficult to balance this with your duties as Vice Principal?"

"Good question." Luna said quite amazed someone asked her about that. "First, you can call me Ms. Luna." It would get really old and tiresome having everyone called her Vice Principal over and over again. "As for my work, one of the 'benefits' I get from teaching this class is that some of my duties as Vice-Principal will be relegated to others. So don't expect me to be too tired to come to class." She finished with a small smile towards the small boy. Despite what she read on his profile, he didn't seemed all that bad and she couldn't see any sign of this behavior being some kind of act to be on her good graces.

 _'Although I wouldn't mind if the others tried to do that.'_ By the looks of things, besides Starlight Glimmer, the rest of them didn't care being seen in a good light.

"Also I wish to remind you that here at CHS we won't be as tolerant as St. Everfree was." Luna said a little more serious now. "You won't be able to get away with any sort of misdemeanor like before. So I don't want to hear complaints about any of you getting into fights, bullying other students or damaging school property." As she said this Luna send them a hard look to show she wasn't kidding; and for the kicker. "I want you in your best behavior. Otherwise you'll deal with me. And to clarify, I DO have the authority to expel any of you. Are we clear?"

What she got was a bunch of mutters from the ones sitting on the back, even Discord didn't look as amused as before; she also received a nod of approval from Starlight and a small 'yes' from Scorpan.

"I said, ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes, Ms. Luna." Everyone reluctantly answered, except Starlight, who looked like she was on board with the whole thing 100%. Satisfied with the answer, Luna continued. "Good. Now before we start…"

"SORRY FOR BEING LATE MS. LUNA!" came the hurriedly apology of a bluish white girl with long arctic blue hair tied in a single ponytail, interrupting Luna on the middle of her sentence by careening into the classroom. "But Aria was being a meanie and… and… and…" But the pony tailed girl started mumbling when she saw 6 unknown people staring directly at her.

"Hey, don't do go blaming me for your own clumsiness you …whoa…" Another girl, this one styling long twintails of moderate purple hair with aquamarine streaks, entered and was also surprise by the presence of six other people. But one that caught her attention the most was a girl who was sitting nearest to the door, who looked a lot like her.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others, including the first girl who finally snapped out of her surprise, and they all stared from one pale pink girl with purple hair to the other.

Starlight was also quite surprised by the appearance of this girl. At first glance, the resemblance between the two was uncanny but if one paid enough attention they could spot the differences. While this girl had Pale, Light grayish fuchsia colored skin, Starlight was Heliotrope. As for hair, they did share the same moderate purple coloration, but their streaks were different; while the twintailed girl had brilliant aquamarine, hers were paler. And finally there were the eyes; the girl's were muldberry while Starlight's were Persian blue.

For the common eye, they would look identical, but Starlight's eyes were anything but uncommon, they were trained to spot up to the smallest of details. So anyone who came and say they both looked the same she would label as an idiot.

"Wow! She looks exactly like you!" A case and point, proven by the blue-ish girl who entered first.

"What's going on in here?" Said a now third girl, this one have very long and vivid curly orange hair and very pale apple green complexion. She two was taken by surprise by the other occupants on the classroom, but she was the only one to voice her query "Who are these people?"

Ever since they had being pulled out from their respective classes, the three of them had accustomed themselves to be and have an entire classroom all for their own. It was a much preferable fate than having to deal with the constant gossip and looks from the other students who were still sore about the whole "trying to brainwash them into servitude" episode. Anyway, having six other people here was a complete 180° to what had become their routine in the past couple of weeks.

"I see that you three finally decided to grace us with your presence." Luna said dryly. She was getting tired of these three always arriving late. "If you three could take your seats we can finally continue."

"But! But our seats! We won't be able to sit together." The ponytailed girl pointed out when she saw the only desks left available.

"Well, if you had arrived early you could've had a say on which desk to seat." Luna said as she motioned them with her hand to take their seats.

Not wanting to seat front and center both the twintailed girl and the Curly haired girl sat on the two available seats on the second row, leaving the blue-ish girl to seat on the unwanted desk.

"As for your previous question, these are the new transfer students who will be attending CHS from now on and your new classmates. Didn't you read the news update on the school webpage?" She asked despite already guessing that the answer was a no. "Well, since we have new students I think this is a great opportunity to get to know each other a little better." Luna said with a thoughtful nod. "How about everyone share their name, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future?" that was sensible enough for her. "I'll go first. My name is Luna. I like looking at the stars and reading. I dislike being overlooked and bell peppers, and my dream for the future is for you to graduate." She said with a smile. "So who's next?" but when nobody rushed to raise their arms, she decided to pick the next one herself. "Ok, you!"

"M-me? Well… my name is Scorpan…" The small boy said a little nervous as he stood up. "My likes are…uh…studying and…um…my family…?" Thankfully he avoided looking at his brother when he said this, fearful to see his reaction. "I dislike…violence and fights…and my dream for the future…I want to…be friends again with…an old friend."

"Good. Good." Luna smiled, the more this boy talked the more she could see that his records were highly exaggerated. And if that were the truth then maybe that held true with the rest too.

"Next…"

So the introductions continued on, and they were as accurate as one would've expected.

Sombra was over the top claiming he loved the taste of battle and crushing the bones of his enemies under his foot; he disliked commoners and traitors and hospitals for some unspecified reason, and his dream was to rule with an iron fist.

Luna could see that he if he didn't ended up in jail (or some mental institution) he had a future in the dramatic arts… or as a politician.

Chrysalis gave vague responses as liking to hang around town, hating everything and that she had no dreams for the future.

Starlight kept up her "Perfect Student" act, claiming she loved studying, organizing events, and helping others find harmony and friendship; she also said she disliked tardiness, disorganization, rule-breakers and delinquents in general, and her dream for the future was to be the first Female President of their Country.

With her temper, Luna doubted her dream could become true, but she could find work as a prison warden.

The trio known as the Dazzlings, also gave vague answers. Liking music, and performing (or used to) although Sonata did shared her love for Mexican food. As for dislikes the three of them said the same thing. "We hate the Raimbooms." The pain of their loss in the Battle of the Bands was still fresh on their minds.

Tirek was the least informative of them all. "I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. And my dream for the future, no! My ambition is for only me to know."

Luna would've pressure him to share something but quite frankly she was a little intimidated by him. She knew it was unbecoming of a teacher to be afraid of a student but she couldn't help it, at least for now.

"Well… and finally we have…"

"Yes! You saved best for last!" Discord said standing up overflowing with energy. "My name's Discord! As for my likes; well I'm down for everything! And I don't hate anything except things that are Bo～oring!" His exuberance was a nice change of pace from the downers that had been everyone else, but Luna only hoped he didn't take it too far. "As for ambitions for the future… I wish to get to know you a little bit better." As soon as he said this, he slide up to the person sitting on his left and rested his arm over her desk. "Well…hello there Beautiful!" he winked trying to act smooth.

Said girl just gave Discord a single glance of disapproval. "In your dreams!" Adagio shot him down instantly, but that didn't discourage Discord one bit.

"Will see about that!" He declared as he sat back on his desk and leaned backwards until he apparently "fell asleep".

"Zzzz…Hello…Zzzz…beautiful…" he said between snores.

Around him everyone groaned at his antics, except Sonata who just giggled finding it very amusing.

"Discord! Stop acting like a fool!" He was chastised by Sombra of all people, who was acting like a voice for reason for the first time that day. "That's not how you court a lady! You have to make your intentions known through a written document!" Ok maybe not the voice of reason today, but some day. "After that you should give a dowry equivalent to her worth to her family!" Then he gave a once over to the girl that had "caught" Discords eye. "A healthy calf or three chickens and a goat should suffice."

"WHAT?!" Adagio was outraged, not because of the talk about buying her affections, but because she thought the price was far too low. "Are you mental?!"

"No, I think he's about right." Aria couldn't help but rubbed it at their self-declared leader. "Heck, I'll settle for just the chickens if they can provide eggs for breakfast." After the Battle of the Bands and losing their powers, they were forced to get jobs just so they could afford to live in a crappy apartment and to buy their own food since they no longer could sing to make people give them anything they wanted. So with very little money for luxuries, the prospect of fresh, not to mention free, eggs was too good to let it pass.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be better to have a calf? We could get fresh milk out of it." Sonata, after she was done with her fit of giggles, added her own two cents.

"Don't be dumb! We would have to wait a long time before it's ready to give milk, not only that but we wouldn't have the space for it." Aria explained to her slow-witted companion. "But if we take the goat we could also have milk."

"Oh! Okay!" Sonata agreed ignoring the insult in favor of the prospect of having both fresh eggs and milk for free in the mornings. "So, when are we getting the goat and chickens?"

"Never!" Adagio responded irritated. "You aren't selling me for a goat and three chickens!"

"You want us to ask for more?" Sonata asked apprehensively. "We don't want to scare him off by upping the price! We better play it safe and accept the offer!"

"For the love of… would you people KNOCK IT OFF?!" Starlight shouted her patience finally running out. "This has to be one of the dumbest conversations I've ever had the misfortune to listen to! Just what year do you think we live in?"

"Well… the practice of arranged marriages is still prevalent in many places like…" Scorpan began but was quickly silenced.

"Quiet! I don't need a sociology lesson from you!" The anger was so clear on Starlight's face you could see a vein popping from her neck. After that every occupant in the room fell into an awkward silence except for Discord who was still snoring.

"Zzzzz…..Party…Zzzz…Pooper…"

"And you! Stop fooling around and start acting like a proper student!"

"Starlight! That's enough!" Luna also had enough and called for order. "It's true that Discord's behavior is deplorable, but so it's yours." Starlight wanted to protest to that assertion but Luna wasn't having it. "You miss, have an attitude problem and I expect you to work on it and keep it under control. Otherwise you'll get something worse than detention, did I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Luna." Starlight answered looking down, ashamed for the reprimand.

"And that goes for the rest of you too." Luna turned from Starlight to the rest with a hardened look. "I let you have your fun but the time for fun and games is over. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Ms Luna." Everyone answered in a chorus. Well, everyone except Discord who was still "asleep."

"Zzzz…."

Luna walked up to his desk and she slammed her palm on said desk. "DISCORD!"

"Who? What? Where? How" The previously sleeping boy fumbled around as he stood upwards. "Wow! I was having this crazy dream. And you were there! And you! And you and you and you and you!" he started pointing at everyone in the room and when he pointed at Scorpan, "Not you though." Scorpan didn't know of to feel relieved or left out by that comment. "And of course, you were defiantly there, beautiful!" Discord winked once again at Adagio who acted repulsed.

"That's enough Discord!" Luna finally had it. "Detention after school!"

But instead of looking worried, Discord turned around and looked at Sombra. "Told you I'd get detention first! Now pay up!" To which the dark boy complied and grudgingly slapped a ten dollar bill on Discord's hand. "Better luck next time Somby!"

"Ugh." Luna couldn't believe what happened and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. He could feel the incoming headache, and it wasn't the end of the first period yet.

 _'What did I get myself into?'_

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Now before anyone asks about the Sirens and them not recognizing any of the bad guys, I have to say...

I'm kind of lazy...

That and the timeline of events from "A thousand years ago" is very convoluted. All because of Starswirl the ******* Bearded.

So either the events of the founding are extremely inaccurate (or simply didn't happened at all an the play is all fiction) or Starswirl managed to live beyond the years of a mere mortal if anything is to make sense.

So MY OWN INTERPRETATION of the timeline goes:

-Founding of Equestria.

-Reign and Imprisonment of Discord.

-The Sirens and their Banishment.

-Tirek Invasion and sealment.

-Sombra raise to power and the Crystal Empire vanishes.

-Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon.

Note that between each event a significant amount of time must have passed. The Sirens could've just been born recently after Discord was sealed in stone, explaining how the Sirens might not know of him.

As for Tirek's invasion. It must have happened after Discord because Tirek knew about him and his imprisonment in the S4 finale. Although it could've also happened before the Sirens. So both events could be interchangeable.

I hope that explains my reasoning.

Now for the seating arrangement for those who need a visual representation.

1st row: Scorpan Sonata Starlight

2nd row: Adagio Discord Aria

3rd row: Chrysalis Sombra Tirek

I had like 8 other variations until I finally settled for this one.


	6. Chapter 5 - Lunch Time part 1

**Chapter 5 - Lunch Time (part 1)**

After some tedious hours of school work, through which a student kept on interrupting every few minutes to provide "commentary", the school bell ring couldn't have come at a better moment.

"Well, we will stop right here and continue after lunch." Luna said as she put the marker down and turned to her class "You all can go to the cafeteria now, and remember, be on your best behavior!" She didn't get a reply because the students were already halfway through the door.

"Should have seen that coming…" Luna mumbled as she too exited classroom E-5 and made her way to the teacher's lounge, "I hope sister remember our deal…" she was really going to need some coffee if she wanted to make it through the day.

Discord had been an annoyance these past periods, always making a remark about what she was saying trying to earn some reaction from anyone. His classmates only found it annoying except for Sonata who would giggle at his jokes. 1 out of 5 times this would annoy Starlight to the point of telling them to keep quiet, which then make Discord, keep on egging her until Luna put a stop to it, only to repeat the process all over again. And with Discord already having an entire week of detention, he took it as a sign of having nothing to lose at this point.

"I need to find a way to keep Discord under control… but what?" Since Detention didn't faze the boy at all, she needed a creative solution to her situation. "Ugh. Can't think right now, need coffee." At least for the next hour, Discord and the rest weren't her problem.

[x-x-x]

The cafeteria was half-way filled with hungry students when the new six members of class E-5 entered. And the moment they did, all conversation came to a halt filling the room with silence. Of course, none of the transfer students were surprised by any of this.

All except for Scorpan who was feeling pretty self-conscious when the dozens of eyes stared at the group. _"God, what should we do? What should we do?"_

Of course, Discord being who he is, decided to make a scene out of the whole thing. The dishevel boy walked in front of their group and said in a ominous voice. "The hell are you looking at?" and then he did it.

 **The Crazy Eyes.**

Nobody knew how he learned it, but everyone in St. Everfree knew about Discord's signature move; everyone having been at the receiving end at least once.

For Scorpan, the Crazy Eyes looked like someone had hit Discord's nape with enough force to make his eyeballs pop out and jumped out of the skull. But in reality there were no agreed upon words as to how to describe this potent stare, since those who received it would describe it differently from person to person.

Still, the effect was almost the same for everyone; an abrupt feeling of dread and terror that disappeared as soon as it came. That and the sound of a whip cutting the air is always heard upon receiving the stare.

And sure enough, everyone in the cafeteria reeled back in sudden fear.

A reaction Discord enjoyed greatly.

He then walked with an ostentatious swagger towards one of the tables where several students were sitting. There he unleashed the Crazy Eyes once more, making everyone sitting at the table bolt out of there in fear, except for one poor soul who ended up fainting and falling backwards into the floor.

"Come on guys, I got us all a table!" Discord turned around to his classmates with a goofy smile, only for them to walk past him.

"As if! I better starve to death." Chrysalis scoffed at him as she passed him.

"The wench speaks the truth, you are very aggravating." Sombra concurred with Chrysalis' opinion.

"Do I even have to say something?" Starlight rolled her eyes as she too passed on the offer.

"Hn." Surprising nobody, Tirek also refused.

That left poor Scorpan alone.

On one hand Scorpan was anxious to be around Discord, since he had been the unfortunate victim of many of the dishevel boy's pranks back in St. Everfree; the shaving cream bomb in all prime numbers lockers, the itchy powder in the toilet seats and the extra-waxed floors were just some of the first that came to mind.

On the other hand, seeing the prankster get rejected by everyone was a very sad sight to see and it hit a little close to home since he had experienced similar rejections in the past. So he decided to take the initiative and show kindness to Discord.

"D-Discord, if you want I could…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Just keep on moving short stuff." Discord waved him off dismissively and walked away, leaving Scorpan stone cold in affliction.

 _'Rejected…once more…'_ Dismissed by the one rejected by everyone else. That was another blow to his diminishing self-esteem. Feeling his own sense of self-worth slowly leaving his body, Scorpan sat on the table that Discord cleared out, and pondered his place in the world at large.

While Scorpan sat on an empty table an existential debate with himself. Starlight Glimmer decided to take advantage of Discord's little stun. Despite her irritation with the boy, she ought to thank him because now she got the opportunity to get in the good side of everyone else at this school.

Starlight walked up and helped the "poor boy" that ended up on the floor. "Here let me help you." She offered with a sweetly voice to the unconscious boy as she lift him off the ground. "Could someone tell me where the Nurse's Office is?" She really didn't need help with directions since the Nurse's office was part of the guided tour they received earlier, but if she could get some students to "help" her, she could establish some good rep points from there.

"Of course, let me help." One guy, with curly blue hair, stepped forward and took the unconscious guy from Starlight. "I'll take him to the nurse."

"Allow me to help." Starlight insisted, "Even if it was that awful Discord's fault, I feel somewhat responsible. Please?"

"That's very nice of you…" The boy said somewhat surprised, he didn't expect that one of the new transfer students would act this nice.

"Starlight. My name is Starlight Glimmer; what is yours?" She gave him a very friendly smile, but not too friendly, otherwise she might come off as creepy.

"Curly Winds." He answered pleasantly surprised by Starlight friendliness.

"Nice to meet you. I'm happy to see that in this school people that care for others." She complimented as she helped Curly with their fellow student in need. "Come, we should get him to the Nurse's as soon as possible." This earned her a smile and a nod in agreement.

"Yes. Let's go."

"Hook, Line and Sinker!" Starlight had to force a smirk from forming in her face as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Chrysalis who had watch the whole sham from the side, couldn't help muttering. "Pathetic."

It truly was. Seeing a once foe for the title of "Ruler of Everfree" scrambling for "brownie points" from these "preppy" kids was nothing short of sickening. Then again, Starlight was always a sucker for the approval of others.

Now, the Queen of Everfree wasn't blind, she knew what game the former Student Body President was playing at. This wasn't a "let's try making new friends and have a fresh start at the new school"-kind of thing; no, Starlight was planting the seeds for her future power in this new garden called Canterlot High.

Chrysalis didn't have to think deeply about it since the reason was more than obvious. Starlight was desperate for power. The power she lost when Everfree crumbled to the ground. No school, no official title, no power. And with no power over anyone anymore, her lackeys and enforcers had no reason to stick with her.

She was alone. She had no one to lord over. So she has to start from the bottom of the barrel, to try and get some semblance of her former power back. And with just a year and a half before graduation, she won't get that far. The Queen would've found it sad if it weren't so hilarious too.

Unlike the former president, who lorded over with intimidation tactics, Chrysalis had the respect of the members of her gang and even if they were scattered all around the School District, they would remain loyal to her and their group. That is why she had no need to try and gather any "soldiers" from this school. Instead Chrysalis was just going to sit back and watch the plan Starlight had go down in flames.

And she would laugh.

Laugh until it hurt.

But right now, it was time to get some lunch.

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I had been busy and I decided to post half the chapter than making you wait a lot more for the entire thing. Besides, I think it was a neat place to end the chapter.

Again Sorry for the length, but I'll try to finish the rest and post it as soon as I have the chance.


	7. Chapter 6 - Lunch Time part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, Okay, I now I promised this was going to be the rest of the "Lunch" chapter, but...**

 **When I was writing it, and idea came to my mind and I had to add it extending the length of the chapter even more. So I've decided to make it 3 parts instead of 2.**

 **Again, sorry for the inconvenience. And I hope you like this now second part of the chapter.**

 **[x-x-x]**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Lunch Time part 2**

Tirek decided to go for what he had come for to the cafeteria in the first place.

Lunch.

And he was very hungry.

Not surprising considering the size that he was, Tirek had an incredible appetite.

Back in St. Everfree when it was lunch period other students, who didn't joined either Chrysalis gang or become enforcers of Starlight's Disciplinary Committee, would come to him and offer him money and food to try and convince him into joining their own little gang or tried to buy protection out of him. Although Tirek never said yes to their propositions, it ended up becoming the norm because the mere act of being around him made members of rival gangs stay away. So every day during lunch break Tirek would have punks around him buying him lunch and having the appetite he had, he never declined the free food.

Of course, this made it look like he was gaining followers and forming his very own gang, something which Chrysalis and Starlight didn't like very much; even though Tirek never care for any of that nonsense.

He was no gang leader. Never was, never will be.

But now that he was forced to attend Canterlot High and had no one wanting to "buy" his favor, he was forced to conform to buying the food the cafeteria was serving.

Walking up to the line for food yielded the expected results of people moving out of his way and letting him be first in line. It wasn't like he wanted them to move and let him pass, they just did it all on their own because they were scared, not of his reputation but because of the way he looked.

This had happened ever since he hit his growth spurt earlier than most boys his age, and by the time he was in 8th grade, he was as tall as his teachers. People would always gawk and talk behind his back about his size, and soon after he got into a lot of fights with people who wanted to prove themselves as tough guys by beating him up.

By 9th grade, he had amassed enough reputation to have upperclassmen looking for a fight. He received and dished out so many beatings that people from other school began looking for him. Out of necessity, he began training more and more just so he could defend himself from everyone that was after him. By 10th grade his reputation had skyrocketed that the "toughest guy" in all St. Everfree, a 12th grader with bad attitude, challenged him to a fight.

After he was done with him, Tirek was named the "Toughest" in St. Everfree history despite being just in 10th grade. An accomplishment he didn't give two bits about. All what he ever wanted was for people to leave him alone. And after so many fights, and all the blood he had spilt he had gotten his "wish".

Of course, this peace wouldn't last long because soon after Chrysalis started forming her own gang, probably so that she could defeat him. And after that Starlight Glimmer came along and began her own little campaign against the "bad elements" of the school.

Now, two years later and their school was a pile of debris on the ground and he was at a new school, pondering if he would finally get some peace and quiet. So far, seeing everyone giving him a wide breadth, it would appear to be the case.

Looking over the food selection, Tirek had to admit that what they served here looked a lot better than the garbage served back at Everfree. He wasn't a picky eater but he much prefer his food to have actual flavor instead of just bland mush; so without hesitation, he grabbed a couple of hamburgers and a bowl of salad.

"My! What a mighty amount you're having." A voice said on the other side of the counter. It was an old lady with white hair tied on a bun. "And I can see why; boy you sure are as big as they come."

After all this time, he stopped caring about people pointed out or commented on his massive frame, Tirek could've just ignore the old lady but something inside of him made him talk back. "Good to see that after all these years, your vision is still working." Whatever reaction he expected from his sarcastic remark, a hearty laugh wasn't one of them.

"Ha! My boy, you have no idea." She laugh at some sort of private joke Tirek had no way of knowing about. "You must be one of those new students everyone's blabbering about.

"That or I'm getting to old for this job since I would've remembered seeing you before."

Now Tirek wasn't obligated to continue further with this conversation, he could've just turn around and leave, but something about this old lady made him continue. "Both; I am new and you are too old for this job lady. Maybe you should retire."

"Boy, the day I stop working is the day I'll fall in the eternal slumber." She answered earnestly not even taking offense to his sarcasm. "Working hard is in my blood and these old bones of mine still hold. So don't you go fretting over me!"

"Don't worry I won't." Maybe his initial jab against her age held some truth, because there was definitely something off with this grandma.

"Tell me big boy, are those muscle for real or just for show." The old lunch lady said out of left field, but Tirek decided to humor her.

"Don't know, maybe you should ask the last guy who thought he could take on me." Tirek answered waiting to see how this woman would react to his admission ion of violence. "They say he will be able to eat solids in two weeks."

"You boys never change. Even my time they would also brawl just to prove their manhood to each other." The lady responded without an ounce of fear or even judgment in her face. "But I'm glad to hear you have some strength in ya! Would you be interested in a job?"

"Job?" Tirek couldn't help but to repeat such outlandish offer.

"Yes. I'm always looking for youthful boys to help back in the orchard. Especially near harvest season. And you look like you got what it takes for the job. So what do you say, boy?"

Tirek was honestly lost for words. Was this old lady serious or just crazy? Offering him a job so out of the blue, it was absurd. "I'll think about it." He answered finally tired of humoring her.

"Of course! Take all the time you need." The lady accepted his indecision. "Not everyone is fit for the job. I understand if you think you can't do it or have what it takes." She said with a little smile.

Now that was a very obvious bait to reel him over to accept her job offer. But he had to handed to her, he was tempted to accept just to prove her wrong.

"Sorry lady, but that trick won't work on me." He told her that much. "Though I got to admit, it was very clever and gutsy of you to try to play me like that."

"My boy, if you think that's gutsy then you don't know me at all." She responded with a smirk that was infectious enough to make him break his stone cold expression and give a ghost of a smile. "Still, the offer is always open if you do want it."

"Thanks for the offer, you crazy old lady." Tirek shook his head in slight incredulity and handed her the money to pay for his lunch.

"You can call me Granny Smith, boy. Everybody does." Granny Smith smiled at him and put a red apple on his plate.

"Tirek." He gave her his name and he retired from the line and walked away wondering just what was up with that Granny.

It wasn't until he was finally seated at a small empty table to his lunch in peace when he realized what it was.

Fear. Or more specifically lack thereof.

She was the first person in many years that wasn't the least bit intimidated of him, let alone scared.

"You are one crazy old lady."

 **[x-x-x]**

The trio of girls known by the name of their (ex)-musical group, The Dazzlings, sat once again all on their own, away from the gossip and stares of the other students. Not that they would even care about anything, because after their defeat in the Battle of the Bands, they dedicated their lunch period to plan a way to get back at the Rainbooms, who stopped their plans of conquering the world and took away their beautiful singing voices.

Well, at least Adagio did, while Aria pretended to listen and Sonata offered terrible ideas.

But today it was different. Today they were talking about the same thing the rest of the school couldn't stop and gossiping about.

The new transfer students.

"I can't believe this is happening." The self-proclaimed leader of the trio complained much to Aria's annoyance. "I cannot believe we have to share classes with these new students."

"We know, you have being complaining about it the whole way here, Adagio." Aria rolled her eyes at their ranting leader. "Can't you give it a rest?" It wasn't like complaining about it would help with anything. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Sonata offered her two cents, "It could be fun having classmates that don't hate us for what we did in the battle of the bands." But this earned her a glare from Adagio.

"Don't remind me." It was a very dark day for them, it was on par with the day that Starswirl the bearded had banished them to the world they currently resided in. "We still need to find a way to make the Rainbooms pay for what they did."

"I'm on board with revenge, but could you at least give it a rest for once," now it was Aria's turn to complain. "Everyday is the same with you."

"If you were to make an effort for once in your life, we could've had our revenge by now!" Adagio criticized.

"Don't you dare say I don't put any effort! I bust my back coming to this stupid school and with that crappy job, just like you." Aria really hated when people equaled her detached nature with her being lazy.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to put more effort, would it?"

"Why I…!"

"My, my, a family feud? Can I stay and watch?" Said one of their newest classmates and as far as Adagio and Aria were concerned, he was also the most annoying, Discord.

"What do you want?" Adagio demanded putting aside her argument with Aria for now.

"Like I said before, I want to get to know you better, babe." He gave her another flirty wink which caused her to cringe.

"Like hell you creep!" The object of the boy's "affections" answered repulsed. "Get it through you thick skull, I'm not interested!"

"That's because you just met me. I'm sure once you get to know me a little better, you'll find out how fun it is to be around me!"

"I said no!" Adagio didn't budge in her decision. She then looked at her "sisters" looking for any sort of support but what she found was both Aria and Sonata giving her cheeky smiles finding the whole thing amusing.

"Don't be like that." Discord kept insisting, "How about I buy you and your sisters some lunch! Anything you want."

"How about you go away and …"

"Not so fast, sister." Aria grabbed Adagio by the shoulder and stopped her before she could finish telling Discord to bug off. "I'm in favor of him getting us lunch, especially if we don't have to pay for it." Aria wasn't about to let Adagio ruin their chance of a free meal, especially when they were scraping by not being able to afford any luxuries they may have being accustomed before.

"Yes! Me too! I'm hungry!" Sonata agreed by nodding several times.

Seeing as she was out numbered, the leader of the trio had no other choice but to concede. "Do what you want." Adagio sighed frustrated. "Just go away and get us lunch."

"As you wish Milady." Discord stood up and made a slightly exaggerated bow before he went away to get the girls the promised lunch.

Once he was out of earshot, Adagio turned towards her sisters with a scowl. "Just what the heck was that? Why didn't you support me?"

"First off, I want some lunch and if I don't have to pay for it the better. Second, I find it really, really funny." Aria answered enjoying the fuming look on Adagio's face.

"Me too. I think Discord is pretty funny." Sonata added misunderstanding what Aria was saying. "I kinda like him."

"You would." Aria rolled her eyes at the most dimwitted member of their group. Only Sonata would find the most annoying person on their class funny.

"I don't see why you have to be so mean to him." Sonata genuinely asked, "I mean he did offer to buy us lunch."

Adagio sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance clearly not in the mood to deal with Sonata's foolishness. "Don't you see? Not only is he the most annoying creature I've ever met, he is also a creep."

"Why? Because he wants to know you better?" Sonata asked again only to receive more looks of incredulity.

"Sonata…just stop talking." Adagio really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No I'm serious!" Sonata insisted. "All we ever wanted was to be adored by everyone." Well, that and have a vast amount of negative energy they could feed with. "Now there's this guy who wants to do just that. Why is that so bad?"

Both Aria and Adagio were left speechless by Sonata's words. And in some sort of way she had a point. Still, Adagio wasn't going to have it.

"You are so naïve." Adagio responded. "Our objective was to have them under our absolute control not this pathetic attempt at courting."

"I'd much prefer that than what we have now." Sonata said in a uncharacteristically solemn tone. "I hate it when I have my locker filled with these." She then pulled out a wrinkly sheet of paper that had several mean things written on it.

Adagio wanted to retort but she found no words to justify the opposite. She too received several anonymous notes telling her all sort of things and she hated it. If only they had their powers back they could make the perpetrators pay.

"Hate to say it but…Sonata's right." Aria said without choking soon afterwards. "Besides, maybe having Discord around could be useful." She pointed out.

"Like buying us Lunch every day?" Sonata asked feeling a little more excited thanks to said prospect. "I could have all the Tacos I want on Taco Tuesday!"

"That or…" Aria rolled her eyes again at Sonata although she secretly agreed that having free lunches would be a good bonus. "We can use him to finally get our revenge on the Rainbooms." After all, the three of them alone hadn't been able to do anything to achieve their goal.

"And in the meantime I have to put up with him? No thank you." Adagio declined even if he could potentially help with their revenge.

"Put up and probably put out." Sure it was juvenile of her but Aria couldn't help herself.

"Why you…!"

"Come on Adagio! Think of the lunches!" Sonata added interrupting a severe scolding that was sure to follow after Aria's comment.

"If you want him so badly why won't you take him?" Adagio said frustrated with the insistence of the other two. "Have him shower you with inane attempts at flirting, not me."

"I wouldn't mind." Sonata said thought any sense of irony.

"He's obviously into you," for some unfathomable reason Aria couldn't imagine, "so bite the bullet and lead him on for a while." And to put hammer the point it, "You're the one who always say we need to put more effort into things. Well, this is the time for you to lead with the example."

"Fine!" Adagio reluctantly accepted to go with this charade just so the other two would leaver her alone. "I'll do this, but you two owe me big time!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Lunch Time part 3

**Chapter 7 - Lunch Time part 3**

Scorpan had lost his appetite, being dismissed as a zero to the left should've been routine by now, but somehow it always felt the same. And Tirek's outright rejection didn't help at all.

All that Scorpan ever wanted was to have someone he could call a friend. Sure he had acquaintances of course, but never a true friend. Someone he could talk to and have fun with.

Before, he had his brother Tirek, and that was enough for him. But when his older brother started to distance away from him, Scorpan started experienced what it felt to be alone even in a crowd.

He wanted to make friends but his shy disposition and the violent environment of St. Everfree made it difficult to make friends. And now that he was in Canterlot High, his predicament might stay the same.

Having to attend classes exclusively with the rest who came to Everfree, meant he had next to no chance to interact with other students; and with Discord's stunts, he doubted CHS students wanted to associate any of them. Although there were 3 students from CHS in their class, Scorpan found them intimidating and wasn't sure if he could even talk to them.

So it seemed that his plans for meeting new people and maybe repairing his relationship with his brother came to an end on the very first day.

 _"What a terrible day to be me."_

Scorpan would've wallowed in his own self-pity that would've let him to a path of loneliness and despair, had it not been for a small tug on the sleeve of his shirt that snapped him from such terrible thoughts.

"Excuse me…" said the small voice that returned him to the land of the living. Said voice had a very distinct country drawl.

"Uh?" Scorpan turned only to find a girl with long amaranth hair with a big pink bow on top of her head.

"Can we speak with you?" The girl asked with her big orange eyes filled with honest curiosity.

"We…?" Scorpan repeated only to realize that two other girls were behind the girl with the bow. One had short but wild purple hair and the other had long mulberry hair with gray streaks.

"We just want to ask you some questions." The redhead with the bow said speaking for the little group. "I hope you don't mind us asking."

"N-No…it's fine…" Scorpan was still somewhat surprised by the fact that these three decided to come talk to him. Usually girls never directed more than a few words towards him, usually it was to berate him or they were trying to steal his money. Well, at least that was the case in Everfree.

"So, you are one of those new transfer students everyone keeps talking about, right?" The redhead asked him with very obvious contained enthusiasm.

"Y-Yes…I'm transferred from St. Everfree…" Scorpan answered truthfully. It wasn't like he could try and pretend this wasn't the case. Although he was curious as to what this girls wanted from him.

"So it is true." "So that means that you are a delinquent, correct?" This time, the purple haired girl stepped forward.

"…" Part of him felt somewhat insulted by the insinuation that just because he was from Everfree, he had to be a delinquent. On the other hand he felt somewhat glad that his appearance didn't automatically project an image of woefulness. "W-Why do you want to know…?" he inquiered somewhat lamely.

"See, I told you he wasn't. He doesn't look tough at all!" The purple haired girl said turning to the other two. "I bet he doesn't know anything about delinquents at all."

"Well, technically you don't have to be tough to be a delinquent." Scorpan responded, resenting the girl's claim. "Nor you have to be one to know about them." He would admit anyway that he wasn't tough by any means, but never the fact that he had no knowledge of something he lived every day for the past years. "I can assure you I know a lot about delinquents."

"Really?" The girl with the curly mulberry hair, who had remained silent until now, asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Scorpan answered a little more confident now, when it came to theoretical and academic knowledge he definitely excelled at.

"Are you sure?" inquired the red head with the bow trying to make completely sure of his claim.

"Absolutely."

"Then can you teach us to be delinquents!" The girl with the wild hair asked of him.

"Of course I … wait what?!"

"Can you teach us to be delinquents?" She repeated her request.

"W-W-Why would you want to be one?!" Scorpan was aghast! Why would these three girls ever want to be delinquents? Didn't they know that it was a derogatory label for a decadent lifestyle, filled with hardship and scorn?

"Because, we are exploring who we are." the red head answered with such determination that didn't inspire any faith in Scorpan that this was some sort of elaborated prank.

"Everyone at this school knows who they are and what group they belong to." When Scorpan looked at them with a face that told that he had no idea what they were talking about, they elaborated further.

"The school once was divided in groups: the rockers, the fashionistas, the drama's, the Eco-Kids, the Techies, and so on." The alabaster girl said "We tried everything to fit and be into those groups but it never felt right…" or went according to plan.

"Yeah, no matter what we tried, we never really became part of any of them." The orange girl admitted. "We even tried adopting trends of groups that don't exist on this school." Like the time that they tried to be Goths. Didn't ended up well.

"Now, the groups aren't as divided as before," the girl with country flair pointed out. After the appearance of Princess Twilight, people really started to loosen up and started hanging out with people outside their groups. "But people still identify to their labels and know who they are."

"We struggle to find an identity on our own."

"We want something to call our own."

"So, since they have never been any delinquents at our school, we never tried that before. So what do you say? Could you help us find out who we are?"

"I…" Scorpan was stupefied. On one hand he understood the struggle that is finding one self and having an identity and he sympathized with the trio. On the other hand these girls have no idea what they were getting into. Being a delinquent wasn't a fashion trend or label you could give yourself; it was a term to refer to lowlifes who didn't care for the rules or the law. "I can't…" He couldn't in good conscious, teach the girls and induct them into being delinquents.

"Why not?" the alabaster girl protested but the orange one stopped her by putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I told you he wouldn't help!" she said, "Maybe we could ask another student from Everfree to teach us."

Now, those made Scorpan blood run cold. He never stopped to think that these three would be so determined with their cause that they would go to any of the others with the same request. The idea of these three under the "teachings" of Chrysalis, Discord or Sombra was enough to make him go against his own moral consciousness.

"No, wait! I-I'll teach you." He finally accepted.

"Really?"

"Yes…" In the end it was the lesser of the two evils. "But! You have to keep it a secret." It would do no good if word got out that he was teaching girls the way to become a delinquent. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble for teaching you girls about this stuff."

"We aren't that dumb." The orange girl said crossing her arms in front of her. "We know to keep this a secret." In fact Rainbow Dash and the others had warned the three of them to stay away from the new transfer students at all cost. Good thing none of the six members of their group weren't there at the moment.

"It's a deal!" The red head declared as she shook Scorpan's hand. "We'll meet after school for Delinquent Lessons!"

"Please don't call it that." Scorpan pleaded, it sounded very wrong coming from the girl's mouth. "Speaking of which… how should I call you?" All this time they were talking, and never did they exchanged introductions. "I'm Scorpan."

"Nice to meet you! We are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo!" Applebloom introduced them with a smile. "And we are the Crusaders!"

[x-x-x]

Walking through the empty corridors was a nice change of pace for Sombra. Usually he would've complained about the lack of people he could honor and amaze with his mere presence alone. But having Discord being a nuisance during class was enough for him to forget about others and focus on having some quiet time.

That's why he left the cafeteria early, that and the food didn't look like it was up to his standards. He preferred to go hungry for the day than to filth his royal palette with commoners food.

Anyway, he continued his exploration of the school premises until he saw something that caught his attention. Looking through the window, Sombra saw three scruffy looking guys on a grassy field digging holes with shovels. Any other day the Royal would've assumed the three of them were mere peasants doing manual labor, but seeing the erratic placements of the holes they dug made no logical sense.

No, they weren't making holes for some type of gardening or construction project. They were digging as if they were searching for something.

So Sombra let his curiosity get the better of him and rapidly went outside to where the three diggers were.

"You three! I demand to know what you are doing!" Sombra order with a booming voice that made the diggers turned exalted.

"Uh?! Who the heck asks?" the gray teen wearing a red vest asked angry for being rudely interrupted.

"I've never seen him before." Another digger, the biggest of the three, answered with a voice that denoted he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Boss, I think his one of the new transfer students everyone keeps talking about." The third one, and by far the shortest, pointed out with an annoying voice.

All in all, they were the scruffiest, dumbest, and more annoying people (if one could even call them that) that Sombra had encountered at this school. And they were quiet ugly too.

 _"So this is the bottom of the barrel."_

"Is that so?" The one with the vest, which was the apparent leader, turned back towards Sombra and yelled "What the heck do you want with us, pretty boy!?"

"I demanded an answer out of you three." Sombra stated flatly, afraid that if he embellished his speech these three would ever understand him. "I want to know what you are doing!"

"What is it to you?!" The leader responded rudely diminishing Sombra's patience with these hole diggers.

"Don't you know you should never question your betters?" Sombra only wanted an answer, but it seemed that the commoners lacked the intelligence to properly address someone of his stature.

"What did you say?!" The leader shouted, losing he's temper.

"He thinks he's better than us, boss!" the little runt shrill in that annoying voice of his.

"You think you're better than us, Pretty Boy?!" The dumb looking one joined too, thinking he was clever.

"Yes I am." Sombra affirmed without a hint of irony. "I am a king and you are mere dogs."

"Oh yeah! Well we are going to whoop your royal butt, your highness." The leader cracked his knuckles trying to intimidate Sombra.

"Yeah! Let's show him boss!"

"We'll teach you not to mess with us!"

The two underlings also tried to look intimidating, but failed to impress.

"Oh? You want to fight?" The Royal smirked almost predatorily. He never surrendered the opportunity to show commoners their proper place: underneath the sole of his shoe. "I take it back; calling you dogs is a disservice to all loyal hounds of war."

"Now!" The leader of the group shouted and the three of them jumped at Sombra at the same time.

[x-x-x]

"So? Want to tell me now what I want to know or should I teach you three another lesson?" Sombra asked as he literally stood over the piled bodies of the three diggers, proudly and as full of himself as ever.

"N-No…we tell…we tell…"whimpered the leader.

"Good! Now that's a good dog! Obedient to your master!" Sombra mocked.

"Master?"

"Yes. I defeated you and now I claim your service instead of claiming your lives!" Sombra declared as if it were fact and not completely bonkers and ilegal. "Aren't I a benevolent king?"

"Yes…" the trio answered unable to complain after the sound defeat at Sombra's prowess.

"Yes, what?" Their new master asked expectantly.

"Yes…Master Sombra…"

"Good dogs!" The self proclaimed king smiled wickedly and demanded once again. "Now tell me, what were you digging around. What were you looking for?" He asked once again and when it looked like they were going to remain silent, he pressed his feet on top of them. "Tell me or else..."

"W-we were looking for…"

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Okay, not so much of a cliffhanger this time around, but I'm finally glad to be over with the Lunch chapter. Or as I call it, the Chapter of Subplots. Now we can get to some good stuff.**

 **As for the Crusaders, I tried to make their "search for Cutie Marks" into "Searching for a Clique/label/fashion identity". I hope it makes sense as it did to me when I came up with it at 1 in the morning.**


	9. Chapter 8 - After Class' Clashes

**Chapter 8 - After Class' Clashes.**

After a hectic first day, the school bell rang one last time, indicating that classes were over for the day, but for a selected few, the day wasn't over.

"Everyone you are free to go." Luna announced as the ringing faded away and everyone was preparing to leave. "Except for you Discord, I want you report to classroom 205 for your detention." She said very seriously. "If you don't report to Ms. Harshwhinny, you will get something worse than detention."

The teen just shrugged Luna's warning as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Fine by me." He said before he walked out of the room and up to his "newest interest". "Say, after my detention's over do you wanna hang out. I promise it's gonna be fun."

Adagio tried to contain her new found disdain for Discord on the minimum. "I don't think so." She shot him down. Even after agreeing to "lead him on" just so she and her "sisters" could manipulate him into helping with their revenge, she wasn't going to do a completely 180° and pretend she liked him right away.

"Aw…why not?" Discord asked with great disappointment if the ridiculous face expression he made was to be believed.

"I'm busy." She answered very straightforward and turned to try and leave Discord behind.

"Don't take it personal." Sonata said walking from behind him, "We gotta get to work and we can't be late!" Sonata said innocently enough trying to lift the rejected boy's feelings, but her consideration was met by a glare that Adagio shot back with a clear message that said: _"Shut up, NOW!"_

"Really now…" Discord said very interested. "Would you mind if I ever…?"

"Yes I would." Adagio cut in as she took Sonata by the arm and started dragging her away.

"Bye." Sonata waved goodbye with her free hand before she and Adagio turned a corner leaving from Discord's sight; who just stood there watching them go away.

"Ha! Three strikes and you're out!" Chrysalis couldn't stop and make fun of Discord when she also walked past him. He had been an annoyance the whole day so she enjoyed watching him suffer such obvious rejection.

"She's just playing hard to get." The dishevel boy reasoned without a hint of irony "I like that." If good things were easy to get, then where was the fun in getting them?

Chrysalis stopped midstep and turn her head to give Discord a look of incredulity. "Keep telling yourself that you creep." The dark beauty said before she shook her head from side to side and left. If that idiot wanted to delude himself there was his problem not hers.

"I reluctantly agree with the False Queen," Sombra said feeling compelled to also share his opinion whenever anyone wanted it or not. "You really are a failure in the art of courting!" he said as he pointed his index finger overly dramatically at Discord's face. "A written document and a dowry is the correct manner."

"Gee! Thanks for the sound advice, Somby" Discord answered laying the sarcasm very thick.

"Unquestionably!" Sombra declared as he marched away feeling all high and mighty as always, finally leaving Discord all alone in the hallway.

 _"What do they know…"_ he muttered.

[x-x-x]

Sombra usually tried to come into sight as calm and collected, much to disbelief of everyone who knew him, but now that the tedious classes were over he marched with eager steps towards the school's center of all knowledge.

The Librarium.

Though it was a place that Sombra seldom visited without the upmost important reason and today it was no different. In fact today's encounter with the scruffy group of subservient dogs had incited him to visit the place. All because of what they were digging around for.

A Treasure.

An honest to god treasure.

Any other normal person would've dismissed the notion as either a lie or an exaggerated falsehood, but the self-proclaimed Royal was anything but normal. He was exceptional, gracious and extremely modest. Yeah…

But above all he was inquisitive.

After their "fight" the scruffy leader of the pack of dogs, Rover he recalled correctly, told Sombra that there was a rumor going around that the founder of the school, a guy by the name of Starswirl had hidden a treasure someplace in School grounds. Although everyone else believed the story to be a simple story, the Trio of mangy mutts thought the story was true after they discovered a book in the library that told of said myth.

Intrigued by the tale, Sombra decided to investigate the validity of the mutt's words. To do so, he needed to find said book and find out the true origin of the myth.

Entering the Librarium, Sombra noticed that it was exceptionally big for a normal High School to have. Big enough that it would take him hours to find the book he needed unless he lessened himself to one of the lowest acts he could ever endure: asking for help.

With a sigh of slight disgust, he walked up to a desk where a grayish pink woman with long Cerise colored hair sat at. "Oh, Hello! What can I help you with." Said woman smiled at him making it much more difficult to complete his task.

"Curator of the Librarium. I seek your service to uncover the location of a grimoire depicting the life of the founder of this learning institution! The one they call Swirl of the Stars." Sombra demanded in what other way but in a grandiose one.

"…come again?" The curator asked him, unable to understand what he was saying.

With a sigh of silent defeat, Sombra decided to ask once again using the tongue of the commoners. "I need help to find a book about the School's funder: Starswirl."

"Oh! That I can help you with," The woman answered with a smile. "Is there a specific book you are looking for?"

"Yes. I'm looking specifically for books written by him." Sombra specified. "Maybe an autobiography." Those were his best bets to find some clue about the supposed treasure.

"Yes, let me check…" The woman turned to her computer and started keying searching for the requested book. "Uh-oh, the registry says that the only copy we had of the founder's autobiography was checked out."

"By whom?" Sombra asked, surprisingly, in a composed tone of voice yet if one was to look into his eyes, they would see the irritation been hold back by a thin thread. "If…you don't…mind me asking."

"Well, you're in luck. She's right over there."

Instantly the self proclaimed Royal turned towards where the curator was pointing at and found a blue-ish girl with platinum hair. "Thank you for your assistance." He said to the curator without even turning back before he stalked up to the platinum haired girl that had HIS book like a hungry predator ready to shred its meal. Once he was right behind her, he rose his arm up and…

Tapped her on the shoulder, accidentally startling her.

"Gah!" was her not so subtle squeal. "Who dares to touch the Great and Powerful Trixie without her permiss…" she turned around to berate the offender only to stop when she came face to face with one of the most handsome guys she ever laid her eyes upon.

Long flowing ebony hair, big expressive green eyes and a chiseled face that made him look like a man and not a simple boy. Trixie kept silent for a whole 10 seconds before she realized she was very obviously staring. Then she did something that no one ever had seen her do before.

She apologized.

"Ah! Sorry you caught me off-guard." She said as she run her finger through her luscious hair.

This act was so unbelievable that one kid who happened to over hear her ended up fainting head first into his book and the table he was reading at.

Paying no mind to any of this, Sombra pointed his finger towards the book Trixie was carrying. "The curator told me you appropriated the only copy of Starswirl's Biography. Is this true?"

"Curator…?" Trixie repeated back somewhat confused by the good-looking boy in front of her. "You mean Ms. Cheerilee…?"

"That is not of importance! What is is the fact that I require to make use of that book in your possession immediately." Sombra demanded a little too straightforward for anyone's comfort.

And Trixie was no exception. "No I can't, I needed it for my lousy homework." She then clarified. "Ms. Harshwhinny demanded for a 5 paged essay about local history with all references being from real books." Why waste time with something like that when it was so much easier to get information from the internet?

"If that's the situation, then choose another book and give that one to me." Sombra demanded even more forcefully.

"And why should Trixie do that?" The girl finally snapped back at him. She could only tolerate so much thanks to his striking good looks, but now it was on. You could tell because she started talking in 3rd person. "Why you care for this old book?"

"Sombra's reasons are only for him to know!" Sombra also lost his patience and whipped out the 3rd person speak too. "The only thing you ought to know that I require that tome. If I were to let you have it, it would take you seasons to complete."

"Are you calling Trixie slow?" she growled in indignation.

"Snaillike."

"Why you…! No one insults the Great and Powerful Trixie like that!"

"Great and Powerful? Loud and Bullheaded is more apt!"

"Bullheaded?! Why…you are a cretin!"

"And you are a harpy!"

"No good jackass!"

The two of them would've continued launching insults at each other, had it not been for the interference of an adult in charge. "That's it. You two stop!" Ms. Cheerilee frowned at the squabbling kids. "I won't tolerate any of this behavior!"

"But Ms. Cheerilee! He's the one who...!" Trixie tried to plead innocence in the whole thing, but the woman was having none of it.

"I don't want to hear excuses." She cut Trixie off. "So either you two make peace and share, or I'll send you both to detention!"

Both teens remained quiet and looked at each other with silent contempt. Sizing one and other questioning if it was worth it or not.

"Fine/I reluctantly concede." Both teens said at the same time, deciding to "share" instead of detention.

"Good! Now please work in silence!" Ms. Cheerilee gave them a final hard look before she turned around leaving both Sombra and Trixie to deal with each other. After ten seconds of tense silence that felt like an eternity, Sombra finally opened his mouth.

"I read much faster than you."

"Oh yeah?" Trixie said before slamming the book opened at one of the tables. "Right here and now!"

With a scoff Sombra sat down in one of the chairs with Trixie followed right next to him and both of them started reading at what could be described as a VERY fast speed; their eyes darting from left to right in half a second each time.

"Finish!" they would call after the other whenever they had finished with the page hurrying the other to speed up to turn the page.

Even thought to them this was an intense battle to show superiority of reading ability over the other. For the observers around them, it looked like they were just turning pages without rhyme or reason calling each other out to further irritate one another.

And for the duration of the next hours, Ms. Cheerilee wished she had sent them detention on the first place.

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the lack of timely updates, but I recently got into a new job an it's taking me some time to adjust.

And since carrying cellphones or using the internet is heavily prohibited during work hours I have to catch up with all that happens in other websites when I'm finally home, leaving me with barely anytime to write.

Sorry for the inconvenience, but once I get into the rhythm of things I might be able to write more.

And before I forget:

Yes, a treasure.

And yes, it will lead to something. I'm not kidding.


	10. Chapter 9 - After Class' Meetings

**Chapter 9 - After Class' Meetings**

No matter who much he tried, Scorpan couldn't believe the situation that he had somehow got himself into.

 _'Just remember why you are doing this.'_ To prevent three girls from truly becoming something they didn't fully grasped the consequences to. That and saving them from been influenced by worse influences like Chrysalis, who had taken him hostage by the way, or Sombra who was…exuberant. _'But how in Tartarus am I going to begin this with?'_ Scorpan thought anxiously as three sets of eyes stared at him expectantly.

Currently, Scorpan and the trio known as the Crusaders where inside an empty classroom, a request of the boy, just to keep this whole thing secret; something he made the trio swear they wouldn't tell anyone about this.

"So… you want to be delinquents…?" Scorpan said somewhat lamely. Not really a good way to start things off. "Uh…before we begin… do you have any questions you want to make?" His offer was answered by the orange girl with short wild purple hair, whose name found out to be Scootaloo.

"Are you really sure you know about this stuff?" Said girl asked with a look of doubt.

 _'More than you.'_ Scorpan wanted to say but he contained himself. It wouldn't do him any favors being rude to them. "I can assure you I know about this stuff." He was very positive of that, after all he had survived St. Everfree for years, which was no small feat.

"If you said so." Scootaloo shrugged her shoulders and lean back on a seat. It was clear by her tone that she didn't fully believed him.

"So…first of! What is a juvenile delinquent?" He posed the question rhetorically. "Well if you were to ask the law of this country it would say that it is a person who is typically under the age of 17 and commits an act that otherwise would have…"

"Boring!" Scootaloo interrupted him in the middle of what surely was a long lecture. "Just show us what we need to do."

Scorpan fought a frown from forming on his face for the interruption. It was a major pet peeve of his being interrupted in the middle of an explanation. Always that someone went to him with any question, would always cut him off mid explanation. And in St. Everfree whenever he even got a chance to speak or say something, they would try to beat him up. So having this girl cut him off like that brought up lots of unpleasant memories.

"Scootaloo! Don't be so rude! After all we asked him for his help." The girl with curly mulberry hair, whose name was Sweetie Belle, lived up to her name by calling out her friend's behavior.

"She's right. That was not very nice." The girl with red hair and a bow, Apple Bloom, also jumped into Scorpan's defense.

"You were the ones to ask him." Scootaloo crossed her arms in front of her. "I wanted to ask the Big Guy dressed in black!"

This caused Scorpan's eyes to go wide open when he realized about whom she was talking about. "You wanted to ask by brother Ti…!" He suddenly stopped and clamped his hands over his mouth when he realized just what he blurted out.

"THAT GUY'S YOUR BROTHER?!" The trio shriek at the same time, unable to believe it. When the initial shock of this revelation dissipated from the girl's minds, they instantly bombarded him with question after question about their relationship.

On his end Scropan was able to zone out the barrage of questions the girls asked him and concentrated in the dread that invaded him.

 _'I screwed up! I royally screwed up!'_

The one thing that Tirek has asked him to do, and he failed miserably. His brother was going to be SO upset if he finds out that he spilled the beans. He had to damage control this quickly.

"Girls!" He called out making the three girls stop; eagerly awaiting an answer to their many questions. "You can't tell anyone that Tirek and I are bothers!"

"Why not?" Sweetie Belle asked in honest curiosity. "Do you not get along?" Somehow, she had nailed it in just one try.

 _'How in the…?!'_ Was the girl psychic or extremely lucky? Or maybe he was just extremely easy to read. "We are… passing through a rough patch…" He tried to explain without getting into much detail. "It's a guy's thing… you wouldn't understand…"

"I kinda do…" Sweetie said. "I also got into fights with my sister Rarity. I still do." She said with a somewhat gloomy tone only to revert back to a more cheerful one. "But we always reconcile!"

"Yeah! Applejack and I squabble sometimes but that doesn't mean we stop caring for each other." Apple Bloom cut in with her own thoughts. "Nor we stop calling each other sisters."

Scorpan was frankly surprised their honesty and straightforwardness of the two. Then he turned and looked at Scootaloo expecting to hear from her too.

"What? It's not like I also have a similar story to share." She said bluntly while crossing her arms and turning her face away. _"I don't have any siblings."_ She muttered only to herself but somehow Scorpan managed to hear her and the hint of wistfulness under her whisper-like words.

"I…" Scorpan wanted to say something but he couldn't find any that seemed appropriate. Defeated, he turned to the other two with a sigh. "Thank you girls for your words," He really was grateful for being so opened to him, "But, my … issues with my brother are … complicated." More so for the fact that he was ignorant of the reason why they were so distanced in the first place.

"The more reason to try and do something." Apple Bloom stated very determined. Then her face brighten as an idea came to her mind. "I know, maybe we could help!"

"What?" Help? Help how?

"Yes, we know all there is to know about making peace with a sibling." Sweetie Belle agreed nodding her head rapidly with much enthusiasm. "We could teach you."

"Wait." Scorpan tried to get a word in but they weren't letting him.

"Yes, that way we can pay for your lessons, instead." Scootaloo said as if thinking out-loud.

"Were you actually gonna pay …?" He thought he was doing it for free this whole time.

"It's decided! We shall help you made up with your brother and you can teach us all about being delinquents!" Apple Bloom declared with the other too cheering said proclamation, leaving Scorpan without being able to protest.

Not that he didn't want to protest. He had several reservation with their new arrangement of their "deal", but seeing their enthusiasm and determination to do something, even if it was ridiculous, made his own resolve become stronger. It was as if their passion was infectious, and he had gotten infected.

"Okay, okay! I accept." Scorpan finally conceded. "Just promise me that you won't alter our deal any further." This made the girls laugh, but also nod in agreement. "Thank you! Now as I was saying…"

Scorpan went back to his lecture a little bit more positive than when he initially started. Maybe, just maybe, this whole thing wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

As the lesson went on, none of the room's occupants noticed a figure spying on them from the other side of the door. She couldn't make up what they were talking about, but whatever it was; Starlight Glimmer wasn't pleased about it.

 **[x-x-x]**

After a boring ride on a bus, Chrysalis made back in the city and to the outskirts of it where the Warehouse District was located. She walked through the empty lots until she reached her destination.

 **"The Hive."**

So it read on the entrance door with black spray paint, next to a depiction of a Skull painted neon green. The symbol of their gang.

With a mighty pull, Chrysalis opened the heavy door to the side and entered the old warehouse. Inside four individuals where already waiting for her.

"Chrysalis! Welcome!" the first of the four individuals saluted obediently.

Iron Clad, a light grey young man with short slick white hair with black stripes. He wore an ivory sport jacket over a dark T-shirt and pants. Out of the four he had the most build, not as pronounced as someone as Tirek, but had well defined muscles. Because of this and his loyalty to Chrysalis and physical strength he was known by the subordinates as **"The Armor"**.

"Finally, I was begging to think you wouldn't show up." the second one said cynically.

Morpho, a dark lime green guy with messy light blue hair. He wore a dark navy blue coat over a lighter blue shirt and dark pants, not to mention stylish purple tinted glasses. Although he was lean and not very muscled he was no push over and he had a clever mind. For his ability to blend in, spying and gathering information, he was known by a network of planted spies as **"The Camouflage"**.

"Shut up, your voice is annoying." The only other girl besides Chrysalis said to Morpho in a irritated tone.

Arachnia, a light indigo girl with dark purple shoulder length hair. She wore a black tank top and dark cherry sports pants. She too was lean but with well defined muscles that made her very nimble. What made her stand up above other were her incredible parkour abilities and her talent to break in unnoticed to any place. She was known by her infiltration team as **"The Venom"**.

"…hmmm…" The fourth and final individual just hummed as he played with a butterfly knife macking it clank as he opened it, made it spin and close it repeatedly.

Slash, a ghostly pale boy with very long burnt orange hair. He was wearing a tight skinned black top and dark red skinny pants with several cuts and gashes exposing his skin underneath. He was very thin almost to the point of sickness and he emanated an feeling that creeped-out everyone around him; that and his eerie fascination with knives made him the only one without subordinates under him. He was known as **"The Claw"**.

And the four of them were the Chrysalis' Four Generals.

"Good, you are all here." Chrysalis said pleased. "Now we can finally begin our meeting."

 **[x-x-x]**

Back in Canterlot High, Six girls were finishing up the last part of a song for Band practice. They were known as the Rainbooms, the name of their musical group, and as the heroes of the school who helped defeat the forces of evil magic in two separate occasions with the help of a magical princess from another world.

"Man that was some good practice." Rainbow Dash said as she packed her guitar in its case. "With the rate we are going we could go pro any day now." Now that would be totally sweet. Playing for a crowd of thousands all clamoring her name. That was a dream.

"And here I thought you wanted to go pro in one of the many sports you practice." Applejack said looking at Rainbow as if she could read her mind.

"Nobody says I can't do both." The sports girl answered with a grin. "Super Athlete by day; Rockstar by night."

"That would be the day." The country girl said in as a jest, but deep down she thought that if anyone could accomplish something like that, it would be Rainbow Dash; either by sheer determination or outrageous stubbornness.

"Although the idea of being a world famous musician is inciting, I much prefer to stick with the fashion business." Rarity commented. It was her dream to one day make it in the big leagues and rub elbows with the highest names in the world of fashion.

"I don't think I would ever be ready to play for so many people." Fluttershy said sounding a little nervous. If playing for the whole school was hard enough as it is, the idea of been seen by thousands of people, or even millions at the same time, terrified her.

"Aw, but Fluttershy!" Pinkie appeared next to her fellow pink haired friend. "If you aren't with us the band wouldn't be the same!" She said trying to reassure her. "What's just a couple of thousands of people staring at you, judging you, waiting patiently for you to make a mistake that can latch on and start …" But whatever she was going to say was cut short by Rarity who slapped a roll of paper on top of Pinkie's head, like an owner disciplining their dog after they done something bad.

"Pinkie, you're not helping!" Rarity admonished before she turned and place her hand on to poor Fluttershy, who was visibly shaken by whatever mental image it had formed in her head thanks to Pinkie's "encouragement."

"Pinkie's ramblings and Fluttershy's stage fright aside…" Applejack interjected. "I don't think it would be appropriate to play in bigger scenes if we continue to 'Pony-Up' whenever we play."

After defeating the Sirens at the Battle of the Bands, it was an accepted fact by the rest of the student body that all six members of the Rainbooms were capable of using "Magic" and they transform accordingly whenever they played their instruments in complete harmony. But what they didn't know was how the rest of the world would react to such occurrence.

Of course, some pictures videos of them using magic were already up online, but the internet being a very skeptic place (for the most part) just assumed they were just special effects and computer generated graphics. The only ones who knew the truth were the students of CHS.

"Yes, that would be difficult to explain." Rarity agreed. The only reason why everyone at Canterlot High didn't freak out was because they all saw experienced Magic first hand. The rest of the world didn't have that luxury. "Maybe if we 'hold back' like we did on the first rounds of the Battle of the Bands we wouldn't have this problem, right?"

"But that would be totally lame." Rainbow complained. I mean, holding back was against all she believed in. Being the best and giving her all was how she lived her life. "Am I right or what?"

Everyone kept silence, pondering and gauging their own feelings on the matter. Well, except one person.

"What do you think Sunset?" Rainbow turned towards the only one who hadn't joined in the conversation. Although Rainbow wasn't the brightest when it came to picking up on things like that, but even she could notice that the reformed bad girl was acting strange.

"What do I think about what?" Sunset repeated, finally snapping back from her encapsulating thoughts.

"Sunset? Is something wrong?" Applejack asked concerned. "You've been awfully quiet this whole day."

"Oh! No, it's nothing." Sunset tried to dismiss the whole thing but by the looks of everybody else, they weren't buying it.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie hopped next to her. "Because usually you are the first one to say something whenever we mention the whole "magical transformation"-thingy!"

"Whatever it is, you can tell us, darling!" Rarity said while the rest nodded in agreement.

"It's just…" Sunset really wanted to get the whole " _one-of-the-new-transfer-students-might-or-might-not-be-an-ancient-evil-tyrant-from-Equestria-that-wreak-havoc-whenever-he-went,-or-at-least-this-world's-incarnation-of-said-tyrant._ " out of her chest, but she didn't want her friends to worry, especially when she didn't have any concrete evidence besides the vague relation of their names.

She had thought on writing a message to Princess Twilight with her book explaining the situation, but she opted against it. The first reason was because earlier Sunset had received a response from Princess Twilight for a previous conversation and nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary with it. No word of warning, no cries for help and no final words of goodbye; nothing that indicated that something as catastrophic as the Evil Tyrant Discord breaking free took place. Although with the Lord and Spirit of Chaos, one couldn't be completely sure.

The second reason was that if she was wrong, and she really hoped she was, and Discord hadn't somehow gotten free from an magic seal created with her world's most powerful magical artifacts, and was for some unimaginable reason posing as a transfer student at her school like a cliché plot from a Japanese comic, then Sunset would just end up embarrassing herself in the eyes of Princess Twilight for acting like a paranoid child with an overactive imagination.

 _"Damned if you do, damned if you don't"_ the saying was.

"I'm just tired…" Sunset said with a heavy sigh. She really was, all the mental debate she had done all day was very tiring. "Don't you girls worry about me; I'll be better after a nice relaxing afternoon and a goodnight sleep." And now that she had say it out-loud, it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"If you say so." Applejack said giving her a close look. Though Sunset didn't appear to be lying, she wasn't telling the whole truth either. For now she would take the Sunset's word for it, but if the girl continued acting weird tomorrow, she would have to confront her.

"Does that mean you are coming with us for a snack at Sugar Cube Corner?" Pinkie asked doing her best impression of a puppy dog. A very convincing tactic had it not being for Sunset being immune to it.

"I'm afraid not Pinkie." Sunset apologized, she really hated declining an opportunity to have fun with her friends and disappoint Pinkie. "Next time I promise I'll go."

"Pinkie Promise?" Pinkie asked making strange motions that ended with her hand placed on her face where her right eye was.

"Yes, Pinkie Promise." Sunset smiled as she made the same motions as Pinkie, signifying her commitment. Gotta hand it to Pinkie, for being able to cheer up people even without intending to. Thanks what she liked a lot about her. Friendship has indeed become very important to Sunset.

 _'Yes. For her and my friends I promise I'll protect them no matter that'_ Even if it meant going out against Discord, Evil Tyrant or not.


	11. Chapter 10 - After Class' Stalking

**Chapter 10 - After Class' Stalking**

After everyone else had gone out to their usual hang out, Sunset stayed behind to try and get a glimpse at the newest transfer student that plagued her mind all day. Just to make sure there wasn't anything afoul going on and maybe get some peace of mind.

Patiently she waited for Discord to be finished with his Detention with Ms. Harshwhinny and follow him around just to get something that could confirm or deny her worries. Stalking the dishevel boy inside and out of the School had been easy enough; with her past of being the Queen Bee of the school, who had gone to extremes to dig up trash or find up the secrets of other students she wanted out of the picture, she had a wide experience in using stealth.

But something that seemed strange, now that she was tailing him, was that he didn't seem to have any clear path to where he was going. He walked the streets from store to store, entering for less than a minute or two, only to get back on the street and repeat the whole process again and again.

By the looks of things, Discord was in the search for something specific. What it could be Sunset had no idea, but she was determined to find out.

 **[x-x-x]**

For what seemed like hours, Chrysalis stood inside the damp and barely lighted warehouse listening to her "Generals" their respective reports about the state of their group.

After the "Battle for Everfree", as people on the street began calling it, the numbers that formed the gang were split up and spread thin. Not only many members were still in the hospital, just released, or recovering home; the decision of sending groups of students towards all surrounding schools made it difficult to manage and regroup. Especially now that was Chrysalis being completely isolated from her generals and soldiers.

Thought nobody dared to say it out-loud, there was a doubt in the back of everyone's mind about the viability of keeping the whole band together, and Chrysalis wasn't blind to any of it.

"We should lay low for now." Chrysalis said after few minutes of consideration. "Let's try and keep people's eyes away from us and slowly start recruiting soldiers from the schools you are at."

"But Chrysalis." Iron Clad protested. "Would you have time to evaluate the worth of our new recruits?" Though many did swear their loyalty to the Dark Queen of St. Everfree, not everyone was accepted as a member of their group. Though one could enter with good enough recommendations from their peers our one of the Generals, it was Chrysalis herself who determined who stayed or not.

"Unfortunately I will not." The Leader declared solemnly. "I would have to leave them to your own discretion." Now this came as a surprise for the Four who didn't expect their leader to grant them more power so easily.

 _'She must be desperate if she's willing to let power slip out of her grasp.'_ Morpho thought while fighting off a smirk from forming on his face. And he wasn't the only one; The General in charge of their spy network saw that the others also had the same thought as him, well except…

"It would be an honor to be entrusted with such great responsibility, my Queen!" Iron Clad announced as exuberant as ever much to everyone else's silent irritation. Did he really have to be so loud? "I shall not disappoint!"

"Make sure of that." Chrysalis said feigning amusement. Though obedient as a loyal dog, Iron Clad could be annoying or foolish in his enthusiasm.

 **[x-x-x]**

Discord opened the door and he was instantly greeted by the sounds of chimes ringing overhead. Nice little detail that innocently enhanced the experience of the customer. After scanning the place for a bit, Discord finally allow himself a smile before he stepped further into the place, instead of leaving, as a certain little stalker hoped he would.

Yes, Discord was well aware that he was been stalked around by someone who, surprisingly enough, was doing a adequate job at following him around without bringing much attention to herself. She definitely had experience doing this before, she didn't commit common mistakes that rookies often made when tailing him. Despite of this, she wasn't good enough for someone like him.

Still, he wondered why this person was following him around. He played with the idea of her being a spy for Chrysalis or Starlight, but upon several minutes and hilarious fake-outs to try and force her to reveal herself, he abandoned the idea; of the many near misses when he managed to get a glimpse of her, he could feel there was no ill intent on her actions. But if she was following him with no ill-intent whatsoever, then why, what was the reason behind her actions?

Although he was curious about the intentions his stalker, he didn't dare confront her about it. Why you ask? Well, because it was fun! Making her struggle to keep up with him, baiting and faking her out, and seeing how much and for long she was willing to continue with this was extremely entertaining for him; so much so that he almost forgot the reason why he entered the many buildings and store around in the first place.

But now that he finally found what he was looking for, he decided to put his little game he had going with his little stalker and took a seat in one of the tables available. The place was brightly decorated with lots of soft pinks and yellows over white wallpaper with pink flowers on them. All in all, it was a very feminine looking establishment.

As a guy, Discord would've felt a little self conscious of being there if not for the fact that some of the customers were guys like him who weren't accompanying anyone. They came under their own volition despite of the extremely feminine decor. And seeing what he was seeing he couldn't judge or fault them at all.

"Welcome!" A pretty looking woman with shoulder length moderate tangelo hair greeted him with a smile. "My name is Cinnamon Chai, I'm the owner of this humble tea shop, I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I look forward to it." Discord returned the smile to the owner.

"In a moment, I'll send someone to take your order. In the meantime why don't you look through our menu, I guarantee that every tea in it is worth tasting and every treat is freshly made." Ms Chai suggested. "Now if you excuse me I need to check on the kitchen."

Discord watched the owner go before he turned his focus on the menu on the table which he brought up to his face. Flipping through it, Discord made a startling revelation. "Wow, that's some very pricy tea." All these tea must be made out of very fancy high-quality stuff exported from overseas with a taste beyond of this world to justify these outrageous prices.

Discord pondered the reason why hot leaf water could cost so much until he heard the voice of the waitress. "Good Afternoon and welcome to Cinnamon Chai tea and cake shop, my name is Adagio, how may I serve you today?" She said her rehearsed line like it was second nature by now. Though acting so serviceable was against her nature, a paying job was a job and it maintains a roof over her head and food on the table.

"Well isn't this a nice change of pace?" Discord lowered the menu and revealed a huge grin causing Adagio to step back a bit in surprise.

"Y-You!"

"Me?"

"What are you doing here?!"

"My, my, is that the way this little tea shop treats its clientele?" Discord jested, enjoying watching the flurry of emotions that crossed the girl's face until she settled for resigned defeat. Even though she wished for him to be anywhere but there, he was a client and she was forced to treat him as one.

"What do you wish to taste today…sir?" Adagio asked only to receive a silly grin and an once-over look. "P-Pervert!" she almost yelled while her face turned slightly red.

"I just wanted to say that the uniform suits you really well." Discord commend, completely ignoring the insinuation of being a pervert. Just what kind of hot-blooded man would he be if he didn't take a gander at the outfit?

It was a uniform clearly inspired by the classic design of the traditional French Maid Outfit. Except that instead of being mostly black, it was orange, this in Discord's opinion, really complimented Adagio's fair complexion. As for the apron, it was slightly unconventional, not really covering the upper part of the body and instead it stop right below the chest and to the side, helping accentuate the waitresses "assets". And as a final touch a big red ribbon tie as decoration.

"I'll have today's special blend." Discord finally order, not really interested in drinking tea, but he had the courtesy of at least ordering something.

"Right." Adagio wrote down the order, "Anything else?"

"Nope! That would be all. Thank you very much."

"I'll bring your order right away." Adagio excuse herself and walked back to deliver the order to be prepared. She had no idea what kind of game Discord was playing at, but she found him annoying as hell. _'Why the hell does Aria and Sonata think he could ever be useful?'_

Oh right! Because they're idiots. She almost forgot.

 **[x-x-x]**

"STOP FOLLOWING TRIXIE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAND OVER THE BOOK!"

After the two of them were unceremoniously kicked out from the library by Ms. Cheerilee, Trixie decided to go home and take the book with her, unfortunately for her, he kept on following her insistent in getting the book from her. Not even after walking halfway to her house did the guy ever give up.

"What's so important about this stupid book?!" It was so infuriating having him following her around, and even more so when he refuse to reveal the reason why he was such an insufferable pest.

"Sombra's motive does not concern to someone such as you!" Sombra repeated for the nth time. "Stop being so obdurate!" really, he didn't understand why this Trixie simply refuse to hand over the book he needed. Was homework really more important than complying with his desires?

"Trixie doesn't know what that word means, but she take offense to that!" Trixie shot back.

"To stubbornly refuse to change one's opinion or course of action." Sombra actually defined. "Maybe a dictionary would be a better book to take home with you!"

"Why you…" In all of her life she had never met someone as infuriating as the guy following her around. And she had only known of him for about 2 hours tops. "Don't make Trixie file a Restraining Order on your ass! Because I will."

"First of all I do not currently own a beast of burden and second of all, filing paperwork on top of one is a terrible idea!"

After he said this it took Trixie a few seconds to process his answer. "…What?" She couldn't understand, was this an attempt to mock her or was he being unironic? Frankly it was hard to tell.

"Stop this pointless charade and give that the book to Sombra!" Sombra demanded once more. Even to him this thing was getting ridiculous. Of course he could've easily taken the book from her by force, but he held back that idea since he, as the revered king that he was, deemed it too brutish of a method. Only cowards used physical force to get something out of a woman.

And before anyone dared to mark his as a hypocrite, Chrysalis didn't count. She was the only woman he reluctantly admitted to be threatening enough to treat as a man.

"Just get lost!" The platinum haired girl shouted and stormed off.

"Never!" the self proclaim royal declared as he keep on following her.

 **[x-x-x]**

A few minutes later, Adagio returned with a steaming cup of tea and delicately placed it in front of Discord. "Here you go. Today's special." She said holding back her annoyance and trying to do her job.

"Thank you." Discord answered nice enough. "Would you mind joining me at the table?"

 _"I do mind!"_ the reluctant waitress wanted to shout, but with her boss Cinnamon Chai observing from afar, she decided to give a more appropriate answer. "Sorry but I'm on the middle of my shift."

"Hm? What about them?" The dishevel boy pointed towards other tables where waitresses were sitting and chatting with the customers.

Cinnamon Chai tea and cake shop wasn't only known for its tea and outrageous prices, but also for its dedication for customer service. Not only did the waitresses have to be friendly and deliver their orders promptly, they also had to make the clients' experience pleasant and memorable. And that meant that when there were very few tables been served, they could make conversation with the clients. And those who managed to engage the clients effectively often received VERY generous tips.

Sighing in silent defeat Adagio sat opposite to Discord, who had a little grin in his face as a sign of 'victory'.

"So…tell me a little about yourself." He said wanting to small-talk a little.

"No." Adagio soundly refused. She may've sat with him but she'll be damned if she let him had his way. Still this didn't discourage Discord one bit.

"That's okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you just stop beating around the bush and tell me what you really want with me." Though she thought little of him, she couldn't read his motives. That or he was the worst stalker ever. "Why do you keep following me?"

"Now, now, I didn't follow you." Discord shook his head and his index finger side to side. "If you remember I had detention for hours, so I couldn't possibly follow you." He declared and there was not much Adagio could say otherwise to disprove it. "I say it was because of fate that I came here." Now that clichéd line made her eyes roll. "It's not like I walked up to all the shops I could see just to find you. That would be ridiculous!"

"Is that what you did?" She deadpanned.

"No! And If did why would I brought it up!" he tried to deny.

"Because you're an idiot." Maybe he really didn't have some sort of hidden agenda and he was in fact the worst stalker in the world.

"I'm many things but an idiot I am not." He said taking great offence in her words; that is if his exaggerated manner in which he said it was to be believed. "I told you, it is fate."

"Yeah right." Adagio rolled her eyes again. That cliché line really was the worst one she had ever heard.

"It is true." Discord insisted before he leaned forward. "Do you wanna know why?" he said as if he was about to reveal a secret. "What if I told you… that a meeting was foretold?"

"Foretold?! By whom?" She almost laughed at his words. Just what was he getting at?

"Some time ago I met this Shaman that could accurately predict the future." Discord told almost uncharacteristically serious. "At first I thought it was a sham, and let me tell you, I know about shams." Of that she didn't have a doubt. "But this was no simple swindle or a trick with smoke and mirrors. This Shaman was the real deal, despite the fact that she rhymed every sentence she spoke."

"So…?" Adagio crossed her arms in front of her. Although she didn't want to show it, his tale piqued her interest a bit. She was no stranger to idea of shamanistic rituals and fortune telling, since back in Equestria there was plenty of that going around, especially with the Zebra tribes. But sometime after been banished to this magic-less world she had lumped humans that claim to have "magical abilities" as mere charlatans looking to make a quick buck. Yet, now she knew that magic from Equestria could enter this world and she and her 'sisters' weren't the only ones who could wield it. Who's to say that more magic couldn't have entered to this world before she came to this world? The way Discord talked about this person, made it look like he actually believe in their abilities.

"I asked her several little things and all her predictions did come true." Discord smirked like a kid that was happy that he could share his little secret. "After I was convinced of her abilities, I asked her to tell me something crazy about my future. Never would've imagined the sort of fortune-telling she ended up giving me."

"What was it?"

"She told me that the day two opposites schools come together at last after a great disaster befall one of them, I would meet a person…" he told as he used his fingers as representations for the schools. "A person with a difficult-to-tell past, with a personality both fiery and sweet; two sides, opposites like a coin yet still one individual. That person…" he stopped for dramatic effect. "that person will be the love of my life."

"W-What?"

 **[x-x-x]**

Everyone was having a nice time at Sugar Cube Corner, despite Sunset not being able to accompany them for some sugary snacks and beverages. They were all talking, thankfully enough, about other things besides the new transfer students.

Currently, Rarity was stalling in telling them about a gossip she heard from Bon Bon who heard from Lyra about something that happened during Physics Class.

"Just spit it out already!" Rainbow said already running out of patience about it. If Rarity really wanted to tell the tale why waste so much time hyping it out endlessly.

"Sorry if I wanted to add a little bit of suspense to the whole thing." Rarity responded slightly offended by Rainbow's bluntness. "Alas I can barely hold it any longer." She said dramatically bringing the back of her right hand up to her forehead. And finally after she ended up posing she revealed the tale.

"Mr. Turner received an anonymous letter from a secret admirer!" The fashionista squealed excited almost as if the letter had been for her. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Mr. Turner? As in Time Turner, our Physics teacher?" Apple Jack asked barely believing it. "The guy who would always ramble on and on about time space theorizes and how it is all timey-wimey? He got a love letter? By who?"

"I think the whole 'secret admirer' thing meant that we don't know who wrote it." Rainbow Dash said rubbing AJ's mistake in.

"You know what I meant." The country girl answered a little red faced.

"Well, Bon Bon said that Lyra managed to get a glimpse at the letter and it was signed in with a pseudonym." Rarity further revealed. "It was signed by someone calling herself: Muffins."

"I wonder who could that be…?" Pinkie said uncharacteristically pensive, that is until she gave up. "I have no idea!" she smiled.

"Whoever she is, I wish her luck. These types of crushes mostly end with a broken heart." Fluttershy said thoughtfully bringing the mood somewhat down.

"Well, yeah. That's the case when student-teacher relationships are strictly forbidden." AppleJack stated. Though she liked to believe that love was a good thing, sometimes it could be confused with infatuation which usually leads people astray.

"I still think it's romantic." Rarity stated confidently. "I like to believe that in the end true love conquers all, no matter what."

"And I think you read an awful lot of trashy romance novels." Applejack joked before turning towards Rainbow. "Am I right?" Only to find the sportsy girl looking outside the window distracted. "Rainbow? Are you in there?"

"Uh what?" Dash rapidly turned her head back. "Yes whatever you say."

Applejack didn't say anything; she just rolled her eyes and carried on thinking that Rainbow tuned the whole thing out when the conversation turned about the subject of love. Similarly the rest also made the same assumption and didn't make a big deal out of it. Something that Rainbow was glad at, because she wasn't ready to admit that she got distracted by a guy who happened to cross by the window. A guy that had been on the back of her mind all day.

 _'Just where is he going?'_ RD thought frankly trying to come up with a clever enough reason to excuse herself from the group and give follow him.

 **[x-x-x]**

Tirek walked through the streets that were near his new school. It would do him good to familiarize himself with the place and to know where certain stores and buildings were. After all nobody knew when or how all of this information could come in handy; and he liked to be prepared.

It wasn't like he was killing time waiting to see Scorpan ride the bus towards the city and make sure he made it home. His foolish little brother was old enough to start fending for himself without his watchful eye from afar.

Besides, they weren't at St. Everfree no more. So there wasn't anything to be worried about.

So Tirek continue his sight-seeing, absorbing every detail and mapping the whole thing in his head; glad that things were finally going to be quiet for once.

 **[x-x-x]**

"Are you going to be recruiting at your new school as well, Chrysalis?" Morpho asked with that impertinent attitude of his that Chrysalis didn't like. Lucky him that he was good at what he did.

"Hmp. That's so funny I forgot to laugh." The dark beauty responded unamused by the question or her General's attitude. Yet she dignified an answer. "Canterlot High is filled with weaklings. Just a bunch of preppie kids with no spine or guts." Their happy disposition and carefree attitude she observed during lunch made it clear that none of them knew of the hardships that entailed the real world. "Unlike our former 'School Body President' I will not lower myself as to try and use any students there."

"Starlight…" Arachnia couldn't help but spat that name. "How I hate that b*tch!" It was infuriating how such a nobody could amass such power in so little time. That and the infiltration expert of the group still had the marks of her stupid baton underneath her clothes.

"Speaking of which…" Iron said. "What shall be done about our former School Body President and our other enemies?" He asked turning towards Chrysalis awaiting further orders to carry out obediently. But before the Queen could respond, Morpho answered with a smirk.

"I wouldn't worry about those pests; not after today." He said with a small laugh.

 **[x-x-x]**

 **Author's Note:**

Again sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I've been tired lately.

I hope you all like this new chapter.

As for Discord and Adagio's conversation... don't worry there's more to it... next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11 - After Class' Stalking part2

**Chapter 11 - After Class' Stalking part 2**

 _"W-what?!"_

"I know how that sounds but think about it." Discord carried on. "St. Everfree and Canterlot High joined together after Everfree crumbled to the ground. Two schools joined together, great disaster." He lifted three of his fingers as he counted every part of the fortune that matched. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Y-You got to be kidding!" Adagio was truly appalled. Was he actually implying that SHE was the love of HIS life? That got to be the most cliché, trite and cheesy pick-up attempted she had ever witnessed. How could anyone say any of this with a straight face?

"I'm afraid not! That was the fortune I got." Discord said before taking his cup of tea and drinking it all with one gulp, he then brought the empty cup down to the table. "Mmm…not that bad." And for the price in the menu it better had been.

"Do…do you even hear half the things that come out of your mouth?" Adagio finally responded after the whole shock of Discord's little line was over. "You cannot actually believe any of it." He would have to be a colossal moron to do so. "Fate? Don't be ridiculous!"

"You are absolutely right." Discord nodded in agreement. "If fate is real, then where's the fun in living?" He really didn't like the idea of the future been set in stone; that certain events were destined to happen and they had no say in it. The thought of being powerless to change any of it was what he most disliked about it.

"Didn't you just say that fate told you I …?"

"Yes I did, but I never said the rest of the fortune was talking about you specifically." He pointed out. "Did you actually think you were the love of my life?" he asked while enjoying the slight shade of red Adagio's cheeks turn of embarrassment.

"But…" Adagio tried to retort, but Discord continued talking not letting her had a word in.

"I actually came here to actively defy the fortune, not to fulfill it." He said almost sagely. He wanted to prove to that rhyming shaman (and to himself) that he was not powerless, that he had a say in his future, and that his decisions mattered. "I decided to prove I can create my own fate."

"Create your own fate…?"

"So, you could say that to disobey fate I chose you." Discord said as confidently as one could be before he stood up from his seat and called out. "You got a really good waitress here, Ms. Chai!" The owner of the tea shop turned around from monitoring other employees and took notice of both Discord and Adagio. "Not to mention that the tea was excellent." Now he didn't feel cheated because of the prices. "I may become a regular."

"Oh that's marvelous news!" Cinnamon Chai said as she walked up to their table. "We really appreciate your business, young man."

"Discord. You can call me Discord, ma'am!" Said young man said as charmingly as possible, and Cinnamon Chai was eating it completely, despite his dishevel appearance.

"Charmed!" The owner then offered her hand only for Discord to take it and plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

"The pleasure is mine!" He grinned as he saw both Cinnamon Chai blush and Adagio giving a look that screamed 'what the heck!' Needless to say, he enjoyed the sight.

"Oh my!"

"Oh, look at the time!" Discord suddenly said looking at his wrist were a watch was supposed to be, but it wasn't. "I have to go, but I shall come back on a later date for more of this delicious tea!" Taking out a wallet from his pants, Discord pulled out a 50 dollar bill and placed it neatly on top of the table. "This should enough for the cup I ordered."

"I'll get your change." Cinnamon Chai offered to do so herself but Discord quickly stopped her with a small hand wave.

"That won't be necessary! The rest is a tip for my lovely hostess!" Now this made Adagio's eyes to widen in surprise.

 _'That's almost three times the price of the tea!'_ Adagio thought astounded, and she wasn't the only one.

"Oh me oh my! That's mighty generous." Cinnamon Chai said as she pulled out a hand-fan from one of her sleeves and waived it towards her as a sign of her amazement.

"I am many things." Discord claimed very self-assured. "Now if you may excuse me, I have to go." Then as he reached the front door he turned his head and said. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Adagio." And with that, he left the tea shop.

Both Employer and Employee kept staring at the front door for a few seconds in silence. That is until Cinnamon Chai talked with a smile. "My, that a polite young man!" Then she turned towards Adagio and said. "Quite a nice catch you have, Adagio!" After that she turned and left towards the kitchen, leaving her employee behind, who had quite a red face.

"…" Adagio remained quite not wanting to upset her boss by harshly correcting that comment of hers. Instead she focused the embarrassment and annoyance towards the one who caused all of it.

 _'How the heck does he think he is?'_ Acting like that just to put her on the spot or play with everybody's mind, and their perception of him. 'Just… who is he?' Once she thought she had figured him out, he went ahead and sent her another curve ball. Was he a nutcase stalker? Or a mad genius manipulator? She honestly couldn't tell.

 _'So, you could say that to disobey fate I chose you.'_ Those words of his kept ringing on her mind.

"Trying to act cool all of the sudden…" Adagio muttered under her breath. She might not know what Discord's deal is, but it was damn sure she wasn't going to sit there with her arms crossed. He wanted to play? Then she was all game. Now it was HER turn to try and mess with him.

 **[x-x-x]**

Discord smiled mostly to himself after exiting the tea shop. It had been pleasant enough and the tea was actually not bad, he wasn't lying when he said he might become a regular, even if Adagio decided to not work in that place anymore. But now that he was done with his visit, he had a few hours to do anything he wanted before he had to head home. And what better way to spend an evening than to keep playing around with his little stalker? Yes, it would be fun to see how well she can keep up, now that he was to take things a little bit more serious.

 **[x-x-x]**

Sunset was pretending to read a magazine on the other side of the street to where the store Discord entered was. After she saw him staying in the tea shop without leaving immediately like he had done with the other place he visited, raised several questions. But the most pressing one was simply why.

What reason did Discord have to visit that particular shop?

It couldn't possibly be solely because of the tea, could it? She had seen him entered several other places that were frankly cheaper and more in the style of someone 'like him' for him to get something to drink or snack on. So what made him go to that place? What was he looking for? What did he want in that place?

So much was Sunset's curiosity, she ventured into spying through the window. It was a risky move that could potentially get her discovered, but if it came to that she could played it like she was only looking to check the place out before deciding to enter or not. She had fool many people before with even less of a convenient excuse with her acting.

Thankfully her calculated gamble paid off when she caught a glimpse of Discord speaking with none other than the leader of the trio of sirens turned human, Adagio Dazzle! Well, Sunset assumed it was the siren leader, because she couldn't see her face, but she recognized the hairstyle right away.

After catching both Discord and Adagio in the middle of their meeting, Sunset quickly dodged out of the window and hid behind a corner, to ponder what she just saw.

What reason could the newly transferred student from the infamous "delinquent school" have to meet with Adagio, a siren turned human who until recently wanted to conquer the world using dark magic to put humans under her spell? Several possible answers came to mind and all of them spelled trouble one way or the other.

Not too long after she started to think of several contingency plans just in case, Discord exited the tea shop with a grin on his face. Quickly, Sunset tried to move out of the way, hoping he hadn't taken notice of her. Then the next second he began to walk away with an even faster pace than before.

Sunset decided to give chase and kept on following him. Who knows? Maybe she would find out more about his meeting with Adagio, maybe not? But she was already deep into this; she had to see things through.

As she followed Discord, unbeknownst to her, another group of shady looking people were also tailing the student from Everfree.

 **[x-x-x]**

"So? All of this together or…?" An employee at a convenience store started to ask to the young teens in front of him but he was quickly interrupted.

"No. We'll pay separate." Sombra and Trixie deadpanned at the same time.

After surrendering the idea of making Sombra go away, Trixie ended up going to a convenience store to buy some snacks and a bottle of water, since all the screaming had left her a little bit parched. Close behind, Sombra followed her and grabbed a few things for himself.

Trixie wouldn't have minded, well more than she already did, if she hadn't noticed that Sombra was purchasing all the things she wanted to buy but couldn't afford that day. It was yet another way for him to show off his supposed superiority. He even bought the super crispy cereal with star and moon shaped marshmallows she liked since she was little just to let her know that he could, that bastard.

After taking their foodstuff, both Trixie and Sombra left the establishment in silence. This quiet had formed way before they even entered the place. Instead of wasting time and energy screaming to each other, they decided to give the cold shoulder for now. So far the trip went from extremely irritating to simply frustrating and somewhat irksome; a very good improvement by the opinion of people whose ears hurt after hearing their hollers.

Yet, this precious spell couldn't last much longer because as soon as the two of them took a few steps outside, a very annoying voice yelled at them getting their attention. Turning around, Trixie saw that the voice belonged to someone from a group of five people, dressed in black. And by the looks of them, they weren't there to simply chat with them.

 **[x-x-x]**

After maybe half an hour of walking away from the small shopping district near Canterlot High, Tirek saw that he was getting farther away than he initially thought, since now he was looking at several trees with apples on them.

"Where the heck am I even going?" He wasn't readily to admit that he may probably be strayed away from his initial path. Getting lost was simply too lousy of a thing to happen to him. Yet, it happened because along the way he stopped paying attention to where he was going.

It had been almost too long since he had this much quiet time to himself. Thought he wasn't the most talkative or social of people, it seemed that the whole world could never let him have some peace to his own. But now that he had almost two hours to himself and his thoughts, it was kind of surreal. As if he had too much time on his hands, when a few days prior, everything and everyone was adamant on getting on his way with whatever nonsense they had going on.

Simply put, he was getting kind of bored.

Maybe, just maybe, he only needed to get use to the feeling. The feeling of being bored. After all, now that Everfree was no more and he didn't have to keep an eye out for his little brother getting into much trouble anymore, having boring afternoons weren't a very big price to pay.

Well, that was what he was thinking about, until he heard several footsteps coming right behind of him. Eight, maybe ten people was the crowd of black wearing individuals that were surely looking for him.

"Dammit." Just when he was starting to believe things were about to change, the world had to remind him how little it cared.

 _'At least it's something to do.'_

 **[x-x-x]**

 **Author's Note:**

Ok, so this is a short update and nothing of substance really happened.

I'm sorry about that.

The thing is, was about to start watching Jessica Jones on Netflix and if I didn't post anything today, it would've take a long time before you heard of me again.

Not only that, but I'm also waiting for the season 5 finale in order to gauge Starlight's motivations and see if they match what I already have planned for her or If I need to plan for some rewrites.

So... that's about it. Again, sorry for this lackluster update.


	13. Chapter 12 - First Blood

**Chapter 12 - First Blood**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Chrysalis lunged right up to Morpho and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt, with fire burning on her eyes.

"Chrysalis…! I just…" the spy wanted to explain himself, but Chrysalis was adamant in screaming at him some more.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION?!" The fury in her words was such that for a second, the other three occupants thought their leader was gonna kill Morpho right there and then. "WHO!?"

"My Queen…" Iron Clad wanting to try and calm down Chrysalis, took a few steps towards her, but he came to a dead stop when she turned towards him and glared.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" she ordered before turning back to the object of her ire. "YOU! WHAT ORDERS DID YOU GIVE!?"

"I sent some squads to…take care of our enemies." Despite the position he was in, Morpho tried to remain as collected as possible, with only a small drop of sweat from his forehead as a sign of his struggle to stay calm.

"Ooh! You f*****-up now." Arachnia laughed, enjoying the sight of Morpho been put on the spot like this, and soon enough he will begin squirming like the insect that he was.

[x-x-x]

"So, Chrysalis decided to send her minions to attack me." Sombra mused as he watched the members of the dark dressed group walked up to him.

There were five of them. All wearing black hoodies and black half face masks or green bandanas with intercreate symbols of skull prints to cover their faces, except for the 'leader' who was wearing a fancy air purifying respirator that covered his nose and mouth.

In short, they looked menacing.

"Or maybe you decided to orchestrate this encounter on your own?" he asked curiously, but the group didn't seem to have intentions of talking. "A shame." He lamented. This could've been so much interesting. "Still dogs, not yet the masters of your lives."

"Who are you people?" Trixie demanded to know sounding more annoyed than actually worried despite their menacing appearance. "Are these freak shows friends of yours?" she then turned to Sombra for answers when said freaks didn't bother to response.

"No, they are not." Sombra actually dignified a clear answer for once. "They are a nameless minions following orders from a pathetic leader." Seriously, an attack like this was too direct from someone with the reputation such as Chrysalis. Though he would never voice it, he expected better from the Fake Queen of Everfree.

 **"Shut up!"** The one with the gas mask ordered, finally breaking the silence. **"Sombra, by orders of our leaders, you are to be brought up to Chrysalis."** He stated with anger clearly showing off on his eyes.

"Hn, so either I come peacefully or you'll use force, right?" The self proclaimed royal predicted the cliché line that he expected to come next from the leader.

 **"Not today."** the gas mask answered coldly. As soon as he said this, he and the other four fell into fighting stances ready to start an attack.

[x-x-x]

"IMBECILE! I just said we need to stay low so we can recover the forces that we lost!" Chrysalis continued to berate him still not letting go from his shirt. "Not only that. Tirek and the others have proven they are stronger than we thought." She loathingly admitted.

"But today things will be different…" Morpho said a little more calmed and confident despite being grabbed by his shirt by Chrysalis. "Today our soldiers will not hold back anymore…"

"…"

The dark queen kept silent while she contemplated his words. It was true that before when she ordered squadrons to deal with people that stood on her way or became a thorn on her side, she always made it clear she wanted her enemies to be brought up to her so she could "negotiate" or to simply "teach them a lesson", and for that, the people they brought had to be relatively whole.

But what Morpho was saying, meant that… "You mean…" Chrysalis uttered as she slowly loosen her hold on Morpho.

"Yes, there will be no mercy!" The spy declared ominously.

This caused the place to turn very quiet all of the sudden except for Slash's constantly flickering of his butterfly knife, which had gotten a bit more erratic after he heard about not longer holding back. Now that was the first thing in this whole conversation that had gotten him excited for once.

[x-x-x]

"There will be no mercy for you, Tirek!"

Unlike Sombra's opponents that decided that actions spoke louder than words, Tirek's opponents, actually just the squadron leader, was currently running his mouths consuming and wasting precious oxygen that the plants and apple trees around them could've used instead.

"You will not experience the humiliation of defeat under our hands!"

And while the leader of these squadron of ten continued with his monologue, Tirek pondered why he was complaining of being bored before, when right in front of him was a clear example of worse things than complete boredom. Hell, he would welcome complete and utter dullness than dealing with these chuckle*****.

"You may have defeated some of us before, but now we have free range to not hold back anymore." The supposed leader of this squadron cracked his knuckles trying and failing to look intimidating. "Not only that, you don't have Sombra or Discord at your beck and call!"

Sombra and Discord?! Beck and call?! Just what the hell was this idiot blabbering about? Was he stupid or was this his first day on the job? Probably both.

"Don't even think of calling them for help, they are currently 'busy' dealing with other squadrons on their own." The squad leader snorted grossly as he chuckled. "But don't you worry; when we are done with you can reunite with them when we take you to Chrysalis."

And now he was blabbering about their plans. Not that Tirek even cared or was even paying attention. He was still hung up on the fact that the idiot said he would call for help. Tirek was way above caring about anything could say about him; let it be insults or stupid rumors. Yet that little line of offended him profusely.

He who had gotten into more fights that he could care to remember. He who had resigned himself to a life of constant conflict with idiots and ***holes. He who had bleed and spilled blood just to try and get some godd*mn peace. The idea that HE, who had gone through hell and back, would ever call for help was infuriating.

So much so, that he decided to be a little proactive for once and claim 'first blood' in this fight.

"And that is why we as a group, shall be able to…" but before he could even finish that sentence, he got a feeling that something was 'wrong'. A sudden feeling of 'displacement' followed by a little bit of dizziness.

When the world stopped whirling all around him, he found himself imbedded in the trunk of a tree, upside down, and with an imprint of Tirek's punch right in the gut.

"Shut the hell up!"

Everyone remained utterly quiet, be for the surprise of Tirek's display of power or because they were also glad that their squad leader also shut up was anyone's guess. But it wasn't long before another member of the group broke the silence with a yell.

"ATTACK!"

[x-x-x]

Sunset was getting irritated.

After Discord left the place where he met with Adagio, he had been going around in random directions, turning and whirling and running from place to place without any reason at all. Because of this, so many times she thought she was about to blow her cover, she would swiftly dodge, roll, hide and jump out of the way, resulting in unfortunate consequences.

She had lost the count of how many times she had step on something repulsive or have garbage fall on her.

At this point any other person would've call it quits, but Sunset Shimmer wasn't any other person, or a real 'person' at all (being an unicorn pony from another world and all), she was determined to see things through, and if her "undercover work" disprove her fears, then she could start thinking of ways to get back at Discord for making her go through so much; turning a new leaf be damned for just that particular occasion.

That's what he gets for currently making her run just to keep up the pace and not lose track of him. Why did she opt to use boots today? Why? And why in the heck would Discord start doing random sprints every now and then for no particular reason? Oh wait… she almost forgot.

Then in the middle of one of Discord's random sprints, he made a hard turn to a long alleyway that Sunset knew would be closed off at the end. Her familiarity with this zone's streets finally paid off.

Sunset came to a stop a few yards away from where Discord had made the turn, fully expecting him to walk out of the alleyway any second now once he realized it was closed at the end.

She waited for a whole 2 minutes, before she cautiously made her way towards the alleyway's turn, her back firmly on the wall as she leaned her face to take a look and see what was Discord doing.

As sneaky as possible she took a peak and what she saw she barely believed.

There it was Discord just as she had expected, giving her his back looking further ahead into the alley. It surprised her to find out that Discord wasn't the only one there. There were several menacing looking individuals standing in front of Discord, but what disturbed her the most was the fact that around them, for some reason were the unconscious bodies of several people dressed in black wearing masks; scattered and tossed around with reckless abandon.

Just what in tartarus did she stumble into?

[x-x-x]

Trixie could barely believe how a relatively normal day could've turn up like this. Sure, the fact that there were six transfer students from another school was the topic of the day, but other than the novelty and the gossip the day had been like any other. But now the spectacle going on right in front of her was definitely something she ever expected to witness.

After the shady group of five made it clear that violence was inevitable, the bastard that had been a pain in the neck this past hours stepped forward with a serious face yet in his eyes one could see a glint of glee.

"Stay put behind me woman!" Sombra commanded her with an overly dramatic tone and a pose to boot. "Otherwise you might get hurt." He said very certain of this fact.

Trixie wanted nothing more to yell at him and berate him for using that condescending tone and for telling her, the Great and Powerful Trixie!, what to do. Yet she couldn't get a single word out before the inevitable battle started.

With incredible speed Sombra managed to dodge a powerful blow barely gracing his, admittedly, handsome face. Then reactive instantly he counterattacked with a simple straight punch directed towards his attackers face, but before he could connect the blow, a second member of the group appeared threw another attack at Sombra, who had to divert his own attack in order to avoid being hit by the second attacker. This resulted in three punches connecting against nothing only cutting air; and all of this happened in mere seconds.

Then Sombra tried to jump out of the way in order to put some distance between the first two attackers, unfortunately this move had been anticipated by two of the other gang members who tried to deliver devastating kicks; but once again by mere millimeters Sombra managed to avoid the simultaneous attacks.

Alas, his luck had to run out and the mask wearing leader managed to appear from a blind spot. Unable to even try and dodge, Sombra ended up being hit, the impact sending him a few steps away from where he initially started.

Everything came to a unexpected stillness when Sombra brought up his hand to his face, more specifically his lips what were burning, only to lay his fingers on a wet sensation. Pulling his hand away, he noticed his fingers were stained by the color red.

"B-Blood…?" He asked no one in particular as if he was unable to understand what he was seeing. Yet this solemn moment of his didn't last long before he returned back to his earlier disposition. "Impressive… you claimed First Blood." It wasn't like Sombra was a stranger to been hit or even bleeding, but for him to receive the first hit of a battle was a new sensation for him.

 **"We'll claim even more."** The Gas Mask, say sending a dreadful feeling in Trixie's spine. It was until she heard those words when she realized the whole scope of the situation.

These guys, this fight, they were for real. This wasn't a mere squabble or heated argument that devolved into a fistfight until both combatants finally had enough. These delinquents were here to really hurt someone and they wouldn't stop until enough blood had been spilled.

The dread Trixie felt soon turned into actual terror. Sure, these delinquents were here for Sombra and were dead set in hurting him, but who was to say that after there were done with him, they would came after her, after all she was the unwilling witness of his whole spectacle; a loose end that would have to be dealt with.

The instant before she was about to bolt out of there and hope to the stars above that nobody follow her, Sombra turned his head away from the attackers and give her a deep look. "Stay where you are." He told her almost as he had read her mind about running away. "I'll deal with these bugs…then we'll continue where we left of."

After this he turned his head and focused on his assailants, while Trixie just stared at him pensively. Was this his way of reassuring her…or he was being facetious? Either way, Trixie managed to calm down and her thoughts of running away soon disappeared. She didn't know why but his words and the sheer confidence he was excluding made her believe him. So she remained a witness to his whole fight, and decided to stand there until the very end.

She still had to berate Sombra for telling The Great and Powerful Trixie what to do.

[x-x-x]

Discord couldn't describe the situation that he just stumbled upon other than quite the pickle. Any other day he could've avoided this sort of thing had he been paying attention to where he was going, instead of playing a game with his little stalker.

Hey, as they say when life gives you lemons…

"My, it must have been quite the party you had in here." Discord commented as he put his thumb and index finger in a "v" shape on his face feigning deep introspective thoughts towards the ones responsible of this scene.

All around the alleyway he stumbled into, there were scattered the unconscious bodies of what looked like a squad of Chrysalis merry band of followers. And by the looks of things they weren't going to wake up soon.

"It was quite the hoedown, let me tell ya!" Answered one of a group of three burly looking guys that looked like they were trying to give Tirek a run for his money when it came to muscles. "But we're always down for another round!" he sneered as he cracked his knuckles. "Would ya kindly join us, Discord?"

"I see that my reputation precedes me, unfortunately I can't say the same about you." Discord answered still showing a very laidback attitude towards the small group that took down a squad of Chrysalis minions without much trouble, if the lack of noticeable visual injuries was an indication.

"We're part of the Mad Bulls from Canter Creek." One of the Mad Bulls said, "Even there, stories about you git told around. You are sorta infamous even in those parts." And not only of him, had everybody who was part of any gang who was worth anything, knew about the stories and exploits of the feared gangs and students of St. Everfree.

"Canter Creek, huh? That explains the get-up." Discord said, ignoring the comment about his infamy as he took notice of the "cowboy" get-up these three were sporting. They were wearing jeans and brown leather vests and different colored handkerchiefs on their necks (black, brown and white), trying to push the look of Wild West bandits.

"You're pretty far away from home for you to be lost." He joked but internally he was curious as to why would someone from that far away would come to here and ended up fighting Chrysalis' mooks.

"We heard rumors that the wicked St. Everfree crumbled to the ground and that all of the gangs ended up splittin or just disappeared." The Mad Bull wearing a black handkerchief on his neck explained. "We're just here to see if it was true."

"So? What are you gonna do now?" Discord already had a pretty good guess as to what they were planning next, but he asked anyone wanting to get some confirmation.

"Now that Everfree is no more, we can expand our territory." The Bull confirmed Discord's suspicions before he added. "Not only that, this place doesn't look half bad either. Maybe we should take over it too."

Now that would be enticing too. The territory that the gangs from Everfree occupied was mostly on the city itself, and the outskirts of the city were Canterlot High was located never really had any gang activity before so it was a very juicy place to get a hold on, ripe with opportunity and profit.

"You guys are as dumb as you look." Discord couldn't help but say after hearing their plans.

"What did ya say?!"

"You guys aren't trying to take over, you are running away." The dishevel boy gave the trio a hard look that say he didn't buy any of it. "I heard that a gang from Canter Creek was at odds with The Buffalo from Appleloosa. That gang is you guys. You are having troubles with your own territory that you decided to try your luck over here." When he didn't receive any words of denial he continued to expose them. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you that even without St. Everfree there's no chance for a little gang like yours to ever make it in our city."

"Big talk coming from a scrawny city folk with bad wardrobe!" Another of the Bulls, the one with the white handkerchief, growled offended. "We just beat eight of these guys, ya think, ya can talk to us like that and git away with it?"

"Ha! You may know my name but you don't know me at all." Discord laughed not even worried about the consequences of infuriating these guys. "I always get away with what I want!" he said with the biggest grin he could put on his face.

"Pft, and here we thought of offering you a chance to join us." The one with the brown handkerchief angrily spitted out. "Looks like you already took a side."

"A side?" Discord repeated mockingly baffled. "That implies that there's more than one player in the game and you…aren't even playing." He ended up laughing making the Mad Bulls even madder. "Mad Bulls? More like Cattle Rustlers."

Now that was the straw that broke the camel's back, because soon after the three enraged 'bandits' launched themselves at Discord to try and wipe the smug grin out of his face.

And Discord only laughed as he saw them coming at him.

"Let's Party!"

[X-X-X]

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, but here it is! The next chapter of The Students of St. Everfree.

Also, after the Season 5 finale my plans I had with Starlight Story Arc were shot down, so I had to change my plans with her in order to reflect more of her arc with the finale. It will not be exactly the same, but it would be more thematically connected.

So, yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	14. Chapter 13 - Second Impact

**Chapter 13 - Second Impact**

The world seemed to move in slow motion, as Discord evaded his opponents by sidestepping each of their attacks as slippery as a serpent; all it took was a blink of an eye to miss it.

"Watch out, you could've hit me with those!" he jested as he casually rested his hands insides his pockets, causing his opponents to growl and launch themselves at him again. Seeing the attacks coming from a mile away, Discord evaded, except this time instead of moving out of the way, he stepped forward surprising his attacker, the one with the brown handkerchief. Once he was close and personal, Discord pulled out one of his hands from his pockets and with it a little surprise.

Earlier while he was with Adagio in Cinnamon Chai's shop he had advertently taken little packs of sweeteners from the table and into his pockets; one never knew when sucralose-based artificial sweetener could come in handy.

Like this instance in particular.

"Here, let me sweeten your day!" Discord threw the equivalent of 20 grams of artificial sugar directly to the bandit's face, making him sneeze and cough aggressively when the granulated powder got into his eyes, nose and mouth. Wasting not one second of his opponent's daze, Discord grabbed his opponent by the shoulder pushing forward and with a swift swept on his leg, made him lose balance which Discord used to slam him painfully into the side of a trash bin.

"Now that's a…wow!" Having no time to celebrate with an epic one-liner, Discord went back to the defense evading a powerful blow from White Handkerchief by bending his torso back causing him to actually fall back first into the ground. Despite of this, Discord used the momentum of his fall to his benefit, when he extended his leg and delivered an upward kick directly under White's jaw.

Once Discord's back made contact with the ground, he got back up with a hop, displaying great back and leg strength, and punched his opponents wide open midsection, making White bend over before he crouch under him, picked him up over his shoulders and threw him inside a conveniently opened trash bin from earlier.

"Two down, one more to go."

[x-x-x]

Never before had Trixie watched something quite like the fight between the five thugs and Sombra happening in front of her.

After his declaration that he would come up victorious, Sombra went directly to the offensive not wanting a repeat of the effective combination attacks of his opponents. His decision proved somewhat effective at first when he was able to deliver several painful blows to one of the thugs, but he was unable to deliver the finishing blow to completely take him out when he was interrupted by the other thugs.

Speaking of which, despite being delinquents, Trixie could observe the incredible grace and coordination in which they attacked Sombra in tandem. Frankly, their movements reminded her of the heavily choreographic fight scenes she had seen in Martial Arts movies where people fought to ridiculous extremes. Yet she was watching it all happen in front of her, with Sombra and the Thugs launching, blocking, dodging and countering attack after attack.

"This is insane…" Trixie muttered. It was the only way to describe what she was seeing. Not only that, she also questioned the lack of interference from someone else to stop the fight. Six teenagers where killing each other outside of a convenience store; where were the other passerby's, the store clerk, anyone?

Moving her attention from the fight and looking around, Trixie found out that everyone had disappeared from sight; even the store clerk that attended Sombra and her minutes ago was nowhere to be seen. This lack of any responsible adults meant that help wasn't coming anytime soon. Not that Sombra would even care.

Despite fighting with glaring disadvantages against 5 opponents on his own, Sombra was really holding his ground. For every blow he received he returned three. It was a spectacle to behold for sure, but the more that Trixie saw him fight the more she noticed something about Sombra's attacks. They seemed rather lacking so to speak. She didn't know how to explain it properly; it felt like something was missing.

Something that prevented him to give his all in the fight.

Trixie stopped contemplating about what could possibly be weighting Sombra down when she saw him finally take out two of his assailants, sending them unconscious into the floor.

"Two down…three more to go." Sombra said between heavy breaths. Despite being subjected to several attacks he remained with a cocky look in his face. "I think it's time… we get serious."

Trixie's eyes almost fall out in surprise after hearing those words. _'Get serious?!'_ They were all hurt, bleeding and filled with bruises; and this was still not serious?! _'Then what is serious?'_

 **"This is not a game we're playing."** The squad leader wearing the gas mask answered his voice distorted by the device on his face. **"You are to be brought up to Chrysalis, even if we have to break every bone in your body to do so."**

"That's not what I was referring to!" Sombra told them with an expectant look in his eyes. "Around this time is when you bring up your weapons. Where are they?"

"Weapons?" Trixie repeated to herself. They were already in the middle of killing one and other with their fists, now they were bringing weapons into this? This was even worse than she could've imagined.

 **"Missing something Sombra?"** The Gas Mask taunted, or so they chose to interpret it like that, because it was difficult to gauge the intonation of his voice because of the mask. **"We know of your preference and proficiency for armed combat."**

For Everfree students, the image of Sombra walking around campus holding a wooden sword everywhere was something everyone could picture. And those who dared to cross him always ended up receiving a taste of his sword. No one knew exactly how Sombra managed to be the only one in Everfree to openly carry a weapon like that (not counting Starlight and her DC's batons since those were passed off as tools for peace keeping) without the faculty saying something about it.

That's why this squad was conformed of the very best hand-to-hand fighters within Chrysalis army. So they could fight at maximum efficiency without the need of any sort of weapon that Sombra could take as his own and use it against them. This also explained the "missing thing" that Trixie noticed in Sombra's style.

 **"Without your sword you cannot win."**

[x-x-x]

Tirek was having trouble fighting these guys. It wasn't like they were extremely strong, mind you, they were just exceedingly annoying.

Unlike the blabbermouth of their squad leader, the others didn't waste time and attacked him with all they got. And very different from other fights he had with members of their group; these guys fought intelligently by attacking from long range and avoid the range of his powerful fists.

Nine gang members all of them brandishing different weapons including: bullwhips, long heavy chains, a make-shift iron flails, slings, long pipes and even Slingshots.

Tirek tried to fight back, but whenever he attempted to step up and get near them, they would all jump backwards and scatter around. And they all attacked in tandem, meaning that they covered for each other when those with pipes got near to swing their weapons at him and jump away to a safe distance.

All in all, it was a brilliant strategy. Attack from afar and wear his strength down until he lasted no more; and with no long distance attacks available for Tirek, his attackers were relatively safe while they kept their distance.

Tirek was already full of bruises from the shots fired by the slingers. Steel Balls and sharp stones impacted his body almost like bullets; the chains and whips cut open the skin they made contact with; and the iron pipes and flails left vibrant red markings whenever they managed to hit. It was a battle of attrition that Tirek couldn't possible hope to win without a good strategy, so he did the only thing that made sense. He ran away into the Apple orchard.

"Don't let him escape!" shouted one of the delinquents who had taken charge after their squad leader was ceremoniously defeated with one punch. With Tirek's sudden dash and the distance they had for their long-ranged battle, the red giant managed to lose them once they entered the more dense part of the orchard with Apple Tree Trunks wide enough to serve as cover for someone even as large as Tirek.

"Comb the area! In teams! Report any sightings!" the newly appointed squad leader ordered and the whole squadron dispersed in teams of two looking for the injured giant.

Tirek rested his back against an apple tree, trying to breathe deeply as quiet as possible. Looking down his bruised arms, he noticed the blood slowly dripping from them and unto the ground. These guys, they were different from before, stronger, more intelligent, more organized.

They were proving to be a real threat. And if he wanted to win he had to step up his game too.

[x-x-x]

Sombra reluctantly admitted that he was in a pinch. His opponents were definitely informed and well prepared for the fight against him. But even then, there shouldn't have been any difficulties for someone like him to deal with these commoners.

Yet, there he was on his knees and his hands on the floor breathing heavily trying to recover. All because of one particular person, Sombra's last remaining opponent; the squad leader wearing a gas mask. He was stronger than Sombra initially thought; just how someone like him could be a soldier for Chrysalis? He was for stronger than the other cookie-cutter disposable soldiers she had and if it weren't for him this fight would've ended way sooner.

 **"Admit defeat Sombra."** The Gas mask looked down on him. **"You are in no conditions to keep fighting."**

"Go to hell." Sombra spat with all the energy he could muster. "Sombra never surrenders." Especially to one of Chrysalis dogs, no matter how strong they were.

 **"Idiot."** The squad leader looked at his downed opponent with disdain. **"To continue acting all high and mighty even in your current situation; it is not bravery but stupidity that you are showing."** This kind of bravado rubbed him the hell off. **"You have nothing. No strength, no weapon, no allies, not even the girl stayed for you."**

It was true. Even when he specifically order her to stay put, the girl had gone away a little after the Gas Mask declared Sombra to be useless without his valiant sword. He was angry about that, but he couldn't put all the blame on her. A swordsman without a sword was like a tiger without its claws.

 **"You are all alone."** Gas Mask stated as if it was the absolute truth. **"I would laugh if it weren't so pathetic."**

"Sombra doesn't need sympathy of the likes of you." Sombra spat again. "Don't waste any more time and finish me off!" at least he would go out in glorious combat.

 **"I'm tempted… oh so tempted."** The squad leader responded almost debating with himself whenever to give in or follow orders. **"I was told to bring you… but,"** he then picked up Sombra by the throat and forced him to stand up. **"Nobody said that you had to be 'whole'. Maybe you'll be more cooperative after I pick out one eye or maybe both."** He lifted up both index and middle fingers and neared them towards Sombra's eyes.

[x-x-x]

"Any signal from Tirek?" asked the newly appointed squad leader to one of his now subordinates.

"No, there's no trace of him."

"Keep looking! There's no way we can lose track of a 6´4´´ mountain of muscles!"

"Yes sir."

It was surprising how well Tirek had managed to evade them for this long, despite of his obvious size. Still, remaining hidden wasn't part of his plan; now that he had time to breathe and think of a plan, it was time to go back to the offensive.

"How difficult is it to find a guy like Tirek? Even with all these freaking trees it shouldn't be hard." One of the scouts said to his partner who was also getting tired of looking for the guy.

"True that. This is getting ridic…gak!" before he could even finish his sentence, a large body rushed towards him and hit him with enough force to send him flying off his feet and towards an young apple tree that ended up uprooting because of the impact.

"What the?! TIREK IS HERE…!" The now partner less thug shouted to get the attention from the rest of the squad, just to end up being slammed face first unto another apple tree trunk, rendering him unconscious.

After he confirmed they no longer were a threat, Tirek retreated back behind the trees for cover and moved between them in order to find another couple of thugs.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Another team of two walked around to where they heard a scream come from. They were both anxious, looking all around hoping to catch a glimpse of their prey.

Suddenly the rustling of some nearby bushes alarmed them from another presence on the scene. Quickly as they could, they both launch projectiles towards the moving bushes only to receive a small squeak for their efforts.

From the bushes, a small rabbit slowly hopped away, clearly hurt by the projectiles that had merciless stricken him.

"F*ck! It was just some rabbit!"

"We kinda jump the gun a little bit." Said the other give a self-conscious look at his partner. "There's no way someone like Tirek could even hide in any bushes at all."

"No, but he can hide behind you two." A deep voice said from behind frightening the two of them before two large hands grabbed their heads and slammed their faces against each other followed by two blows that rendered them incapable to fight due agonizing pain.

"HEY! HE'S OVER THERE!"

Tirek cursed his luck. He didn't plan for him to be spotted this early. Now that his plan got cut halfway through he pondered the idea of trying to look for cover again, but by the looks of things, that plan was shot to hell.

It was time to fight upfront again. And maybe this time, with less members available the fight would be much less annoying.

"Attack me if you dare… I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

[x-x-x]

The Bandit with the Black Handkerchief, after seeing his companions go down, decided against rushing at the source of his ire and opted for a more cautious approach.

Discord took the momentary break of the action to go from reactionary to the offense. And by offense he meant taking a small rubber ball from inside his shirt and threw it at the floor, making it bounce between the parallel walls that formed the alleyway.

The ball bounced and bounced and bounced from one side to the other until passed right next to Black's cheek grazing him slightly leaving only a burning sensation.

"What the he…?!" Black asked unable to stop himself to turn slightly towards where the ball passed. A very grave mistake, since Discord capitalized the distraction in order to jump towards him with a cylindrical object in his hands.

"Watch out here I come!"

Then everything turned dark for him.

Discord slammed a trashcan on top of Black's head rendering unable to see. Then he started to hit on the side of metallic can and for good measure, he pulled a rope and began turning black in circles wrapping his arms and legs.

"Yeah, like a record, baby!"

Once Discord had him wrapped, he tied the rope into a fast knot before he kicked the bound bandit unto the ground.

"And with that they are three!" The winning teen declared triumphantly while dusting off his hands. "You guys really should've stayed back home. You can't handle the big city."

"Yes, but we wouldn't have the pleasure to meet cha!" An unknown voice called out prompting Discord to quickly turn around towards the exit of the alleyway where the voice had come from, with his hand already pulling another "surprise" from one of his multiple pockets.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya!" The voice, belonged to bluish gray guy with black hair and massive sideburns; and very much like the previous three Mad Bulls, he was also wearing an outfit inspired by several cowboy movie bandits and a big black Stetson hat.

"Why wouldn't I?" Discord questioned curious as to what this fourth Mad Bull could do to stop him.

The Bull smiled as he forcefully pulled by the arm someone else in front of him. "It would be a shame that something terrible happened to this pretty girl." He threatened as he used his free arm to grab her by the hair.

Said girl was a crimson haired girl with brilliant yellow stripes, light amber skin and cyan eyes, who Discord managed to recognized, by the small glimpses he caught of her, as his little stalker girl.

"H…Help…"

 **[x-x-x]**

 **Author's Note:**

Oh snap son! This is getting serious!

How will Sombra, Tirek and Discord get out of this situation? Find out next chapter:

 _CHAPTER 14 - Third Strike_

* * *

Now, I been thinking and I think what this story needs is a nice cover art, instead of the generic image I use.

A shame I suck at drawing anything.


	15. Chapter 14 - Third Strike

**Chapter 14 - Third Strike**

 **"Nobody said that you had to be 'whole'. Maybe you'll be more cooperative after I pick out one eye or maybe both."** He lifted up both index and middle fingers and neared them towards Sombra's eyes.

Sombra tried to struggle but it was futile. He had lost and everything was lost. All he could do now was to plummet to a life of Eternal Darkness.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a feminine shout came from behind the thug who was not ready for any sort of surprise attack like this one, making him receive the full impact of a broomstick to the side of the head. The blow alone was enough for him to release Sombra and make him stumble several steps to the side and onto the ground.

"You…" Sombra couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who interfered with his fight. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" said complained as he used his remaining strength to stand up from the ground.

"Do not speak like that to the Great and Powerful Trixie! After she just saved your sorry butt!" the platinum haired girl declared with the wooden stick she used to save him still in hand.

"Sombra did not ask you to interfere!" Really, was she incapable of doing anything he asked of her?

"Well to bad! Trixie does not follow commands from anyone but hers!" Seriously, was he incapable of not being an ass for just one minute?

Before they could start the same argument they had been having for the last couple of hours, the angry voice of the Gas Mask brought their attention to him as he tried to pick himself up.

 **"YOU B*TCH!"** That last blow not only was very low and underhanded but it f*****g hurt so much! **"You will pay for this!"** he did his best to stand up but his head was killing him and felt very dazed.

Trixie instinctively took a few steps backwards at the intensity of the thug's words and anger emanating from him. She was no stranger to getting into verbal fights and being scream angrily at, but this was on another level of fury she's never experienced before. After her third step she felt herself collide with something, no better said, someone.

"This is not your fight." Sombra told her again but this time his voice wasn't angry or condescending. "You've…done enough…" he said above a whisper. "You brought me a sword and for that I commend you."

"Sword?" She repeated confused that is until he took the broomstick from her hands and swung it like one would do a sword. "You're not planning on fighting more, are you?" Quite frankly he looked like a beat up mess not ready for another round. "He'll kill you!" And that wasn't an exaggeration when moments before, his opponent was clearly about to blind him forever.

"I'm not afraid of death." Sombra declared ominously before turning to his opponent who looked about ready for to start again. "In glorious duels, it is common courtesy to introduce oneself for the opponent. I would ask you to introduce yourself to me and give me your real name. But honestly, I care not for the name of a dog." These words only served to infuriate his opponent even further despite this not being his intention. "A stranger you shall remain!"

 **"Do you really think you can beat me with a damn stick?!"** His opponent was very offended by the mere delusion of self-grandeur Sombra seemed to believe.

"When you're in hell, or worse…the hospital, tell them that Sombra sent you!"

 **"You piece of sh…!"** The Gas Mask was ready to attack again, stick be damned, but suddenly his vision turned red. Literally! **"What the…?!"** He rubbed the red off his eyes with his sleeve only to have his vision slowly blur and turn red.

It was a cut above the eye.

He must've gotten it when the Sombra's b*tch hit him with the damned broomstick.

 **"This isn't over Sombra!"** he growled before he ran away to leave the place entirely. The wound itself wasn't life threatening but he wasn't gonna risk fighting Sombra while half blinded and a probable concussion. **"We'll meet again!"**

"Yeah! You better run!" Trixie yelled back at him as he was retreating. Though she appeared sure of herself, inwardly she was glad that the whole thing was over. That is until Sombra dropped to the ground again, hurt and tired by the fight.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Trixie quickly kneeled down to check on him.

"Nothing…just a flesh wound…" Sombra said trying to appear tough but he wasn't very convincing.

"I better call an ambulance." She went to grab her phone from her pocket but Sombra's stopped her.

"No…no hospitals…" Sombra said clearly in pain.

"Are you insane?! Look at yourself! You need medical attention!"

"Why…can't you ever do what I say…woman…"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Trixie! Trrrriiixieee!" She repeated her name for the twelfth time that day. "And I don't take orders from anybody!"

"Wom…Trixie…no hospitals…." He insisted again, making Trixie hesitate for just a second.

"Why? Why don't you want to go?" She was very curious the reason why he was so adamant about this.

"…" Sombra went deathly silent, his eyes looking at nothing in particular for a few seconds before he managed to get out a response. "I don't like them…"

"That's no reason for you not to…" Trixie was firm on calling an ambulance and dismiss his "reason" so Sombra did the unexpected.

"You can keep the book!" He almost shouted. "Keep the book…just don't take me to the hospital." Now this gave Trixie a pause.

He was letting her keep the book? After all this time? After all the hours they spent shouting at each other? He was letting the issue go? As simple as that?

"You…you must really hate Hospitals…"

"You have no idea."

[x-x-x]

Tirek jumped behind an apple tree seconds before the heavy chain struck the place where he was just standing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." The thug with the chain mocked as he pulled back the chain and ready it again. "The so called 'Strongest in St. Everfree History' hiding like a coward behind an apple tree." He said making the remaining thugs laugh. "Come and fight us like a man!"

 _'Says the one who attacked me with weapons from long range with nine other people.'_ Still taking cover behind the apple tree Tirek rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy of these idiots, but he wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of an answer. What he was gonna give him was a one way trip to the damn hospital.

"Have it your way then!" With a simple signal the remaining thugs moved to the side in order to flank him and force him out of cover and into the range of his chain.

Seeing the other mobilize, Tirek dashed out of cover and went directly towards the Chain Thug.

"So predictable!" The thug jumped backwards to gain some distance and unleashed his chain once more forcing Tirek to jumped sideways to dodge the attack yet he didn't stop moving forward. "Idiot, you'll never catch me!" The thug recalled his chain back as he kept jumping away from ever being inside Tireks range. "You are just a brute with freakish strength!" He attacked and recall his chain once more "You only know how to punch things." He kept on jumping side to side. "You are too dumb to realize this battle is futile!" He laughed and laughed until his back impacted with something.

"What the…?!" He turned his head only to find he had his back against an apple tree.

"And you don't pay attention to your surroundings." Tirek coldly said standing right in front of his now unmoving opponent.

"Wait! I was just …" The thug tied to plea but his words were cut short after Tirek delivered a blow to the gut, followed by a straight punch to the face, then another one, and another one, and another one and so forth.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Unleashed a mighty roar as he kept pummeling his opponent's face. After he was done his opponent's face was so banged up that not even his own mother could recognize him anymore.

"Holy F***!" A terrified voice sounded yelled from behind, making Tirek turn not before he wiped away the blood on his fists, which wasn't his own.

"I told you…If you dared to attack me than I would CRUSH YOU!" Tirek reminded them of his words as he stomped his foot in front of him, making the other thugs step back in fear. "Who's next?"

[x-x-x]

Sunset never felt this helpless before. Not even when she came from Equestria to this world through the mirror when she didn't know anything about the world or had a place to stay. She had always been smart, cunning, capable to adapt to any situation. That's how she managed to become the Queen Bee at her school, managed to move people like pieces of a chessboard for her ultimate attempt at power and conquest.

Sure, she began turning a new leaf and now she couldn't imagine a life without her friends, but that strength and viciousness of character was something that didn't disappeared like dust in the wind.

So then, why? Why did she felt like this? Why did she end up like this?

At the mercy of a man, a hostage to be used as a shield or a bargain chip against the boy she foolishly decided to follow from school. How she regretted her decision and blamed her stupid suspicions getting the best of her.

This was truly the worst feeling in her life.

"So? Do I have yer full attention, Discord?" The hat wearing thug that had her captured by the hair asked confidently, feeling that he had complete control of the situation. "Now let me introduce myself; my name is King. King Longhorn, leader of the Mad Bulls from Canter Creek!" The he pulled Sunset by the hair and lifted her head so Discord could have a clear view of her distressed face. "Now why don't cha put down whatever ya have in yer hand and surrender? Otherwise this pretty girl will have to suffer!"

A cold silence fell upon Discord and King after the later made his threat. The only sounds that were heard were the groans of pain of the already defeated Mad Bulls and the quiet whimpers from Sunset.

After 20 seconds of full silence, Discord finally broke the stillness of the situation.

"Really?" He asked half appalled half incredulous. "I mean, really?"

"What? You think I won't hurt her?" King pulled Sunset once more making her cry to prove himself. "I'm not joking! I'll do terrible things to her!"

"No, no, no. I do believe you are that kind of scum." Discord shook his head from side to side. "What I'm asking is if you honestly believed that trick was going to work on me?"

"What do you mean?"

That same question also rang inside the poor girl's thought too.

"I mean, if the hostage were a family member or a friend, it might've worked" Discord pointed out much to Sunset's horror. "But this girl? I don't even know who she is!"

Was…was he serious? Did he honestly could care less what could've happened to her? He may not be the Magical Tyrant that she initially suspected him of being, but he was still a monster.

"You actually don't care?" King asked a little bit surprised by Discord's answer.

"For a complete stranger? I don't give a hoot!" The dishevel boy shrugged his shoulders, dooming Sunset at the hands of the Mad Bull. Said girl was about to shed tears, fearing the fate that awaited her. "Heck, I might've even care if she were a classmate or, I don't know, a little stalker who had been following me around ever since I got out of detention with Ms. Harshwhinny. But she isn't any of those things." He smiled when he saw the look on the redhead's face when his words dawned on her.

"The hell are ya babbling about?" Thankfully King didn't understand Discord's words nor saw Sunset's reaction to them. To him Discord's words were a non sequitur.

"My point is that this trick is useless!" Discord declared. "Now where do we go from here?"

"Heh, didn't expect this…" King admitted two thirds exasperated and third impressed. "The rumors of St. Everfree students being cold-blooded and ruthless do ring true. Not caring for the safety of an innocent girl… you truly are heartless."

"And you are the garbage that decided to take an innocent girl as a hostage. So in a sense, everybody wins…except her obviously." Discord pointed out sounding almost bored of it all, yet Sunset could see otherwise on the look he furtively gave to her. "So, what now? Girl or no girl I'm not gonna surrender." i.e. he was going to kick ass no matter what.

"I see…" King closed his eyes for a second considering his options. Despite his appearance, he wasn't an idiot, there's no way anyone could take Discord's word as true; so a little extra push was needed to see whenever to believe him or not. "If ya don't care about this girl, then you wouldn't mind if I have some fun with her, right?"

Now this sent a cold shiver down Sunset's spine.

"You see back home they don't make them girls as pretty as this one right here…" King then brought her near him and took a big sniff of her. "She even smells delicious." He said making the poor girl's stomach churn.

"Wow, you suddenly got creepy…" Discord commented trying to liven up this sick scenario playing in front of him. "I should advise you against wasting your energy before a fight…" he left the sentence pending hoping to dissuade him without coming off as an obvious ploy.

"Are ya sure you don't care?" King asked as he traced a finger across Sunset's delicate and smooth skin, inwardly making it crawl in disgust as she struggled against his grip. "Are ya gonna just stand there and watch?"

"Whoa there! I am no voyeur!" Not to kink-shame anyone. But he wasn't interested in that sort of thing specially when the circumstances where as messed up as this one.

"Or maybe you want to join me…?" King made the sick offer and Discord had to struggle to keep up his act and to even get his next words out of his mouth.

"No man, she's all yours." He said as aloof and disinterested as possible.

"Well then…"

"Hey girl!" Discord interrupted whatever King had to say and spoke directly to Sunset with a very serious look. "Just so it doesn't hurt so much… close your eyes and think of home."

"Wha…?" Did he actually say those horrible words to her? Didn't he care? Were his words from before just mixed messages he was misinterpreting because of her desperate need of help?

"Ah! And don't forget to take a big breath too!" He added to the list. Though his words were outlandish Sunset felt the intensity of his gaze. Could she actually believe in his words? Could she actually believe in him?

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Discord said as he slowly opened his hand that had been holding his little "surprise".

With everything to lose, Sunset put her faith in Discord and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

[x-x-x]

Despite seeing first hand his strength and how they could've end up as when, not if, when he gets them on his reach, the thugs attacked Tirek instead or running away to fight another day. If anything, the Red Giant commended them for their dedication to their cause. It wasn't any less stupidly reckless but he fully admitted they had some guts.

Guts that they were going to spill all over, courtesy of his power.

Tirek ran towards the foolish thugs that dared attack him, his visage not unlike a freight train that was about to run over them.

"I just need ONE shot!" One of the thugs shouted, mostly to pump himself up and not give into the fear. "I'll take him down, just open him up for one second!" He pronounce as he began swinging his sling preparing for a shot.

"Right!" One with the steel pipe valiantly ran to intercept Tirek and break his guard enough for his companion to have a clear shot. Once he was at the appropriate distance he jumped as high as he could and brought his pipe downwards to smash Tirek's head.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Tirek growled as he swung his large powerful arm sideways and swap the thug out of the air as one would to an annoying fly, sending the thug crashing unceremoniously to the ground while continued forward. Unfortunately for him that's what the Thug Slinger was looking for.

"THERE!" He released the tap of his sling at the perfect moment, firing the projectile with the speed and precision of a bullet and enough force to knock out a large animal just like ancient warriors did when hunting for the mighty jaguar on the South American Jungles.

The stone flew and hit Tirek directly in the face, right in the middle of the eyes, sending his head backwards and making him stop dead on his tracks and sank unto the ground just a few feet away from the shooter.

"YOU LIKED THAT?!" The thug shouted euphorically, his system filled with adrenaline. "DIDN'T THINK A STONE COULD KNOCK YOU DOWN? WELL THINK AGAIN!" He was so pumped up that he couldn't help but jump up and down in victory

He took Tirek down! HE took TIREK down! THE TIREK! The strongest student in St. Everfree History! He a simple soldier of the Dark Queen's army defeated the Red Giant! It was as if the old legend of ancient lore was brought back to life once more.

"Yes! Just like in the ancient legend, I shall become King!" He could already see himself leading the armies with the Beautiful and Voluptuous Chrysalis as his Queen and consort! "I shall rule over Everfree! And lead the cause to a prosperous future or my name isn't…"

"Shut up!" a deep scary voice that was very familiar said from behind, and by the sound of it, he wasn't very happy. "That f****** hurt!"

"Tirek!" The now scared thug managed to scream before he was lifted by the ankle turning his world literally upside down. "W-what are you doing?"

"Taking you for a spin!"

"Was…that a qui…!?"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tirek began spinning around holding firmly the thugs leg as he slowly gained more and more momentum.

"I GONNA BE SICK!" The poor thug shouted as he felt his stomach revolt inside of him causing him nausea. Thankfully he felt himself stop spinning but now he was on a one way trip towards an apple tree where he crashed head first, knocking the daylights out of him.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Tirek shouted into the sky adrenaline coursing through his veins fueling his rampaging ire.

"US!" Two other voices called out as Tirek suddenly felt his arms and legs being bound faster than he could blink then he fall to the ground again like a tree that had just being cut down.

"WHAT?!" The fallen giant looked down at his bindings and saw that he was brought down by thick cords connected by heavy spherical weights at the end.

"Damn they really worked." Another couple of thugs came and looked down at their handy work. "I thought Bolas were just an exaggeration created by cartoons about Action Man. Man, you remember Action Man? Good show with kick ass action figures and toys. Not to mention the comics that…"

"They worked that's all I care about!" The other said ignoring the other's tangent about Cartoon Characters from Childhood. Then he looked at the downed red giant. "You f****** assh°le, you had to be a pain in the ass don't you?" He sneered furiously. "You'll pay for all of this!"

"Yeah, when we bring you up to Queen Chrysalis you'll wish you'd be dead!" The other agreed with his partner but said partner didn't look pleased by his words.

"F*** that! We kill this f*****r now!"

"Dude, remember our orders!"

"F*** the orders! Do you think the two of us can even carry his piece of sh!t back?!" He pointed out. "No! This f*****r dies today! He'll pay for everything he had done to us!"

"But…!"

"No But's! I'll kill him right now and don't you dare stop me!" His partner seeing that he couldn't convince him otherwise; he stepped back and let him have his way.

"Just so you know, I think this is f***ed-up! This is something a Cobra Terrorist would do!"

"You are comparing me to members of the most famous terrorist groups of the 80's?"

"If the shoe fits, man!"

"I don't give a f****!" He finally turned from his partner and towards Tirek as he brought up a steel pipe. "Any last words?"

"Go f*** yourself." Tirek spat, before the steel pipe came down hit him in the face.

"Just for that, I think I'll make you suffer a bit!"

[x-x-x]

Discord smiled when his little stalker closed her eyes and took a deep breath like he hinted. And just in time too as he perform his signature move on King who just looked confused.

That confusion wouldn't last long because soon his entire being was filled with dread. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell the source of this terror stem from Discord's gaze. Those eyes, they were like a void. He felt as if he was staring back at Darkness Eternal and the Darkness was staring back, not at him but through him. Looking, judging his innermost core, his very soul.

The sheer terror he was experimenting was enough for him to loosen his grip on the girl without noticing it. Then without warning the world around him turn dark and breathing became difficult as soon as whatever Discord released from his hand made contact with the ground.

At that moment he didn't know it, but Discord had used a powerful smoke grenade.

As he was struggling to regain semblance of his surroundings, King felt a sharp pain in the knee followed by the intense feeling of something cracking one of his ribs and finally a blunt blow to his jaw knocking him to the ground as a sack of potatoes.

From the alleyway filling with smoke, Discord jumped out of it carrying the girl Pack-Strap Style on his back; with her arms around his neck and her legs carried by his arms "You can start breathing again!" Discord said as he kept on running.

"HA!" Sunset took a lungful of air before she started breathing at a normal pace. "Wh-what happened?"

"Told you that everything would be fine!" He laughed as he kept the fast pace of his escape. "So, do you have someplace safe I can deliver you to?"

Sunset wanted to tell him to get her home, but went against the idea and told him the nearest place she could think of that was safe too. "The…animal shelter…"

"Good Idea, Miss Stalker! We could rent a pony and make a quicker escape."

Sunset didn't know how to respond to that, especially after mentioning the word pony. Instead she decided to correct him on the only thing she could. "Shimmer…my name is Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice meeting you Sunny! The name's Discord but I let cute girls like you call me Dissy!"

[x-x-x]

"How you like that, F****r?!" The thug gasped rapidly for air after hitting Tirek over and over again with the pipe.

"By the almighty, can't you stop?" his partner said disgusted. "Look at the guy, he already suffered enough."

"You're right…" The pipe wielder said looking at the bloody visage of Tirek, who against all odds, remained conscious but his struggles to break free finally ceased. "It is getting old… I better put this guy out of his misery!"

"Dude! I will not let you kill the guy!"

"You hypocrite! If you can't stomach this then why are you here?"

"One thing is to beat up someone and another to outright kill them!" He said as the only sane man here. "And even then, this is brutal! Inhuman! Kinda like the Inhumanoids!"

"Shut the f*** up!" The pipe wielder swung his weapon and smacked his partner with enough force to knock him out. "That ought to shut you up. Nobody wants to hear you talk about sh!tty cartoons made to sell toys to stupid kids!" Really, what sort of assh°le spends his time obsessing over dumb cartoons? "Now is your turn Tirek!"

He slowly lifted up the pipe as high as he could, enjoying the moment to its fullest and burning this whole thing into his memory as best as he could.

"Burn in hell, Tirek!" As he was about to deliver the killing blow, the thug felt something took a hold of him. "What the…?!" It was all he could utter before he was violently yanked from atop Tirek and unto the ground.

"Not so fast, feller!" A distinct voice with a country accent made itself known. "We don't take kindly to people like you! Especially when their trespassing mah property!"

Tirek who was barely holding to consciousness couldn't believe who just saved his life.

And neither the attempted murdered when he turned around and saw an old lady holding a lasso, the thing she used to yank him like a rag doll. "Who the f***?!"

"Everyone calls me Granny! But you, sailor mouth, can call me that woman that tanned yer hide!"

 **[x-x-x]**

 **Author's Note:**

Super fast update!

Just don't get accustomed to them.

Also, a modified version of events from G.I Joe: A Real American Hero is cannon to the World of Equestria Girls.

Also to this Fic. (P.s. Don't take the reference too seriously)

Meanwhile: Action Man, the Inhumanoids, M.A.S.K, and other Hasbro owned and licensed franchises are just fiction and consumable media.

Or are they?


	16. Chapter 15 - Doubts

**Chapter 15 - Doubts**

"Darn! You are heavy!" Trixie complained as she helped the injured Sombra walked down the street using her body as support. In the end Trixie reluctantly agreed to not call an ambulance, and instead help Sombra walk towards the nearest safe place she could think of. Not before she notified the proper authorities about the unconscious thugs they left behind.

"Will you really be able to make it without proper medical attention?" Despite her complains, she really felt bad for the guy. He received a heck of a beating and was still insisting that he was fine.

"Despite my current state of look, I am still quite of surviving, woman."

"If you call me that again, I will drop your injured ass on the asphalt." Trixie warned him as she was very tired of his superiority attitude. Seriously, someone with an ego so inflated was so infuriating.

"I told you, I do not own a beast of burden." He replied making Trixie wonder once again this was his idea of a joke or if he was completely serious.

"You are so… obdurate." Trixie sighed in momentary surrender, not wanting to spent mental energy on such a non-issue right now. Really, why did she even bother anyways?

"I've been called worse things"

"Of that I have no doubts." She rolled her eyes as the two kept on walking. "Come on, we are almost there."

"There?" Sombra repeated, having no idea as to which location the platinum haired girl was taking him.

"My home."

[x-x-x]

"Darn it! Where is he?" Rainbow Dash said as he looked all around her with no avail. "How can someone that big is so difficult to find?"

After she had seen that Big Red Guy passed by the window of Sugar Cube Corner, Dash wanted nothing more than to give chase, gauge him up, and see if he was a menace to Canterlot High and her friends. Unfortunately she couldn't come up with something clever enough to bail on the hangout with her friends without raising too many questions.

So there she spent so much time hearing Rarity go on and on about love and romance and how much she would like to hear more about this "supposed relationship" between their Physics teacher Time Turner and his secret admirer Muffins.

When they finished with their chats, everyone decided it was time to leave and they all said their goodbyes and their "See you girls at school tomorrow", Rainbow didn't waste any time and lived up to the Dash part of her name to look for the Biggest Transfer Student from Everfree.

Thankfully, the guy she was after made enough of an impression with his appearance alone that she was able to get directions from people who saw him pass by. But now she was at the edge of Applejack's Family Orchard with no sight of the Red Guy or any person that could've seen him.

"What now…?" Rainbow clenched her fist frustrated. If only she had followed him as soon as she saw him, she would've caught up to him by now.

With no other clues to go on, Rainbow was about to turn back and leave when she heard the earsplitting sound of a couple of ambulances and police sirens coming from behind. It didn't take a full minute before the emergency vehicles passed next to her and continued forward. She didn't know why, but seeing the convoy compelled her to give chase feeling that they would take her to where she needed to go.

Dash ran full speed after the fading sound of the sirens and it didn't take much long before she finally caught sight of the emergency teams working and dragging people out of the Apple Orchard. She quickly approached to take a closer look at the whole thing but it didn't take long before an officer caught sight of her nosing around.

"Hey kid, get out of here! There's nothing for you to see here!"

"But…!"

"No but's, turn around and …" And before he could finish telling Rainbow to leave, a hand on the shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, go easy on her. She's my daughter!"

The officer turned around and saw a paramedic with blue hair and pink coloration. "If you vouch for her that's fine, she can stay, but she's your responsibility…" The officer warned before he looked at the name tag in the paramedic's vest, "…Firefly." He finished and then left to return to his duty.

"Thanks officer!" The paramedic, Firefly, said before turning to her daughter. "What are you doing here, Dash?"

"A friend of mine lives near here," Rainbow didn't exactly lie but she didn't tell the truth either, that was the best way to deal with any of her mom's questions she didn't want to answer. "This orchard is part of her family's property."

"Applejack, was it….?" Firefly asked trying to remember all the names of her daughter's friends. "That's the girl you wanted to start a band with, right?"

"I STARTED a band with her and the others weeks ago, mom!" Rainbow corrected rolling her eyes in annoyance and crossing her arms in front of her. "We even won the Battle of the Bands at my school, remember?"

"Oh! Yeah! Now I remember. Congratulations on your win!" Firefly patted her on the shoulder. "Maybe we should go out and celebrate." But her offer only received a mutter in return.

"That's what you said last week."

"Look Dash, I've been very hectic lately." Firefly explained. "Ever since that Everfree school collapsed we have been very busy…"

"If you're so busy then why aren't you doing your job instead of talking to me right now?" Rainbow rudely shot back.

"I know that you are upset but I won't tolerate that tone." She may give her daughter a lot of leeway in many things, but she wasn't going to allow her to talk to her like that. "In fact…!"

"Hey! Firefly, come give us a hand here!" The voice of a fellow paramedic called out for her, interrupting her.

"Be right there!" Firefly called back before she turned back to her daughter. "We'll continue this conversation later when I get home, Dash."

"IF, you come back home…" She sass back.

"You're father will hear about this, Dash!" Firefly warned as she turned to go where they needed her, leaving Rainbow Dash behind.

"Whatever…" Rainbow muttered somewhat bitter. She hadn't expected to run into her mom like this and their little "chat" had left a poor taste on her mouth souring her mood enough that she decided to leave her self-imposed "mission" completely.

That is until he heard a scream.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU!"

Rainbow could see that the owner of the voice as a guy around her age trashing around while being dragged by some officers.

"Relax, we just need you to come with us for questioning!"

"I said let me go! I didn't do anything! It was that Big Red Assh*le!" The guy resisting yelled again. "He's the one responsible for this not me!"

At the mention of the words Big and Red, Dash already knew as to which person he was referring to.

"We need you to relax so we can take your statement!" The officer proposed with no avail.

"NO! LET GO YOU F******* PIGS!" He shouted as the officers had no other option but to put the hysteric lad on the backseat of a police car.

"Hurry! We have several wounded people!" One paramedic shouted as he carried the unconscious body of a guy no older than Dash. "There are around nine; we need all the help we can get!" After hearing that plight, both paramedics and officers went through the orchard to find more people in need of help.

Rainbow Dash stood there as more and more people were brought from within the trees and unto the ambulances or police cars. All of them weary and beaten with cuts and bruises everywhere. Then the last one that they brought up looked the worst of them all.

"Hurry, this one needs urgent care now!" Firefly yelled as she brought the guy up to a stretcher. The face, dear god, the face was mangled and bloody beyond belief, it made Rainbow Dash stomach churn. "To the hospital now!" She got up inside the back and closed the doors, not even glacing towards her daughter.

Not that Dash could care, at that moment she was more preoccupied with the implications of all of this.

Ten people.

The new transfer student she followed beat up ten people, and some of them were in very bad shape; especially the last one that look like a goner. The level of violence and brutality to leave another human being in such state was unbelievable. It was inhuman. It was… it was…

"Evil."

No doubts about it.

[x-x-x]

Tirek tried not to wince as Granny Smith, or crazy old bat as he called her, burrowed a needle through the skin of his arm.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" He asked masking his pain perfectly.

"My boy, I've lived on a farm all of mah life." She answered almost offended. "I seen more injuries than you have seen fights. I can put on some stitches with my eyes closed."

"Well that's what it looks lik…OW!" He yelped in pain as the old lady looked at him humorlessly.

"Ya were sayin'?"

"You…! You are doing a great job." Tirek managed to say. It wouldn't do him any good to antagonize the woman who was currently piercing his skin with a sharp object.

"Why thank you." Granny smiled as she continued to patch him up inside the comfort of her kitchen.

After saving him from possibly being killed. Granny Smith with the help of her grandson, an orange haired guy around Tirek's age, dragged him all the way to their home at the edge of the Apple Orchard, after he profusely refused to be taken to the hospital.

"You certainly are quite stubborn." She told him when she finished suturing the last of his injuries. "Even more so to remain conscious after that beating you took."Certainly, it was a miracle in itself that he didn't die out of blood loss or head trauma, let alone been awake throughout all of that. "You look as if two angry bulls stomped all over you!"

No kidding. Besides several other wounds that required sutures, she had to tend several cuts and bruises, not to mention, putting bandages all over his body. Good thing she had some special hard cider at hand to try and numb the immense pain the, albeit huge, boy should be feeling.

"I had worse." Tirek said ominously.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Not even doubting his claim as some sort of front to appear tougher in front of her. And frankly that made her feel even sorrier for the boy.

[x-x-x]

"You know…" Sunset said with her face a little bit red. Being carried around was a little awkward and even more embarrassing was all the glances people directed at hem when they passed by "I'm capable of walking the rest of the way."

"I know that." Discord answered with a little smile before he dropped it a second later. "I'm just being careful…"

"Careful of what?" She asked when the boy carrying her trailed off and didn't continue his answer.

"No, it's nothing… just thinking out loud to myself." He excused only making Sunset more curious about it.

"Careful of what?"

"Well…" He was about to begin when suddenly he came to a stop. "Hey look! The animal shelter!" Indeed, the animal shelter was a block away from them.

"Great, now please let get off and…"

"Not yet." Discord interrupted as he suddenly dashed again. This unexpected acceleration caused Sunset to grab him for dear life until they were finally right in front of the place. "Last stop on the Discord Express, please disembark in an orderly fashion and do not forget any personal objects behind. We thank you for choosing us as your preferred mode of transportation, thank you and have a nice day!"

"Um…thanks… I guess…" Sunset said as she was put down by him not really knowing how to respond to any of Discord's eccentricities.

"So, shall we enter?" Discord offered as he opened the door for her. With a nod of appreciation, both teens entered the animal shelter. The place looked nice and clean and on the side there was the hamster habitat where dozens of little rodents crawled and played all day.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Sunset called out when she didn't saw anyone sitting behind the reception desk.

"Hey look! They have one of those quaint little call bells!" Discord pointed out as he immediately tapped the top to make it ring. The he tapped it again to make it ring. Again. And again. And again. And… you get the idea…

"Hey stop that!" Sunset said raising her voice a bit which she instantly apologize for when Discord sent her a little look. "Sorry…"

"Hey, don't be so…"

"May I help you with something?"

"Whaah!" Discord jumped a little, frightened by the unexpected appearance of a third voice.

"Oh! You are one of Fluttershy's friends right?" A girl with light harlequin complexion and long light amaranth dreads with vermilion highlights under a nice flower pattern bandana, said looking at Sunset in a very relaxed and laid back way.

"Yes I'm a friend of her. My name is Sunset Shimmer." She introduced herself before asking. "Is Fluttershy here yet?"

"Nice meeting you. I'm Tree Hugger. Blessings." The "Hippie" fashioned girl introduced herself back. "Flutterhy isn't here yet. She told me she was gonna be at SCC with her friends so she was gonna come in later."

"Oh, that's right…" The reunion with the girls at Sugar Cube Corner, she had forgotten about it. With everything that had happened today and how distracted she had been during the day, it was no wonder it had slipped out of her mind. "May I wait for her here?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

"Actually, it would be better if we could wait in a more secluded place…" Discord pointed out. "We are trying to lay low." He said in a very obvious ploy to sound cool and mysterious in front of them.

"Whoa, dude. I'm really digging your vibe." Tree Hugger said after taking a good look at him.

"My…vibe…?"

"Yeah, I like how your clothes totally express the chaotic nature of your innermost feelings, and desire for creating a path of your own."

"Uh…thanks…?" Now it was Discord's turn to not know how to respond. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting from his words and appearance.

"I understand your burning desire to be unique." The girl continued. "But you might be going at it in the wrong way… your aura is somewhat mudded."

"My aura…?"

"In fact I have this great Tea that will clear out all the muddiness in your aura and help you reconnect with your chakras."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine." Discord put up his hands, declining whatever this girl wanted to push unto him.

"A shame… it goes really well with rice cakes." Tree Hugger 'lamented' and with her laid back tone, it was difficult to gauge her emotions.

"Yes… about this secluded place…" Discord said trying to get the conversation back on track. "Do you have some sort of back room we can use? We kinda need that. No questions asked." He added at the end.

"Sure, you can use the storage room if you like." Tree hugger pointed at a door behind her with her thumb. "I'm no one to judge motives. You are not the only one who had clashes with 'the Man' before."

"I don't doubt it." Discord rolled his eyes at the Hippie girl, not knowing bothering to correct her. "Come Sunny, to the Storage Room."

"Why?" She asked somewhat curious with a little bit of suspicion about his intentions.

"Because…" He drew out for a bit. "…there's much to talk about…" And if it could be done privately the better. "Between you and I."

 _'Should've seen this coming…'_

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Not much to say about this one.

Just the appearance of Rainbow Dash's mom, Firefly. And a somewhat favorite pony of mine: Tree Hugger.

Now TH isn't my favorite new pony of this season, but I like her a lot! She's a nice polar opposite of Discord.

Also I'll like to thank xebck from Derpibooru for his great depiction of Tree Hugger EQG style!


	17. Chapter 16 - Recovering

**Chapter 16 - Recovering**

The storage room of the Animal Shelter was, as expected, very normal looking with the exception of being full of boxes; all of them marked on the side denoting the contents inside. That and the overwhelming smell of cleaning products and air fresheners to mask the underlying smell of animals.

Sunset tried not to gag as she tried to acclimatize to the clash of odors, while Discord didn't seemed fazed by any of it.

"Now that we are here" The boy began as he turned back turned at Sunset, not even glancing at her direction.

Sunset had being dreading this. Discord knew. He knew it all along. He had been aware of her presence since the start. Ever since he finished detention with Ms. Harshwhinny back at school, he knew she was stalking him. Which made all those twist and turns he made her go through make sense. He had been trying to shake her off. But what made no sense was the thing he didn't do.

Why didn't he confront her? Why didn't he call her on it, having lots and lots of opportunities to do so? What possible reason could he have to not do so? What was his end goal? And now that they were face to face, what did he want? What did he want with her?

"That we are all alone…" He drew out.

Sure, he saved her from suffering under that sicko King, and brought her to the Animal Shelter like she asked. But who's to say this wasn't all an elaborated trick? To lure her in a false sense of security only for him to spring whatever trap he had planned before hand? Maybe Adagio would come through the door, after knocking poor Tree Hugger out, and exact her vengeance against her for the whole thing about the Battle of the Bands. What other reason could they have for meeting like they did?

Discord, tyrant being of Equestria or not, was probably hired by the Dazzlings in order to do their dirty work for them.

"I guess now is the time…" He took a few steps away from her.

Maybe he trapped her hear to interrogate her? Torture her to get whatever information he or Adagio wanted! They would try and get her to spill all the secrets and weaknesses they can exploit against her friends. Or use her as a hostage against her friends. But to what end?

"Time for me to ask you something…" He went on with his back still turned away.

Dear Celestia! They probably want to know the location of the portal back to Equestria! Use her and her friends as leverage against Princess Twilight to force her to surrender or to repair their broken magical pendants so they can try to conquer and rule the world once more!

"Something very important…" He denoted as he picked up a strange green box.

Well, she wasn't gonna let any of those thing happen! Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna go without a fight.

Turning to the side, Sunset found an opened tool box and pulled out the heaviest thing she could find; and adjustable wrench. It wasn't much but she was sure a good hit with it would be enough.

Sunset then walked up behind Discord, clenching the tool as hard as she could.

One swing. One good swing and she would put an end to whatever plan he and Adagio had conjured up.

"And that thing is …"

Before he could even finish, Sunset closed her eyes and swung the wrench with all of her might.

 ***swoosh!***

But it only cut air.

 _'What?!'_

She missed?! Why did she miss?!

Apparently, by some ungodly luck, Discord had crouched down at the exact moment that Sunset had swung the tool.

 _'Dear God!'_ The feeling of dread multiplied tenfold. She had missed her one chance to get out of this. Now Discord would be extra pissed for trying to hit him from behind! And seeing how he stomped those thugs from earlier, he knew how to deliver pain.

"Are you alright?" Discord turned stood up and turned towards her with an unusually serious face.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you are feeling alright." He repeated yet this time his tone was far more concerned. "After what happened back there, and with the adrenaline running its course… your perception of time is a little wonky and you must feel very scared and jumpy."

"Scared…?" Sunset repeated and soon after she feeling somewhat disoriented and confused as to what was happening right now.

"Look you are even clenching a wrench, right now!" He pointed out, "You must have instinctively picked it up without realizing it; craving for the need to feel safe and secure."

"Eh?" Was… was he serious? Didn't he notice? Didn't he notice that she almost tried to crack his skull with the wrench not a minute ago?

"Don't you worry Sunny. You are safe here." Discord proclaimed nodding to himself. "Now that the effects of the adrenaline are over, you will feel slightly disoriented and a little exhausted. Not to mention you will soon start feeling the pain your brain's dopamine had been blocking." He explained sounding as if he had known all of this since forever. "So if you are hurt I can tend you with this." He lifted the green box showing it was a first aid kit. And by the looks of it, it was brand new, never opened before.

"I…I…"

"Don't get to anxious! Take big breathes!" He prompted and Sunset had no option but to do what he said. And after a few minutes of deep inhales and exhales, she did end up feeling a bit better; but her arm, where the thug had grabbed her and pulled her, did start to hurt a little bit.

"Thanks…" she said grateful for the advice and for completely ignoring her unprovoked attack. "How do you know so much of this?"

"You could say that this sort of knowledge is 'part of the curriculum' at St. Everfree." He told her with a silly smile.

[x-x-x]

"You should consider yourself lucky." Trixie said as he helped Sombra to sit in a chair near a desk. "You are the first guy I ever allowed to be inside my room."

After bringing the injured boy to her house, against her better judgment, she decided to move him to her room where she could hide him for a couple of hours before her parents come home.

"I understand. I too refuse those unworthy to ever step inside my private chambers. "He replied, not really getting what she tried to say.

"Uh-hu." She acknowledged mildly indifferently. "Just… wait here while I get supplies from the medical cabinet. And do not. I repeat. DO. NOT. Touch anything, understand?"

"Crystal." He agreed somewhat offended by the implication that he was going to snoop around like a nosy child.

"Be right back." With a sigh, Trixie left the injured boy all alone.

Although Sombra gave his word that he wasn't going to touch any of the girl's mundane possessions, nothing stopped him from looking around and critic what he saw.

The room itself was small, at least compared to what a true bedchamber of someone his worth was considered, but for the common girl it suited them just fine. Likewise, the wallpaper was uninspired being just plain light blue, obviously the girl's favorite color if his had to guess.

As for décor, it was as he suspected. No precious antique furniture or anything of that nature. Computer desk and side table made out of common furniture wood near a twin sized bed with blueish covers, clearly not made out of any high-quality fabric; an armoire unmistakably from a Swedish manufacturer that produces ready-to-assemble furniture.

It was too pedestrian.

But what the room lacked of high quality furnishings. It made up in the abundance of ornaments and personal objects that the girl had spread out around the room. From little bottles of perfume to jewelry boxes and makeup kits on a small dressing table; to strange boxes and trinkets that seemed more appropriate to belong in an illusionist storage room instead of a girl's bedchamber.

"Perhaps she practices the arts of illusion-making?" He wondered.

Though he always relegated such practices for entertainers and court jesters, he had some semblance of respect for the subtle art of deceiving and playing with the expectations of a captive audience. If only they would put their skills for a greater cause instead of entertaining the masses.

Another set of things that illustrated the interests of his host, was a guitar resting on a holder mounted onto the wall and several decorative posters. The posters in particular caught his eyes, because they didn't depict any sort of modern musician or band, like that insufferable Sapphire Shores: instead it was a band dressed in colorful outfits and ridiculously long hair that everybody nowadays would call 'out-of-date'.

Sombra managed to identify the group as one of those bands that was famous in the decade of the 80's. Those with awful fashion sense with garish colors, overuse of the synthesizer sound and laser beams and neon lights visual effects.

And their music …

Not that bad all things considered, especially compared with the trash what passed as music nowadays. Yet he would never admit this to anyone, ever, as long as he lived.

Soon after, Sombra's musing got interrupted by Trixie as soon as she entered carrying with her the supplies she went after.

"Here, this is all I found that could help." Trixie laid everything on the desk that Sombra was seated at. It was a bottle of antiseptic and another of alcohol, a small container of analgesic pills, a cold pack, bandages and some tape.

After a quick examination of the objects brought, Sombra nodded satisfied. "Good. Then we can begin." As soon as he said this he stood away from the chair's back and proceeded to try and remove his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" Trixie exhaled getting a little bit flustered by his sudden attempt at undressing.

"Obviously, I am removing my garments so we can thoroughly check for all injuries a might suffered during my fight." He explained straight-faced ignoring the reason behind the girl's sudden outburst.

"I-I guess…" she stammered a bit. It did make sense what he was saying. They needed to make sure there wasn't any… "Wait a second! What do you mean by _'we'_?"

"Regrettably I concede the fact that I might need help with my physical examination." He grudgingly admitted. "Especially concerning the hits I received on the back.

"Fine! Just get this thing over with." Trixie ultimately agreed and saw how the injured boy, slowly removed his shirt, displaying his fit and well toned body for only her to see. This whole thing was too much for her that she had to turn her head away, not wanting to show the intense reddening of her face if the burning sensation she suddenly felt was any indication.

 _'Those explain why he's able to endure that much pounding.'_ She thought only to mentally berate herself for such thoughts. Trying to get rid of more of those dumb thoughts she slowly turned her head back. _'It's just a shirtless boy! You have seen that plenty of times at the pool or during soccer practice at school.'_ She reminded herself, but when her eyes fixed back to his physique, she felt agitated once more.

'It's not just a shirtless boy!' Her subconscious clarified. "It's a shirtless boy with long silky ebony hair, gorgeous green eyes, chiseled face and a body that looked like it was sculpted by the Greek pantheon. In your bedroom. With no one else in the house."

And before her own mind turned even more against her, Trixie had to repeat over and over again, his bad qualities, specifically his exasperating personality and lack of tact, like a mantra.

[x-x-x]

"Just a minor injury. But it will leave a bruise for a few days." Discord informed after he was done examining her arm.

"Thanks…" Sunset rubbed her arm a little bit, still feeling guilty that she almost tried to crack open his school. "Thank you for everything…" she finally admitted.

"There's no need to thank me." He said waving it off. Really it wasn't as if he had done anything nobody else would've done.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologize either."

"Yes I have to!" Sunset reacted somewhat startling. "I… I almost hit you with a wrench! When you only wanted to help… and… and… I'm sorry for… stalking you and getting into trouble, having you to save me from…"

"Whoa there!" Discord stopped here before she went even further with her guilt-trip. "First of all that swing was so sloppy I could've dodged that in my sleep." He said surprising Sunset once more.

 _'He really did notice!'_ She thought troubled. But then, why didn't he say anything before?

"I know you didn't actually mean to do that. The adrenaline released during the 'Fight or flight' response for earlier still hadn't left your body completely. And I can't blame you for feeling jumpy and attacking me, especially after what that dude threaten to do."

His careful explanation did explain her sudden overreaction and helped with the guilt she was feeling but what didn't help was Discord's lack of anger on the matter. Heck he wasn't even slightly upset.

"As for you stalking me… well, I guess it couldn't be helped." He admitted with a shrug.

"What couldn't be helped…?" She repeated back confused.

"You, falling madly in love with me." He stated very seriously.

"W-what?!"

"No need to deny it Sunny. It is obvious that after you saw me, you fell head over heels in love with me." He continued sounding very convinced it was all fact. "Can't blame you for that, especially with a face like mine."

"Huh…" She preferred not to comment on that last part. Discord wasn't ugly; he was just … not her type. "Actually…"

"I mean, what other reason could a girl like you have to stalk me at great lengths like you did?"

"…" She was at loss for words. She couldn't possibly explain that she though he was a threat, let alone a magic tyrant from another dimension where magic was common and ponies were the dominant species.

"I…I…" she stuttered as she was put on the spot, not knowing what to say or do.

"Ha! Relax; I was just messing with you!" Discord laughed as he couldn't hold it in any more. "You should've seen the look on your face, priceless!"

"H-Hey cut that out!" she called out with her face reddening, be for embarrassment or anger, no one could tell. "And don't call me Sunny."

"Now, now, I'm just livening up the mood, that's all."

"Discord!" She called again, thought it felt somewhat strange to refer to him by name specially, when he shared it with an infamous tyrant.

"Nah uh uh!" He waived his finger. "You have to call me Dizzy!"

"Gah, Ok…Dizzy…" Sunset finally said, and upon reflecting about it, it was easier to call him that while distancing the image of the evil draconequus from the boy in front of her. "Could you please tell me what happened?" He asked in a very somber tone.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, Sunset." Discord replied equally matching the seriousness which she had just talked. "Just forget about it." He smiled trying once more to liven up things, but it seemed that Sunset wasn't ready to relent. "A nice girl like you shouldn't get involved in matters like this."

"I need to know." Sunset demanded with a look in her eyes that told him that she wasn't gonna let the matter drop. "What were those thugs after? Who were the others on that alleyway? What does St. Everfree play in all of this?"

"Fine." Discord gave in after a sigh. "It's kinda a long story and I do not know all of the details …" he warned.

"I have time."

"Well, all of this goes all the way back to…"

[x-x-x]

"The 1980's. More precisely, the War against Cobra." Scorpan explained to his so called Students in Delinquency 101. By the way, he didn't approved of that name.

"You mean that guy with the silly voice and mask?" Applebloom asked while raising her hand as if this was in fact a real class.

"Oh yeah, that always made me laugh!" Sweetie Belle agreed with a little giggle, but before they could go on to a tangent, Scorpan intervened.

"I suppose only exposure you three have to the infamous Cobra Commander is through the water-down, propaganda-filled, Saturday morning-esque, videos and movies about the Joe's.

"What do you mean by that?" Scootaloo, who had been pretty bored since the beginning of Scopran's lecture, leaned in interested. It was no secret that the G.I. Joe Team, or The Joe's for short, were heroes admired by almost everyone. Including her.

"What I mean is that reality was far grimmer than those depicted in government-approved school films or those Special FX- saturated films made by Mike Bay." His tone made clear how he really felt about those movies. "People didn't eject to safety whenever a vehicle was hit or a plane fell down. Lots of people died."

"But what does the war have to do with the History of Delinquents?" Scootaloo asked what was in the Crusaders' minds.

"Well, almost everything really." Scorpan sighed before he elaborated into the unsavory history.

"At first during the 70's the Joe's were an Elite Special Ops team that dealt with Cobra operations and all was kept secret from the world at large. Then years later in 1982 a terrible terrorist attack that shook the hearts of every American everywhere, Cobra became a world-infamous Terrorist organization and the military could no longer afford to keep their activities under wraps. The government then made official their intentions of stopping Cobra once and for all and declared war on the growing terrorist group.

With the war at full swing so did the casualties which forced the government enact a more demanding Conscription, aka the Draft, to fill up their ranks. Bodily able men of 18 to 35 were forced to join the military, be citizens or immigrants. Not only that, but prisoners were also forced into it even if they were underage.

Soon public opinion, especially from large groups conformed of women who lost their husbands and sons to this war. Their protests forced the government to change their stand about using underage prisoners as recruits. And since having prisons filled to the brim with rebellious youths cost a fortune for tax payers, police forces became more and more lenient with Juvenile Delinquents, to the point of turning their eyes away. This attitude and lack of any serious organized crime left thanks to the draft and severe lack of adults, help proliferate all Juvenile Delinquency and the creation of Street Gangs in many areas.

Now, many years later we can still feel the effects the Forced Drafts and the War against Cobra had in our country, with school gangs running rampant in many places, and the overwhelming number of women in positions of power and the almost matriarchal state of things due to many, many years of lack of men to fill those positions."

"Not to mention all the advancements made in technology." Scootaloo added her own two cents. "That's why we have transforming cars, like the one Vinyl has!"

"Yes, after many years of remaining solely for military use. Transforming vehicles and miniature computers that were the precursors of our Smartphones and tablets hit the general market. Not to mention, laser technology and the use of nanites for the benefit of medical science."

Though in the darker side of things, many substances developed for military use got leaked and are used as recreational and hard drugs in some parts of the country. But He didn't want to worry the girl about any of that.

"In conclusion…"

[x-x-x]

"Keep it together…" Tirek said towards his reflection in the mirror.

After Granny Smith finished cleaning up and closing his more pressing wounds. He had asked her to use the bathroom to freshen himself up; and so he did, splashing cold water unto his numb and burning face. But that wasn't the real reason why he was there.

No, the real reason was far more … personal.

Tirek looked away from his reflection and gaze back towards his hand, specifically what he was holding in it.

He could almost hear it. He could hear its taunting and seductive voice daring him to put it in his mouth and swallow it.

A Blue Pill.

"I don't need it." He said to himself, reminding him of his promise to never take one again. Not after what happened last time. "I don't…"

Yet he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

'You need me!' The darker part of his consciousness said. 'Take me!'

"No… I don't need you…"

'Sure you do… the fact that you being carrying me the whole time is testament of that.'

"No… I just…"

'Besides, you already took the other two. Why not me too?'

It was true, back at the orchard when he needed a plan to take down Chrysalis soldiers, he had dug up both a Red Pill and a Green Pill and swallow them both. Their effects helping him fight and withstand the pain of their attacks.

"That's different. They overwhelmed me." They were more prepared, more coordinated, smarter, attacked like never before.

Without any mercy.

'That's why you need me.' Blue repeated. 'Do you really think they won't attack again with this sort of tactic or even a better one?'

"I'll be prepared for next time!"

'But without me accelerating the healing process, you won't be well enough for next time.' The pill warned. 'Do you really think you can survive without me?'

"I'm strong enough, I'll become stronger."

'No you won't.'

"Yes I will!"

'The fact that the first thing you did in a pinch was to use Red and Green, proves you wrong.'

"…"

'Admit it. You are nothing without us; without me.'

Tirek remained silent as his whole body trembled. Clutching the infernal pill inside his mighty hands.

"I'm strong… I'm strong…" He barely uttered above a whisper as he continued trembling.

'No you are not.' 

**[x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x]**

 **Author's Note:**

Oh Sh*t! Who saw that coming?

Also remember when I said not to take the G.I joe joke too seriously?

I lied.

 ***Drops Sully into a chasm***

Well not really, I thought it would be a neat way to explain some of the more unbelievable things in this fic and in the EQG movies. (I'm looking at you Vinyl, and your Car!)

And tie everything to an existing Hasbro Franchise.

Now you know! And knowing is half the battle.

 **G.I JOOOOOOOEE!**

Also does that mean I have to add the crossover tag to this story?


	18. Chapter 17 - Homecomings part 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Ok, so I previously said that this was going to be the final chapter of the First arc.**

 **And it was supposed to be that. It was going to be this very long chapter but...**

 **I came down with the post Seasons Blues, as I like to call it.**

 **If I didn't post something soon I would've kept this on the backseat for some more time. And I know how crappy it feels when an Author doesn't update their story. So...**

 **I hope you like this. And Happy belated New Year shout out to all who read my story.**

* * *

[X-X-X]

 **Chapter 17 - Homecomings part 1**

"And that's all as far as I know." Discord finally ended the tale Sunset was so curious about. And by the grim look in her face, he deduced that she regretted hearing some of it. "But you don't have to worry about any of …"

"How can you say that?!" Sunset said coming a little stronger than she meant to. "This…all of this…is terrible."

Never had she imagined how far the whole "delinquency problem" went. She like many others, thought that the murmured stories about Everfree and their thugs were just that, stories. Stories meant to intimidate others and create a reputation, much like she had done when she became her school's Queen Bee. But unlike her, Everfree's claims were not only true, they were severe.

St. Everfree had the reputation of housing the worst and toughest individuals around; because of it, the school became the center of all activities relating to street gangs. Everyone who wanted to prove their toughness and strength enrolled there and either joined to move up the ranks of a gang or created one form the ground; And those who didn't enroll into Everfree, formed their own gangs to fight against the Everfree ones.

Whenever be from Everfree or not, all gangs wanted the same: to rule St. Everfree.

It was said that those who ruled Everfree could rule the city. And so, the school became a beacon that attracted all the scum and villainy towards it, keeping it focused, contained.

That is until it crumbled into the ground.

"Hard to imagine, but it's all true." Discord nodded somewhat solemnly. "You guys at Canterlot High are lucky; you lived your lives carefree, unaware of the dangers lurking in the shadows cast by the big city."

Now that Everfree was gone and the gangs scattered over the place. All those gangs that wasted their time and effort trying to conquer and rule a school, had turned their gazes away from the beacon and will now burrow themselves where, until now, had been untouched and fertile ground.

With Canterlot High District being one of said grounds.

"We gotta tell someone!" Sunset suggested the most sensible idea she could think of. "We got to tell the police!" But this only caused Discord to chuckle.

"Really, Sunny? You think the police will do anything after doing nothing for so long?" He smiled despite the bleak nature of his words. "All gangs know how to evade or at least not catch the attention of the police." Unless they did something 'High Profile' or screw around near the "Nice" parts of town and "Rich" neighborhoods, the police didn't get involved.

"Kids will be kids, they say."

"Well, we got to do something!" Sunset was wracking her brain for some kind of answer to this predicament.

"We? Why even get involved?" He looked at her oddly.

"Because this is my home!" She declared momentously. "And the home of my friends! I can't just stand around doing nothing when evil looms and threatens our home!"

"Hn! Getting quite ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Discord snicker fanning down Sunset's sudden enthusiasm, before getting serious. "Do you even know the full implications of what you are saying? The danger you'll put you and your friends on? The hell you'll go through? The pain of broken bones? The scars of every cut and open wound? The blood that will be spilled? All the things you will lose? Do you? "

"Ehm…" She quickly got quiet after hearing that. She didn't like the picture he was painting with his words. "I…" She wasn't afraid of putting herself in the line, but she felt uncomfortable doing the same with her friends' lives.

"Thought so." Discord nodded sagely. "Besides this period of, ehm, 're-structuration' will not last nor change things either."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sunset looked at him quizzically.

"Because..." He said with the biggest grin Sunset had ever seen. "When those Cattle Rustlers go back to their home, word will get out that I am still around. Kicking all sort of…butts!" He refrained from cussing right in front of girl.

"You will… protect us?"

"Protect is kind of a strong word…" Discord said rubbing his chin. "Once word in the street hits other gangs that the Higher Powers of Everfree are still up and running, everything will go back to be the way it was before." And that meant gangs fighting one and other, wasting time, energy and resources, for the privilege of taking down said Higher Powers.

 _'Speaking of which… I wonder about the others.'_

When he stumbled into the alleyway where he fought the Bulls, there were also the defeated bodies of Chrysalis Soldiers with all sort of paraphernalia scattered around. Though he didn't give it importance before, now he realized that those Soldiers' equipment was meant to battle him and him only.

Goggles and masks to prevent him from using any sort of substance to blind them; special gloves to catch any sort of bouncing projectiles; even small Swiss Army Knives for cutting ropes or any sort of tangling traps.

Even the soldiers themselves were small and with not much muscle mass; trained specifically for speed combat. A specialized team trained and equipped to defeat him.

 _'But such specialization was their downfall.'_ They were so prepared for him and his chaotic way of fighting that when it came to fight the exact opposite type of fighters they were unprepared. 'Even worse if they were surprise attacked by the Bulls.' Had it not been for them, he would've had to fight Chrysalis soldiers whom would've been a far difficult challenge.

 _'If they attacked me, could they also have attacked the others?'_ Discord knew that the others could defend themselves no problem. But if their opponents were as prepared and specialized as the ones he lucked out, there is a chance they were defeated.

 _'Leaving Lil' Chrisy as the sole victor.'_ Yet if they weren't defeated… "Oh boy, class tomorrow is going to be so fun." He said out-loud, confusing the heck out of Sunset who had no idea about his whole train of thought. "Now Sunny, let's get out of here." He said as he walked up the door.

"Why?" She still had some questions she wanted to ask him.

"Well, if we spend more time in here Tree Hugger is going to get the wrong idea of what we are doing here." He turned around to face her and pointed out his thumb towards the door.

"The wrong idea about what…?" Sunset asked as she looked at the knowing face he was giving to her. That's when she got realized what he was referring to. "W-wait! You don't mean…"

"Come on, otherwise people will start telling tales about you and me." He gave her a cheeky grin enjoying the mortified look on her face. "Seriously Sunny, you are so easy to mess with."

"I am not!"

"Keep proving my point, Sunny." He chuckled as he turned to grab the knob.

And just as he was about to grab it, the knob turned itself and the door was opened by someone on the other side.

"Sunset, are you in here? Tree Hugger said that…eek!" The sudden arrival, a light goldish grey girl with very long pale cerise hair and the biggest cyan colored eyes Discord had ever seen, froze on the spot as soon as said eyes fell upon Discord dishevel looks.

"Oh! Hello there, the name's Discord. What is yours?" He introduced himself slightly surprised by her sudden entrance, but not enough for him to butch a cool mannered greeting.

"Fluttershy?" Sunset called out for the girl, who didn't respond to her and instead kept staring at Discord while her eyes got as big as saucers.

"Fluttershy? Is that your name?" Discord inquired as forward as ever. And his earned him a result he frankly hadn't expected.

The girl fainted in the spot.

"Whoa there!" He moved quickly to catch her by the waist so that she wouldn't impact onto the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Now this is quite the first impression."

"Discord! What did you do to her?" Sunset yelled at him, as she came next to him to check upon her friend.

"Hmm…Is she anemic or something?"

"No."

"Well, then I have no idea." He answered honestly. "Unless of course she passed out after seeing my beautiful face."

"Yeah. I'm sure that's the reason." Sunset rolled her eyes as she took hold of her friend's limp body.

[x-x-x]

"Looks like tomorrow all of this is gonna hurt."

"I'm no stranger to pain."

"Whatever you say, tough guy." Trixie rolled her eyes at his whole Grand and Mighty attitude of his. He wasn't fooling anyone of the fact that he was in pain.

Men. Figures that all acted the same. "And that's it." Trixie said as she finished place the last bandage around his abdomen. She had no idea if he needed them or not, but she had seen this sort of thing on TV before. It wasn't as if having the bandages hurt him more than he already was. Besides it proved as an effective barrier so that she could stop staring at his naked torso.

"Good." Sombra said with a nod as he inspected the bandages seemingly content. "Let us continue."

"Continue with what?" Trixie looked at him confused. Weren't they already done?

"Now I need to tend my legs." He said as he unbuckled his belt.

 **"W-WAIT JUST A SECOND!"** Trixie closed her eyes as her face turned red once more.

"What are you shrieking for, woman?" Sombra had his hands over his ears. Really this one had been more deafening than any of her previous ones.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?" The said yelled once more but thankfully less loudly than before. "YOU CAN'T TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS INSIDE MY ROOM!"

"Why?"

"LIKE YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK!"

"Very well… you take them off."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"I don't have time for your aversions. These pants have to come off." Ignoring her protests, he then unbuckled his belt and went on to try to unbutton his pants.

"Oh no you don't!"

What followed was a struggle that, in hindsight, could've been avoided by having better communication; yet for both participants, reason and shame weren't in their minds right now. This was a struggle for dominance. To see who was right and who was wrong. And the only satisfaction to be gained was the right to say 'Told you so!'

Unfortunately for them, their fight distracted them enough for them to not notice that two individuals had arrived and entered the house.

"Won't you cut it out!?"

"NEVER!"

"Trixie! We convinced our parents to let us spend the night with…" The enthusiasm in the recently arrived pair went completely quiet once they saw what they had stumbled upon.

Their friend Trixie was on her knees with her hands grabbing the half pulled down pants of a shirtless boy.

"Fuchsia…Lavender…" Trixie said looking at her friends who sported very red cheeks and stunned expressions on their faces. After everything that happened, she had totally forgotten about them coming over to her house.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lavender said too casually as she and Fuchsia slowly backed away from the room and closing the door.

It wasn't until the door fully closed with a small 'click' that it dawned into Trixie what she was doing must've looked like.

"W-Wait! It's not what you think!" She called out to defuse the situation before this misunderstanding could grow into a scandal. As she opened the door to her room she turned to Sombra. "Don't go anywhere!" And with that she was off, leaving Sombra alone again.

"Finally." Sombra sighed before resuming what he was doing.

After his pants came down to his ankles he examined his injuries. Primarily, the bloody mess that were his knees. He fell to his knees several times through the course of his fight, and although on the outside his clothes weren't ripped or damaged, the skin on his knee was severely brushed by the fabric because of the friction.

The wound wasn't deep enough to see any fat, muscle or bone; that was good. It also stopped bleeding, so that was a good sign too.

"Minor injury. Looks worse than it really is." He said to himself. Mostly to distract himself of the pain he felt now that he was looking at the injury up close. "I just need to clean up the wound with cold water…" and as soon as he said those words he realized something.

"She was right…should've taken my pants off inside the bathroom instead of here." He reasoned, ignoring what Trixie's reservations really were about.

[x-x-x]

"You are looking better than ah expected." Granny Smith noted as Tirek sat down at the Kitchen table with her after his trip to the bathroom.

"I heal fast." Was his not committal response.

"Is that so?" She said not pushing the issue, but not forgetting about it yet.

"I have to. Otherwise they will think I've gotten weak."

"Who?"

"…"

"Who would think ya gotten weak?" She insisted leaning forward a bit, curious about the answer.

"The wrong kind of people." The ominous tone of his voice was enough to convince Granny Smith with what she was about to do.

"Mah boy, I want ya to come work for me at this farm."

"What?" Tirek asked surprised by the declaration that came out of left field. "Look Granny, I'm not interested in your offer."

"Why? Too busy getting inta fights?" She jabbed back much to his chagrin.

"If you think just because you help me I owe you…"

"I didn't help ya because I wanted you to be indebted with me." She cut him off somewhat offended, crossing her arms in front of her. "Ah did it because it was the right thing to do."

"I didn't ask you to help me."

"You didn't have to, yet Ah still did. Now I'm askin ya to consider my offer."

"Why should I? Besides I'm no farmer."

"Have you even tried it before?"

"No."

"Then how do ya know?" When Tirek remained silent after that, she continued. "You might find you are looking for."

"And what would you know about what I'm looking for?" He shot back irritated at the idea she pretended understand what he wanted.

"I can see it in yer eyes." Granny sighed reminiscing of day long past. "Those are the same eyes of someone I knew a long time ago. He found what he was longing for, and you can do the same."

Tirek closed his eyes and remained quiet considering the words of the old lady. He remained silent for a whole two minutes, before he sighed and stood up from the chair.

"Sorry lady. I'm not interested." He then turned around to leave the place.

"You'll never be strong if ya keep running away." Her words made Tirek stop dead on his tracks. "What yer doing, running away, and closing yourself in more and more, will not help ya." She said as he slowly turned to face her. "Being alone doesn't make you stronger."

"And playing Apple Picking Rancher will?" He asked with sarcasm oozing out of him.

"I can prove it to you." She stared at him with steel in her voice. It almost made him believe her. "Tomorrow. After classes come here and if you aren't convinced then, I'll never bother you again."

Tirek was about to refuse once more, but before he could get a word in, Granny added. "The least you could do for a lady that help ya and didn't send you to the hospital where you should be right now."

"Guilt-tripping me now, are you?" Tirek almost laugh, "Can't say if it suits you or not, old bat." Then again, old ladies were always good at making the younger generations feel like ungrateful brats. "One chance." He lifted one of his fingers. "I'll give you one change to convince me that your old-maid ramblings are true."

"That's all Ah need." She smiled.

And Tirek didn't know why that smile unnerved him so. As if he already had sealed his fate.

[x-x-x]


	19. Chapter 18 - Homecomings part 2

**Chapter 18 - Homecomings part 2**

"I'm telling you, it wasn't what it looked like!" Trixie claimed for the 5th time already. Luckily she had managed to catch up to her friends before they left the house entirely. Now the difficult part was to make them see that what they stumbled into wasn't what they think it was.

"When what was it?" Her friend Fuchsia Blush or Feebee for short, raised her arms into the air to emphasis her disbelief. "Because what we saw there were you, all over this shirtless boy with your hands on his pants!"

"I told you, I was stopping him from taking them off!" The mortified girl explained once more.

"Still, why was he trying to take them off in the first place?" Lavender Lance, or as her friends called her Lala, brought up another good point.

"Because he wanted me to check him out." Trixie blurted out not earning any convincing points with how that sounded. "I mean, for injuries! He was involved in a fight."

"A fight?/A fight about what?" Lavender and Fuchsia questioned at the same time; the former sounding worried while the latter was more skeptical.

"I don't know! These freaks wearing black jumped at him at the convenience store parking lot. He fight against these five guys at the same time, and then I had to rescue him from the leader who was about to poke his eyes out… it was a mess!"

"Trixie, calm down." Lala placed a hand over Trixie's shoulders. "No need to get so anxious." She tried to reassure her.

"Sounds a little too fake to me." Fuchsia crossed her arms humming.

"Feebee!" Lavender admonished her before saying. "I believe her."

"Please, if he was in a fight with five guys and was hurt to need medical attention why didn't you take him to the hospital." Feebee questioned the logic behind the story.

"Because I asked her not to." A distinctive male voice cut in. "And I commend her for that." Sombra slowly made his way towards the trio. Thankfully he was fully clothed but now he sported a black cane to help him walk.

Once he was in front of them, both Lavender and Fuchsia could see his handsome features and impressive visage. He was no mere boy; he was positively charming at first glance.

"Oh hey, my name is Fuchsia, Fuchsia Blush. Nice meeting you." The girl with light muldberry skin and short fuchsia hair introduced herself first sounding a little too enthusiastic.

"I'm Lavender Lance. Nice to meet you." The girl with violetish gray skin and long light yellow hair, also give her name except she was more reserved than her friend.

"Greetings to both of you, my name is Sombra." He greeted formally enough since they greet him gracefully enough. After the proper salutations were completed he turned towards his unwilling hostess. "Miss Trixie, I'm here to inform you that my healing treatments have just finished."

"Ehm… that's good to hear." Trixie answered weird-out by the sudden formal tone he was addressing her with. _'What's this about Miss Trixie?'_

"Also I need to let you know that I have taken this cane to aid me stride." He referred to the walking stick he was holding. "I trust this isn't a problem for you."

"Actually, that's my dad's…"

"I understand." He responded with a nod. "Then send my sincere apologizes to the lord of the house, and inform him that I shall repay him handsomely for the inconvenience."

 _'So you are still gonna take it then.'_ Even when she just said it wasn't hers to lend. Then again it wasn't as if her dad was gonna notice a prop was missing, especially when he had several more at his disposal. "Sure, I'll do that. Just return it back when you no longer need it."

"Then I propose an arrangement." He suddenly said sounding keen to his own idea. "I shall return the cane the day you are finished with the tome I'm interested in. An exchange of lend possessions."

"Sure…why not." Trixie ended up accepting, still perplexed by this sudden change of character. _'Wait, is he trying to make himself look good in front of my friends?'_ That would explain this proper attitude he was displaying. Acting nice so that when she told them about how much of a jerk he was, they wouldn't believe her.

"Excellent! Then I shall take my leave." Sombra interrupted her inner musings.

"Wait! Are you seriously going to leave like that?" She asked displaying a sense of concern for others that was kind of surprising for her friends to behold. "What if some more thugs jump at you again?" After witnessing the violence they were willing to come to, there was no telling if they would attack again; especially when Sombra barely escaped the first attack.

"Your concern for my well-being is fully noted and very appreciated. Alas, I need to retire for the day." He explained his motive and smirked before he continued. "Do not fret, Miss Trixie. I am well aware of the potential dangers that await me, and I'm prepared to face whatever obstacle that steps on my way."

Trixie was about to answer when she suddenly hear a swoon and saw the faces her friends were giving him, as if he was some sort of Daring Prince or something. She didn't know why but that ticked her off a bit. "Please, I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about not recovering my dad's cane."

"They'll have to pry it from my cold unmoving hands." Sombra declared ominously yet also gallantly. Not an easy accomplishment for sure. "Now I have to take my leave." He said before turning to Trixie's friends. "I apologize for not being able to stay longer, and I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

"Of course!" Fuchsia responded happy to be noticed again. "I too hope we can meet again!"

"It'll be nice to get to know you better." Lavender said with a smile.

With that out of the way, Sombra turned towards Trixie one last time. "I thank you for all that you did for me today, Miss Trixie. I'm grateful." He said with such a nice tone that for a second he made her forget about how much of a jerk he had been all day.

"You are welcome."

"Goodbye to the three of you. I look forward to meet you at school tomorrow." And with a respectful bow he made his way outside, leaving the three girls alone.

"Well I can see why you tried to unbutton his pants." Fuchsia said with a sly sideway glance.

"Cut it out!"

"He's definitely a 10 in the looks department." Lavender said. "I think he might be too verbose though. Like a walking thesaurus or something."

"Don't let the appearance fool you, he's a jerk and a massive pain in the neck." It was better to let them know about his irritating qualities now so they will not prattle on and on about how dreamy he was. "He may look like one, but he's not a prince charming."

"But he's still hot though." Feebee said causing Trixie to facepalm.

Why did she even bother?

[x-x-x]

"I'm worried." Sunset said as she watched over her unconscious form resting on a couch. "She should've waked up by now." She had plenty of experiences with the fainting spells that Rarity would occasionally manage to pull for dramatic effect, and those didn't very long.

"I am too" Discord nodded comprehensively. "It's entirely fault. If I weren't so darn charming and handsome this would've never happened." He said so overly dramatic to even take seriously.

"Would you cut that out! This could be serious." She sent him and indignant look for not only causing this, but for not taking it seriously too. "I think you spook her into fainting, Discord."

"And what gave you that impression?" He crossed his arms pretending to be "offended" by the insinuation.

"Maybe the way her face froze in terror before she lost consciousness."

"Well, I believe there are two schools of thought about that."

"Shh! Let's chill out and like, maybe drink tea." Tree Hugger, who was sitting on the couch next to Fluttershy's head tried to quiet things down.

"Aren't you worried there's something wrong with her?" Sunset questioned seeing as her friend's co-worker was too blasé about the whole thing. "Don't you have like smelling salts or something to wake her up?"

"Yes I have."

"Excellent! Then let's wake Fluttershy up!"

"I wouldn't recommend it." The hippie girl said looking down at Fluttershy. "I believe it is best if we just let her rest."

"Why? Did her aura tell you so?" Discord asked, his tone openly mocking.

"Not necessarily. I can see it in physical appearance." Tree Hugger answer earnestly not a bit bothered by the boy's tease.

"If you say so." Discord let the issue drop when he didn't get any reaction out of the hippie girl whom he had difficulty trying to read. That and the sideway glare that Sunny threw towards him was all his effort got him. Maybe at a later date he would have the chance to know what buttons to press against the Tree Hugger.

"If you think that's the best." Sunset stopped her glare towards Discord and sighed. If anyone had some idea of what to do was Tree Hugger since she was studying to be Doctor. An animal doctor, but humans were similar enough to animals, right?

"Of course, leave it all to me." Tree Hugger smiled. "I'll stay with her as long as I need. You two can go home and rest. I see that you also need it."

"Now that you mentioned…I am kind of tired." Sunset noted. After the events of the previous hours it wouldn't be a surprise if she ended up falling asleep as soon as she lied on bed. "I think I'm gonna take your advice."

"Then let's go." Discord suddenly said. "I'll accompany you home."

"T-That won't be necessary." Sunset was surprised by his unexpected offer.

"Then let me call a cab for you." He offered.

"No. My home isn't that far away." She declined again and was about to continue until she saw the look look he was giving her.

"No I insist." He smiled, but the message in his eyes was pretty clear. 'We better be cautious. Don't know if they are still out there.' "In fact I won't take no for an answer."

"If you are sure, then I accept." She nodded. "A cab might be a little expensive though."

"Don't worry; I think our mutual acquaintance, Mr. Longhorn, has you covered." Discord smirked as he pulled out a leather wallet with a very 'western' looking design.

"Is that his…?"

"Picked it up when we were leaving." Discord clarified. "I don't think he would mind, especially after he owes us for the 'inconvenience'. Isn't that right, Sunny?" He then took out all of the money the wallet had.

"Of course, it's the least he could do." In any other occasion she would've protested this obvious thievery, but she couldn't find it in her to oppose or even feel bad about it after what that sicko threatened to do. "Come on let's go… Dizzy." She agreed to go along with it before she turned around to say goodbye to Tree Hugger and thank her for the help. "Also tell Fluttershy that I'm sorry I couldn't stay and that we'll talk tomorrow at school."

"Sure." She nodded and with a wave of her hand she saw both Sunset and Discord walk out of the premises. After a long minute passed and she was sure that they wouldn't suddenly come back, she looked down at Fluttershy. "Psst. They are already gone."

Instantly, the previously fainted girl opened her eyes and sat up on the couch she had been laying on. "That's a relief." She sighed, thanking whatever luck she had for not getting caught. "Thanks for helping me, Treesie."

"Anything for a friend." She said as laid back as ever. Not really questioning the motives her co-worker and friend had for pretending to be unconscious. Still, she noticed something about her, "Although I still see that you are troubled by something." She pointed out. "I got this great tea that could help you with that."

"That would be nice." She accepted the offer, "But I should check on our cute little friends first."

"Let me prepare it for you, while you tend the animals." And to do that, she needed to get the electric stove to boil some water in the break room. "I should also get some rice cakes too."

As Tree Hugger went on to look for the electrical appliance to prepare the tea and a snack, Fluttershy kept sitting while she reflected on what just happened. She felt just awful for deceiving Sunset. Well, not completely; she really did faint when she came face to face with that scary transfer student Discord, but when she recovered conciseness when Treesie was checking her vitals, she silently pleaded for her to go along with her façade. It wasn't like she wanted to eavesdrop or anything like that. She was just too afraid of being near Discord.

And why wouldn't she, especially when she saw him arrive in such an alarming manner; being transported by the police like a dangerous criminal. Although her friends tried to comfort her and reason the troubling entrance, she was still scared of him; a feeling that Susnet didn't appear to share.

 _'Why was Sunset with him? And why did they act so familiar with each other?'_.Especially the pet names that they have for each other: Sunny and Dizzy.

 _'That means they are friends, or they know each other for some time'_. If so, then why did Sunset never mention anything about him before. _'Maybe because he was from that terrifying school?'_. That was a good reason to not mention it at all. It was possible she didn't want people to know she had friends with someone from a place with such infamy, especially now that she was getting accepted back by the rest of the school.

Sunset social status could go back to the way it was before the battle of the bands. If word got out that Sunset was meeting with such kind of individual in secluded back rooms.

'Know that I think about it… why were they meeting in the storage room?' Several scenarios played on her mind but none had much sense. That is until her mid started to wander into more "hush-hush" thoughts.

 _'Could it be…?'_ No, she was simply thinking too much about it. _'Sunset would never…'_ Yet, the conversation with the girls back in Sugarcube Corner and specially Rarity's words and scenarios about secret love lives and affairs kept ringing inside her mind.

Was it possible? The pet names, the familiarity in which they addressed each other, at least more so in his case, and the way the vague way they talked at the end as if both had a big secret that was only privy to them.

"Oh my…"

[x-x-x]

Applejack sighed as she made her way back home.

Today had being one long weird day for sure. Not only did they get New Transfer Students that were the hot topic of discussion and worry throughout the day, and probably for the days to come.

Band practice had been fine until the prospect of the future of the band was brought up. Sure playing and being part of a band was fun and all, but she doubted they had an actual future with it. Putting aside the whole 'Pony-Up' thing that happened when they played and the complication they could arise, she had an Apple Orchard and a family business too look out for. Not to mention her dilemma about whenever or not she should go to college or not. And the others girls were probably dealing with similar issues like her.

So no, despite how much she enjoyed being part of it and all; she honestly believed there was no real practical future for the band. And being reminded of that kinda stressed her out a bit. And speaking about things that rustled her apples, the whole later conversation at Sugarcube Corner with the girls also ticked her off.

At first everything was fine and dandy, even when Rarity started gushing about the whole romantic gossip about their Physics teacher and his secret admirer. But then the whole thing moved towards other peoples love lives towards their own, or in her case lack thereof.

In the field of love and dating, Rarity was the self-proclaimed expert, to no one's surprise. The fashionista did go on dates with guys and had lines of boys who tried to ask her out whenever a school dance or a party was announced. But in Applejack's opinion, that didn't give Rarity any authority to try and play matchmaker for everyone else particularly with her.

It wouldn't bother her as much if Rarity wasn't so insistent and implied that she needed the most help of them all and despite how much she loathed admitting it, the fashionista was right. Sunset used to date Flash; Fluttershy got boys asking her out much to the poor girl's chagrin; Pinkie party and hung around with many people, it was hard to tell if some counted as hook ups or not; even Rainbow Dash already "dated" a guy, it lasted around two weeks because he would take her out to eat after soccer practice when she was at her hungriest.

All of Applejack's friends had experience regarding the subject except her. Not a single date or an invitation for one. Heck not even gossip that a guy has crushing on her or similarly. As for dances and parties she usually went accompanying Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as a group.

She really wasn't all that concerned about the issue, but it really felt like she was somehow left out. That and some of the 'insinuations' Rainbow Dash came up with were really annoying. Like when her cousin Braeburn came and visited, Dash would make jokes about how 'nice looking' he was and if she was planning on 'keeping it in the family'.

Never before had she wanted to smack athlete girl's grin from her face. Nonetheless she gave her a very stern talk in the end that silenced her up.

Her love life was only for her to bring up and no one else. And even then, she had so many other things to think and worry about than to waste time in romance. She wasn't one to fantasize that one day she would meet 'The One' in some sort of fantastical way or fell in love at first sight or something. She only knew that if she was to find someone, it would just happen and that's that.

Ultimately, it had been a very tense day. That was the reason why she decided to have a nice slow stroll through the orchard to try and clear her mind of the stress that was that day. But now it was time to return home and enjoy some of Granny's cooking.

"I can't wait." Applejack said anxiously for something to bite as she stepped up the front stairs of her home. And as soon she was about to touch the door knob, someone beat her to it and opened the door before her from the other side. As she was about to thank whoever opened the door for her, Applejack eyes widen in shock when she noticed who the person on the other side was.

"What the…?!" she jumped backwards, putting enough distance between them. "What are you doing here?" her eyes narrowing looking at the imposing figure of one of the new transfer students from St. Everfree.

The transfer student gave her a cold look, making Applejack tense and wonder if he was about to try and attack her. After what felt like an eternity, the guy just grunted and did the unexpected. He just walked past her, ignoring her.

"Hey! Wait just a darn second!" She called out for him, making him stop. "Do you mind explaining me what were you doing in my house?!"

The mountain that was the guy just turned his head and gave her a condescending look. "I don't have time to deal with you right now." He said sounding annoyed. "Why don't you go ask the old bat inside?"

"What'd you say?!" Applejack got angry. One thing was giving her an attitude, but bad mouthing family like that was crossing the line. But her rightful indignation was once again ignored by the guy as he turned his head and started walking away. "Come back here and apologize!"

"What this hollering about?" Granny Smith came outside from the same front door.

"Granny!" Applejack was relieved to see her granny looking well. "Are you alright?" still she had to ask out of concern.

"Why wouldn't ah be?"

"Because…" The middle of the Apple grandkids left the explanation hanging before she moved on with what she really wanted to know. "What was he doing here?"

"That boy Tirek just came to visit." Granny answered vaguely not really clearing anything. And before her elder granddaughter could question her more, she clarified. "Ah help him with an injury and we talked for a bit."

"About what?"

"Just chit-chat." Granny waived off her granddaughter's worried tone. "That and his possible employment here at the Orchard."

"Employment?!"

"Harvest season for cider is coming and we'll need help." She reminded.

"But…!" Applejack wanted to protest, but Granny was having none of that

"No but's." She cut her off. "If he wants to stay and work he can, and that's all." Granny ended with a look that her decision was final.

"Okay…Granny…" AJ gave in while a little put off by her granny's unexpected firmness in the matter.

"Good. Now why don't ya go wash up while ah prepare dinner?" Granny Smith suggested with a smile, going back as if nothing in the last two minutes had happened.

"Yes, Granny." Applejack nodded,and then turn her head to look at the boy's large figure slowly disappearing into the distance.

[x-x-x]

Scorpan walked next to one of his recently acquired pupils, who roped him into teaching them about being delinquents, in what could be considered an awkward silence.

After his whole introductory lecture that consisted of the "History of Delinquency" and promises that next lesson would tackle the "first steps into becoming a Delinquent", Scorpan said goodbye to his pupils before he remembered one of the many lessons his mother taught him and offered to walked them home.

Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, both declined with good reasons. Sweetie was to meet her big sister Rarity on a boutique and the two would go back home together; meanwhile Applebloom, after making sure to ask where he lived at, adviced against it since they lived at opposite directions and didn't want Scorpan to be late returning home. So by process of elimination, that left Scootaloo as the Crusader he ended up accompanying.

Scorpan debated with himself if he should try to break the silence between them. After all, if he was supposed to be teaching her and the others they should all get along, right? Even then, he was at lost as to how to accomplish that, since he really wasn't all that good at socializing, even more so when it came down to girls.

And he meant girls as in nice, normal girls, not delinquents that would threaten to get rid of his manhood if he ever walked pass too close to them.

Pushing back those unpleasant memories, Scorpan couldn't help but sigh at how hopeless he was when making small talk. Still, he had to try something. Anything was better than the awkward silence between the two of them. "S-so…?" He began somewhat nervous still. "How exactly did you settle on for trying to become delinquents?" He asked the first thing on his mind which was the topic they had been interested in.

"Didn't we already tell you?"

"No, what I meant was, how did you managed to convince the Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to go along with your idea?" He corrected his question.

"What makes you think it was my idea?" Scootaloo gave him a suspicious look.

"Well…" Scorpan rubbed the back of his head nervously before continuing. "Even though I just met you three, I noticed that neither of your friends are the type to come up with an idea like 'learning to be delinquents'."

"What does that mean them 'not being the type'?" Her tone changing to a more offended one. "What type am I then?"

"I-I didn't meant to imply anything!" Scorpan quickly apologized. "I just…"

"If you have a problem with us, then why don't you say so?" She demanded although by her tone, he could tell that the 'us' was more akin to 'me' instead.

"I don't have any troubles with you or the others." He clarified not wanting to create some sort of misunderstanding. "I'm just asking because… I was curious…that's all." He explained rather feebly. "F-forget I even said anything. I was trying to small talk, but I-I'm just terrible at it."

"I can tell." Scotaloo answered rather serious only to snicker a few seconds later.

"What? What's so funny?"

"It's just… for someone who is teaching us how to become delinquents, you are very…"

"Feeble? Weak? Pathetic? Meager? Lame?" Scorpan offered some of the many words people around him frequently used to describe him.

"Hard on yourself." Scotaloo ended up saying, surprising Scorpan. "I would've expected you to be more confident."

 _'Who is supposed to be the teacher and the pupil here?'_ The boy thought to himself. "Well, after living what I did back at Everfree; those experiences do a number on what little self-confidence you may have." He tried to spin his reply to sound like a joke, but it didn't come out funny at all.

"You sounded confident when you were giving us a History lesson." She recalled.

"That's different…" He reasoned. "Back there I was trying to be instructive. Teaching you three the history of the field, otherwise you could get into trouble." Was sort of trouble, you may ask? Well that isn't really important, what matter's to be prepared. "Sorry if the History lectures bored you."

"Not really. I think it was interesting." Scootaloo said sincerely

"Don't patronize me." Scorpan sighed not really buying into her 'sincere' tone.

"It's true though," She insisted this time with a small laugh, "You really made it sound really exciting." Unlike the history teacher she had before. "And you told us things that teacher never did or would've taught us."

"Lots of things are left out of the history books at school." He pointed out. "And that kind of peeves me. I mean, how many great and exciting stories weren't told and would later fade away from memory? How many acts of valor were reduced to mere footnotes in the annals of History?" If that ever happened to him; if after doing or being involved in an event of great importance that changed the course of history, and the only who ever knew he participated in or even existed were those who read it in a rare dusty old book no one else knew about; that would be really disappointing.

"The most interesting things were all those things I didn't know about the Joe's." Who almost everyone idolized and whose exploits were taught and talked about a lot. "They are everyone's heroes, including me."

 _'Not everyone's.'_ There were lots of people, especially on the internet, who view their actions and patriotism as wrong and outdated with the times. But hey, those are bloggers for you. "They are mine too."

"Do you have any more stories about them?"

"Sure. I have tons of them." Scorpan answered enthusiastically. He was happy that he managed to find something to talk about with ease, not realizing that he managed to hold the conversation and act confident all the way towards Scootaloo's home.

[x-x-x]

Discord held on to the door of the cab waiting for Sunset had climbed on. Sunset thanked him for the gesture as she hopped on to the backseat. "Sunny, before you go I want you to have this." Discord said as he handed her a piece of paper. "It's my phone number. Just in case you see our 'acquaintances' lurking around; give me a call and I'll help."

"Thanks…" She took the paper and then looked at him worried. "Do you really think I'll need it?"

"Like I said, take it just in case you find yourself in trouble…or if you are looking to get into trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind." She chuckle thanks to his little quip prior to turning to a more composed manner. "Discord…"

"Ah! Dizzy!" He reminded her waiving a finger.

"Dizzy…" she rolled her eyes at his insistence for that silly nickname. "I just wanted to say… thank you."

"Like I said before, there's no need to thank me." He answered putting aside the jokes and quips.

"Yes I do. I also wish to apologize."

"For what?"

"For… misjudging you." That was one way of putting it. "When I saw you arrive I thought you were some kind of monster…" more like a diabolical magical tyrant bend on sinking the world into chaos. "Now I see that you aren't much of a bad guy." Not precisely a Good Guy in her book yet, the jury was still out on that.

"Thanks Sunny!" He gave her a nice smile before lowering his voice a bit. "Just don't tell anyone. I got a reputation to maintain." Now this caused her to laugh.

"Sure, I'll do just that." She said with a nod. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya tomorrow at school Sunny."

Having said their goodbyes, the cab started moving and rode on into the distance, leaving Discord behind.

"Now that was…something." Discord said as he started walking away in the opposite direction, intent on going home. It was sort of strange having people genuinely say thanks in appreciation. It fell kinda…nice. Yeah, it felt nice being the 'good guy' or at least the 'not-so-bad guy' for once.

"My reputation is going to suffer for this." If word got out that he was acting all buddy-buddy with Canterlot High kids, people would start thinking he was going soft. "Then they wouldn't keep taking me seriously." Well, more like a serious contender to all those delinquents out there trying to make a name for themselves and take control of what once was Everfree territory.

"Better keep an eye out."Then again, he wouldn't mind keeping the other eye on Sunset, even if it meant his rep taking a few hits. "The price of being a gallant, I guess." Discord wasn't trying to be cute when he offered his phone number in case she wanted to get into trouble. He could tell that Sunny wouldn't follow his advice to stay put and not get involved. She was the sort of girl that didn't hang around waiting for others to do something she could do herself.

"And here I thought she was just another frail pretty face." Then again, she did dare stalk him around without knowing anything about him besides him being a dangerous person. Not to mention she also was ready to walk up to the lion's den that was the conflict of the gangs. Even after he tried to dissuade her, he could still see determination in her eyes. "Who would've thought that a nice girl like her had so much fire inside?" And as soon as those words escape his mouth, Discord stopped still, his eyes blinking several times perplexed, unable to process his very own words.

Snapping out of his momentarily bewilderment, Discord turned his head towards the direction the cab had gone off.

"No way…!" It couldn't possibly be true.

"There's no way she's…!"

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Hey guys.

Remember that long chapter I promised?

Well it got WAY too long, and to make it more digestible I had to break it into parts. I hope you guys don't mind.


	20. Chapter 19 - Homecomings part 3

**Chapter 19 - Homecomings part 3**

Chrysalis looked at his General Morpho with anticipation, waiting to see if the plan he executed behind her back bear any fruit. "For your sake, this foolish plan better had worked." Otherwise the consequences would be dire.

"Don't you worry, Chrysalis. My plan was meticulously designed to be fool-proof." The Spy boasted arrogantly, something that Chrysalis had always detested about him. "Any second now, the soldiers I picked for this mission will return triumphantly with our enemies completely submitted… or worse."

The tone he used for that last part, made it quite obvious as to what he actually meant by 'worse'. Out of the other four occupants in the room, the only one with a noticeable reaction was Slash, who smirked eagerly.

Everything remained quiet for a few seconds, everyone waiting to see what the world had in store for Morpho's declaration. Soon the sounds of incoming steps and a knock on the large metal gate alerted them that news had arrived. If it were good or bad nobody knew, until they allow the messenger to enter.

"Enter!" Chrysalis commanded, impatient to hear the news.

After the gate opened, the messenger stepped forward letting everyone examined his appearance. He was dressed in all black like the rest of their soldiers, but what distinguished this one from the rest was a air purifying respirator that covered his nose and mouth. Still, what caught everyone's attention was the half of his face stained in dried blood.

 **"My queen."** The bloodied messenger lowered himself one knee on the ground and bowed his head in reverence, resting one fist on the floor.

"What news do you bring us?" Morpho addressed the mask wearing soldier, recognizing him as the squad leader that was tasked to take on Sombra.

 **"We suffered heavy losses. Several injured, some were taken by the paramedics and others are on police custody."**

"A shame, but that was to be expected." Morpho said dismissively, in the end those losses were acceptable if the mission was a success. "What is the status of our targets?"

 **"We…failed."**

"WHAT?!"

 **"The informants reported that all attack squads failed."** The gas mask informed. **"Tirek outmaneuvered the squad by entering an Apple Orchard; Sombra proved to be tougher than we expected and had unexpected help; and the hit squad for Discord never managed to engage him."**

"What about the Squad sent against the former School Body President?" Morpho demanded angrily "Did they manage to capture Starlight?"

 **"According to the informants…um...they…"**

[x-x-x]

"I told you, we gotta go THAT way!" The squad leader insisted by half of his squad refused to listen.

"And I say that your information is wrong! Starlight is not where they say, I just saw her pass by on a scooter." A dissenter pointed out to the opposite direction they were told to go towards.

"There's nothing in the briefing that said Starlight owns or even travels in motorcycles." One soldier that was loyal to the leader's indications tried to reason.

"I don't know, we saw very clearly it was Starlight Glimmer riding on the scooter." Another dissenter said. "We all seen photos of her in the briefing and we are sure we recognize her features everywhere."

"Yeah! She could've just bought it recently." Explaining why it wasn't in the reports.

"We have our orders, handed down by one of the Generals! We do not disobey orders or deviate from the plan!" Otherwise the whole structure that was their organization would fall into chaos.

"Why don't we just split, just to cover all our bases?" The only sensible one on the group suggested. "When whoever group is right, just have to call the other and run back towards Starlight Glimmer really is."

"IS that acceptable for you three dissenters?" The squad leader asked with plain disdain but he was willing to go along with this thing if it meant they move their asses back into gear.

"Fine by us. But when we find Starlight Glimmer we will take the bike and you won't be able to ride on it."

"Like I would even want to ride in a bike for girls."

 _'My god, what are you, Grade Schoolers or something?'_ The one who made the suggestion pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and when he was done, he said. "Ok, so everyone agrees, right?"

"Right!" was the chorus consensus.

"Then let's go!"

And with that agreement, the squad separated into two.

[x-x-x]

"After the squad split in two, the informants report that both groups were defeated by Starlight Glimmer and in one of the cases, she was aided by an unknown variable."

"What? Did she call for back-up or something?" This time it was Arachnia who made the question, interested to know who the former SBP managed to win.

"Apparently it was some guy trying to be a hero after seeing a girl being attacked." The gas mask explained.

"Lucky her." The break-in specialist snorted and turned her head away. "There's always assh*le to bail her out of a pinch, the coward." Her contempt for the former school president was well-known to everyone. "Anything else? Did they at least get any good punches on her?"

"Actually…" The informant hesitated, unsure if the next piece of info was appropriate to reveal or not. "I was informed that both encounters happened at opposite sides of the district around the same time."

"What? You mean to tell us that she fought both groups in different locations at the same time?" Morpho questioned incredulous of the messengers words. "Where did you get that information? Who's the pathetic excuse of an informer that told you such things?! There's no way for someone to be at two different places at the same time."

"Two…? At the same time…?" Chrysalis wondered out-loud, getting the attention of his most devoted general.

"My Queen?" Iron Clad turned to his queen eager to hear her input in this puzzle.

"Could it be…?"

[x-x-x]

Sonata was resting her chin atop the small dinner counter after what felt an eternal working shift. She wanted to nothing more than to sit and relax on the couch, but by now she knew better than to do so, because around this hour either Adagio or Aria would come back from their respective jobs and whole kicked her out the small comfort their old couch barely provided.

Then Sonata heard the loud steps that only Aria's boots would make when she stomped her way into the house. And soon after, said twin-tailed girl made her usual entrance by kicking open the door, except this time something was off.

"Hey, Aria. How did it go?" Sonata asked curious about what could've brought this change.

"Fine." Aria answered, not sounding the least bit annoyed like she always did when Sonata made her any sort of question.

"Did… something happened during one of your deliveries?" The long-tailed girl asked trying not to show worry in her voice.

Instead of blowing her off, like any other day, Aria dignified Sonata with an actual answer. "Some punkasses jumped at me when after I was finished with my deliveries, probably trying to steal the bike or something."

"And… that bat?" Sonata pointed at the dented metal bat Aria carried on her hand when she arrived.

"It's my bat now."

[x-x-x]

Starlight Glimmer fought against a smirk from forming in her face. She could barely contain it after all the good luck that was coming her way. Surely the universe was paying her back after she lost everything when Everfree crumbled into the ground.

After earning some brownie points with Curly Winds who invited her to meet some of his friends, she took the opportunity to try and bury some of her seeds into some of the social circles at Canterlot High. And by the end, it resulted to be far easier than she had expected. Those kids at Canterlot High were far too trusting after Curly put up a good word for her. Almost instantly she started talking with everyone she could. She got to know them and some of the other students of importance, and put on a good girl image for herself. Heck they even invited her to hang around a local joint to eat.

Everything was going extremely well for her and after she had waved goodbye to her new 'friends' and made her way around and outside the shopping district to try and memorize locations and landmarks for future reference if needed, then that's when those thugs of Chrysalis attacked.

At the time she cursed at the ill-timed attack, not because she had no access to her Disciplinary Baton or any other tool for Peace Keeping, instead because if anyone saw her take the punks down and punished like they deserved the nice girl image she was trying to cultivate would be severely damage beyond repair. Fortunately for her, luck or fate or whatever, favored her greatly; not only were the hit team sent for her composed of only two thugs, a somewhat hit against her own ego being underestimated by Chrysalis like this, but also there was a guy that decided to play hero and tried to help her. And the person that oh so foolishly came to her rescue was none other than one of the most popular guys at school.

A rocker boy by the name of Flash Sentry.

Thanks to his interference, she managed to injure one of the thugs prompting them to escape, while at the same time making it look like it was Flash's victory. Of course the price to keep her well-elaborated persona was to let one of the thugs get a hit in. More precise in the face, that way she could wear the injury and gain more sympathy among the students at Canterlot High.

After the fight was over, all that Starlight had to do was feed Flash a sob story and stroke his ego a bit and she had him around her little finger. Now she was riding on the passenger seat in the boy's car as he took her home as she explained to him the 'True' nature of the Delinquents from Everfree.

"I just can't believe it." Flash said indignant. "I can't believe Delinquents like that managed to get away with things like this."

"It's true." Starlight put on her sad face. "The delinquent problem at this city is worse than people imagine."

"Are you sure you don't want to want to call the police?"

"They wouldn't be able to help… they never do." She sobbed very convincingly. "They don't want you to know, but some of them have connections with the police. Many officers do not dare enter some of the neighborhood delinquents like them hide in, and those who do are either extorted or bribed to look the other way."

"What about government officials? They could try and expose those corrupt cops, right?" Flash offer a possible solution to this whole mess, only to have Starlight shook her head.

"Government officials and the police have very strong relations with each other, even familiar ones; they are most likely in cahoots with each other their plots."

"Damn." Flash couldn't help but curse at this whole mess. "But why were you a student at Everfree, why go to such a dangerous school?"

"Because someone had to put a stop to it!" She almost shouted for great dramatic effect. "S-Sorry didn't mean to yell like that…" don't forget about the sensible side too. And as predicted Flash put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"It's fine, don't have to apologize." Really it was almost too easy.

"St. Everfree was the center of it all; the origin of the disease that is the Delinquency Problem in our city. I fought long and hard to try and change things from the inside. If I… I could teach the students there that there was a better way. That we all could come together, better ourselves and help the community instead destroying it; to teach them that with work and commitment, everything could be better and we all could be one united front, a happy family of sorts where everyone is equal and important."

"That's a nice sentiment and a pretty admirable goal."

"When I became Student Body President, I truly believed I could make a difference and change things for the better. But among the Student Population, there were those who strongly opposed my ideas for a better future. They…" Starlight stopped for a bit to give a nice and effective sob that could've won her an acting award. "…they did everything to try and keep things like they were. They were the ones who started a Gang War that destroyed the school. And now… they are at your school too."

"You mean…!"

"Yes, they are the other students who transfer with me today." Starlight confirmed the fear into the boy's heart, now it was time to cement it. "After everything I worked for was lost, I took comfort in the thought that maybe being away from such a bad environment, the others could slowly change their ways. But now I see that they are still up to their old ways… they sent a pair of thugs to beat me up, or worse…" she stopped for a second, letting him imagine what that 'worse' could be, "They wanted to silence me, so the truth could never come up and no one stands in their way."

Flash began to tremble, not out of fear but out of rightful fury. "Then we got to tell Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna about this."

"No! They could also been compromised!" Starlight stopped his train of thought before he decided to do something that could ruin her plans. "Either by bribery or intimidation even the noblest of people give into their demands. What other reason could there be for them not to put up a fight against the transfer?"

In Flash's mind Starlight words were starting to make more and more sense and that troubled him. "What can we do?" He turned towards Starlight sounding disheartened, exactly the right kind of mindset she wanted him in.

"If is not public officials, then it is up to the righteous population to take things unto their own hands." Starlight offered, this time been her who put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "We need to unite as students and form a strong front. Show them that were aren't afraid of them."

"How do we do that?" Flash asked hopeful seeking answers that only Starlight could provide.

"I know exactly what to do."

[x-x-x]

"It seems that your plan was a complete failure." Chrysalis said so coldly that the room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Wait, Chrysalis...!" Morpho tried to back away from the cold glare she was sending his direction.

"Not only did you go behind my back to organize this plan of yours, you also managed to loss the few available soldiers we had." The imposing Queen walk towards him looking down at him as if he were the lowest sort of trash. "Let us not forget that by failing, you also put a target on by back and now they others would try and gun me down."

"My Queen, it wasn't my intention…!" He lowered himself trying to appear as small as possible, groveling to earn some sympathy.

"I don't care what your intentions were, Morpho!" Her clamor showing off just a fraction of the fury she felt towards her general, even so it was enough to make everyone's spine crawl. "You loaded a gun, gave it to my enemies and help them aim it at me!"

"I…I…" Morpho's whole body trembled in fear as Chrysalis cornered him. "P-please…"

"To the floor you stupid maggot!" Chrysalis then lifted her leg up almost 180°, displaying an amazing feat of flexibility, before she brought her foot down as hard as she could on top of Morpho's head, bringing him whole body down where it impacted hard against the floor. It was hard enough to make the general lose consciousness.

Everything remained deatly quiet for a few seconds until Iron Clad began clapping in congratulatory manner. "My Queen! Such a powerful and perfectly executed Ax Kick!"

"He got his ax kicked that's for sure." Arachnia couldn't help but laugh at her own joke as she watched the Spy's unconscious body on the floor.

"Can I dispose of him?" Slash asked sounding dangerously excited for an approval, he's butterfly knife opened and ready to go.

"As much as he makes me mad, the idiot still has some uses." Chrysalis admitted, putting a stop to Slash's lust for something to cut.

"If you are so eager to cut something, why don't you go back the slaughterhouse?" Arachnia suggested to the knife-obsessed orangehead.

"Gave me some days of vacation. Told me I been working very hard." Slash said, his visage looking very disappointed. "It's the worst kind of punishment."

"Speaking of Punishments…" The dark beauty that was their leader said ominously. "All you three are on probation and I want to see positive results in your respective tasks. If not…" She left the threat hanging wanting them to envision their own punishments if they failed. "Arachnia, take Morpho away and take him somewhere."

"But…" The purple haired girl wanted to protest but Chrysalis cut her off.

"Consider it a penalty for Morpho's failure. Because if one fails…"

"Others pay the price." The three remaining generals enunciate with different degrees of feelings.

"Slash you are to work around and make sure to show other gangs don't notice any sort of weakness! Also collect the protection quotas from those who owe us." She ordered and received a nod in return looking not so happy to be sent as an errand boy. "And Iron, I want you to train our soldiers harder even if you have to be their damn punching bag! Is that clear?"

"I'll do as you say." Iron Clad bowed his white and black stripped head in reverence.

"Good, now get back to work, you three!" She shooed them away and Iron and Slash complied to get on with their respective missions, leaving Arachnia and the unconscious form of Morpho on the floor. "Well…?"

"I don't even know where this jerk lives, where should I take him?" The infiltration expert crossed her arms in front of her almost like a child who doesn't want to obey curfew.

 **"If I may be allowed…"** The mask wearing messenger intruded, still in the same place and position since he arrived. **"I work under Morpho, I know of a location where we can take him."**

"Fine." Chrysalis conceded. "You help her take Morpho to that place. Now begone!"

With those new orders, the Gas Mask and Arachnia took Morpho and left Chrysalis to be alone with her thoughts.

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Yay! It's the long awaited return of Chrysalis and her Four Generals!

And Starlight too! Oh oh! She's up to no good!

Whatever could her plan be?

Also Flash Sentry. For your consideration!

Last but not least, Sonata is here! And Badass Aria is Badass.


	21. Chapter 20 - Homecomings part 4

**Chapter 20 - Homecomings part 4**

Scorpan in his room doing homework. Well that's what he would respond if anyone bothered to ask him, in reality he was planning his future lessons for the Crusaders. If you wondered why he bothered at all, Scorpan will tell you that it's because he took studying and teaching more seriously than others.

No wonder why people considered him an egghead.

"Maybe a slide presentation would work better." The roped-in instructor wondered what tools and teaching methods would be better suited for his so called pupils.

Soon after, Scorpan musings were interrupted when he heard the heavy steps of somebody else inside the house. "Tirek." It was most likely his brother that just arrived from somewhere. It's not like he knew what his brother did after school, since he never tells him much. He was about to go back to his work, when he suddenly remember the words of the girls he just met today.

 _"Do you not get along?"_ He remembered Sweetie Belle asking. _"I also got into fights with my sister Rarity. I still do…but we always reconcile!"_

 _"Yeah! Applejack and I squabble sometimes but that doesn't mean we stop caring for each other."_ Applebloom also said. _"Nor we stop calling each other sisters."_

Maybe, it was time to be a little more proactive, to reconcile with his brother.

Motivated, Scorpan stood up and exited his room to talk with Tirek. "Tirek, are you…?" but when his eyes fell upon his brother and noticed the bruises, the bandaged and the stitches, he backed down and his previous determination diminished. "A-Are you o-ok?" He asked worried, unable to look away from the injuries.

"I'm fine!" Tirek answered brusquely.

"W-what happened?"

"Nothing." Tirek evaded the question as well as his little brother when he walked away from him. "What I do or happens to me it's none of your business." He reminded.

"But…"Scorpan tried to call for his brother, but Tirek ignored his pleas.

"Stay away from me, if you know what's good for you." And with that, Tirek walked up to his room and slammed the door closed.

"Ok…brother…" Scorpan look down sadly, and then returned to room.

Meanwhile, inside of Tirek's room the so called Strongest of Everfree, sat on the edge of his bed feeling tired. The effects of the performance enhancers he took were going away. Instinctively, his large hand went directly to a hidden pocket and pulled out a blue pill. He had managed to avoid the temptation back when he was at the lunch lady's house, but now that the 'high' of the red and green pills were fading away the desire to gulp down the blue one intensified.

'You know what will happen if you don't take it.' The deepest, darkest sides of his subconscious incited him once more.

"I know what will happen if I DO take it." Tirek reminded himself combating the temptation.

'Sure you do. You'll feel a hell of a lot better.' The "voice" pressed on. 'And all those cuts and bruises will disappear. It'll patch you up real good.'

"I won't. Not after what happened last time." He needed to stay strong in his conviction.

'Last time was just a fluke! Something out of the heat of the moment! It won't happen again.'

"I won't any chances. If it happens again…the risk is too high."

'The risk is too high?! If you don't take it you won't heal, if you don't heal be sure that any attempt against you will result in defeat. And defeat is a matter of LIFE AND DEATH!' The "voice" was practically screaming, berating him. 'And because of what? Because you lost control and you almost…'

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

Enraged, Tirek stood up and punched the nearest wall. In his state he didn't holdback anything and his fist went through the wall. This act of rage against the structure proved to be enough of a catalyst for Tirek to calm down.

'Are you done with your temper tantrum?' His own subconscious mind mocked him.

"Not yet!" Tirek then walked to the other side of his room and open up a window.

'Don't you dare! Or you'll regret it.'

"Too late for that." What was even more lament in his life? And with an impressive swing of the arm, he threw the blue pill as far away as he could before she slammed shut the window.

"Good riddance." Then Tirek sat back down on his bed again, his insides still turmoil of doubts. Looking down at the fist he used to punch the wall he noticed that blood was dripping beneath the bandages; his wounds opened again.

With a heavy sigh, Tirek stood up with the intention to look for the first aid kit inside his house.

"Tomorrow everything will hurt like a b*tch!" School was going to be so much fun. And his visit to the Apple Orchard was going to be even better.

"Whatever you wanna show me Old bat, better be worth it."

[x-x-x]

Adagio sighed heavily, tired after a long afternoon of work. Though some said one would eventually grow accustomed to the working life, Adagio was against the idea. She didn't want to accustom to this sort of life! She wanted her old life back! A more carefree life where she could get almost anything she wanted with a little song. Oh how she yearn the old days! Where it seem she had all the power in the world and the world was at the tip of her fing..erm..fins.

Damn that Starswirl and damn those Rainbooms to hell!

But Adagio couldn't wallow in the past or in her wanton desire for revenge, she had to worry about dinner and fight Aria for bathroom privileges like hot water for the shower.

With another tired sighed, the leader of the Sirens entered the small rundown apartment she shared with her sisters, expecting the usual: Aria and Sonata bickering like children for any sort of stupid reason, which she would have to deal with for a while before she could finally shut them up.

But instead of screams and objects being thrown around, Adagio was welcomed by the unexpected smell of food.

"Adagio you're back!" Sonata greeted her excited. Not unusual but it was still weird seeing her this upbeat. "Look, look! Aria ordered pizza!"

"Yep. Got it from the best place in town and it taste so damn good!" Aria said as she took a bite out of a slice. "Come over or we won't leave anything for you."

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Adagio shouted.

"We're eating Pizza! I mean, duh!" Sonata answered all too chipper, not even fazed by Adagio's angry reaction.

"Why are you wasting money like this?!" With how crappy their current situation was, the leader of the sirens couldn't believe how these two were wasting money in frivolities! "We need to save our money for the rent!" And for food, and hygiene products, and to help fund their revenge schemes against the Rainbooms if possible.

"That's the best part! We didn't, right Aria?" Sonata answered clapping her hands enthusiastically.

"Yep" The twin tailed girl confirmed as she took another bite.

"What do you mean?" Adagio asked two parts confused, one third honestly curious. "Was it something illegal?"

"Don't know." Aria shrugged. "How illegal is it to beat up a bunch of punks and steal their wallets?" She acted way too unperturbed for comfort.

"You didn't!" Adagio shouted alarmed.

"She did! And she got a nice bat too!" Sonata brandished said bat with a big smile, which was kind of disturbing given that it still had some specks of blood on it.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Adagio got even more distraught. "What if they call the police?! You're gonna end up in jail!" She was getting hysterical, and not in the funny way. "What were you even thinking?!"

"That I'll totally rock the orange uniform." Aria answered with a laugh. "Make it look real good." Unlike any other time before, she was enjoying Adagio's screaming for once.

"YOU!"

But before their sister's head probably exploded, Sonata came to the rescue and tried to calm Adagio. "Aria isn't going to jail, Adagio! No one is going to call the police."

"And how do you know that?!" Adagio turned her furious glare towards the dimwitted girl, fortunately she had clearly calm down a notch, thankfully before she popped a vessel.

"Eek!" Still, Sonata wasn't ready to be at the receiving end of such a terrifying glare.

"What she meant to say…" Aria came to the save, "Is that three punks who tried to assault a girl and got their assed kicked aren't going to call the police anytime soon."

"Assault? What?"

Rolling her eyes for a sec and putting aside her slice of Pizza, Aria then told Adagio about how some thugs tried to jump at her and how she curb stomped into the ground, taking with her their valuables as spoils.

"Felt kind of nice actually." Aria chuckled. "Maybe I should quit my job as delivery girl for the flower shop and start beating up people for their money." It would be way better than to deal with the antics of the three owners who would faint at the drop of a hat.

"Don't you dare!" Adagio warned waiving her index finger in front of Aria's face. "You go to prison, then who's gonna help us with the rent, huh?" She then crossed her arms in front of her. "Also forget about me paying to bail you out."

"Gee, thanks." Aria deadpanned while she picked up another slice of pizza with one hand and the large box with the other. "Just for that you don't get pizza."

"Don't be ridiculous." Adagio frown upon her petty child like act, yet her words didn't make Aria relent. "It's not like I wanted any." But her words were soon betrayed by her stomach which grumbled demanding to be feed. This made Aria tilt her head and give the biggest sh*t-eating grin ever.

"Fine! You win!" The so called leader admitted defeat while her face burned red.

"I knew you will come to your senses." Aria didn't stop grinning but she did let go of the pizza box.

"You're off the hook, but just because you got lucky." Adagio warned her. "I don't want you to do this ever again." She said as she sat down and took a slice of pizza.

"Yes, MOM!" Aria replied sarcastically which for some reason sent Sonata into a fit of childish giggling. "What's wrong with you?" Well besides what was already wrong with her in the first place.

Sonata continued giggling as she was trying to explain what caused her so much mirth. The only thing that they managed to get from her was something that sounded like 'Mamadagio' or something along the lines.

It was a true mystery what thoughts pass by in that hollow head of hers.

[x-x-x]

Sombra sat comfortable on a very comfy looking swirly chair inside his personal study, mediating about the day's events, specifically the hours after the tedious that was school was over.

The attack by Chrysalis soldiers came as a surprise, he hadn't expected the Dark Queen to make such a move against them so soon, in particular one so sloppy that made him wonder if she was even the one behind the attack.

Well, in the end it didn't matter really. What mattered was what he was going to do about it; an attack on his person was a great offense that demanded retribution! But how to go about it?

If the small amount of information he managed to gather from his attackers were true, then the rest of Chrysalis's enemies also came under attack. Despite them not measuring up to him in any way whatsoever, he had no doubts that they also survived their assaults, if barely. That meant they will be looking for some retribution of their own against the fake queen.

Would the others want to share the opportunity to put Chrysalis down? Or would they argue, desiring to be the sole ones to deal the last blow? Even if he, Sombra, was the worthiest to claim the right and the honor, the others could pose interference and cause him trouble; trouble which honestly he didn't want to deal with.

Sometimes a man had to put aside their rightful claim and opportunity for sweet revenge in favor of dealing with more important and pressing issues.

Sombra would never admit to it out-loud, but his near defeat at the hands of one of Chrysalis' dogs opened his eyes to the fact that he was at a disadvantage in regards of everyone else in his classroom, excluding both Tirek's little sibling and the Trio of schoolgirls that arrived late to class.

He had no access to any sort of weapon that he could use or even bring to Canterlot High.

Sombra was a lauded swordsman, if he said so himself, and he also delved into the study and practice of many other forms of armed and unarmed combat. But he was a sword wielder by heart and soul. And he was strictly forbidden from bringing any sort of weapon or tool for combat otherwise he would be expelled. Something he, unfortunately couldn't afford.

The idea of 'convincing' the Principal to allow him the same liberty he had back in St. Everfree to carry his trusted sword with him came to mind and quickly disposed of. He could already tell that the faculty had well cemented principles that wouldn't bend so easily. How irritating.

Having this sort of handicap would prove troublesome if the need to fight strong opponents arose again. Meanwhile Discord was allowed to have the advantage thanks to his unorthodox style of fighting what could only be called an unnatural ability with the Hidden Weapons Technique. Discord was the sort of person that exemplifies the motto that "everything could be a weapon".

If only he could find a way. Otherwise he would be stuck using a can every time he couldn't defeat his opponents.

In his rising anger, Sombra's hand instinctively reached for something, anything really, that could trap in a vice grip, and the object was said cane he 'borrowed' earlier today. And as soon as he applied some force into his grip, something unexpected happened.

 _*Swif*_

"What the…?" Sombra was surprised initially surprised by the effect his grip had on the borrowed cane. "What…is this…?" Soon after his surprise turned into curiosity when he saw the cane had expanded and broken into segments, held together by a threaded inner mechanism.

"Why…?" He wondered for a second, until he remember where exactly he had gotten the cane, rather from whom he got it. "Trixie…" Sombra remembered clearly the details of her room; specially the many paraphernalia that obviously belonged to an Illusion Maker. And this cane he borrowed was no different; it was a prop! A trick cane that was used for any number of illusion acts! A prop whose main function was to deceive an observing audience!

This gave Sombra an idea, so genius he couldn't help but smirk. And all thanks to this trick cane he got from her.

"You tricky woman I could almost kiss you." Yet as soon as those words come out of his mouth, he stopped a few seconds in confusion. _'Where did that come from…?'_ Then again, Trixie proved to be of use, dare say even a potential ally. An ally that screeched, complained a lot, and question every one of his demands but despite being a pain in the neck was useful nonetheless; but she proved enough for him to lower himself to show his gratitude even in front of her friends.

And even now she inadvertently helped him with his current dilemma.

"I suppose that this afternoon was not a complete waste." Though he didn't get the book he wanted, he gained something else too. Besides, his quest for Starswirl's treasure could wait one more day; after all neither the treasure nor _she_ was going anywhere.

[x-x-x]

Sunset brushed her hair one last time before she was officially ready to call it a day and finally get some rest from today. It had been a VERY busy and tiring day with lots of things happening, yet there were still some unanswered questions. Mostly about him.

Discord, or Dizzy as he insisted her to call him. He was still a mystery to her. First he makes this ostentatious entrance trying to make everyone believe he was some sort of crazed criminal, and then he ended up saving her, despite the aforementioned stalking on her part.

 _'Is he a good guy?'_ Despite coming to her rescue, which she was grateful for, she still had doubts about him.

How he knew so much about the 'Underbelly' of the city? How deeply was he involved? Where did he learned to fight like that? Why was he meeting with Adagio, of all people? And what really happened when Everfree crumbled to the ground?

Those and many other questions spiraled in her head, but sadly no answers.

"The only thing I do know is that I can rule him out as a magical tyrant." That was the only thing she had learned for sure after the events of today. There was no way in Princess Celestia's name that the chaotic creature could've kept up an act like this for so long. Especially when the history books depicted the Draconequus as a crazy being that relished in creating chaos whenever it went; unlike 'Dizzy', that Discord would never, ever do something as humane as saving her.

"Guess I let my mistrust get the better of me." Now that she thought about it. This whole experience would make a nice report for Princess Twilight. Although she would wait until tomorrow to make said report, since she was getting sleepy, not the optimal condition to write a detailed report. Heck, she felt like she could sleep for an entire day.

"Better program an alarm." The sleepy girl picked up her cell phone. She didn't want to oversleep and miss school tomorrow. And as soon as she was done programming the alarms, she remembered something.

"Discord's number…" He had given it to her when she hopped into the cab he called for her. Going for her jacket, Sunset found the piece of paper in one of its pockets. "Here it is." She said as she pulled it out. But now that she had it in her hand she hesitated.

 _'Is this a good idea?'_ Sunset wondered. It wasn't like it hurt her in any way to have his number in her phone; not to mention, he had given it to her in case any of those thugs ever show up again, which was handy. Yet for some reason she had this very odd feeling that if she did something would happen; something that could change things forever.

Why was she feeling like this?

"Maybe, I'm letting those suspicions get me again." It was just another phone in her contact list; that was all. Clearing away those strange feelings, Sunset inputted Discord's phone number, but when the screen showed that she needed to name this contact the feeling of uncertainty came back again. Sunset stared at her phone's screen for about a minute before she settled. "D-I-Z-Z-Y, Dizzy!" she typed. "Just in case." then she tapped the save option and she was done.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Yes it was. But that still didn't explain that strange feeling. "Maybe I', just over-thinking things again." Yeah, that was probably right, not to mention tired thanks to all the excitement of today. "A goodnight sleep is what I need."

Everything would be fine.

[x-x-x]

It was already dark when Discord finally arrived to the entrance to his home from his first day at his new school. He would've arrived sooner, but he needed some time to cool down after saying goodbye to Sunn..., SUNSET! No way! Sunny, was fine.

Discord sighed heavily.

He couldn't believe he was getting so worked about it. There was no way Sunn… that girl could be the one. It was a mere coincidence, because the damn prediction was vague enough to apply to a vast number of girls. Besides, part of the fortune said that the person should have a 'difficult-to-tell past' too. And Sunset didn't look like the type to have any sort of complicated life or something of that degree. He was just acting paranoid.

Despite devoting his life to prove Fate wrong, he couldn't let his commitment get to his head too much, otherwise he would start screw things up for himself. Having consequences coming to bite him in the ass for a screw-up was a big NO-NO for him. He just needed to be on his toes for a while, that's all.

After pulling out a key and unlocked the door, Discord finally entered his home.

"Anyone here?" He called out, only to be greeted by silence. "Pops! Are you in here?" Discord called out again, yielding the same results. Walking deeper into the house, Discord entered the kitchen looking for signs of any other person. There was no one inside, but the boy did found a note. A note placed on the fridge thanks to a color magnet.

"Hm." Discord took the note, but he was pretty sure what was written on it.

Sorry, Champ. Duty called!

I left you some money on the counter.

Order some pizza or something.

See you later:

 _Dad_

"Typical." Discord said not looking surprised at all. "The one day I need to talk with him and he's not here." Then again, why would he expect something else? Work always comes first.

Crumbling the note and tossing it to the side, Discord walked up to the counter and saw a considerable amount of money. "I guess he won't be home for a while." If the previous times he received this sort of amount was any indication.

Pocketing the money, Discord then went for the fridge and pull out one of his dad's preferred frozen dinners with the word "DELUXE" plastered front and center of the cover. "Guess I'm having a party-for-one tonight." He tried to laugh at his own joke, but he couldn't muster the strength to bother anyways.

"Happy First Day of School to me, I guess."

It wasn't the way he expected to end such an exciting day, but his only comfort is that tomorrow would be a better day.

[x-x-x]

"Is this place fine?" Arachnia questioned as she dragged the unconscious body of the unlucky idiot who received Chrysalis' punishment for failing. Inside the house, it appeared it was filled with mostly boxes and crates.

 **"This safe house will serve just fine."** The Gas Masked fighter said as he pulled up the body he was helping carry and put it on a chair. **"Get the stuff from that box while I tie him up."** He instructed.

"Whatever…" Arachnia said as he followed his instructions. "For how much longer you'll keep wearing that ridiculous thing?" She asked pointing at his face.

 **"For as long as it was necessary to hide."** He said as finished tying the body to the chair, after that he removed the air purifying respirator from his face.

"What about the rest?"

"I was getting to it." The formerly masked boy then dug his nails underneath the skin of his neck and started peeling of said skin off from the entirety of his face. After grisly display was done, he revealed a new face underneath.

"How do I look?" He turned towards Arachnia, who sent a smirk his way.

"Same as you always do. Morpho."

 **[END OF FIRST ARC: THE FIRST DAY]**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, that was a fun ride.

Hard to believe the majority of this whole arc happened in the span of a day. Twenty Chapters, 65,000 words (not counting author notes) for just one day.

Imagine now writing the semester.

Kidding, just kidding!

Now that all subplots all up and running, it's time for the second arc to begin. I hope you guys come along for the ride. And boy, there's craziness to be had, notice the adding of the Drama tag. Especially with that ending scene.

BTW, do you guys want an extended cut of that scene? Or do you want the events that happened there to be revealed in a future chapter? You guys let me know, ok?

P.S.

One thing that nobody asked me about was the significance of the colors of Tirek's pills. Well at first I wanted to go, RE style of colors but then changed them to something more…silly. I decided to use the colors are from the candy eyes from the gingerbread ponies of the three pony races that Applejack used in Hearthbreakers.

You see? Three types of pony, three different pills? Tirek got his strength from taking the magic of the three tribes…? You know what? Forget it.


	22. Interlude: The Decoy - Extended Scene

**Author's Note:**

I decided to post this because some people where confused by the last scene on chapter 20.

Not to mention this was supposed to be the full last scene for that chapter, before I cut it out for dramatic effect.

I guess it didn't work as intended.

 **Now this explains the last scene but also reveals a big plot point for the second arc of this story. So be warned those of you who 't were fine without the extended scene.**

* * *

 **Interlude: The Decoy - Extended Scene**

"Is this place fine?" Arachnia questioned as she dragged the unconscious body of the unlucky idiot who received Chrysalis' punishment for failing. Inside the house, it appeared it was filled with mostly boxes and crates.

 **"This safe house will serve just fine."** The Gas Masked fighter said as he pulled up the body he was helping carry and put it on a chair. **"Get the stuff from that box while I tie him up."** He instructed.

"Whatever…" Arachnia said as he followed his instructions. "For how much longer you'll keep wearing that ridiculous thing?" She asked pointing at his face.

 **"For as long as it was necessary to hide."** He said as finished tying the body to the chair, after that he removed the air purifying respirator from his face.

"What about the rest?"

"I was getting to it." The formerly masked boy then dug his nails underneath the skin of his neck and started peeling of said skin off from the entirety of his face. After grisly display was done, he revealed a new face underneath.

"How do I look?" He turned towards Arachnia, who sent a smirk his way.

"Same as you always do. Morpho."

"I hope that's a compliment." Morpho returned the smile.

"You wish" She snarked. "What got you in a good mood anyways? Didn't you get your ass kicked…?" Arachnia pointed out and then turned towards the 'other' Morpho. "Both of you." Shouldn't he be angry that the plan failed?

The spy didn't let his fellow General's words bring down his mood. "It didn't matter if the plan succeeded or not. This little stun has now granted me the opening I've been waiting for."

Oh, how long had he waited for this!

"Success or not, this mission has gotten rid of the majority of our forces, or rather the soldiers that were loyal to Chrysalis."

"And now that Chrysalis is insulated away at that new school of hers, away from the new recruits…" Arachnia finally understood what the end game of Morpho's plan was.

"All new soldiers will be loyal to me. And having Tirek, Discord and Sombra now gunning for her it's icing on the cake."

"Don't you mean 'us'?" The infiltration expert cut him abruptly placing one hand on her hip.

"You know what I mean..." The spy walked up to his partner and placed a hand delicately on her face. "I could've never accomplished this without you." He said with longing in his eyes.

"Stop that." Arachnia slapped his hand away. "Not even in your dreams, much less with the other "you" is in the same room." She pointed at the unconscious body tied to the chair.

"True. We have work to do." Morpho put aside pleasure for now in favor of finishing with business first. "Pass me the vial and syringe." He instructed.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Arachnia asked curious hiding any signs of worry in her voice.

"No. He is far too valuable for me to get rid of." He answered as he took what he needed from Arachnia's hands. "Do you know how hard it is to find someone with the same bone structure, height and weight as me?" Then he filled the syringe with the contents of the vial.

"Who's this guy anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's me."

"Don't start with that bullsh*t. Just tell me." She really didn't have time for any of his smartass comments.

"This my dear, is a subordinate of mine. An ill-named friend, with a codename like the rest of my operatives, but I call him Decoy Snake."

"He must be very loyal to you, if he acts as your Double, even during an ass kicking." She said as she watched Morpho administer the shot to Decoy.

"Actually… he isn't aware of our switch 'arrangement'." Morpho said with a little chuckle. "That's what this shot is for."

"You drug him." Arachnia stated plain and simple.

"That's a harsh way to put it." He laughed even more, not denying anything. "What I injected him was an anesthetic, which also makes him very susceptible to suggestion."

"And that means…?"

"That when he takes my place, he actually believes he is me. The real Morpho." Well, a slightly modified version of him, a carefully crafted persona he wanted everyone to believe was his true self. "The human brain is capable of many illusions."

"…"

"Right now, I need to turn him back to his normal personality and implant new memories in him. Make him believe he was the one who fought Sombra; make him remember every word, every punch, every injury that happened during that fight." Even the rage and desire for payback against that b*tch that helped Sombra at the last second.

Morpho turned his head away from Decoy and looked at Arachnia who had become very quiet.

"I know. It's a lot to take in. Take your time to process it," Morpho suggested "but don't take too much, we have stuff to do."

"When you told me about this mission; you, going undercover while putting a double to take your place with Chrysalis… I expected all sort of things. I expected you to f*ck up, to fail your mission, and that you were gonna get discovered and punished for it; but this? This is too much…!" Frankly she couldn't believe it even when it was happening right in front of her. That the arrogant spy that always acted full of himself she'd known him as, was capable of all of this.

"Well, you gotta crack a few eggs if you want to make an omelet. And if we are to get rid Chrysalis and take over, from now on we have to walk over the eggshells." At least while he gained enough power and influence necessary. "Unless you wish to remain under Chrysalis' thumb."

Arachnia looked down to the floor and remained quiet for a whole minute. It was true that she had disliked Chrysalis for a long time, ever since the dark girl defeated her all those years ago, even before the formation of the gang. But in the dog-eat-dog world they lived in, one had to follow the Alpha if they wanted to survive.

Sure, Arachnia's current life was way better now than before she joined with Chrysalis and had accomplished much, but that didn't meant she owe her something.

"What do you say?" Morpho offered his hand to his fellow General.

Arachnia stared at the extended hand and considered Morpho's offer. Was she gonna risk what she already had by betraying Chrysalis? Don't get her wrong, she disliked her a lot, but incurring her wrath was ill-advised. Yet, her desire to surpass the so called Queen of Everfree burned deeply into her being.

"Fine." Arachnia finally accepted and shook hands with the spy. "But I'll be the one who strikes down Chrysalis for good."

She risked a lot, but what she stand to win was greater. Besides, seeing the "dedication" Morpho had to achieve this goal help her seal the deal.

"As you wish." Morpho smiled, pleased that an alliance had been form and his plans could march on.

[x-x-x]


	23. Chapter 21 - The Very Next Morning

**Chapter 21 – The Very Next Morning.**

Pain.

Pure, unadulterated pain is not the best way to start a new day. This was the consequence of his decision last night and Tirek wanted nothing more than to abide to this decision. But now that he felt the accumulated pain that had been blocked before thanks to RED and GREEN, the temptation to go and comb around his garden for BLUE he had thrown outside last night had doubled.

Tirek considered the idea of truanting school today and spent all day resting in bed, hoping that the pain and soreness he felt in his entire body would go away. That was the sensible thing to do, but there were two important reasons why he simply couldn't do so.

First was the fact that if he missed school after the attack by Chrysalis' soldiers, she would take this as a confirmation that her plan actually worked and that he was hurt, which then would prompt even more attacks to try and capitalize on his injured state. And second of all, he had foolishly accepted that Old bat's invitation to go to her farm and show him whatever she wanted to show him; he regretted giving in, because now it was imperative that he had to come out of bed and go to that accursed school feeling like crap. There were lots of things he wasn't proud of about himself, but he always found solance in the fact he always kept his word.

And Tirek wasn't gonna let today be the day he started breaking his word.

A so, Tirek got out of bed, muscles aching, chest burning, and every step a hundred needles piercing the sole of his feet.

Great! Today was shaping up to be a terrible day.

[x-x-x]

"Second day of the week and already out of clean clothes…" Discord rubbed his chin as he pondered this morning predicament and trying to spin this so that it wasn't entirely his fault. Sure, he was the one who goes through his clean clothes like an off colored hedgehog goes through vertical loops and he had forgotten to do any laundry on the weekend before school started, but this was certainly the fault of his Pop who refuses to hire a cleaning lady.

"Personal responsibility my ass." He was a teenager for pete's sake! An unattended teenager. The person who thought said teen could do some house chores under his own volition obviously lacked knowledge of what reality was. But pinning the blame to its well deserved culprit didn't help his current situation. Discord needed something to wear to school. Fumbling around the house, Discord ended up going into what he called "The Forbidden Closet". That is his Pop's closet where he kept his own clothes. Having run out of options, he decided to risk it figuring it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Opening the closet, Discord found several articles of clothing that frankly weren't his preferred style.

"All of these would just make me look like a grampa." Discord was still far too young to dress so boringly. But among the group of clothes there was something that caught his attention. "Why hello there…" He said as he took it out so he could marvel at it some more. "I can work with this, but it won't be enough on its own." Well, since he was taking one thing borrowed there was no ill in taking some more.

As Discord search all around to complete his ensemble, he came across something unexpectedly awesome. "Hm? What's this?" A set of keys clanked when he managed to pull them out a pair of pants.

"Are these…?"

Yep. They were definitely it.

And he was sure he wasn't meant to find them.

[x-x-x]

Scorpan sighed sadly as he rode the bus from the city towards the outskirts where Canterlot High was located. He had to wake up early to catch the bus in time so he wouldn't be late for his second day, but that wasn't what had him down. What had him down was yet again another rejection by his brother.

This time, Scorpan had suggested riding the bus together, only for his brother to dismiss him telling him that he would wait for another bus. When Scorpan pleaded him to tell him why, his brother response was: "I don't want us to be seen together."

After that, Scorpan boarded the bus while Tirek waited for the next one to come by.

No matter how many times he thought he had grown accustomed to his rejection, it still hurt the same. Maybe because each time he still clung unto hope that things would be somehow different.

"Maybe I do need help." So far on his own he managed to accomplish next to nothing. "I think I better take up the Crusaders' offer." He highly doubted than any advice they had could be applicable to him and his brother Tirek, but Scorpan was out of any ideas.

Speaking of ideas, Scorpan only hoped the girls liked his lesson for today. He had put a lot of effort into it. To teach them enough for them to believe they were learning something, without outright transforming them into Delinquents.

The path of the Delinquent was not right for girls as nice as them.

[x-x-x]

"Hurry up, you two!" Adagio said irritated at her sisters who were falling behind her.

"It's too early Adagio!" Sonata complained as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her closing eyes.

"Hate to agree with her, but Sonata's right. It is way too early." Aria grumbled with both her hands resting on the back of her head.

"It's not too early, we're on time!" Adagio growled. "I won't risk getting detention and have Vice Principal Luna lecture us again for being late for class." Not only would it be annoying to have to hear the same lecture all over again, she didn't want to be also late for work and have some of her paycheck deducted. "So keep up the pace you two."

"It's such a drag to walk all the way to school." Aria complained some more. "Why can't we just take a bus?"

"Because the bus fare is 1.50 per passenger, so for us three it would cost 4.50. Now multiply that for the 5 days we go to school and that equals 22.50, finally double that amount for the ride back home and that amounts to 45.00 a week!"

"Ugh! You became awfully stingy these past few weeks." Aria pointed out annoyed that everything always came down to money.

"And you think I don't know that?!" Adagio was getting really tired of this constant attitude from Aria. "Do think I enjoy it? Being constantly worried about money? About how we need to pay the rent? About what we gonna eat? what we gonna wear? Do you?!" She shouted right in Aria's face.

"Whoa! Take a chill pill!" The twin tailed girl put up both hands in front of her to put a little bit of distance not having expected such a reaction from their so called leader.

"I wish I could! But instead I have to look out for the three of us because YOU never seem to take anything seriously!"Adagio emphasized her displeasure by forcefully poking Aria's chest with her index finger "And Sonata because she's…" She would've continued with her rant if it weren't for the water threatening to form on the girl's huge raspberry eyes. "She's still too naïve." She abstained herself from saying anything meaner, not wanting to deal with the crying.

"Hey!" Said naïve girl called out, tears already forgotten.

"For your information, I do take things seriously." Aria also called out, offended for being treated as a lazy ass once more. "I just don't want to sound like a nag like you. Seriously, you keep talking as if you were our mother!"

"I wouldn't have to, if you two weren't so childish!" Oh, what wouldn't she give for them to start acting more mature? "Now stop complaining and keep moving!"

"Ugh!"

"But Adagio, I'm sleepy!" Sonata protested again.

"And you think I'm not? Well I do. I am tired!" Tired of been the responsible one and hearing these two complain all the time; if anything Adagio should be the only one allowed to complain here. "I don't like this no more than you two do. Believe me, but if there was a better way I would take it in an instant!"

"Would you girls care for a ride?" Said the voice of a man who just parked his black car next to the sirens. "I promise it would be fun ride." The guy making the offer was dressed in a trench coat, with a trilby on top of his head and dark sunglasses on his face.

"Oh Ok!" Sonata nodded happily as she skipped over to open the door of the car. Fortunately Aria grabbed the excited girl from the back of her shirt.

"Sorry, we don't take rides from strangers." Adagio was the one who turn down the offer. Although she remembered the many times when the three of them would hypnotize people to give them a lift to wherever place they wanted to go.

"Lucky me, I'm not stranger. It's me Discord!" The driver said as he took of his hat and glasses, revealing his smirking mug to the girls.

"Discord?!/Discord!" Both Sonata and Adagio shouted his name at the same time. The former with glee, happy to see their newest classmate that made her laugh so much; while the former said it with aversion, not wanting to deal with his tomfoolery before class even began.

"Yep, that's me!"

"So this is what you do now?" Adagio questioned with suspicion in her eyes. "Drive around on a black vehicle picking up girls while dressed as some sort of shady criminal?"

"I'll have you know that I'm only wearing this because someone forgot to do the laundry." Discord explained in an obvious faux tone, pretending to sound offended. "And that person was me." This of course earned him a fit of giggles from Sonata's end.

While Sonata laughed and Adagio pinched her nose in annoyance thanks to Discord's joke, Aria decided to check out Discord's car. "Nice ride you got there Discord." Aria complimented. "A Karin Kuruma model 2001."

"You know the car's name." Discord noted impressed that the twin tailed girl managed to recognize the car by looks alone.

"Hm. The Kuruma models from that decade feature a turbocharged four cylinder engine and with it you can propel the Kuruma's 2866lbs (1300kg) weight up to 124 mph (200kph), but because of the FWD powertrain, it causes noticeable under steer at high speeds."

"Anything else?" Discord looked amazed by the girl's apt description of the car's performance.

"Why? You're testing me or something?" Aria put her hands on her hips with a confident smirk on her face.

"Indulge my curiosity." He returned her the playful grin.

"Hm, with just the right parts and a few mods, you can make it run at 150mph (241kph) top speed, and that's without NOS. Also you can improve the traction and handling to make off-road travel be just as fast, allowing the Kuruma to keep up to even specialized cars made for in-rod and off-road competitions."

"You sure know your stuff." Discord was outright impressed. And he wasn't the only one. Both Sonata and Adagio were shocked beyond belief if their open jaws were any indication.

"Wh-when…?" Adagio tried to ask but the words simply couldn't come out.

"I have hobbies you two don't know about." Aria just shrugged off while Discord laughed at the whole scene.

"So you wanna ride with me?" Discord offered once more.

Instantly both Aria and Sonata turned their heads towards Adagio and gave her pleading looks, well that was Sonata, in Aria's case was more akin to 'say yes or else'.

"Fine!" the leader of the siren's agreed to the offer, having been silently out-voted.

"Great, hop in!" Discord said as he opened the door for the co-pilot seat. "Milady." He wiggled his eyebrows at Adagio while patting the seat next to him."

"Ugh!" Going against her better judgment, Adagio did sit on the co-pilot seat, while Aria and Sonata sat on the backseats.

"Wow! This is so cool! And these seats are so comfy!" Sonata couldn't help but admire the interior and wiggle on her seat finding it very comfortable.

"Thanks!" Discord fully accepted the praise although the car wasn't even his. "What do you think Adagio, comfy?"

"Sure, whatever…" was her non-committed response, although silently she did find the seat to be quite nice. "Just take us to school. I don't want to be late."

"As you wish!" He said with a little sparkle in his eye that spell trouble. "Hold on tight!" And as soon as he said this he stepped on the gas, speeding off towards school.

[x-x-x]

An hour before students would normally arrive, a pitch back Sedan parked right in front of Canterlot High. From the fancy looking car, a well dressed Sombra stepped out, sporting nice grey west over a long sleeved black shirt and pants combo while holding a black cane on his right hand. It was a drastic change from his clothes from the day before, but if Sombra was to bring a cane to school, he better wore something that complimented it.

Despite looking as if he was on his way to a prom, there was no denying that Sombra looked very sharp.

"You can go now, I'll wait right here." Sombra said towards the driver, who just nodded acknowledging his request.

Sombra watch the automobile march away before he walked towards the School statue, which depicted a horse on its hind legs, and stood directly in front of it looking towards the street. That way no one attending this school could escape his notice.

"Chrysalis. I'm waiting for you."

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Yay! Back to High school shenanigans! or are we?

For those who are wondering about Discord's car.

Yes, it is from the GTA series.

At first I was looking for licensed car models for Transformers for a small reference, but it was such a hassle to go through all those cars and looking up specs for them. So I settled for a fictional car.

Also don't expect more references to GTA. Besides maybe more vehicle models and names.


	24. Chapter 22 - War with Words

**Chapter 22 - War with Words.**

For the second day in a row, a crowd formed on the school's front yard. Today, the subject of interest wasn't the Principals waiting on the sidewalk; today the stares were directed to the overly formal dressed Transfer Student who, like the statue he was standing in front, waited unmoving.

No one dared to call for his attention let alone approach him. That is until a certain someone finally arrived at the scene.

"What's going on here?" Trixie Lunamoon asked out-loud as she made her way through the crowd. "What are you people looking at?" And once she reached the front of the crowd she got her answer, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. "Him again?" Just what was he up to this time?

"You should go talk to him and ask him what's up." Lavender appeared right besides the magician girl.

"And why should I?"

"Because out of everyone here, you know him the most." Fuchsia answered appearing to the other side of Trixie.

"Not because I want to." If anything, Trixie wanted to know even less of him. "After yesterday's events I'd like to never spend time near him."

"Really? Because yesterday you two seem very close, with you and your hands on his…"

"I told you to never mention that again, Feebee!" The mortified girl reminded. "I'm serious, never mention it again!"

"Fine! I won't tell anyone." Fuchsia promised to drop the thing for now, but that didn't mean she couldn't bring it up again in private. It was good material to rib on Trixie.

"We could go and ask him together, the three of us." Lala proposed which made Trixie looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I mean, aren't you the little bit curious?"

"Not really." Trixie huffed. Whatever nonsense that jerk was up to was none of her business.

"I vote in favor of Lala's idea!" Feebee raised her hand. "So that's two to one. That means we three should go talk to him!"

"Wait! I never approved of a democracy!" But Trixie's protests fell on deaf ears as her two friends started pushing her up to the still unmoving Sombra. Once Trixie was shoved right in front of him, she had no other option than to talk to him. "H-Hey! What are you up to?"

Sombra stood silent while looking at Trixie and then at her friends for a few seconds before he opened his mouth. "Isn't it customary to greet someone before you question them?"

"Good morning Sombra." Lavender was the first to properly greet him, which earned her a nod and a 'good morning' from him.

Fuchsia not to be left behind followed suit. "Hello Sombra! Hiya doing!" Unlike Lavender, she tried to sound cute and chipper. And for her effort she also got a nod and a greeting.

"Yeah, Good Morning…whatever." Trixie said with no spirit whatsoever, wanting to get it over with. "Now, can you please tell us what you are doing? You are putting the rest of the school on edge." She pointed with her thumb at the gathered crowd who were looking expectantly at Trixie and her friends, waiting to see what would happen.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Trixie." Sombra replied with a tone that made it difficult to tell if he was been sardonic or not. "As for your query; I am waiting."

"I can see that." Trixie said fighting against the desire to facepalm right then. "Why are you waiting? And why are you dressed like that?" Seriously, he dressed like he was on his way to the prom.

"You look good by the way." Feebee cut in just to make that compliment.

"Thank you." He accepted the girl's compliment. "I decided to dress in accordance to the cane I am using. A dissonance between my attire and the walking aid would simply attract unwanted stares."

 _'And dressing so formally wouldn't?!'_ Trixie wanted to shout those words but she contained herself.

"And to answer your first question; I'm waiting attentively for the arrival of the one responsible for the events of yesterday."

"Yesterday…? Wait, you mean…?!"

"I'm waiting for the person who ordered the attack." Sombra said coldly, looking at the distance eager to see that person arrive. "I'm ready to confront her."

"What do you mean by that?" Now it was Lavender who spoke. "Are you planning to get into a fight?"

"It's against my nature to hurt a woman but in the case of Chrysalis, exceptions must be made." Sombra answered somewhat arrogantly, until he noticed the look the blonde gave him. "Alas, now we are all prohibited to clash in combat under the threat of expulsion. However, that doesn't mean I can't wage war with words."

 _'Wage war with words…? Alliteration much?'_ Trixie couldn't help but think he may have practiced that one.

"Despite how much I appreciate your company…" Sombra said with that same difficult to read tone. "I suggest you three to stay away from this place."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Not that Trixie even wanted to stay, she was asking just because she was curious.

"After your help yesterday, you and your friends could end up targeted." He informed. "So it is best for you if you leave for now, while you are safe." If Trixie ended up compromised then the con's of having her as an ally would out weight the pro's, especially if she ends up constantly in need of help or rescue.

"That's… so cool of you." Feebee couldn't help but admire him with stars on her eyes. Not only was he hot, had a nice body, had gorgeous hair and dressed sharply, he also had this sort of knightly attitude that show he was courageous and unafraid of anything.

"I appreciate your words, Miss Blush." Sombra accepted her praise without a sign of self-effacement on his face, not that anyone noticed besides Trixie.

"Oh you can call me by my first name, or Feebee!" She smiled by trying not to live up to her last name.

"I'll have that in mind."

Noticing what was happening, Trixie immediately dragged Fuchsia away from Sombra, not wanting to see her friend go gaga on the guy. " 'Key! Thanks for the advice, bye!" She hurriedly said while she struggled to walk away. "Lala you come too!"

Lavender looked at Trixie dragging Fuchsia away, then at Sombra. "Uhm…excuse us, we'll see you later…probably." She awkwardly waved him goodbye and then she follow her friends leaving Sombra "alone" again.

"Hn." Sombra watch them go not at all bothered by the interruption of his mission. But now it was time to focus once more, he was eager for Chrysalis arrival. "I'm ready for you, Chrysalis."

[x-x-x]

"And here we are!" Discord announced as he parked the car on the parking lot to the side of the school. "Smooth ride, right?"

"It was so fast!" Sonata hopped out of the car excited, it had been a long time since she experienced such a rush. "I want to go again!"

Aria was the next to climb down the car. "I wouldn't mind either." She agreed with a respectful nod acknowledging the boy's skill behind the wheel. "Although I would much prefer being the driver next time."

"Well, if nothing happens to the car, I could pick you up every morning if you want." Discord offered to Sonata before he turned to Aria. "And maybe I can let you drive too once in a while."

"For realsies?!" Sonata was even more excited after hearing that. They would no longer have to wake up early and walk all the way to school.

"Dude. You just make it into my 'Cool' list."

"I aim to please." He indulged again in their compliments. "What do you think, Adagio?" He asked as he saw her closed the car's door.

"I…"

"She thinks it's a cool and she accepts your offer, don't you sister?" Aria cut in and put a firm grip on her sister's shoulder. She wasn't gonna let her sister ruin such a great opportunity for them just because Adagio disliked the guy.

"Of course." The leader 'accepted' his offer, really feeling her sister's grip. "It's a very nice gesture on your part." And as she said that, she managed to shrug the offending hand off her shoulder.

"I know." Discord said with no sense of modesty while twirling the car keys on one of his fingers. "So how about we…?" but before he could finish something caught his attention. He saw several students hurrying up, not to enter the building but to go and form into a crowd.

"What's going on over there?" Sonata wondered having also noticed the crowd.

"Whatever it is, it's none of our business." Adagio warned, her tone turning a little cold. "We better not involve ourselves." Had this been before they lost their pendants, she would've been the first one to go towards the crowd for the chance of creating conflict and feed on the negative energy. But now that they had no powers and were considered pariah by the rest of the students, getting mixed in a crowd of people who hated and mistrusted you was a bad idea.

"Aah! Where's your sense of adventure and inquisitive curiosity?" Discord turned at her and give her a silly look.

"Lost and shattered into pieces." She answered with loathe very clear in her voice. What those despicable Rainboom had done to them was unforgivable.

"Ok…?" Discord said sounding less silly, leaving aside the jokes and sobering up just a bit. He hadn't expected this sort of shift in the mood. It would do him no good to mess around for now. "I'll see you three inside, I'll go and check out what's going on." With any luck by the time class started whatever funk had gotten into her would've dissipated.

"Sure, see you inside." Aria answered for them, having also noticed the dark cloud that formed atop her sister. "Thanks for the ride."

"Thanks for the ride, Discord! See you inside!" Sonata waved with her usual smile, yet it was noticeable less chipper than she has been before. It seemed that she also noticed.

"See ya!" Discord waved back, not expecting a 'See you later' from the moody orange haired girl and walked off.

Once Discord was out of earshot, Aria quickly questioned her Sister. "What the heck is up with you?"

"Are you ok?" Sonata was also curious, except she showed far more concerned than Aria.

"I'm fine!" Adagio answered rather curtly. Having been so thoroughly reminded of all she had lost since the Battle of the Bands had left her somewhat mad. "Let's go inside already!" she then stomped her way towards the building, leaving her fellow sirens behind.

"Geez, the PMS is getting her hard." Aria said, assuming that the mood swings were caused by their newly physiological functions acquired when the giant alicorn manifestation shot them with a rainbow light and transformed them into 'regular' teenage girls.

"I didn't know the Powerful Men Society was after her!" Sonata said alarmed, making her twin tailed sister face palm.

"Sonata…"

"Yes?"

"Stop reading webcomics."

[x-x-x]

Discord walked towards the crowds of students having a just an inkling of what could be causing a scene. But before he burrowed himself into the crowd, he spotted a familiar face. "Yo, Scorpy! How you doing?!" Discord appeared right behind the unsuspecting boy and quickly put him into a playful neck hold from behind.

"D-Discord?!" Poor Scorpan cried in surprise. He hadn't expected been assaulted this early in the morning and by Discord himself or to see him dressed so differently.

"Yep, that's me. How's my favorite little egghead doing?" The older boy asked as he gave him a nuggie.

"F-Fine!" The short boy struggle against the hold but it proved futile. "H-How are you doing D-Discord?" Thankfully his question made the nuggie stop.

"Could be doing better." With how things had been going strangely sour ever since yesterday, his statement was clearly an understatement. "Now brighten up my day with some good news, Scorpy." He commanded twisting his knuckles on top of classmate's head once again.

"Ow! L-Like what?" Honestly Scorpan had no idea what Discord wanted from him. All of yesterday he had been dismissed or ignored and now he was on the receiving end of Discord's grade school "affectionate" gestures.

"Like, tell what is going on with this here crowd." He said and once again stopped with the nuggie.

"I-I don't know…" the younger boy answered somewhat scared that his answer may upset him. "All I saw was Sombra standing in front of the statue not moving a muscle the entire time. I don't why's he doing this, but it's creeping the rest of the students." After saying this he closed her eyes expecting another round of painful round of his head against Discord's knuckles.

"Mmm…Interesting…" Discord rubbed his chin. He had suspected that it was one of his fellow transferred classmates who were causing a scene that would attract a crowd. But now he knew it was Sombra up to another one of his eccentricities, he had a clearer picture of what could be going on. "Thanks for the info, Scorpy!" then he let the poor guy go.

"Huh? That's all?" Scorpan looked at him surprised that he had been let go so easily.

"Don't know, was it all?" The older boy couldn't help himself from teasing the little guy. It was so funny to see his reactions.

"N-no! I mean, y-yes, YES! That is all!" Scorpan put up both his hands in front of him flinching back just a little bit.

"Good. Now mosey along and stay in school, do your homework, eat your veggies and don't do drugs." He gave him a good guy pose by flashing him a smile and giving a thumps up.

"Huh?"

"It's the trench coat." Discord explained as he put on his dark glasses. "Makes me feel like one of those PSA mascots that spreads crime awareness."

"Ahh." Scorpan nodded understandingly, and then a big goofy smiled formed on Discord's face.

"Now YOU know!" He said with a very distinct tone hoping that Scorpan would catch on what he was referring to.

Scorpan in turn just stared at him with a look that clearly said: _'Really? Are you really asking me to say that?'_

Discord put up the biggest eyes he could muster, asking for cooperation: _'Come on, it'll be fun.'_

After a few seconds Scorpan finally gave in and humored the older boy. Besides he didn't want to risk upseting him if he didn't comply; those nuggies were lethal. "And knowing is half the battle."

"G.I JOOOOOOEEEE!" Both of them raised both arms into the air and shouted, earning quite the number of stares from those who hear them.

[x-x-x]

"And then I helped Maud to set up my video game console in her room!" Pinkie Pie had been telling the girls an interesting story about something that happened with her elder sister Maud yesterday. "Then I stayed with her helping her get accustomed to the controls."

Apparently, some of Maud's friends from college had pressed the not-to-emotive girl into playing a videogame all of them seemed love; so Pinkie ended up lending her gaming console, which the girls played with during her slumber parties. It was a nice, funny story. Especially since Maud wasn't the type of girl who would give into peer pressure, let alone play videogames. Of all the times they had invited Maud to come and play with them, she had always declined. So the image of the quiet girl sitting for hours next to Pinkie Pie trying to learn how to play was sort of amusing.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the only one paying attention to the story was Rarity. "That's great, Darling." Rarity responded cordially. Of everyone of their group of friends, she was the less 'adept' when it came to the topic of video games, and whenever someone pass her a 'controller' she would halfhearted play only to lose unceremoniously every single time.

"Isn't it, girls?" The Fashionista not wanting to upset Pinkie by suddenly changing topics, turned to the rest of her friends hoping someone else would say something, otherwise she would only made of fool of herself. But what she found was Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with different degrees of a 'long face' each.

"Did something happen to you three?"

"Huh? Oh, well… something happened back on the farm…ehm…nothing big just…unexpected." Applejack said, not really lying about what had made her upset, but not giving much details either. "It's nothing we can't deal with." Or so she hoped. Just what in the hay was Granny Smith thinking, offering employment to someone so…intimidating?

"Uh-hu." Rarity could tell that Applejack was clearly leaving important details out, and wanted nothing more than to pry in to see what got the cowgirl upset. But with many experience of similar situations on the past where they ended up arguing endlessly, Rarity decided to leave it for now and asked later. "What about you, Flutttershy?"

"Uhm…I-I…just…" The shy girl mumbled and statured badly, not liking being the center of attention.

"It's okay Fluttershy, whatever it is you can tell us." Rarity offered the support the poor girl obviously needed. "We won't judge."

"Unless is some sort of super embarrassing secret that could totally make everyone change the way they look at you and…"

"Eek!"

"Pinkie! Not helping." The most mature one of the group reprimanded Pinkie. "Don't listen to her, Fluttershy. You know that Pinkie doesn't really mean it."

"I know…" If only the secret she was holding back was hers. It would make things a bit easier.

What worried Fluttershy was instead a secret she had "found out" yesterday about their friend Sunset Shimmer. Well, not exactly found out per se, more like inferred based on little bits and pieces of a conversation she happened to overhear after her fainting spell. So her "discovery" wasn't at all validated by concrete fact or evidence; that meant that she had to keep her theory secret while she talked to Sunset about it to either confirm or deny her suspicions.

And that was something she wasn't really looking forward to.

"Are you okay, Darling?" Rarity asked once again, growing a bit worried by her silence. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I think it would make you feel better if you do."

"I-I…" Flutttershy knew that she wasn't all that good at keeping up a lie for prolonged periods of times, and if pressured enough she would surely spill the beans, so the only way out was to give a response that was typical from her. "I'm s-still worried about those transfer students."

Thankfully that response was satisfactory for the girls.

"I know they look scary, dear. But I'm sure they aren't as bad as people think they are." Rarity tried to reassure Fluttershy, to help her see that there was really nothing to be afraid of, but instead her words of encouragement only help to riled up Rainbow Dash.

"No, they are worse!" The cold anger in Rainbow Dash's words was enough to freeze everyone in place.

"Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy doesn't need to hear…"

"You're right Rarity. This has to be heard by all of you!" Dash gave them all a very serious look.

"What's wrong Dashie?" Pinkie asked softly, her previous energy and cheerfulness zapped away by her friend's sudden cold turn.

"Yeah, what's gotten in you?" Applejack also looked at Rainbow finding this very outta place.

"Those transfer students are bad news!" There was no hint of doubt behind her statement. "So you all better stay away from them."

"What makes you said that, Rainbow?" AJ narrowed her eyes. " 'Cause if this is about you wanting to fight…"

"It's not about that Applejack!" RD cut her off. "It's because yesterday I saw what they are truly capable of." Or at least for one of them.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yesterday over a dozen people was taken to the hospital; all of them suffered from several injuries and at least five of them ended up hospitalized."

"I'm guessing your mom told you that." AJ concluded since Rainbow's mother worked as a Paramedic.

"Yes…" RD admitted somewhat irked to be reminded of Firefly; specially the lecture about lack respect and stuff. But putting aside that, she continued. "All that people were badly beat up, and those transfer students are the ones responsible."

"Then the police should take care of them." Rarity pointed out.

"No they are not." Rainbow crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know why, but my Mom said that the police will likely not follow this up with an investigation." And when

Rainbow tried to press her for a reason, her mom refused to answer.

"Hold it! If there's no investigation, how do you know it was the transfer students who did it?" Now it was Pinkie who pointed out the inconsistencies on her friends statements.

"Because I saw one of the victims being dragged by the police shouting it was them." She explained.

"But do you have concrete proof that what that person was saying was true?" Pinkie questioned again, while her hairs suddenly turned spiky for a moment.

"I don't need proof! I know he's evil!" Dash said frustrated that her friends where doubting her.

"He?" Pinkie rubbed her chin pensively. "I thought you were talking about the whole group, not just one person." This caused RD to flinch once she realized her slipped up. "Also, you still haven't mentioned why you were present at the scene of the crime."

"W-why should that matter? I'm telling you all, you all better stay away from them." RD answered slightly flustered. "Why are you girls on the fence about this? As your friend I expected you to believe me!" After those heated words, the group fell into a small silence.

"We can see that you are most serious about this." Rarity broke the silence. "You must really believe this to be true."

"I know it's true." Rainbow said defensively. "If you don't want to believe me, then expect me to say 'I told you so' when those thugs strike again."

"It's not that we want to doubt you Rainbow…" AJ tried to reason but she was cut up by the upset girl.

"It's fine! Just ignore them like you said yesterday, but I'm keeping an eye out on those guys." Rainbow Dash declared and she started walking away. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the rest followed her a few steps behind letting the girl cool off.

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay. Just some RL issues came up and you know...

Not much to say about this one. Except: In this World, G.I. Joe PSA were also a thing.

Hopefully they aren't as bad as "PORK-CHOP SANDWICHES!"


	25. Chapter 23 - True Lies

**Chapter 23 - True Lies.**

"So you are saying you aren't going to move from that position, no matter what?" Discord leered mischievously at the still unmoving Sombra.

"I perceive the twisted thoughts and machination already forming in that hectic mind of yours. And if you dare act upon these wild aspirations I shall retaliate by lodging my shoe deep into your rear end." Sombra could see the mischief crystal clear on Discord's face despite the dark glasses the fool was wearing.

"Somby, there are times when I don't get anything that comes out of your mouth." In said occasions he had to form a response based on the intonation of the guy's words rather than their meaning. "And when I do understand you, I still believe you purposely use big words because you trust them to make you look smart. Hate to break it to you buddy but it doesn't, it makes you look like a …"

"I care not for the opinions of a jester."

"I know that you take your whole 'regal' shtick very seriously, but a simple 'Shut up' would've been more effective." Discord pointed out.

"And yet you would not have shut up if I did, so I don't see your point." Sombra rebutted and honestly he had a point there.

"Touché." Discord conceded a point to Somby's favor this time, but next time he wouldn't go so easy on the guy. "So? Are you really just going to _'talk'_ with Chrysalis once she shows up?"

"That's my intent." Sombra nodded, internally relieved that Discord didn't try to 'prank' him or anything of that nature. "I'm going to, as they say; give her a piece of my mind."

"That's all? Are you sure?" Discord had known Sombra for some time and 'just talking' wasn't something the self proclaimed royal ever did. The guy loved solving disputes with what once was his ever present sword, after a very tiring monologue of course.

"Despite my displeasure for the imposed rules against physical confrontations of this institute, I am bound to follow them." At least until he was ready to 'bend' the rules to his favor. "Being discharged from this school would be unfavorable for me as it would be for you."

"Hmm…" Discord rubbed his chin. Sombra was right once more; both wouldn't risk doing something that would result in expulsion.

"Even so, an attack against my person is not to be ignored." Sombra lifted and slammed the cane unto the floor, "I believe she needs to be made accountable for this transgression." Then he narrowed his eyes and gave a once over to Discord. "Were you not also ambuscaded by her lowly minions?" The coat covered the body well, but he noticed a distinct lacked of signs in the boy's body language to indicate he was hurt.

"Would you believe me that they didn't even get a chance to do so?" The trench coat wearing boy took off his trilby hat for a bit and scratched the back of his head. "I sort of got mixed with something else. But I did notice that Chrysalis goons were carrying special gear specifically to counter my style."

"Counter your style…?" Thought he had several reservations about calling whatever Discord did a 'fighting style', he was far more interested in finding out more about the attack. "Did you manage to retrieve any more information?"

"Like I said, they didn't even get the change to attack me. So I didn't talk to any of them or get anything from them." Discord said turning his gaze away from Sombra to the horizon and the city. "All I know is that some wannabe gang from Canter Creek came to his district looking to 'expand' after hearing of the fate of St. Everfree. And I bet they will not be the only ones."

"I see…" Sombra was honestly surprised by the composure and serious tone the jester had used to tell him this, so he ended up taking the words as seriously. "What fate fell upon the members of this visiting gang?"

"I kicked their asses back to where they came from." Discord flashed a cocky smirk before he remembered something, "And by asses I mean 'rear ends' and not beasts of burden." He clarified not wanting to hear Somby's little "jest". Was it a joke? He honestly couldn't tell sometimes.

"Hn." Was the only response Discord got and after twenty seconds gad passed, Sombra spoke again. "Order will return soon. Everfree is gone but not their greatest fighters."

"I know that." Discord said, his gaze still focused on the city. "When words get around we are still here, the other gangs will go back to fighting each other for the privilege of taking a shot against us." That was the regular business; with Pride and Reputation always on the forefront, dictating everything over reason. But why was it that he couldn't shake off the feeling something might go wrong and things were about to change, and not for the better?

"Let them come! And I'll show them their proper place; underneath the sole of my shoes." Sombra declared grandiosely making Discord chuckle a bit.

"Whatever you say, your Majesty." Discord turned back to look at Sombra and waived his hand in front of him, before he went back to the previous topic. "As for Chrysalis, I guess I shall join you on your waiting." He then walked towards the statue and rested his back onto it. "It's something I cannot miss out." It would be funny to see how Somby would manage resort to 'only talking'.

"If you must." As much as Sombra disliked Discord, he couldn't deny him the right for reprisal, even if when he claims he never confronted Chrysalis' minions, he was still targeted by the Dark Queen.

"Do you think Tirek will join us?" Discord asked him, wondering about the Red Giant. "I assume he was also attacked."

"I share your thoughts regarding the attacks, but I cannot say for sure if he would join us." Sombra doubted the Red Ogre would let the attack pass, but doubted even more the possibility of him wanting to part of any group.

"Last time we did, the whole school ended up in shambles." Discord recalled.

"That it did."

[x-x-x]

Tirek regretted not trouncing school for the day because each step felt like hundreds of tiny were being piercing the entirety of his legs; and with his size, those were a LOT of needles. And his upper body wasn't fairing much better. Though the burning sensation of his muscles had diminished a little, but now he felt as if there were an ant colony crawling underneath his skin.

He knew there was gonna be pain when he threw BLUE out of the window of his room yesterday. He expected it. He was accustomed to pain, but these 'aftereffects' were completely different. His entire body ached in varying different ways at the same time, as if the symptoms were dog-piling one over the other. Not to mention the slight trembling and involuntary body spasms; which only served to remind him how much it hurt to move.

Despite all of this, Tirek marched on with a cold and indifferent face to mask his suffering state.

As he approached the school yard Tirek noticed a formed crowd of students somewhat surrounding the school statue. It didn't take him long to figure out that this occurrence was caused most likely by any of his current classmates. And lo and behold, who were standing in front of the Canterlot Statue but Discord and Sombra?

 _'Just what are these two imbeciles doing now?'_

It didn't took long for the duo to spot him and directed their attention to him, which in turn made the crowd take notice of Tirek's presence.

"Yo! Tirek what's up?" Discord was the first one to greet him, while Sombra just nodded to his direction. "Somby and I were wondering if…"

"Grr." It was Tirek's response as he walked passed them ignoring whatever nonsense they had prepared. He was too tired and too hurting to waste his time with these two idiots.

"Wow, noncommittal growling! He really stepped out of the wrong side of bed today." Discord remarked sounding not the least bit disappointed at being ignored by Tirek. "He's so considerate to let us know!"

Meanwhile, Sombra remained silent while he watched Tirek walk up to the school's entrance doors. Thought not noticeable at first glance, there was something odd about the Red Ogre of Everfree.

"Discord, did you noticed a change in the Red Ogre?"

"Of course. He had a nice change of wardrobe." Ever since Discord had known the guy, Tirek always used sleeveless shirts, with the only exception being winter time. Which made today's choice of shirt quite strange. A long sleeved black shirt wasn't something he would've worn outside of winter.

"Not that!" Although Sombra had to admit Discord was right in that regard as well. "Didn't you notice? He's slower."

"How so?"

"I barely took notice, but his stride is slower. As if he was putting extra care to each and every step he is taking." Sombra reflected upon what he had seen, and the only explanation he could come up with was that the Red Ogre had sustained some damage from yesterday's attack. "He could be hurt."

"That's strange…" It was difficult to recall a time when Tirek ever show signs of being hurt or injured the next day after a fight. "I always thought nothing could bring the guy down." But it would make sense if Tirek was attacked by a group of thugs specialized to combat and counter his strength and fighting prowess. "He probably was hurt more than he had been ever before." Even before getting recognized and earning the title of Everfree Strongest.

"And yet he came to school." Sombra couldn't presume he knew the exact reason why Tirek had done it, but as he was put in the same boat as Tirek, he couldn't criticize that decision.

"He won't be joining us then." Discord just shrugged off the whole scene. "I guess we won't be demolishing a second school this month."

"A shame."

[x-x-x]

"Thank you for giving me a ride to school, Flash. That's so nice of you." Starlight Glimmer complimented Flash Sentry as the both of them hopped down Flash's car.

"You're welcome." Flash rubbed the back of his head. "It was nothing really."

"But it is something." Starlight insisted as she walked up to him. "Not only did you save me yesterday, you are looking out for me still. Many would've just turn away from me after hearing my plight, but you… you are brave." She said as she put a hand delicately on his shoulder for just the right amount of time, as to not come off as clingy. The she slide her had down his arm. "You are someone very special Flash."

"W-Why th-thanks, Starlight!" Flash said as his cheeks redden a little bit. "You are quite special and admirable yourself."

"Me? I'm no more special than anyone else. But thanks for your kind words." Starlight gave him a coy smile while closing her eyes, something that the rocker boy found very cute.

But the sentiment turn sour when he noticed something about the girl's face. "Starlight are you…?" He lifted his hand and barely grazed her face and this caused Starlight to flinch away from his touch. "Starlight!"

"It's n-nothing really." She said after a small whimper. "Just forget about it." She then covered the side of her face with her hand.

"It's not nothing if you are hurting!"

As to respond to his worries, Starlight then dropped her hand away from her face to show him a slight smear on it. "It's from yesterday."

"Yesterday…?" Then he suddenly realized what it meant. "That's a bruise!" She had been covering it with make-up.

"Yes…" She lowered her face in a display of 'shame'. "I got it when one of those thugs…" She trailed off into a very convincing sob. And this enough to ignite a fire of righteous anger in Flash.

"Those bastards…" He wanted nothing more than to teach them a lesson to those lowlifes.

"Flash, don't." Starlight said as she placed on of her hands on his chest to calm him down. "Remember… we have to be cautious." She had explained him before that in order to "keep the school safe" they would have to get students on their side and convince them into joining them against the other transfer students. But in order to succeed they have to be act as discreet as possible. "We cannot confront them or even bring attention to ourselves…otherwise they'll find out what we are planning."

"It's just…I hate that they are getting away with attacking you." The angered boy clenched his fist.

"For know. But if we follow the plan then they will answer for their horrible actions." Starlight said. Although she hated that she had to work at this so slowly, she reminded herself that she was in it for the long game so patience was of the outmost importance.

[x-x-x]

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack asked what was in everyone's minds when they notice that a crowd had formed on the front yard of the school for the second day in a row.

"Ooh! Is there going to be an outdoors activity?" Pinkie jumped up and down in place, excited by her own idea.

"I doubt it Pinkie." The cowgirl shot down the Pinkette's idea. "If that was the case, they would've informed us yesterday."

"Maybe it came up at the last minute." Pinkie said trying to justify her own unlikely proposal.

"Ugh. It is obvious that it is those Transfer Students!" Rainbow groaned frustrated.

"I think Rainbow Dash is right." Rarity looked into the distance and noticed one very handsome and sharply dressed student.

"Of course I'm right!" The athletic girl wanted to add that she was rarely wrong but decided against it for now, since there were pressing matters at hand. "I just know they are up to something bad."

"You can't possibly know that." Rarity pointed out but it her words were dismissed by Rainbow.

"Whatever it is, I'm putting a stop to it!" Dash was about to run straight up to them with no second thought or plan whatsoever, however she was stopped by AJ who grabbed her by the back of the shirt.

"Whoa! Hold it right there Rainbow!" Applejack tried to placate the struggling girl. "You can't just waltz up to them and start a fight!" Really, just what the hay was up with her today?

"I wasn't gonna start a fight." She was gonna be the one to end it.

"I don't think that would be necessary." Pinkie suddenly said, causing her friends to look at her questioningly. "Look it's about to start." She pointed towards a new appearing figure stepping out of a bus. It was the imposing figure of the dark beauty that also transferred from Everfree which, unlike yesterday, was dressed in a less provocative and sensual clothing, but still too eye catching for the male gaze.

Rarity was the first to speak up. "What do you mean it's about to…"

"CHRYSALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

"Forget I just asked that."

[x-x-x]

 **"CHRYSALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"**

Of all the things the Dark Queen of Everfree expected to happen when she arrived, none compared to the deafening scream of that nutcase Sombra. Heck even the audience that was keeping their distance, weren't expecting it. Apart from that, At least now she knew Sombra was pissed about the whole thing of yesterday, just as she had predicted when Morpho's idiotic plan failed miserably.

Next to the Walking Mental Case was another grating pain in the neck, the self appointed class clown Discord. Dressed in a less dishevel manner than yesterday, but still looking like a creep.

"Dear mother of… you could've at least warned me!" Discord clutched his ears after such vociferous scream. "You've been practicing the Chords of Steel or something?!"

Besides the "ear-bleeding" Discord, Sombra stood there ignoring his companion's complaints and focused his stare towards Chrysalis.

"Chrysalis, I have a few words for you!" The sharp dressed boy declared menacingly, trying his best to look imposing and grander than life.

"You guys said something?!" Of course, Sombra's efforts were for naught with Discord acting like a complete moron besides him.

"Discord, stop acting like the fool you are and be serious!" Sombra gritted his teeth. He should've known Discord would've ruined the mood of the moment.

"Ha, ha! Very funny Somby." Discord said clearly unamused. "Keep moving your lips without…" then when he realized how he couldn't really hear himself he put a finger in his ear. "Muh! Mah! Mwah!" Nope, still nothing. "Excuse me just a sec!" He said before walking a few feet away still making strange sounds to himself.

 _'Well, that happened.'_ Chrysalis and Sombra thought at the same time before focusing back to the matters at hand.

"Chrysalis! I need to speak with you."

"Funny, I have nothing to say to you." Whatever was it that Sombra and Discord had planned for her, she didn't care one bit. They were a pair of idiots; strong and very difficult to get rid of, but idiots at the end of the day. Tirek on the other hand…

"I want answers!" Sombra demanded as he striked thw ground with the cane once more. "And depending on those answers I might give you a lesser sentence."

 _'Sentence? As if…'_ she doubted Sombra was good for any of his 'threats' seeing as he currently needed the aid of a walking stick. "I don't want to waste my time with you. Take your stupid little questions and shove them right up your…"

"Assistance! I need assistance!" Discord called out-loud with a finger still inside his ear.

Ignoring him once more, Sombra responded. "You and I aren't going anywhere until we settle this."

"Why, how are you going to stop me from leaving? As far I can see, I'm not the one who's lame around here."

"You forget I have Discord on my side."

"Discord?" She almost laughed out-loud. "That idiot is your ace up your sleeve? Ha! He's as unreliable and useless as a limb…"

"Penicillin for the ear is a thing?" Discord shouted to himself as he was looking at his phone, most likely searching for a remedy for his deafness online.

"Answer me! What was your plan?" Sombra continued still ignoring Discord antics. "Why sent your squads to attack us yesterday? What would you gain out of it?"

 _'Other than getting you out of my way?'_ She wanted to respond so badly, but instead Chrysalis went for another tactic. "Plan? Attack? What are you talking about?"

"Don't feign ignorance Chrysalis! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sombra growled, angered by her obvious ploy.

"I cannot be held accountable for the actions of individuals that, despite being associated with me, they committed on their own accord." Possible deniability was such a wonderful thing. "Especially when I was unaware of their plans." Which wasn't a lie. She was only informed after Morpho had already planned and ordered the attacks.

"Stop it! Sombra knows you are lying!" Sombra demanded, anger very apparent in his voice and use of third person speech. "You're soldiers confessed their orders betraying your words."

"Mere hearsay! Inadmissible in any court of law." Chrysalis grinned as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Unless you have any evidence that proves they weren't lying."

"Grr…" Sombra wanted to say something, anything really to prove her wrong but nothing came to mind. Discord said he never even came into contact with his assailants, Tirek was here to support or deny anything, and Sombra had no idea if Starlight was even a target or not.

"So? Can you prove anything?" Chrysalis said excluding unparallel sense of superiority for pulling the legs off his arguments leaving it nothing to stand on.

"How can you prove you weren't aware of…?"

"The burden of proof falls upon the accuser not the accused." The dark queen put another nail on the coffin of Sombra's argument. "So? Does Sombra have any evidence?" she mocked him once more.

"Silence, you self-righteous quim!" Sombra was fuming.

"Words of a poet." She laughed once more enjoying this far more than she should have.

"You…!" The angered boy was about to jump at her and unleash his fury upon her, but a strong grip upon his shoulder prevented him from doing so.

"Hold it, right there Champ." Discord said as he held the guy in place. "If you attack her, you risk being expelled, remember." That reminder was enough to placate Sombra's fury to a more manageable level. But he was still pissed though.

"Why would you care?" If he attacked Chrysalis and she retaliated, then both of them would be expelled. What would Discord get out of stopping that?

"If you get expelled then we will never be able to finish our collaborative Hip-Hop Christmas album."

"What?"

"No wait, that is with Tirek." Discord recalled while rubbing his chin. "You are my partner for our giant harmonica act while wearing the same overalls on the revival of the Gong Show."

"Huh?"

"No wait that's another guy. You and I are suppose to break the world record for Biggest hoagie."

"What are you …?"

"Just saying nonsense on top of my head in an attempt to calm you down by confusing the heck out of you. Is it working?"

"I don't…"

"Yes, it's working." Discord said as he released his hold on Sombra, who was still perplexed by his antics.

"Are you two idiots done with your failed comedy act yet?" Chrysalis butted in, exasperated by this whole failed attempt of an ambush.

"Chrysalis." Discord then turned towards her with a very serious tone on his face. "We may not be able to prove you were directly involved with yesterday's events, but not even you can't deny that this will have lasting consequences." Whatever those might be were still undetermined either for better or for worse. "Do not think for a second the restrictions of this school that prevent us from doing our usual bit, mean anything once we are back under the shadows casted by the city. Remember that you aren't the only one who can use Probable Deniability and Burden of Proof on their favor."

This made Chrysalis go very silent.

And as if that was a cue, Sombra added in. "Note that we are not blind to your predicament; for we know that what once was a reflection of your perceived future, now lays a conflict between your destiny and your reality."

"Yeah, what he said." Discord agreed despite having no idea what just came out of Sombra's mouth meant. "Not to mention Tirek is also angry." And nobody likes it when he gets really angry.

"You've been warned!" Sombra said and then he turned and left his spot from where he had been standing for an entire hour. The conversation may have not gone the way he envisioned; he had prepared a speech which he was certain would crush Chrysalis attempt at a verbal conflict, but the damned woman decided to play fool, ruining the battle. But at least he had gotten the last word.

"See you inside Chrisy!" Discord said, ruining once more the dramatic effect Sombra had planned for and then followed the guy.

Chrysalis stood there still silent.

Thought the "ambush" of those two morons was unexpected, things went almost as she had foreseen. Thought she played dumb about the whole thing, they still blamed her entirely for the whole fiasco from yesterday, even though she never ordered the attack on the first place. Luckily in the absence of concrete evidence they couldn't go and tell on her to the principal.

"Who the hell do they think they are?" Telling her to watch her back, as if their threats were actually scary. Hell, they even resorted to Tirek's name to try and scare her. "Just because none of my followers are here with me means that I'm trapped here with you." Oh, it was far opposite of that. "You are the ones trapped here with me."

And with that, Chrysalis also left the statue and walked towards the school entrance.

After a few minutes of gossip and hushed speculation the crowd of students who barely heard bits and pieces of the new transfer student's conversation, began dispersing and followed inside since classes were about to start soon.

"What was that all about?" Rainbow asked mostly to herself. Her suspicions about those students being up to something continued unaffected.

"I don't know, Sugarcube. But we better haul inside." Whatever the whole spectacle in front of the statue was, it was over and no longer something to worry about.

"Do you think a crowd forming in the front yard will happen every day?" Pinkie couldn't help but wonder.

"Oh I hope not." Fluttershy dreaded the idea.

"Agreed." Rarity concurred with a nod. "By the way, does anyone know where Sunset is?"

"Maybe she's already inside; where we also should be by now." AJ reminded them, not wanting to be tardy and get reprimanded by their teachers. "Come on y'all."

...

Half an hour after everyone made their way inside; a lone read headed girl came running full speed. "I'm late! SO, SO LATE!"

Even after taking the precaution of setting up several alarms the night before, Sunset Shimmer managed to sleep in.

[x-x-x]


	26. Chapter 24 - Strange Opportunities

**Chapter 24 - Strange Opportunities**

Luna sighed as she made her way towards her assigned classroom. It was only the second day and she was already feeling like calling quits. The planning and the scheduling of the subjects to cover was easy and the material she knew like the back of her hand; but what she dreaded the most was a repeat of yesterday's insubordination from Discord. His little quips and side remarks about anything she said got old pretty fast and any reaction he got: be Sonata's snickers or Starlight's outburst for him to keep quiet; Discord took as encouragement to keep going. And extra days of detention weren't deterring anything.

Any other student would've relented any unruly behavior with a mere threat one day of detention, or even the threat of been sent to the principal's office. But conventional means prove inefficient against Discord, and if this blatant disrespect is not addressed it would lead to others to follow in his example.

So Luna spent what should've been her free time, looking up for ways to take back the control on her classroom. It wasn't orthodox but what part of her class' was? It was time to show them who was in charge.

"You can do it." Luna motivated herself and took a big breath before she entered her classroom and addressed her students. "OK! YOU HAD YOUR FUN YESTERDAY, BUT TODAY IS TIME TO…uhm…" all of her bravado went out the window when she felt the heavy atmosphere inside the room. Although everyone was quiet and sitting down, the intensity in the air made it feel crowded. The air felt so heavy it was difficult to breath. And tension all around was ready to spring back. "Uhm….." it was a powder keg ready to explode and her vociferous entrance didn't help any to alleviate the situation.

"Miss Luna, are you feeling alright?" Starlight was the first to ask her after she suddenly went quiet.

"Yes…everything is fine …" Luna waved the question away and redirected their attention back to them. "Are you guys alright?"

Now that she mentioned it, everyone looked very different than the previous day.

Starlight looked the same except for the change in clothing to something more feminine instead of the business like attired she had worn yesterday. That and her face was expertly decorated with make-up.

Next to her, Sonata looked somewhat sad, not a sad-like depression but a sad as if she was feeling sorry about something or someone.

But if Luna wanted to see classic example of pitying sadness, she would only had to look at Scorpan next to Sonata. He was looking down at his desk trying his best to appear as little as possible as to not draw attention to himself.

Behind Scorpan, Adagio didn't look much better, except that behind the misery look she had, a ever growing bitterness was forming too.

Bitterness that Chrysalis, who sat behind Adagio, was radiating all around her. Very different than yesterday when she only acted annoyed or disinterested.

Disinterest kinda like the one Sombra was trying to currently show. The sharp dressed boy noticeably trying to look away from Chrysalis while gripping tightly a cane in one of his hands, which by the looks of it, was trembling in impotent fury.

Maybe he was trying and failing to be as cold as Tirek, next to him, had been yesterday, who today, was trying to stay as stiff as a board for some reason. Seriously, it was as if he was trying out to become a statue.

Not unlike Aria's expression, who sat in front of the huge boy with her arms crossed and a permanent frown on her face. Usually around this time she would just lie on her desk to try to take a nap.

And that leaded her to her last student, Discord, who was dressed in a trench coat for some reason.

"What happened to you all?"

"Trust me, Ignorance is bliss." Discord said without a hint of humor in his voice.

Luna guessed that she would put her plan in action next time she saw the opportunity.

[x-x-x]

After a few hours of class which included several instances of Vice Principal Luna prodding for answers to her questions regarding whatever happened to them all and receiving no answers, they were finally let go for some lunch, a bit half an hour earlier than yesterday.

She figured that lunch could probably snap them out of the strange funk that hanged over their heads.

Instantly the group separated and went their different ways.

[x-x-x]

Chrysalis went and stood to a dark corner of the school, not wanting to be near anyone at the moment. She wasn't in the mood for eating, since the failed ambush of the Demented Duo that morning had soured her morning and appetite. She wasn't afraid of the both of them or what they might try to do to her, but if they managed to get Tirek on their side and the three of them went after her would prove "difficult" for her.

The brooding queen wasn't sure if to feel worried or not about seeing Tirek sitting one desk away from her with a stone cold look on his face. Did he not care at all about her soldiers attack? Or was his complete indifference was a mask to try and ambush her when she least expected it?

Either way, she didn't like it one bit.

Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a lone nerdy-looking boy walking in her direction, probably without any intention to make any contact with her and instead just pass by towards his next destination.

Something that Chrysalis immediately remedied, turning it into an opportunity.

The small light blue haired boy didn't know exactly what happened, but in less than a second he was snagged and pushed into a locker in the dark corner of the school where they still haven't changed the light bulbs.

"What…?" He wanted to enunciate but he was silence once he was face to face against a "scary" and quite hot, new transfer girl.

"Say, would you mind doing me… a favor." She said half demanding, half sensually.

"A-A-A f-favor…?"

"See, I'm low on cash and I was wondering if you could lend some money." Chrysalis said while tracing her finger on his scrawny chest, eliciting quite the red blush.

"I-I-I…" He wanted to say something but honestly he didn't know what to say in this sort of situation.

"I don't you worry, I'll make it worth your "investment".

[x-x-x]

Discord had an intense look of concentration as rubbed his chin intensely. He was at an impasse.

Orange was the one he had expected to get ever since yesterday, truly that had been his initial intention. But then he came across Red that unexpectedly caught his interest.

He was torn.

Should he maintain to what he already had chosen in the first place, or should he give in into the red temptation?

Orange or Red? How could someone even make a choice when both were so appealing to the eye and made his mouth water in desire?

"I don't know which one to pick!" Discord sighed frustrated. Why did this have to be so difficult?

Next to him, his companion decided to offer Discord an alternative.

"How about a third option?"

Looking to the third alternative, Discord face frowned.

Blue was a very nice option too. Blue looked very sweet, promised lots of fun and was asking to be taken. But was it really what he was looking for? What he needed?

"Or, why not pick all three?" was the next suggestion of his companion.

"Oh I wish." Picking all three sounded very good, an easy solution to avoid further headaches. But was it the correct way to go? Despite getting all what he wanted, could he even handle it? Not to mention, what people would think if he went down that route. Would they think less of him or would they silently support said decision.

Orange, Red, or maybe Blue?

Which was the correct answer?

"You know, you are holding up the line." The voice of another said annoyed that Discord was taking so long. "Pick a Cupcake and move!" Unfortunately the owner of that voice was soon assaulted by Discord's Crazy Eyes that silenced him up real good.

"I'm not sure what I really want anymore." Turning back to his dilemma, Discord sighed in defeat. "I guess I'll abstain from picking anything today." It was better to not get anything at all than pick something and then later regret it.

He would have other opportunities to make his decision.

"Ok, then I'll take this one." Sonata picked up the Blue frosted cupcake she had offered as an alternative and placed it in her tray, where she was carrying several tacos. "I'll save this one for you if you change your mind."

"Thanks for the offer Sonata. I'll keep it in mind." Who knows maybe he could grow to crave for Blue later and give it just a taste.

[x-x-x]

While Sonata and Discord were busy getting lunch for all of them, Aria and Adagio remained seated in the table Discord managed to clear off with that strange stare of his.

"So, are you fine or do you still have a stuck up your butt?" Aria asked her sister who had been moody since morning.

"Aria I don't…"

"Want to talk about it? Well tough luck, because I won't stop." Aria interrupted. Had it been any other day, Adagio would've been impressed by the conviction she was taking, finally showing some ambition. Unfortunately, this day and this issue she really didn't want to deal with. "You said it yourself. You said that if there was a "better way" to solve our problems, you would take it in an instant." The twin tailed girl reminded sister's words that morning. "Well, I say that Discord is our opportunity out of this crap hole." And the fact that he was oh so willing to please both Sonata and her to get to Adagio, sweetened the deal. "The guy has money to buy us lunches and a car to give us a lift anywhere we want." Heck if this guy had appeared before the whole Battle of the Bands crap show, they would've taken so much out of him already. "So snap out of whatever PMS-Induced mood swing you are in, snag him and don't let go until the last drop of juice is squeezed!"

"If you find him so desirable, why don't you snag him?" Adagio rebutted bitterly.

"Because, for some ungodly reason, he has the hots for you." That and she didn't want to seduce the guy. "So you better step up your game before his eyes wander to another chick who will take advantage of what he has to offer." Although she really hoped it didn't have to come down to that; in which case she would start prepping Sonata to be the one to reel him back to them.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Don't know, ask him." Aria shrugged. "Putting aside that, I think it is time for the leader to lead through example, unless of course you don't want to be the leader no more." Now that got Adagio's attention.

The Siren had lost so much by now: Her home in Equestria and was sent to this trashcan of a world; her true form and now had to live in a weak human body; her magic which in turn change her into a complete normal human; and finally her dignity by living almost like beggars. But if there was something she could cling on was her title as the leader of the Sirens. It was the only thing she had left from her previous life.

"Oh you would love that, don't you?" The now livelier leader accused with narrowed eyes. "You'll love to see me quit so you can take charge."

"Probably." Aria answered disinterested while flicking one of her twin tails. Despite her words, her intention wasn't really to become leader of anything. Why would she want the responsibility when she didn't have the power to back anything up? "So? Are you gonna act like a leader or you gonna quit?"

"Like hell I would."

Good, that was the attitude Aria wanted her sister to have. "So what's the plan?"

"I...I'll work on it." The orange head answered a little off guard by that question.

"Just remember this Adagio…" Aria said in a very serious voice which was another surprise for the leader. "If you think he's losing interest in you, just go for a nice "Old Fashioned" and everything will be okay."

"Old Fashioned?" Adagio repeated confused as to what her sister was refereeing to. Then she got her answered not by a definition but by Aria making her hand into a cup-like shape and started moving it up and down several times with a grin plastered on her face.

Needless to say, Adagio understood the meaning behind such hand motion.

"ARIA?!"

That scandalized look on her sister's face was totally worth it, because a loud and angry Adagio was way better than a quiet and bitter one.

[x-x-x]

Tirek remained seated in a far away table, trying to be left alone. Thankfully his cold demeanor was enough to keep any Canterlot kid from coming near him. And that was the onl good news about this lunch break because the rest was crap.

He was hungry, very hungry. He felt like he could eat an entire horse. Well, maybe that was exaggerated, probably a pony. Yet he couldn't eat anything. Why?

Because his whole body was still hurting like hell! He wasn't confident on the chewing and swallowing not hurting also. And even if he managed to pass through that initial phase of the feeding process, stomaching the food was another dilemma in itself. If anything, he preferred starving all day than looking like a fool by either making a mess or puking on the cafeteria floor.

Tirek already had resigned himself that he was living hell on earth but a tap on his shoulder, which sent several pain signals to his brain, snapped him out of his dark thoughts.

"What…?" He asked in a very low voice, not wanting to show how much that tiny physical contact actually hurt. That, and shouting or doing anything else would've caused more pain than anything else. Turning his head carefully as to not strain his neck unnecessarily, Tirek saw the boy that carried him into the Old Lady's house. He's name was Big Mac if he recalled correctly.

They orange head just started at him silently for a few seconds, before he handed him a brown paper bag with a note stapled on it.

"What's this?" The red giant asked a little suspicious as to why he was handing him this stuff, but Big Mac remained quiet and just pointed at the note.

"You want me to read it?" Why? Was it too hard to explain it with words or something?

"Eeyup!" That was the only thing to come out of his mouth before turning around leaving him alone once more. Tirek remained quiet, questioning what just happened, but decided to avoid the headache of coming up with answers on his own and took a look at the letter on the bag.

[x-x-x]

 _"Here, drink this. It would make you feel better."_

 _Signed_

 _Granny Smith_

[x-x-x]

Inside the brown paper bag, Tirek found a bottle filled with a brownish liquid. If he had to guess, it would be more of that hard cider of hers. With nothing else to lose, Tirek opened the bottle tap and swiftly drank the whole thing in one gulp.

At this point, he was ready to try anything. And getting drunk inside the school cafeteria seemed like a weird one in a lifetime opportunity too good to waste it.

[x-x-x]

Once again, Sombra decided to skip lunch at the cafeteria and instead roam the hallways in search of those mutts from yesterday. Though his plans to verify the existence of a buried treasure had been put on hold until Trixie return the book to him, he wanted to remind them who was their boss now and what he expected from them.

Alas, his search yielded no results.

Sombra was about to postpone his search for later, when a familiar voice called out for him.

"Sombra! Thank goodness I found you." It was Lavender Lace, Trixie's blond friend, who ran up to him in a hurry. "Quick this is an emergency. And only you can help."

"Emergency?" The boy repeated confused yet interested.

"Yes! Now come with me, no time to explain." The blond grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him down the hallways she had come from. Under any other circumstance, Sombra would've broken out of their grip and then chastise the person from even daring to drag him like that, let alone let them touch him without his permission. However, the idea that there was some sort of urgent situation that could only be resolved by him and his abilities sounded promising. Maybe he would be able to test his skills and maybe even surpass his limits, becoming even stronger than before.

It didn't take too long for the both of them to arrive to a classroom which supposedly was where the emergency originated.

"Mr. Canvas I found someone that could help!" Lala announced as she opened the door and brought Sombra into what looked like the art and crafts room, which held another occupant.

"Really? Do you think he could help us?" Mr. Canvas, the art teacher asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! I think he is perfect." The blond girl confirmed with a smile.

Despite how much he enjoy been recognized as 'perfect', Sombra needed answers. "Will anyone please explain the nature of your emergency?"

"Why yes! You see, today we were supposed to practice drawing with a life model, b-but the model just called us…telling us he won't make it in time!" The art teacher said, his voice somewhat breaking as if he was about to cry. "So we need someone to replace him. And…"

"Say no more." Sombra interrupted by bringing his open palm towards the teacher's face. "I understand your plight and I accept to become the life model."

"Really? You'll really help us!"

"Of course!" Sombra answered almost with mirth. Why would he refuse? This was the opportunity to be at the center of an entire room of artists who would focus in capturing his Regal Nature, and grandiosity into works of art that would surely become very rare and sought out pieces that would sell for hundreds of thousands of money.

"I admire your conviction, but…" The teacher looked away for a second sounding worried. "Would you be able to hold a pose and not move for the duration of the class?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Canvas! I saw him stood still in front of the statue and he didn't move a muscle! I know he can hold." Lavender answered for him obviously praising his abilities.

"Well, then I guess you'll be our Life Model …uh…"

"Sombra."

"Thank you so much for help us, Sombra."

"No thank you, for the opportunity."

[x-x-x-x]

Scorpan sighed sadly as he looked as his lunch. Why was it that everyone around him could have a good time except for him? All around him people talked amicably with each other and laughed, while he sat alone.

 _'Wish the Crusaders where here…'_ Even if the just bombarded him with question after question of seemingly random subjects and topics, he would at least have someone to talk with; instead of being there alone with his own thoughts.

 _'Even Starlight seemed to adapt better than me.'_ Looking at a few tables over to the side, the ex-Student Body President was chatting with some students. It seemed that even a scary rule-obsessed President could seize the opportunity and made friends before him too.

"When will things finally go my way for a change?"

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay, I've been sick this entire week and it has been awful all around.

But here it is.

As a reminder, here's the seating arrangement for those who need a visual representation.

Luna

1st row: Scorpan Sonata Starlight

2nd row: Adagio Discord Aria

3rd row: Chrysalis Sombra Tirek

Also, for those who wanted more Chrysalis, be in the look out for these next chapters.


	27. Chapter 25 - Foot meets Mouth

**Chapter 25 - Foot meets Mouth**

Luna was glad that her gamble had paid off. Everyone was in a visually better mood than when class started that day. Chrysalis and Adagio weren't projecting bitterness all around them; Sonata and Aria had content plastered on their faces; Tirek looked WAY more relaxed and much less stiff; Discord and Starlight didn't look like they were going to jump to any of their antics; and finally there was Scorpan who didn't look all that better, but at least didn't look quite depressed as before.

This was all good and all, but Luna noticed the absence of one of her students.

"Where is Sombra?" And her question only incited mumbles and shrugs telling her that no one had any idea where the boy went.

"Maybe he decided to skip class." Starlight reasoned that to be the cause of the boy's nonappearance. "Ms. Luna, do you want me to track him down and bring him to you?" so he could hopefully get a reprimand for his bad behavior.

"Thank you Starlight, but it won't be necessary." Luna declined the girl's offer, already imagining what the girl would do if given a little bit of power over others. "I'll just inform Principal Celestia about this and…"

Luna then was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"You may enter." She called, thinking it was her late student at the door. But when the door opened, she was surprised to see a member of the faculty.

"Good morning, Vice-Principal Luna. Sorry for the interruption." It was Stock Canvas the Art Teacher. He was a very lanky man with unkempt brownish hair, who never acted his age; something about living like a free spirit was his excuse reason.

"Good morning, Mr. Canvas." Luna reciprocated his greeting, breaking away from her initial surprise. "To what do we owe your visit?" Despite her own thoughts about the art teacher and some of his eccentricities, he wasn't exactly the type of person who would come out and seek her or her sister without a good reason.

"Sorry if this is a bit last minute, but I'm here to inform you that the life model I needed for today's lessons didn't arrive." He explained, sounding much less panicky than Luna had expected him to be after this news.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I think you need to speak with Principal Celestia about this." She was the one who authorized and supervised permits about letting third parties inside the school for any sort of didactic or educational reasons.

"Yes, I will have to talk to her about it after this, but I came here to tell you something else." The way he said this made it seemed like it was of the upmost importance that he had to come here first.

"Yes?" Luna asked after a small sighed. Why was it that Stock Canvas always talked in a roundabout manner? Would it kill him to speak straight forward for once in his life? Luna wanted to go back to her lessons as soon as possible.

"I'm here to tell you I'm borrowing one of your students, Sombra, for him to be the replacement to my missing life model for my class."

"Oh good, now his ego will skyrocket for sure." Discord couldn't help but comment upon this reveal. "He's going to be insufferable." All around him, his fellow classmates from Everfree groaned and mumbled in agreement, except for Starlight who took the opportunity for a small jab against the class clown.

"It would be like having another Discord."

Now this elicited several responses, from Chrysalis' laughter, to Sonata's gasp of incredulity. But no matter the reaction, soon everyone soon fell into loud responses and arguments.

Luna could only sighed in frustration, wondering if having them all depressed and angsty was really worse than loud and rowdy.

Either way, Luna had a class to impart.

 **"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE!"**

[x-x-x]

 _"Siiiiiiiileeeeeeeence!"_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Fuchsia Blush asked out-loud.

"Who cares?" Trixie, who was sitting next to Feebee, answered bored out of her skull. "How much longer do we have to wait?" And she wasn't the only one who thought the same as her. Around her the rest of the classroom looked bored or were having idled conversations with each other.

"This is quite strange, Mr. Canvas is never late." Octavia Melody, a girl with long dark grey hair, said worriedly, since she had been looking for this lesson for some time now. "Do you think something happened?"

All around her, expostulations ran rampant. That is until Lavender Lace entered the classroom and took center stage. "It seems that Mr. Canvas is going to take a bit longer than expected." She informed them receiving several confused looks, "So, he asked me to start the lesson for him if he was tardy."

Now that sparked everyone's attention.

"As you all know, today we were going to draw using a life model…" which it had been long time coming since they had been practicing with fruit bowls and scenery for so long. "And Mr. Canvas wished to remind us to act with the upmost respect towards our model and NOT act immature about this."

This made all of the girls giggle, which meant it was All of the class.

For some reason, this Elective Course was taken by just girls. It seemed that boys at Canterlot High weren't too keen on Art, preferring to take shop class among others. Of course, the girls didn't mind having an entire class with just them girls. It was the perfect place to gossip and girl talk without the prying eyes and ears of any boy around.

"I'm serious!" Lavender warned them again. "If we don't take this seriously, Mr. Canvas will not bring any more models and will have us draw fruit again!"

"I assure you, we can act maturely throughout the whole thing." Octavia said, in an effort to calm the giggles around her so they could all continue with the class. Thankfully, everyone else composed themselves. "We are ready."

"Yeah just go on with it already!" Trixie demanded not wanting to waste any more time.

Lavender Lace just sighed; she could tell they were just faking it. She could smell it in the air, everyone was excited despite their now seemingly calm dispositions, it was simmering under the façade. Heck, she was no different. She had high hopes for this lesson since the beginning, but now that she knew WHO the model was, she couldn't help but worry a bit.

Yes, she was the one who suggested him and brought him on board, but that was because she had been desperate and didn't want to disappoint the girls who had been waiting eagerly for this lesson. Of course, some with different intentions than others.

"Okay, so without further ado, let me introduce you to our class model who graciously accepted to help us today." Lavender called out and signaled towards a door to the side of the blackboard. It was a closet room where Mr. Canvas stored all sort of materials and finished artwork which was big spacious to house someone like they waited for their entrance.

Slowly the closet door opened making everyone's head turn and look, waiting patiently to gaze upon their model. Then the atmosphere of the room change completely from a quiet with pent up energy to shock and somewhat horror when they noticed who it was. They recognized him as the dark transfer student boy with long dark ebony hair who had been all the talk since this morning.

Of course, the first ones to react were the girls who were the most acquainted with him.

"W-w-what the heck are you doing here?!"

"Sombra?! Please don't tell me you are…"

Both Trixie and Fuchsia were red although for distinct reasons from one and other.

These reactions were, of course, not unnoticed by the rest of the class. Who was this Sombra character? How did Trixie and Fuchsia seem to know the guy? Was this guy as dangerous as rumors said? And how did he make this hair look so good?

Most of the questions were somewhat answered when Sombra finally opened his mouth.

"Miss Trixie? Miss Fuchsia? I didn't expect to see you both so soon." He was completely unfazed by the girl's reactions and the stares everyone else was giving them. "As for your queries, I offered my services to help this class' project when I was informed that the previous Life Model was unable to arrive in time. In fact it was Miss Lavender who brought this issue to my attention."

Instantly both her friends turned and glared at Lavender, again for different reasons. Trixie was more akin to: "what were you thinking, you idiot?!", while Fuchsia was more like: "You blabbermouth!"

"Now, I believe we wasted enough time." Sombra continued, not really paying much attention to anyone but himself. "We better begin this lesson." And then with just one swift motion, Sombra grabbed his shirt and removed it alongside a white undershirt without even unbuttoning it and flung them away.

This incredible display for stripping away clothes both surprised and amazed the class. But said amazement was soon drowned by wonder caused by his well-toned torso. Despite some of the bandages he was wearing, obscuring some parts, it was quite the treat for the female eye.

Sombra's display of his own body elicited several responses.

The "shy" girls like Water Melody and Octavia sported blushes so dark, the school nurse would've worried about their health.

The more "Mature" girls like Mystery Mint and Star Light took it in good stride and let out a small "oh!" of surprise.

Photo Finish and her posse, Violet Blur and Pixel Pizazz, were unashamed since they openly stared and even took pictures of it.

And finally there was Trixie.

"Would you stop that?!" Trixie demanded. Despite doing what was asked of him as a model, she focused her anger towards him and not the girls' reactions which annoyed her so. "Don't you have any shame?"

"Miss Trixie, I do share the same social rules regarding the exposure of one's flesh and body as everyone else, I really do." Out of all of his varying opinions towards different social standards, he respected his dressing code above many others. "But I firmly believe there are two instances where one should disregard their inhibitions and taboos about one's state of undress. One is , unfortunately, during medical examinations." Something that Trixie was well aware of in regards to him. "And the other is Art."

"What?"

"Art should never be limited by social conventions or taboos. Otherwise, it fails to capture the essence of reality, whatever that may be." Sombra explained very serious. "And there is nothing more beautiful than the magnificence that is the human body." As soon as he said this, he lifted both his arms to emphasize his words. "I'm amazed by the complexity of these bodies of ours. The sheer wonder that is to walk erected on both our legs unlike any other being in our world is outstanding. And to pretend that this miracle we call the human body could be considered "dirty" is a major insult to humanity itself. For each and every body in existence, is unique and there is no other that is the same. Truly, each and every one of our bodies is unique and therefore beautiful. And should never be considered obscene!"

His words brought an intense silence upon the room. Some of the girls looked away, ashamed from their thoughts and reactions from moments ago, while others held a poignant look of acceptance. Meanwhile, Trixie was experiencing a strange mixture of both. Though she hated to admit her fault for jumping at him like that, there were no excuses, she owed an apology.

 _'Who knew the guy could be profound.'_ It came as a surprise despite his verboseness and lack of tact. After the events of yesterday Trixie thought she had Sombra already figured out and now here he comes again showing another side of him that wasn't as infuriating or mad.

 _'Maybe he isn't as bad as I…'_

"Your aversion towards the human body confuses me, Miss Trixie." Sombra said interrupting her thoughts. "I thought that by now you wouldn't have a problem with my undressed body, since you have already examined it thoroughly back in your room."

For just a second, the world went so silent that a pin drop would be as loud as a jet engine. Alas, the instant that the second passed, the world fell into utter chaos. Loud shouts of incredulity and shock resonated all around, each and every single one directed at the platinum haired girl who was completely frozen in place, a look of horror plastered on her face.

Even inside a storm of shouts and screams, the world around Trixie remained silent except for the sound of her own voice.

"He…secret…said…reveal…yesterday…room…" Eve inside her own mind she had trouble forming sentences. She was shocked beyond belief and remained agape as her world crumbled around her.

No matter what Trixie did or day now, nothing could ever change the thoughts and ideas already formed in her classmates minds, who currently resided in the depths of the gutter, filling up the blanks with any sort or dirty detail they could come up with. It wouldn't even take an hour for said stories to be heard and digested by the rest of the school, and then they would all brand her by many unsavory titles.

Trixie's social life was over. She had been publicly executed. And the person responsible had no idea of what he had done. So Trixie did what any other teenage girl whose world had been mercilessly destroyed would have done.

 **"YOU ******* IDIOT!"** Trixie screamed at top of her lungs, drowning the questions from the girls around her then she ran away, trying to escape the judgmental looks that were sure to come.

"Did…Did I say something wrong?"

[x-x-x]

 _"You ******* idiot."_

"Did you guys heard that?" Pinkie Pie asked out-loud as she put a hand behind her ear trying to get a better "reception" to the origin of said sound.

"Miss Pie, please pay attention!" The grumpy math teacher Mr. Cranky called out to one of his most "restless" students.

"Opps! Sorry."

[x-x-x]

Luna let out a sigh of tiredness; talking with Mr. Cavas while keeping her class under control had been a difficult chore. But now that the art teacher was gone, with the vice-principal reluctant permission to borrow one of her students, Luna could now go back to her lesson.

Well, that was until another person knocked on the door.

"For the love of… You may enter!" Just who else had come to disrupt her lesson? In any case, her day was already soured so things couldn't possible go further downhill.

"Sorry for interrupting your class, Vice Principal Luna." It was none other than Principal Celestia, who had a very somber look on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her sister.

"Is something wrong, S…Principal Celestia?" In her own worry she almost slipped up, thankfully she was able to correct herself in time.

"You could say that…" Celestia said hesitantly, then after she entered the room, two other individuals followed suit. "These gentlemen came into my office with some pressing news." In the blink of an eye, the whole room went from contained excitement to silent shock after they realized who these 'gentlemen' were.

Police Officers.

What were the Police doing here?

"Sorry for the interruption, Ma'am! But we are here to talk with your students." One the officers said in a very stern voice.

"What for?" Luna asked worriedly. Unless this was some sort of surprise Drug-Prevention conference no one told her about, then something big must have happened.

"We are here about a case of Grand Theft Auto." And before anyone made any sort of remark he added, "And I'm not talking about the Video Game." Really, why did people always jumped to make some stupid joke whenever they brought up the crime? It was getting so old.

"Motor Vehicle Theft…" Luna recalled. Not the worst of misdemeanors or felonies for sure, but it was still highly punishable depending of the circumstances. It would either be a fine between $500 and $1000 if the vehicle wasn't highly damaged in some sort of way, or up to one year or more in prison.

Luna then turned towards her students trying to think who could've done it. Sure, a teacher should always have faith in her students and never judge them like this, but she had seen their records and they were not favorable.

"Does anyone know about a stolen Karin Kuruma model 2001 color Black?" The second officer, who looked less stern than the first one but still sounded very solemn, pulled out a photograph with the car in question.

The reaction was instantaneous; Luna could see the looks of surprise and worry in the sister trio's faces as clear as day.

"Adagio, Aria, Sonata. Do you know anything about it?" Luna confronted them before the officers could. She wanted to believe three of them were incapable of this crime. Yet, these were the girls that had previously wanted to brainwash the school to acquire enough magic power to conquer the world. In perspective theft wasn't outside the realms of possibility.

"We don't know what you are talking about." Aria crossed her arms and turned her head away seemingly offended.

"Besides, who would want to steal a tacky vehicle like that?" Adagio followed suit, expertly lying through her teeth.

"I…I…" Unfortunately, Sonata wasn't as quick or as prepared as her sisters.

"Sonata. Do you know something?" Luna asked again, this time focused solely on the girl who was becoming a trembling stuttering mess under her and the officers' stares. It almost made Luna feel bad for pointing her on the spot like this.

"N-No…I-I…I don't…" Sonata was so nervous that she could barely form sentences, an obvious indication that she was hiding a big secret.

"Sonata!" Luna pressed the girl again hoping she would break and spill the beans.

"I know about the car!" Discord declared as he stood up from his seat. "In fact, here are the keys." The boy then dangled the keychain in front of him with a smile on his face. "I know how this looks like but I assure you this is a mere misunderstanding."

"Discord…?" Sonata looked the boy with both worry and gloom in her eyes.

"Idiot." Chrysalis mumbled. Just what sort of loser confessed to the crime so willingly?

"Serves you right." Starlight muttered to herself, silently enjoying the sight of the delinquent finally getting their dues.

"You are coming with us to the station." The stern officer said as he walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the arm so he could but the handcuffs with his arms behind him.

"Sorry I can't. I have detention after school." Discord joked, not even fazed by the arrest.

"Is that true?" The second officer with the picture turned towards Luna for verification.

"Y-Yes?" She answered confused as to why that should matter. "If you are taking him in, then detention is pointless."

"So that means I no longer have detention?" Discord asked hopefully.

"Yes. You no longer have detention." Luna responded somewhat worried by the boy's messed up priorities. Did he not realize the mess that he was in? Or did he simply didn't care?

"Actually, he is under custody for now." Celestia clarified. "He won't be expelled unless he is found guilty and processed." It wouldn't be exactly fair for Discord to be expelled if it turns out he was innocent and this really was a misunderstanding.

"Now with that out of the way, we need to take him to the station." After receiving a nod of understanding from the principal, the officers then dragged the handcuffed Discord towards the door.

"You can't take him!" Aria protested. If the officers took him away, who would give her sisters and her rides towards school and buy them lunches? She didn't want to lose her meal ticket before she could even cash it. "Say something Adagio."

"What do you want me to say?" It wasn't as if it could help anything. Without her pendants and magic her powers of persuasion were null.

"Don't shed tears for me; I'll be back soon enough." Discord said not even worried about the possibility of been sent to jail for a long time.

"You promise?" Sonata asked wanting nothing more than to believe his words to be true.

"Of course! With today's judicial system I'll be back on the streets in 24 hours." Discord laughed as he said goodbye to his classmates. "Adagio, wait for me!"

"Come on move it." The Officers dragged him out of the door and into the hallway.

"Hey, aren't you gonna read me my Miranda rights?" I mean, what sort of arrest would this be without those classical lines?

With a slight groan, the officer repeated those tired old lines.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police. If you cannot afford and attorney, one will be appointed to you before any questioning if you wish."

"Sorry, I choose waive that first right." Discord grinned before he shouted. "LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!"

With that yelling, Discord got what he wanted when droves of students and teachers exited their classroom to see what the commotion was.

"COMING TO ME AT SCHOOL, DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?!" Discord kept on shouting as he his steps started to become short and slow, which prompted the police officers to not so subtly push him forward.

"POLICE BRUTALITY!"

Despite his shouting and the situation he was in, Discord was enjoying every single moment of it.

"YOU'LL NEVER PROVE ANYTHING!"

That is until a familiar voice cut through the crowd and made him stop.

"Discord?"

Said boy turned and came face to face against the upset look Sunset Shimmer was giving him. After seeing her like that, his whole demeanor changed. No longer was this fun or a game for him to get the attention of everyone in school. How could he find this funny if she was looking at him like that?

"Hey!" Discord said casually, not really laughing or anything else for that matter. "I'm innocent and this is just a misunderstanding, ok?" He tried to reassure the girl, but by the look she gave him it seemed that she didn't exactly buy it. "Sunny…" He wanted to say something else to try and explain, but was interrupted when he was pushed forward once more.

"I'll be fine!" He called out as he was been keep pushed forward and away from Sunset.

And soon enough he finally dragged outside the school and inside a police car.

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Now this is a doozy!

Sombra and Discord should learn to read the mood and keep quiet. Now both are in trouble!

And with them out of the way, how will that affect the rest of their classmates?


	28. Chapter 26 - Those Left Behind - Part 1

**Chapter 26: Those Left Behind - Part 1**

If you can say anything about Discord, is that he really lived up to his name. After making a scene out of his "arrest" the whole school blew up in hubbub; classes were cut short and the teachers let the students go while they discussed how they would handle the eventual "meeting" with the PTA, who will be eager to for assembly after hearing about this whole thing. Thankfully, Principal Celestia had managed to convince Discord's class from disclosing any information about the arrest, out of fear it might ignite even more outrage.

[x-x-x]

Sunset sat under the shade made by the Canterlot Statue, where the portal to Equestria was located, and reflected upon the events of that day.

First, she had slept in despite her precautions the day before; mostly because it had been a very physically and mentally exhausting day. And the only silver lining of being so tired was that she had no troubling sleeping. Heavens know she didn't want nightmares about what could've happened in that alley.

Seeing she was tardy, she rushed through her morning routine as fast as humanly possible. And when she had finally out on the street running towards school, it was already too late and she knew she would get reprimanded, maybe even get detention for that day.

After she arrived and profusely apologized by her lateness, Sunset sat through the rest of the class trying to ignore the curious looks of her friends, who couldn't wait for class to end so they could bombard her with questions; questions that Sunset didn't know how to answer.

She didn't want to tell lies to her friends, but she couldn't also tell them about how she spent the day stalking Discord and how she had been attacked because of it. Not to mention there was the issue with Fluttershy, who had seen her with Discord at the Animal Shelter moments before she fainted out fear of the transfer student. What did Tree Hugger tell Fluttershy? And what did the shy girl told the girls about it?

Sunset got her answer when class was over and her friends just asked her about why she had been late. No questions about yesterday events or about a certain transfer student. She felt somewhat relieved that she didn't have to say anything about the boy just yet and she answered their questions truthfully; she had slept in despite the alarm from her cellphone. After some good natured teasing from Rainbow Dash, the subject was dropped and they continued with their day. Although by looking at Fluttershy, she could tell the petite girl had something she wanted ask her. And when she remained silent Sunset assumed Fluttershy was just waiting for the appropriate moment to do so; something that the former unicorn appreciated.

When lunch time arrived, Sunset was so engrossed in conversation with her friends, especially with the fun mental image of Pinkie's story about Maud and her college friends, that all the worry of what she had learned yesterday about the underbelly of the city almost vanished from the forefront of her mind. That is until she saw the boy that had plagued her thoughts all of yesterday, walking on the opposite way as she and her friends while surrounded by the Sirens.

Discord was a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. After the events of yesterday, the few answers she got from him only served to make even more questions which Sunset was eager to have answers for. And one of less important but still worrying ones was his relationship with the Former magical trio.

The Sirens who had been separated from the rest of the school by decree of both principals, after consulting with Susnet, as the local magic expert in town, when they arrived to school a few days later escorted by a truant officer. Heck, nobody expected the trio to keep on coming to school after what they pulled, but they were officially enrolled and they had to come to assist classes. And now after weeks of semi-isolation, they had new classmates in the form of Discord, alongside his fellow transferred students from St. Everfree.

Sunset remembered her own thoughts during her adrenaline induced panic where she thought that Discord might've been working with the Sirens. And after seeing Discord meet Adagio at the tea shop and seeing him acting chummy on the hallway, the thought that something was afoul intensified. Sunset and her friends tried several times to approach the Sirens to extend the olive branch only to have the trio shot them down. Those girls knew how to hold a grudge, especially after they professed their hatred and their desire of revenge against them, so Sunset wouldn't put it pass them to try and get revenge on her and her friends, using a variety of means.

Including using an Everfree student against them.

She couldn't help but worry a bit; the Sirens were cunning as they were mean. It wouldn't be beyond them to manipulate someone to do the dirty deeds for them; but when Sunset remembered her "close encounter" with Discord, and she thought better.

Although she didn't trust him 100% to be a "good guy", Sunset knew that Discord wasn't the type to be easily manipulated. In fact, after how he fooled her and that sick bastard King, it was most likely he was the one playing games on the Sirens instead of the other way around. Still, that thought wasn't all that comforting either. Whatever the case might be, Sunset hoped that by the end of it those girls would be a little more open to the idea of friendship instead of wallowing in bitterness.

Anyway, Lunch proceeded without any surprises or troubles except for how Fluttershy was a little bit quieter than normal, which was saying something about the shy girl. Whatever was it that she wanted to talk about was pressing on her.

If only what was the only pressing matter of the day. Unfortunately the universe had something else in mind.

After Lunch was over and they all return to class, it didn't take long for things to go awry in the most unexpected way possible.

"LET ME GO! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!"

That was one of the many screams that tore everyone's attention from the teachers' lessons and unto a scene on the hallways of their school. Teacher tried to regain the students' attention but it failed against the natural morbid curiosity of the human being. Everyone, including the teachers, vacated their classrooms and gaped as a student was dragged handcuffed by the police while said student shouted claims of innocence and police brutality.

When Sunset saw said scene, she couldn't believe it. I mean, seeing someone get arrested was a weird sight, but to have a police officer dragged a screaming student was even weirder. The redhead was agape as the rest of her classmates, but unlike the rest of them her brain was going a mile a minute trying to rationalize this event.

What did Discord do?

Unless he had committed a crime before coming to school, which was ludicrous to even think about it; the most logical explanation is that the police had come for him for something he did before today. And that brought up memories of what had happened yesterday: especially the beatings he delivered to those thugs in the alleyway. Assault and battery were very serious crimes, and unless he could prove it was in self-defense, then he would face jail time. Though she didn't condone violent actions (or at least not anymore), she didn't believe the boy who saved her deserved any of this.

"Discord?" she called out his name and instantly he had turned to face her and the look he gave her spoke volumes.

"Hey!" Discord said casually, probably in an attempt to not make her worry. "I'm innocent and this is just a misunderstanding, ok?" He reassured her trying to show a strong face, but could she believe him? Believe that everything would be okay for him when he was handcuffed and dragged by the police, when he had told her that the police rarely bothered to arrest high school thugs. Despite his strong front, it was hard to ignore his words from yesterday's explanation.

It was too much for her and she couldn't avoid turning her gaze away from him.

"Sunny…" He called her by that silly pet name, trying to say something else but he was soon pushed away by the disgruntled police officers. "I'll be fine!" he called out before he was pushed out away and outside the building and soon after into the police car to be taken away.

Not long after this commotion, the Principals called out an emergency faculty meeting and let everyone go for the day.

Which brought Sunset to where she currently was: underneath the shade casted by the Canterlot statue.

Sunset felt guilty despite reasoning that Discord would've gotten in trouble anyways even if she hadn't been following him or taken as a hostage. Even so, he had saved her, a complete stranger, and he looked after her beyond any other stranger would've found reasonable, not to mention he didn't even get angry when she had tried to knock him out from behind.

She owed him.

But what could she even do for him? The only thing that came to mind was to testify on his favor, but doing that would bring a new set of problems for her. Sunset knew it was standard procedure to do a background check on any witness that would testify in court, and she didn't want the attention of the police or an attorney asking around and looking at her supposed past. It had taken a lot of her to fabricate a back story when she came to this world so she could enroll at Canterlot High, and she didn't believe it was solid enough to fool the police for long if they decided to look deep into it.

So either she did nothing and Discord ended up facing the police on his own or she risked the possibility of been found out as an illegal alien (in more ways than one).

Having no idea what to do. Sunset decided to do something that had been long since coming.

"I need to write a letter to Twilight."

[x-x-x]

Starlight should have been happy, barely containing her mirth after seeing that deplorable Discord get what had been coming to him. Ever since she had known of him she has wanted to reform him into a future functional member of society, yet no matter what she had tried he had always gotten away from her and her Disciplinary Committee. And now after getting away with his disorderly behavior for so long, the police had come and taken him away.

Then why did it felt so wrong?

Don't get her wrong, she had enjoyed seeing him get dragged handcuffed by the police, but after the novelty had worn off, she couldn't help but speculate. And the most pressing question was:

Why?

Why after so long, did the police take down Discord?

Starlight knew that he and the others were smart enough to evade the police and keep their activities under the radar as to not bring their attention towards them. So why now? Did Discord screwed up? Not likely. He may be an idiot but he wasn't that stupid as to steal a car and then drive it to school as if it were nothing, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted as long in Everfree as he did.

There was something afoul about the whole thing and she didn't like it.

Then the ex-president remember Discord's little stun from yesterday when he arrived in a police transport van and was dropped off like a dangerous criminal. At the time she had been curious as to how he pulled it off, but as with anything that related to the dishevel guy, they didn't question him about it unless they were eager for a headache. Discord was infamous for pulling near impossible stuns and afterwards pulled the chain of anyone how incurred about his machinations.

So if he managed to do something like that, then faking an arrest was not above the realm of possibility. But if that was the case and this whole thing was a "prank" then what purpose does it have?

Knowing Discord, it would be an overly convoluted mess that basically equaled to "did it for the lulz".

Anyway, what Discord did or didn't do couldn't be undone, so the only thing Starlight could do was to conjure a way to use this in her favor. Speaking of which…

"I need to find Flash."

It wouldn't be good if her time and work with him was undone by this whole spectacle.

[x-x-x]

"Why did this happen?" Aria growled as she punched a locker leaving a small dent on it. Everything had been going well, and then "flop" everything fell like a house of cards. Her ticket out of the craphole that were her and her sister's current lives was taken away by the police.

"Don't ask me." Adagio answered the question as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I should've known something was wrong when he appeared with a car out of nowhere." Then her eye turned from her frustrated sister to the other who was looking down feeling miserable. "Let this be a lesson to you so you don't do something as stupid as he did."

"B-but he'll be alright, right?" Sonata looked up to them searching for validation that everything would be fine.

"Don't be stupid Sonata!" Aria spat. "He was found with the stolen car keys, he even dangled them in front of him!" If that wasn't a signed confession of a crime then she didn't know what was. "But maybe he could've gotten away, if you knew how to lie better!" she accused recalling the trembling mess the blunette had become when she was confronted by the Vice Principal. "It's all your fault Sonata!"

Sonata instinctively flinched away from her angered sister. "I-I didn't mean to…" she sobbed fighting to keep the tears of guilt away. "B-But…he said it was a misunderstanding!"

"Of course he's gonna say that!" Adagio rolled her eyes at Sonata's gullibility. "What person admits their crimes entirely?"

"W-what are we going to do?" Sonata asked desperately for an answer to solve this problem, but her sisters weren't so willing to come up with anything.

"What are you even saying?" The leader turned at the sad girl with an exasperated look, "We can't do anything! We don't have powers anymore!" Sadly that was another reminder of what they all lost before. "And even if he could do something, why should we?"

"B-Because he's our friend…?" The bluenette answered even more demoralized by Adagio's tone.

"Friend?" The orange head repeated incredulously. "Just because someone buys you lunch and give you a ride in a car, doesn't mean they are your friends!" Far from it. "He was only nice to you because he wanted something in return." Not like she could really condemn him, since Aria had convinced her to do the same to him. Something that Sonata obliviously had done too. "He was a selfish bastard."

And with that declaration Sonata crouched down and started crying. Sadden not only by their words but by the guilt she felt from failing to lie.

"Yes keep crying." Aria mocked still angry that her plan to squeeze the worth out of Discord had fallen so quickly. "You better cry now and run out of tears because I don't want to hear a sound from you when we get home!"

"I guess that means we are back at square one." Adagio sighed tiredly, thought on the inside she was somewhat glad she won't have to deal with Discord anymore. So far the boy only annoyed her and played games with her. "We have think what we have to do next."

"Do YOU have a plan?" Aria shot back. So far after losing their powers their leader hadn't come up with any sort of plan with any substance.

"Well, now that Discord is unavailable for me, maybe you can try and snag one of the other boys in our classroom." Adagio responded with a mocking smirk. "Maybe you could seduce that Sombra guy, he looks like he has money."

"Shut the hell up, Adagio!" Aria fumed after having her own plan for Adagio shot back at her. "Forget it! I'm out of here." She couldn't even stand her sisters for now, so she stomped away from them not even locking back or saying anything else.

"Serves her right." Adagio muttered as she watch her angered sister leave, before turning to the still crouched down Sonata. "And you, you better get over it and forget about that guy." She had the same opinion as Aria in this regard; she didn't want to hear any more of Sonata's crying for long. "So unless you have money to bail his ass out of prison, we'll probably never see him again."

Having said that, Adagio left his sister so she wouldn't have to hear more of her sobbing, and as she walked away she didn't noticed that Sonata slowly stopped her crying as her face illuminated by an idea.

[x-x-x]

Scorpan closed down another book after he failed to concentrate in what he was trying to read. Not even the peace and quiet of the library was helping with this particular problem. And who could blame him? Today's events where shocking to say the least. Discord been actually arrested. The thought crossed his mind several times back in Everfree ever since he had known of him. But actually witnessing it? It felt surreal.

After you get to know about him and his reputation, Discord was the sort of guy who appeared untouchable; by the police and thugs alike. I mean, you don't get to pull a third of the stuns and pranks Discord did, if you weren't some sort of dastardly genius.

And now he was been arrested by the police for a charge of Grand Theft Auto (the felony not the game); something was wrong about the whole scenario. Discord wasn't that sort of guy. The sort that would got caught that easily, he meant; since it wouldn't be a stretch if the "master prankster" of Everfree were to steal a vehicle for a joyride or any other sort of "youthful shenanigans".

Then again, maybe he was over-thinking things again. It wouldn't be dumb to think that maybe Discord had screwed up and the consequences of his "tricks" had finally caught up to him. No one was lucky or skillful enough to avoid trouble forever. It was statistically impossible.

Scorpan sighed.

Despite not wanting to think about Discord and speculate to no end about the issue, it was a welcome distraction to keep the mind away from his personal problems at home. And speaking of welcoming distractions…

A trio of girls he had been getting acquitted with entered the library and "walked really fast" towards him, since running was prohibited inside.

"Scorpan! We been looking for you all over!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed somewhat loudly, prompting the brunette boy to shush her and remind her that they were inside the library.

"But there is no one else here." Scootaloo pointed out referring to the lack of any other student. "Even Ms. Cheerilee isn't here." That was also true. Apparently every faculty member was called for an emergency meeting to discuss the whole "Discord Being Arrested" matter.

Instead of fighting over this issue, he skipped the whole "you should still follow the rules" lecture he would've imparted if this was any other day. "What are you looking for me? I thought you would be going home to do homework or go to the arcade or youth center."

"Arcade?"

"Youth Center?"

"Do homework?"

The red, mulberry and purple heads repeated respectively with confused eyes. Making Scorpan realize he was really disconnected from what people that were not him actually did for nice clean fun.

"Anyway. Why were you looking for me?"

"Why else? We are looking forward for our next lesson with you." Scootaloo reminded.

"Oh yeah…" How could he have forgotten? It wasn't like they were here to invite him to hang out or anything. "So when do you want to start?"

[X-X-X]

Although he would never say it out-loud for fear that the universe would accept it as an invitation for further troubles, Tirek was kind of glad for Discord's little "show". Either genuine or fake, he was going to enjoy this unexpected free hours doing absolutely nothing but resting his body. Another stroke of luck was that the cider the old lunch lady gave him had worked like some sort of miracle and now his body didn't felt as sh*tty as before.

Whatever that Cider had in it, it had certainly worked.

Tirek had planned to rest those free hours everyone got thanks to the faculty emergency meeting. Unfortunately, he had to answer nature's call, so that meant standing up and walking all the way to the nearest restroom.

That was the price for drinking all of that cider.

Tirek walked through the mostly empty hallways of the school, figuring that everyone that could would already be gone, meaning there were fewer chances of bumping into anything that would cause him trouble.

Regrettably even his thinking about it tempted fate and the universe repaid him 'kindly'.

"Hey Big Guy!" A raspy sounding voice called out for him. Or well, that's what he assumed since there weren't any other 'Big Guys' around. "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

Cursing his luck Tirek turned around to tell this annoying guy off, but when his gaze fell upon the person calling him out, he realized it wasn't a guy at all.

"I got something to tell you!" Said a blue girl with Rainbow colored hair.

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Now we see that Discord's little scene had bigger repercussions that even he couldn't have imagined.

And this is just part one.

Part two will cover the rest.

Also, we finally have the long awaited confrontation of Rainbow and Tirek.


	29. Chapter 27 - Those Left Behind - Part 2

Chapter 27 - Those Left Behind - Part 2

Tirek started at the Rainbow haired girl almost dumbfounded. He thought his appearance and general mood would've keep any Canterlot High kids from ever bothering him and now this small girl was calling him out. Honestly he didn't see this coming.

He remained silent as he observed the girl who looked like she had a bone to pick with him. Aside from the already mentioned weirdly colored hair, he noticed she had light blueish skin, her small stature (although to him everyone was small) yet athletic frame and finally those big cerise-colored eyes that were currently glaring at him.

After assessing her, Tirek concluded that there wasn't anything extraordinary about this girl and therefore she was no real threat to him. She was a distraction at best or a nuisance at worst. And in her current mood, he was betting on the later.

Tirek continued to remain silent, which in turn caused the girl to become irritated.

"Hey! Are you even listening?!"

The bigger boy just frowned. Now that he had paid more attention, her voice was really raspy, which wasn't bad on it's one but if she were continue to shrilling, then it would get grating. So against his better judgment, that told him to simply ignore her, Tirek decided to acknowledge her insistence to get his attention.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly, he wasn't here for pleasantries after all. Despite his rude response, the girl continued unabated.

"I know who you really are." She said in what Tirek could only assume was an attempt to sound ominous. Something she failed at.

"Congratu-frickin'-lations." Tirek responded abstaining from out-right cursing just in case a teacher were to overhear him, not wanting to get in problems by the more "strict" rules he had to abide to in this school. Even so his response was delivered with the same lack of humor he intended.

Still, his words continued to fail to deter the girl in front of him.

"I saw what you did yesterday. I saw the beaten-up and bloodied bodies you left behind, and the level of violence you are capable of!" The girl paused and clenched her fist in front of her, probably for dramatic effect. "I saw the monster you really are!"

"So?" Tirek asked clearly disinterested. Honestly he had heard all of this stuff before and all of them failed to evoke whatever sense of guilt or shame they wanted him to show. And just like the others who tried before, the girl growled in anger when he refused to show the emotions the expected from him to fulfill whatever "fantasy" they envisioned in their minds based on their preconceive notions about him.

"So?!" She repeated frustrated, most likely thinking he wasn't taking her seriously. And she was right. "I'll never let you do something so horrible ever again!"

Oh god! A Hero-type.

He should've known he would run into this sort of people when coming to this type of school. This type of people deluded themselves into making it their personal mission to defeat him and "stop him once in for all" just because he beat-up people. People who were trying to beat Tirek up and threw the first punch in the first place. But the Hero-types didn't care for those details and in their minds he was the "Big Bad" and nothing he said was ever considered as anything but lies or excuses.

It reminded him of Sombra, when he sought him out for a "duel". Except that in the case of the self-proclaimed royal, his delusions were more selfish in nature; wanting to prove he was "stronger than the Red Ogre".

But similar to Sombra, the Hero-types didn't falter in their self-imposed missions with just one "battle", instead it took several confrontations or a second more severe beating for them to relent. It varied from hero-type to another, but in the end Tirek had managed to get rid of all of them.

Except for Sombra; who after several battles had proclaimed a "cease of fire" and told him that there were more pressing matters at hand and that defeated him was no longer a priority. After several weeks of keeping up the truce, Tirek deduced Sombra had given up but made a show out of it to justify his delusions of grandeur.

Snapping out of the past, Tirek focused once more on the girl in front of him. Unlike the previous Hero-types he had encountered before, she had the unique distinction of being the first female Hero-type to confront him, so he was a little bit of a loss as to what to do.

While the idea of having "confrontations" with her sounded awful and a complete waste of his time, he didn't want to beat her up. Not only would it paint him as more of a monster to every other Hero-type out there, beating up a small girl was sure to leave a bitter taste on his mouth.

At least with Chrysalis, he knew she could take as much as she dishes out.

And let us not forget the rules imposed by his new Principal prohibiting him and the others from fighting each other or against other students. If he were to fight, even in self-defense, it would definitely cause him to be expelled.

Thinking about it, he should've followed his better judgment and ignored her.

"Stop ignoring me!" Her voice snapped him out of his own thoughts after he spend an unusually long time without a response.

Tirek's only viable option was to talk his way out of this situation. Something he was not very good at, since for years all of his social skills outside of his family, amounted to just intimidating grunts and growls, insults, and commands to either leave him alone or to get out of his way.

"Look girl…" He tried to say his piece but was immediately cut off.

"Don't call me "girl"! I have a name and it's Rainbow Dash! You better remember it."

Not even a sentence in and he already managed to infuriate the girl further. Honestly, why the f*ck did he even tried anyways?

"Look, GIRL…" He repeated, not caring if about if he was antagonizing her further. "You don't want me to beat up people? Then spread the word and tell everyone to leave me the HELL alone." Clearer he couldn't be. He wasn't asking for much, was he?

"You say that, but someone like YOU would never keep his WORD!" Now this angered Tirek. He could accept any sort of insult directed at him, but when someone questioned the validity of his words, it rubbed him the wrong way.

Still, he didn't let her words get under his skin. "Just stay away from me and there won't be any trouble." He said hoping that this time the message managed to get inside that thick skull of hers.

"It's too late for that." Rainbow Dash said before he stomp her right foot in front of her and put up the most intense "war face" she could. "Fight me!"

After those words, the deserted hallway fell into a sudden silence. As if the sheer absurdity of that declaration had silenced the whole world.

That is until it was broken by an odd sound coming out of Tirek's mouth. It started very quiet like, maybe above a whisper, but the strange sound suddenly increased in volume and frequency. It wasn't until the sound had covered the entire hallway when Rainbow realized that the unnatural noise wasn't some sort of sound-based attack, but was in fact just the sound of laughter.

The girl didn't know it then, but Tirek hadn't laughed that loud in years. Heck, many who knew him believed that he was incapable of such action. Even his own little brother Scorpan hadn't heard him laugh in so long, he probably already forgotten how it sounded. Rainbow didn't know how privileged she was at that moment, and instead reacted in anger for been made fun of.

"What are you laughing at? I can take you on!" She scowled more causing the giant boy to laugh even harder, which in turn infuriated her even more.

Meanwhile Tirek tried his hardest to contain this unexpected surge of laughter. It had been so long that not only it felt weird for him it was painful. Despite not feeling as bad as the start of the day thanks to the lunch lady's cider, Tirek's body was still somewhat sensitive and every time he laughed it sent a current of pain throughout his entire body. And he was laughing hard! So hard that he started to believe was going to die because of it.

But why? What was the cause of this sudden surge of laughter after so long? What could possibly trigger such a reaction?

Looking back at it at a later time, Tirek blamed this situation on a combination of multiple things: from some unknown illness caused by a mosquito bite to solar flares and the alignment of the star bodies. Although it was most likely that some of the cider he ingested had lowered his inhibitions. That and… and…

THAT FACE!

How could someone possible take that sort of face seriously, especially after demanding a fight? Somehow, it had tickled his non-existent funny bone to such a degree he was physically in pain because of it.

 _'So this is the end for me?'_ He thought.

Not because of a fight where all his bones had been broken and all of his blood spilled on the floor; not because of an unexpected and terrible accident caused by the stupidity of others; or after battling an unknown disease for years on end.

No.

The frightening and mighty Tirek was brought down by his own laughter caused by a silly face from a small rainbow haired girl who said something stupid.

Clearly it was a disgraceful way to go.

Thankfully, his life was saved unknowingly by the same girl who almost caused his demise. Apparently Rainbow couldn't contain herself after hearing Tirek roar in laughter thinking he was underestimating her and making fun of her.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Rainbow yelled as she pivoted on her left foot and snapped her right leg forward to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick. Surprisingly enough, despite the pain and the laughing mess he was in, Tirek was able to react fast enough to put up his right arm to guard against the attack.

Thought he would never say it ever, Tirek was thankful for the unprovoked attack because the moment he blocked the kick, the impact sent hundreds of pain signals to the brain that equated to a soft reboot to the system and finally putting an end to his uncontrollable laughter. Even so, the pain he now felt was so intense had he had to bite his own cheek to stop himself from screaming in pain.

After noticing her kick missed her mark, Rainbow retreaded her leg and hopped backwards to put some distance between them. "How'd you like that?" She asked feeling better now that she put an end to his "mocking" laughter.

Tirek fought down the pain from showing in his face as he thought of how to proceed after her attack. Thinking a mile a minute for a correct path, Tirek settle for the most sensible option he could think of.

He turned around to leave.

This, of course, got him the reaction he expected from the girl.

"Hey! Where the heck are you going?!"

"Leaving." He answered crudely still holding off the pain. "You aren't worth my time." Which wasn't even a lie; he really didn't want to waste time with people wanting to pick fights with him, and even more so when he was prohibited from fighting back.

"What did you say?!" Rainbow demanded an answer exactly how Tirek had predicted. All Hero-Types were always the same.

"Your kick…was pathetic." He explained with his back still turned, even so he could sense the look of angered shock from the girl was giving him. Though his words said otherwise, Tirek was in fact surprised by her kick. He had fought many people with different styles and prowess to know whenever someone was really skilled or not, and this girl delivered the textbook definition of a roundhouse kick; perfect in her technique.

But technique wasn't everything.

Despite being perfectly executed and therefore up to standard for any sort of professional martial arts competition, Tirek had been on the receiving end of attacks that, regardless of technique or style, packed more power than the girl's kick. Heck, if it wasn't for the pitiable state his body currently was, it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did.

"Pathetic?! I'll show you…!"

"Don't even bother…" Tirek stopped her in her tracks by just turning his head to the side to show he was still very aware of her and prepared for any sort of sudden attacks. "That kick of yours…" He drew out trying to think of something that would deter her enough from following him after he leaves. "Needs to be at least 20% more powerful for me to even feel it." When Tirek heard her take a sudden loud breath, he knew he had hit the nail. "Until then, don't bother me." And with that, he walked away and left her behind. Sure, his words would only encourage her to keep pestering him more and more which would be a huge pain in the ass in the long run. But when she eventually comes back, he would probably feel a whole lot better and use the time between encounters to think of a plan to get him out of his hair.

Once he had walked enough to put a good distance between him and her, Tirek let out a groan of pain as he caressed his hurting arm he used to block her kick.

"At least next time, it won't hurt as much."

[x-x-x]

Scorpan tried his best to contain himself, he really did. But in the end he couldn't keep a hold on it any longer.

He laughed.

Hard.

He knew he shouldn't have, but he wasn't made of rock, he was a human being.

"Stop it! You aren't supposed to laugh!" The one responsible for his laughter complained and turned her body around both exasperated and annoyed. "It's not funny!"

"Well, it is kinda funny." Applebloom pointed out as she too was trying to contain her laughter. A commendable effort since Sweetie Belle was a giggling mess next to her.

"S-So sorry…Scoo…Scootaloo." Scorpan apologized between snickers as his full on laughter was dying off.

After the three girls approached him at the library, the four of them looked for an empty classroom so that the next lesson on how to be a delinquent could commence. And that day's lessons involved the subtle art of a delinquent's body language.

Scorpan explained to the crusaders that calling oneself a delinquent was meaningless if you couldn't look the part. Of course, this prompted Sweetie Belle to ask about clothes and the possibility of wearing a costume, but that was a lesson for another time.

What the former student of the so-called Delinquent School wanted to teach the girls was to "project" with their body language a "feeling" that evoked a large impression; basically the schoolyard equivalent to workplace "Power Posing".

Today's lessons involved a two-part trial that consisted first in a five steps walk up to Scorpan, they had to stand close to him in a clearly trespassing the invisible line of personal space; and the second part was to put up the best "thuggish" face he could come up with the final goal of trying to "intimidate" him.

So far he had gotten mixed results.

Applebloom did well on the first part of the trial, projecting lots of confidence during her stride which was good but it made her look more chipper than menacing. So they had to workshop that a little. As for the thuggish face, the redhead pulled of a decent looking glare, but quickly devolved into a "constipated" look. Now this part really required some work.

Sweetie Belle was the next one to try and, oh boy, did she not do well in the first part. The problem was that her gait was TOO good; as in the type that people strived to achieve by walking with several books on top of their heads. Apparently, her big sister had instructed Sweetie Belle in the "proper" way a lady should walk: perfectly balanced and graceful. So unless Sweetie decided to tarnish all those hours of practice then she'll forever be terrible at this. On the other hand, her ability to project intense emotion in those big eyes of hers was incredible. A shame that the way she puckered her lips negated any fear she could've evoked.

And finally there was Scootaloo, who managed to pull off the first part of the trial with no problem at all. Instead of an elegant or confident swagger like the other two, the purple head went for a more aloof and laidback approach, projecting this "aura" that said: "Don't mess with me or I'll mess you up". Scorpan deduced she must have been practicing this sort of thing beforehand, but didn't bring it up and kept that thought to himself. After the first part was a success, he wondered how the girl would do in the second part of it. And then, she did…something.

Scorpan didn't know why, but Scootaloo's face evoked the exact opposite of what he was asking for. He tried holding it down, but after the third attempt, it had become too much for him and that is why he erupted in a very loud and hearty laugh.

"You say you're sorry, but you are still laughing." Scootaloo pouted. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle didn't get quite the same reaction as her and that annoyed her. It didn't help that her fellow crusaders also joined in with him. But what annoyed her more was that they were laughing at her best impression of Rainbow Dash!

"Sorry…I didn't mean to offend you." Scorpan apologized again now that his laughter was under control. "It's just… It was sort of cute actually."

After hearing his words, the purplehead turned her face away when she felt it getting a little bit hot. It was embarrassing when people called her that, and this time was no different, especially since it was the first time that a boy had done so.

"Don't call me that…"

After apologizing once more to the offended girl, Scorpan then turn to address the three of them. "I guess we better call it quits for today. I got to see all that I needed."

"Uh? What do you mean by that?" Sweetie asked curious. "None of us completed the trial."

"Actually, the purpose of this exercise wasn't for you to complete it." He revealed earning even more confused stares in return. "What it was meant to do was show me what you were capable of and what came natural for you girls. Yes, you could practice and practice until you get it right against me, but then it would always look rehearsed or forced if you tried it on other people. Instead, with what I have observed today I will be able to come up with a work plan that will accommodate to your strengths instead of you accommodating to the work plan. It will also help me work around and assist you in any "areas of opportunity" you may have."

"Wow! Have you ever considered becoming a teacher?" Applebloom said impressed by his planning and level of dedication to teaching them.

"Eh? I haven't really considered it." He confessed scratching the back of his head. In fact he hadn't considered exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He did intend to go to college but he hadn't thought of what career to pursue.

"I think you'll be an excellent teacher!" Sweetie Belle agreed with Applebloom suggestion wholeheartedly. Despite not really "succeeding" in today's lesson, they had lots of fun with him while they learned stuff! It was way better than classes with Ms. Harshwhinny.

"Thanks." He was really flattered by the unexpected praise from these two. It was a really nice change in contrast with classmates and his brother. Speaking of which…

"Um…girls?...Could I ask you something?"

"You already did, doofus." Scootaloo responded as a small jab for calling "that".

"No, not that…"He said mollified that a bit of humor helped with how awkward he felt trying to phrase his request. "I just…uh…wanted to ask…I…I need help. With my brother." He wasn't sure if their offer from yesterday still stood, but he only hoped that they would listen to him before they inevitably turned him down.

"Sure! We'll help you!" Applebloom was the first one to jump at him, sounding very confident.

"After all your help is the least we could do." Sweetie Belle was next, looking at him thankful and ready to help.

"I guess I'll help too." Scootaloo said not as eager as the other two, "I don't like feeling like I owe someone." But at least she didn't go back on her word.

Scorpan was honestly surprised by the reactions he got from the crusaders. It had been so long since someone had offered him their help so willingly and earnestly.

It moved him.

"Thanks…"

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Sombra's scene was also going to part of this chapter, but then I settled with just this two.

I thought a nice parallel between brothers was the way to go.

In case you are wondering... no, I have no visual representation of both RD and Scoot's faces. You can choose your very favorite and place it in there. In fact:

Everyone! Link me in the comments your favorite RD faces.

Now, Next time, it is Sombra, Chrysalis and Discord again. With the surprise appearance of ...

Well, you'll next chapter.

See ya 'till then.


	30. Chapter 28 - Those Left Behind - Part 3

**Chapter 28 - Those left behind - Part 3**

Sombra was upset.

And whenever he felt like that, he would go up to the one responsible and teach them why they shouldn't ever made him upset. Except in this occasion, there was no clear guilty party that could be swiftly punished by their actions.

Today had been nothing but a disappointment after another.

First was the complete waste of time that was "waiting for Chrysalis" who had to ruin everything by playing fool, not letting him use his well-prepared-in-advance speech to destroy her spirits. Second, was his inability to find those mutts so he could assign them an task for his future plans when he finally recovered the grimoire he handed over to Trixie in exchange for her cooperation.

And speaking of Trixie…

The moment she stood up and screeched an insult towards him, was so unexpected that when she fled the scene, Sombra stood there bewildered. And when you are in such a state you are very open to suggestions.

That is why when some girl shouted. "What are you waiting for?! Go after her!" He did so without complain, even forgoing his shirt as he gave chase after the wayward girl. It wasn't until his body decided to remind him of his injuries that he started to question what he was doing.

 _'Why am I even doing this?'_

Why should he concern himself for the well-being of others? Why should he care about that girl's extreme reaction? Weren't better things that he could be doing?

That was what Sombra's ego reminded him of; to care of oneself more so than others. But even that part of his psyche couldn't explain this feeling that wanted him to continue. It was some sort of hot feeling on the back of the head that pinched him slightly.

Then, Sombra internalized both thoughts and feelings to try to come up with an answer to this strange situation. And by applying the knowledge taught to him by society at large, he rationalized he was doing this because he probably felt like he hadn't repaid her enough for her actions from yesterday.

Yes, that made sense right? I mean, what else could push him to go against his own ego but his own self-imposed rules of adequate conduct…right?

Sombra continued to give chase through the empty hallways, sparing people from watching him topless and causing girls (and some boys) to blush and guys to feel out-of-shape in comparison; despite the lead she had on him, he was able to trail her by following the sounds of her crying, which in turn intensified the strange hot feeling on the back of his head.

The chase continued until finally both were outside the building.

"Halt!" Sombra yelled after Trixie as she haphazardly crossed the street with cars coming very close to hurting her. Thankfully after she was safely on the other side of the street she heeded his command and stopped. "Fool! You could've gotten run over!"

Despite his terrible timing and selection of words to show concern, Trixie still remained and stopped her escape. And it was at that exact moment when Sombra realized that he had zero idea of what to do or say next. He hadn't planned anything and when he was chasing her he operated on the assumption that the moment he reached her would be the end of it. And now that he reached that point, he was speechless.

"What do people say in this sort of situations?" He was so at loss that he didn't even realized he asked that out-loud. But it seemed that it had been enough for Trixie, since she turned to face Sombra who remained on the opposite boardwalk. Sombra took notice of her appearance that looked raddled; her eyes were red and the make-up she wore was smeared.

Whatever it was that made her upset, was doing a real number on her.

Sombra tried to inquire some more to make some sense out of this, but before he could even utter a thing, Trixie did something that frankly, left him flabbergasted. She brought up her fist in front of her and then raised her middle finger.

Now, Sombra had been on the receiving end of that gesture many times, but this was the first time he had been flipped by someone looking this upset. The strange combination of sad and anger was sort of surreal actually. But the spell of her gesture soon broke off as a stopping bus came between them breaking the visual contact they had.

The shirtless boy took this as an opportunity to cross the street to get to Trixie, but when he finally crossed the street, Trixie was nowhere to be seen. That is until a bus window opened and a blue hand flipped him off again as the bus move drove away.

If that wasn't upsetting enough, a few moments later a police car passed by and someone shouted at him.

"See ya later Somby!" The whole thing happened so fast it took him a couple of seconds to realize who that person was.

"Discord?"

After trying and failing to get any concrete information of what happened with Discord, Sombra was told that classes were suspended for the day, meaning he was no longer needed as a Model, ruining another thing of his day. Not to mention, when he looked for his shirt he found it missing with probably someone else taken it.

So when he had to make a phone call so to be picked up from school and get a new clean shirt, it reminded him of his embarrassing past at elementary school.

Indeed today had been a terrible day.

He almost wished for another fight with that Gas Masked lackey of Chrysalis just so he could have someone to beat to a bloody pulp.

[x-x-x]

Chrysalis wasted no time after they had been left go by the Principals that she boarded the first bus to go back to the city. She had places to go and money to be made. Ever since Everfree crumbled to the ground things had been going downhill for her.

No longer had the same tight hold she used to have over the powers surrounding Everfree. In fact she had to relinquish some of her power after she had been effectively insulated from her generals and soldiers.

So if she wanted to keep the power she had left, she needed to step up on her game, otherwise others would eat her alive. But being so far away from her troops wasn't the only problem. Now that she had to do ACTUAL schoolwork was going to consume precious time she couldn't afford.

Before she could skipped classes and not be bothered about stupid things like homework because she had worked her way to obtain the power to do so, either by blackmail and intimidation or by seducing or paying off some of the teachers. Things now she couldn't actually do without manpower or money.

Of course she could also get herself a sect of followers that obeyed her every command and did her homework for her, but the idea of seducing and having to deal with preppy kids to keep their interest in her was too much. She wasn't THAT desperate.

So the plan was to get to the city, visit some people, remind them of their loyalties, collect some 'protection' money, maybe even pull a little con so she could gather enough money to finance an "investigation" on her teacher and principal's lives, dig up some dirt and hold it over them so she could have a more "pleasant stay" at Canterlot High.

Ha! Maybe even get enough influence over them to convince the Principal to transfer her to another school, nearer to where she needed to be with her soldiers, or maybe even get rid of those other nuisances like Sombra and Starlight. If only they took care of themselves like Discord had done.

She couldn't believe the idiot had done something so stupid. It all reeked of a sham. But either genuine or fake, Discord's actions will have repercussions even the idiot could never fathom.

And she was the one who will reap the seeds to her benefit!

But before all of that, there was someplace else she needed to go first.

[x-x-x]

Inside one of many poorly lit alleys of the big city, a teen with light blue hair, greenish skin and dressed in a navy blue coat was waiting patiently to make contact with an individual of interest.

It was none other than Chrysalis very own general. The master spy known as "The Camouflage": Morpho.

He had specifically chosen to meet at this hour, middle of the day, because no one would've suspected that a meeting this important could take place other than in the middle of the night. Sometimes playing against the cliché paid off.

As he was waiting for his contact to arrive, he felt a vibration on his pocket, signifying that someone had urgent information for him. It was one of his rules to never, EVER, be contacted through the phone unless it was of the upmost important news. An even then, this was but one of many phones he owned under different names and different phone providers, which he would change and rotate constantly between models. The Phone Companies Customer Service REALLY hated his guts.

Morpho opened the message to find a locked file which was sent by one of his informants who most likely got the information from other informants under them. Even now, the informant that sent the message was under the assumption that he had sent it to another faceless minion instead of Morpho himself, who would resend the message anyways to start another chain that would eventually go back to him again to another phone.

It was a convoluted system in which nobody knew each other and nobody knew who sent what to whom. That way, if anyone tried to trace him would have a massive headache trying to figure it out.

Morpho opened up the text file and read the important news.

"Huh? Discord was arrested." The spy muttered slightly surprised by the news. "I'll have to make some calls." It would be foolish not to follow the situation and see how it developed. For now, he had to re-send the message to another face-less minion of his.

Just as he was done resending the text file, he also sent a new message to have someone to find out what precinct they took Discord to.

"I see that you are keeping yourself busy." A voice called out as a newcomer made his way from the shadows.

"It's been a long time, Rex." Morpho greeted as he put away his phone. Rex was a dark brown-skinned guy with murky green hair dressed in an equally dark green hooded coat. Clearly dressing up wasn't a concept for this guy.

"It's Rep! Not Rex!" the green head corrected annoyed. "You people better remember my name correctly."

"Hn Sorry." Morpho said but it was clear by his voice that he really didn't mean it.

"So? What are you buying?" Rep asked as he opened up his hood to reveal several pockets inside. "I got good sh*t right here."

Morpho shook his head side to side. "If I wanted to buy your merchandize then I would've talked to a "Wooly", not you."

"If you ain't buying then what the hell you want?"

"To talk business." Morpho stated with a smile. "More specifically, I want to talk business with Catrina."

"Nah ah! Nobody speaks with the boss lady!" Rep shook his head candidly. "Much less a top dog in Chrysalis gang!" In fact talking with anyone associated with her was prohibited unless it was to sell some merchandize. "If she wants to apologize for what she did then she better…"

"I'm not here on behalf of Chrysalis." The spy promptly interrupted. "In fact if Cantrina were to allow me 5 minutes of her time, I assure you that we'll reach a deal that will greatly benefit the two of us."

"And why's that?"

"Because Chrysalis reign will be no more."

[x-x-x]

"Girls, I'm not so sure about this." Scorpan said, showing how nervous he was by his voice alone. "Do you honestly think this will work?"

"Absolutely" Applebloom said without a hint of doubt. "This is gonna work!"

"Are you sure?"

"It worked for me and Rarity, I'm sure it will work for you." Sweetie Belle reassured him and gave him a big smile. "You just gotta believe!"

"I don't know… I don't want to doubt your methods but this all just feels…a little feminine." There was no other way to describe it.

"That's what I've been thinking too." Scootaloo agreed with his sentiment. She had suggested other ideas before the others settled for this one she couldn't support wholeheartedly. "I mean, Rarity is a whole lot different than Scorpan's brother."

"I'm sure the principle works the same." Sweetie said a little defensively, not wanting others to doubt her idea. "Remember that it also worked for Applebloom and Applejack too."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that argument's acceptable to establish a trend."

"You were the one who said that you'd try anything right? And that you already tried everything else." The little redhead reminded him, "So maybe this is crazy enough that it will actually work."

"I-I guess." He said still not really convinced that was even a real argument outside of movies.

[x-x-x]

Discord took a final look around and then took a deep breath.

Now it was time to do this.

 _"The time I pay my crimes was set for today._

 _And now all the colors have turned to gray._

 _The Man told me freedom is so far away,_

 _I won't see the outside colors ever again._

 _Turn me into stone, is what they trying to do._

 _Turn me into stone, I won't longer move._

 _Turn me into stone, freedom all remove._

 _They say the unwanted discord is finally gone._

 _As long I'm trapped in stone there's nothing to do._

 _Try and make a move but the law says no._

 _Wanna tell a joke but the rest won't hear it._

 _This cold harsh jail's trying to break my spirit._

 _Turned into stone, I was put in a yard._

 _Turned into stone, won't let me die._

 _Turned into stone, just hear my pleas._

 _Don't say that little Discord is now totally gone._

 _No, they won't let us go for a thousand years._

 _Cause now that Discord is gone there nothing but cheers."_

As he finished his prison song, the people around him couldn't help but clap.

"Thank you, you all are too kind." Discord said basking in the applause. That is until a party-popper decided to show it's ugly mug.

"You know you aren't in jail right? This is just a detention cell." Said a woman who was looking at him strangely from outside his holding cell. "You should know by know. You been here lots of times before."

Thankfully Discord wasn't the only one who got annoyed by that comment.

"Way to suck the fun out of everything. No wonder your name is Strict Guideline." Commented a very casual dressed man, with messy dark hair who had liked Discord's song.

"And you never take things seriously, Hotrod." Strict Guideline accused with a finger. Unlike the man, she was dressed very prim and proper. Not a single hair out of place.

"And that's why people like me more than you." Hotrod shrugged and then put up his hand in the air. "Am I right?"

"Totally!" Another person, a somewhat chubby man who was passing by, high fived Hotrod.

"Boil!" Strict said scandalized.

"Sorry, I'm a sucker for High Fives." Boil admitted not the least embarrassed.

"You know it!" Hotrod brought his hand up once more and Boil high fived him again.

"That's my man Boil!" Discord also raised his palm joining in the fun as the chubby man also high fived him.

"I see that you're having fun, detectives." An imposing large man with dark chocolate skin and a circle beard.

"Hey, Sarge!/Sergeant Falcon!" Detective Hotrod greeted casually while Detective Guideline stood in attention.

"I'm going to the break room for some coffee." Detective Boil excused himself and walked away.

"You two should be doing your jobs instead of socializing with the detainees." Sgt. Falcon admonished the two detectives under his charge.

"Hey Sarge! How are the twins?" Discord asked from inside his cell, gaining the man's full attention.

"Good thanks for asking." The man said a little curtly, before he visually relaxed and the pulled out his phone, "In fact a few days ago was their school play, aren't they cute?"

"They sure are!" Discord nodded with a smile and looked at the photos in the phone, "They are the cutest pair of trees I've ever seen."

"I know right?"

"Um, Sergeant? Didn't you want to tell us something?" Guideline asked trying to get on track.

"Oh yes, I do." The dark man said remembering what his orders were, but first, "Sorry Discord, some other time."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Actually…" Sgt. Falcon then cleared his throat. "Hotrod, Guideline, please escort the detainee to questioning room # 3."

"Why? Are the others occupied?" The boy behind bars couldn't help but joke earning a small chuckle from the male detective and a annoyed look from the female one.

"Sure thing Sarge!"

"As you order sir."

[x-x-x]

After what felt like an eternity of being left alone inside questioning room # 3 and handcuffed to the table. Discord was getting impatient. At least on the holding cell he could make conversation with the detectives and fellow detainees.

"Man! I'm so bored!" Discord whined as he banged his head on the metal table.

"It's only been 20 minutes." A new voice said, making Discord look up and see the newcomer.

"Well, in this modern age of fast internet access, it is impossible for a teen my age to stand still."

"I guess you're right." The newcomer man nodded displaying next to no emotion on his face.

"So? What is the Precinct Captain doing interrogating a simple minor like me?" The handcuffed boy teased with a smile. "Are you finally going to put me away Captain Bolt? Want me to sign my confession?"

"Actually, I'm just here to inform you that he is right outside of this room." The Police Captain calmly stated.

"Who? My lawyer assigned by the state?"

"No. I'm talking about HIM." The man repeated with more emphasis finally cluing in Discord as to whom he was referring to.

"You mean…!?" Discord uttered in surprise, and before he could even finish his sentence, said man outside the room finally entered.

"Discord." The man said with no hint of humor in his voice.

"Police Commissioner of the Canterlot City Police Department, Maxwell Entropy." Discord identified him first by his title and the many badges he wore.

"You can call me dad."


	31. Chapter 29 - Family Feud

**Chapter 29 - Family Feud**

"So? What made the oh-so-busy Police Commissioner leave his office today, hmm? Did crime take a break? Discord asked impertinently. "Or maybe you were finally fired?"

The Police Commissioner and father of the boy handcuffed in front of him ignored his son's sass and took off his hat and placed it on the table as he took his seat opposite to his son. "What happened, Discord?" He asked with a completely serious face.

"Why? Didn't you read the arrest report?" The boy shot back brazenly. "Isn't what you do all day? Besides sucking up to the Mayor, I mean. Oh by the way, Mayor Ivory Scroll? Total Mil…."

"I thought we had a deal Discord." Maxwell cut his son off; otherwise he would've continued to blabber on and on trying to get a reaction out of him. "I'll let you borrow a police unit and equipment for your little stun and you promised you'll behave and not get expelled."

"Undeniably! But I wasn't misbehaving!"

"Oh no? Then what do you call taking my car from the garage without telling me or asking for permission?" Not to mention his old clothes from his closet.

"I figured it was better to ask forgiveness than permission." Discord just shrugged off without a care of the situation he was in. "Besides, I thought I could take it for a ride and return it before you came back. Hell, I was even gonna replenish the gas." Unless he wrecked the car it was a victimless misdemeanor. "You weren't suppose to notice."

Maxwell allowed himself a mild smug tone after he searched inside one of his pockets and pulled out a cell phone. "Lucky for you, I receive a notification on my phone every time that car is driven."

"Curse you stupidly convenient App!" Seriously adults should be banned from using Apps that get their kids into trouble.

"Color me surprised when the officers I sent to investigate informed me that the perpetrator was none other than my own son." He said as he put his phone away. "Frankly I'm disappointed."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Discord quipped again.

"This is serious Discord!" The Commissioner pressed. "I'm getting tired of dealing with the messes your attitude causes. I can't simply sweep them under the rug and have everyone pretend nothing happened."

"Yeah, yeah, you told me already." The boy continued to waive off his father's words which was beginning to irritate the man.

"Why did you do this Discord? And what do you want from me?" The man sighed exasperated.

"If you weren't so busy all the time you should've known the answer to both of your questions." The boy responded, this time sounding a little more seriously than before.

"Not this again." Maxwell pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm a very busy man. I'm in charge of several different precincts; I also have to deal with the District Attorney, the Mayor and The city Council. So, sorry that I can't spend every single waking moment with you."

"If you are so busy, why are you doing here?" If he could he would've crossed his arms in accentuate his dissatisfaction.

Not able to take much more from his son disrespect, Maxwell stood up from the chair and looked down at his son with narrowed eyes. "Indeed. _Why_ am I even here?"

"Sir! If I may be allowed to speak in private with you." Captain Bolt interrupted preventing either of them from saying something they would regret.

"Of course." The Comissioner answered with a nod before turning to his son. "Wait here, until I figure out what to do with you." And with that, he picked up his hat from the table, place it on his head left the room, entering into the adjacent one behind the reflective glass from where they could observe the handcuffed boy.

"If I may be allowed to speak bluntly, Commissioner?" Captain Bolt asked for permission, causing his superior to sigh.

"Bolt, you don't have to ask for my permission." The superior officer said shaking his head side to side. "We worked so many cases together, apprehended hundreds of criminals, save my life more times I can remember."He smiled fondly at the memories of the good old times. "Not to mention you married my sister-in-law and are my son's Godfather. You can always give it to me straight."

"In that case." The Captain of the precinct cleared his throat. "I believe you are been too harsh with the boy, Max."

"And what do you want me to do?" Max sighed exasperated once more. He was too tired for this. "If I let him go, he'll continue to believe he can do what he wants, whenever he wants and get away with it."

"Somehow, that reminds me of a young detective whose captain always dubbed as happy trigger loose cannon." Bolt said with a small smile hoping to lift the mood. "One that ended up having to be paired with a no-nonsense by-the-book partner, who had to remind him not to break the law in every single case they took."

"But we always managed to capture the bad guys, you and I." Max allowed himself to smile for a bit before he dropped it. "And see how that turned out." He said with a grimace.

"Even when everyone said you were making a mistake, you always did what was right in the end; no matter the price." Bolt nodded in remembrance of that fateful investigation. "That made you the best of us."

"If only parenting was as easy as cracking cases, busting heads and having to deal with the old Captain." Heck, even getting shot at wasn't as stressful as this. "You say Discord reminds you of me, but at least I answered to the Old Ball Buster." Ah! He would never forgive the nickname for their old captain. "If anything he is like his mother."

"He does take a lot after Eris." Bolt conceded. "But the one he looked up to the most is you."

"Then I guess those days are over." The commissioner crossed his arms and closed his eyes resigned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bolt turned his head to look through the glass at Discord. "What that boy craves is approval, YOUR approval."

"Then he has a strange way of asking for it."

"That also reminds me of you trying to get the Old Ball Buster's approval." Bolt said with a laugh. "How many times did you two butted heads just because you wanted to prove yourself to him by doing things YOUR way, instead of listening to him?" When his old partner remained silent, he knew he hit the nail. "All you ever wanted was for him to say: _'Good job, Maxwell! You're a great detective.'_ and a pat on the back." This caused his friend to laugh.

"As if the old grump could ever speak to me without yelling." Heck, it worried him more when the Captain didn't yelled at him.

"All of Discord's actions and troubles he gets into are a cry for attention." Bolt said getting back to the topic at hand. "I'm not saying he doesn't need discipline for his actions, but what he needs right now it's his father, not the Police Commissioner."

"As always you seem to have all the answers." Maxwell let out a small chuckle. "Remind me why I'm the one who has to wear these badges and this stupid hat."

"Because when you ask me to take the job for you I said no."

"Oh right."

Suddenly their small moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Sir?" It was Sgt. Falcon who entered the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt but we have a … situation."

"What sort of situation?/ What sort of situation?" Both the Commissioner and the Captain asked at the same time. And Maxwell had to remain composed and faked a cough to avoid yelling " _Jinx_ " like he had done so many times in the past to his long-time partner. "Sorry, what is it Sergeant?"

"We have someone here who wants to see …the detainee." The man avoided the use of the words "your son" since he was told the Commissioner visit was 'all business'.

"Did Discord already have his "One phone call"? Maxwell asking giving his old partner a sideway glance.

"We stopped giving him those since he used his last call for a stripper and twenty boxes of pizza." Who knew there was actually a place called "Strippers & Pizza" where you could call to order both? "He charged it to the precinct and it was non-refundable, so inadvertently ended up having a party. Lucky for us we all forgotten about Detective Coffee Run's birthday so we pretended it was for him."

"So then, who is looking for my son, Sergeant?"

"Well, you see…"

[x-x-x]

"Look there he is." Sweetie Belle said looking at a figure walking slowly away. "This is your chance, Scorpan!"

"I-I don't really know…" The boy gulped audibly. "Maybe we can postpone this for a later day?" He suggested hoping to get away from this.

"The more you postpone it the harder it will get." Applebloom pulled out one of those classic sayings to convince him otherwise. "Come on Scorpan, what else is there to lose?" Thinking about it, he was already at the bottom of the barrel so the only place to go was up.

"Yes, but…"

"Stop being a scaredy-cat and go." Scotaloo who was running out of patience, give Scorpan a "friendly" push in the right direction.

Scorpan stumbled a few feet forward and when he turned towards the Crusaders, he found out the girls had scurried away around a corner leaving him with a little bit of "privacy", but not far enough as to keep an eye on him.

Sighing in defeat, the boy accepted his fate and convinced himself one last time to not back down. With a decisive step forward and a big breath, Scropan was ready.

"Brother!"

[x-x-x]

After his "fateful" encounter with that Rainbow haired girl who professed to him her desire to "put a stop to him", Tirek spent his time in his empty classroom, resting and recovering from his withdrawal.

Now he felt much better than he did in the morning, but he still felt crappy. But hey, at least the body spasms were gone and taking a step didn't felt like hundred of needles piercing his body. He ought to thank the old lady for that cider, and probably ask for more.

Speaking of which, after his well deserved rest, Tirek finally left Room E-5 and made his way towards the old lady's house to keep his word from yesterday. And after seeing whatever was it the old woman wanted to show him, he could finally decline her work offer and never had to deal with her nonsense again.

Tirek walked the hallways towards the front entrance, thankfully by now it looked like everyone was already gone and even if they remained, the probability of encountering one was low, and much less someone who would actually stand in his way.

And soon after, his momentarily peaceful walk was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Brother!"

Turning around, he found Scorpan walking up to him. It seemed that his "smart" little brother still didn't get his previous message.

"I told you to never call me that." He reminded ominously. But it seemed that his cold tone didn't work this time, because Scorpan continued his approach.

And once he was right before of him, Scorpan pulled out a colorful piece of folded paper and held it in front of him. "Please Tirek, accept this."

Tirek could've blown him off right there and then, but even he wasn't that above the desire known as human curiosity. "What is this?" he asked as he snatched the paper out of his brother's hands.

"It's an apology letter." Scorpan answered bashfully, slightly embarrassed by the deed. "I thought about what you said before and… I thought that maybe you've been angry with me…" He confessed. "Maybe I did or say something that made you not want to talk to me anymore and… if that's true then I want to apologize for whatever I did that made you mad at me!"

Tirek looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and he could see how much it was decorated and how neatly his brother's handwriting was in his written apology.

"Even if I don't remember exactly what I did, there's no excuse for my actions! I want to apologize and let you know I make up to you! Whatever you want! I'll do it!"

"Whatever I want…?" Tirek repeated softly.

"Yes! I'll do anything for you!" Scorpan exclaimed happily thinking that he was finally making some progress in repairing his relationship with his brother.

After a few seconds of deep silence, Tirek finally responded. "There's something you can do…" He spoke softly.

"Anything! No matter what, I'll do it!" Even if he ended up embarrassing himself in front of the school forever, he would do anything to finally get his big brother back and be a family again.

"The first thing you can do is stop calling me brother!" Tirek declared with a scowl and then tore his brother's letter in half right in front of his face. "The second thing, if for you to forget about pulling any more of these stupid things. I don't need your apologies."

"B-but…" Scorpan tried to object but the words didn't come out as he felt as if someone had made knot inside his throat.

"We may live in the same house, go to the same school and share the same class… but that doesn't mean we are anything to each other."

"B…But mom and…"

"Just because my father married your mother doesn't mean you should be worth anything to me." Tirek silenced Scorpan with his cold unfeeling words. "Just like she isn't my real mother, I am not your..."

"NO!" Scorpan managed to cry before he did the unthinkable, he threw a punch towards his brother.

It was a shame that despite what he was feeling his emotionally packed punch was easily caught in one of Tirek's massive hands.

"Useless." He mocked. "It really shows the difference between you and I." then he also did something he had never done before. He grabbed Scorpan by the neck of his shirt and picked him up, lifting him a feet in the air. "Had it been anyone else who did what you just did, I would've turned them into a smear in the ground." He growled menacingly. "But you? You are not even someone who deserves it."

"T-T-Ti…rek…w-why…?"

"Get it through that head of yours!" He scowled some more. "I don't want you involved in my life anymore!" Then Tirek thoughtlessly dropped him unto the ground where he landed unceremoniously on his rear end. "The sooner you accept this, the better." And with that he turned around and left, leaving Scorpan behind with nothing but the tore pieces of his apology. "Stay they hell away from me." were his last words before his disappeared through the front entrance.

By now, tears were already flowing like cascades from his eyes, but he tried his best to not let out any sobs. Scorpan then tried to stand up and regain some of the dignity he had left, but he found out to late that his legs decided to turn into jelly and made him fall down again, this time to his knees and his hands unto the floor. With his head down, Scorpan couldn't help but stare at the tore pieces of the later he painstakingly wrote to properly express his sense of regret towards his br…towards Tirek. And what did he get from his effort? Just a torn piece of paper and an equally torn heart.

Looking at the destroyed pieces of his hard work brought not even more even more sadness and tears but a feeling of anger, directed not at his brother but towards himself, which soon turned into a feeling of deep shame. Shame for how stupid and pathetic he was.

All this sadness, this anger, this shame; it was too much for him to handle let alone hold back. So no more control over his emotions, Scorpan let out a scream for the excruciating pain he was feeling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yet unleashing the vocals for his pain was not enough, so then with all the strength he could muster, he punched the floor sending a torrent of pain from his knuckles thorough his entire arm. But even then, the pain in his hand couldn't compare with the pain in his chest, so he continued punching the floor with his fist again and again as hard as he could. As he did this, Scorpan realized the more pain he felt in his hand, the lesser the ache in his heart became, so he continued punching the floor with reckless abandon.

"SCORPAN STOP!" A feminine voice called out for him and grabbed him from behind trying to pull him away, but he didn't stop he pushed himself away from their hold and continue inflicting pain upon his hand.

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF!" Another girlish voice called out, and this person also took hold of him, this time by the arm to prevent him from continuing.

Scorpan wanted to tell the voices to leave him be, but only more pained cries came out of his lumped throat.

"THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" yelled a third and final voice. Scorpan tried to struggle even more but then an intense pain on the back of his head made him loose consciousness and was transported to a cold dark place. But at least, the pain was gone.

[x-x-x]

 **Author's Note:**

Now, this chapter has some DRAMA in it!

Also I hope this chapter doesn't cause too much of a mood whiplash.


	32. Chapter 30 – Free Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

 _I'M BACK!_

 _I´m soory that the break I took was longer than expected._

 _I've been trying to finish this chapter for two weeks now, and I simply kept getting stuck. I got far too rusty really, really fast._

 _But now, here it is! The newest chapter! I hope that by now I recover my groove back. And that this isn't a downgrade in quality from my previous chapters._

 _Also, you may notice that I started to use Guillemets («...») a.k.a Latin quotation marks for dialogue. Well, I wanted to try something new. Do you like it?_

P.S

Apparently, Guillements wasn't a great idea... So I've change it back to ("...") standard quotation marks.

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – Free Dizzy**

If one were to describe the inside of the police precinct in one word, it would be: buzzing. All around, police officers and detectives were walking from one side to the other bringing in detainees or important files. On the desks, the sound of typing keys and phones ringing every few minutes were par for the course alongside the numerous conversations of on-going investigations, bookings, statements been taken or just general chit-chat between co-workers, all of it going on at the same time.

Yet within this loud and somewhat chaotic environment, one could tune out all of that noise and be in complete silence if they concentrated in their own thoughts. The same way a young redhead girl was doing in that exact moment.

Sunset Shimmer sat within the busiest parts of the precinct in a chair next to a detective's desk waiting for him to return after taking her statement and despite the noise around her the only thing she heard were the sound of her own thoughts.

Sunset wrote to Princess Twilight about what happened starting from the events from yesterday to the arrest incident of today and the crux of the moral dilemma she was facing. Of course, some of the details were altered as to not unnecessarily worry Princess Twilight. She explained that because of the bad reputation of his previous school, she had misjudged a new transferred student and because of it she got into trouble, but then despite what she initially thought of him, he helped her from a bad situation making her look at him under a new light. And now that same boy who helped her was now in trouble with the local authorities.

Sunset then took a brief moment to describe to Twilight some of the differences between the Police forces from both worlds and explain why this person was in trouble with them despite helping her. Then she went on and on about the predicament she was in. If she declared in his favor there was a the possibility of the Police doing a background check on her and how,if they dug deep enough, they could find out she wasn't exactly a legal citizen and the kind of trouble she could get in if that came to light.

Princess Twilight response was very kind and true to her, showing joy that Sunset was learning so much about friendship, and the lesson of beginning a friendship with someone you initially distrust because of preconceived notions is a very difficult yet gratifying one to learn; but also Twilight showed her concern for Sunset and her dilemma. Since she wasn't familiar with the other world's laws and judicial system there wasn't much she could offer as a solution towards that end of the problem. Still, Twilight offered her own words of wisdom to inspire and embolden Sunset.

«Look deep within your heart and you will find your answer.»

It was awfully cliché, but it did reassure her in the end. Otherwise she wouldn't have come to the police precinct in the first place. Despite having no real obligation to do so or the potential danger he had come and saved her, so why shouldn't she do the same for him? Why, maybe things would be just fine and nobody would care to look deep into her past and the fact that until a couple of years she officially did not exist.

Sunset eye's couldn't help but roam the place, looking at the windows and the emergency exit signs.

"What is taking so long?" Sunset rubbed her arms anxiously. She came to the police precinct and asked in the front desk if she could visit or talk with someone about a friend that just got under custody; she was shown inside into a waiting area where a detective asked about her friend. When she mentioned the name Discord, the detective told her to wait next to his desk and that he would come back soon.

It had been thirty minutes and she was still waiting.

It wasn't any sort of long stretch of time, but every minute that passed felt longer and longer and her doubts started to bubble surface. She gave her name when the detective asked for it, could it be that they decided to investigate her already? Maybe the reason they were taking so long was that they already found out something didn't added up about her and they were already looking deep into it. And any second now a detective would come and ask her to come along inside to interrogate her.

"Oh god, this was a terrible idea."

"Funny. I remember a criminal saying the same thing earlier today." A deep voice said making Sunset look up from where she was seated to the man suddenly next to her. If his sudden arrival wasn't shocking enough, his dark uniform with lots of badges, and star insignia that symbolized the man's high ranking position.

After a couple of seconds of staring at the seated girl and her deer caught in headlights expression, the man smiled to try and ease down the girl from her frightened look. "I'm joking. I'm joking. " He said fighting off from chuckling at the girl's reaction at the same time he was removing his hat to appear more casual. "I was told you were asking about a current detainee, is that right?"

"Y-y-yes s-sir." Sunset answered shaking like a leaf. Though she wasn't an expert regarding this world's criminal justice system and police ranking, the pony turned human had watched enough television and police dramas to recognize that the man towering over her was a high-ranking official. Which begged the question: why he was the one talking to her regarding Discord detention instead of maybe a sergeant?

Noticing how nervous the girl was looking at him, the man then moved the chair from the detective's desk and used it to sit and come down to the girl's eye level, in an attempt to come off as less intimidating after his attempt at humor apparently failed. "No need to be so nervous. It's not like you are being questioned." He tried to break the tension with another "joke", but it also backfired when the girl visually tensed up again.

"O-Of course, s-sir." Then girl's voice still trembled a bit and for the first time in many years the police commissioner cursed his natural talent to intimidate suspects and make them spill the beans. He just wanted to ask her a few questions, not terrify her.

"I…Sorry if that came off wrong. " He apologized. "I guess I'm not good at liven up the mood as when I was a detective."

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Sunset said a little less distressed, "It´s just that I´m a bit nervous. This is the first time I´ve ever come to a police station, sir."

"I guess that´s normal." Or so he thought, he wasn't exactly expert on teenagers of today if his failings as a father were any indication. "Also, you don't have to keep calling me "sir" every other sentence. My name is Maxwell by the way. Nice meeting you." He introduced himself, hoping to ease off the tension so they could move on with their talk.

"Nice meeting you too, si…Mr. Maxwell." She caught herself before introducing herself "My name is Sunset Shimmer."

"My suspicions have just been confirmed." Maxwell said with a smile, confusing Sunset as to what he was referring to. "I knew that a pretty girl like you would have a pretty name too, Miss Shimmer."

Said pretty girl just turn a little bit red for the compliment. "T-thanks." Now, Sunset wasn't a stranger to compliments but having and one come from a older, and yet quite handsome, man had been unexpected but not unwelcome. "Just Sunset is fine." She allowed since he had allowed her to call him by his first name too. It wasn't because of his compliment or because he was sort of charming; definitively that wasn't the reason.

"Very well, Sunset." Maxwell continued before turning a bit more serious. "I just wanted to ask you about your reason for being here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just curious as of why you were asking to speak to us about a detainee that we haven't even finished questioning or even before we located and informed a family member about it."

Sunset audibly gulped, trying her earnest to say something despite the sudden frog in her throat. "I…I… I came here because I want to speak in his defense." She managed to say despite her initial nervousness.

"Speak in his defense…?" He repeated with raised eyebrows. Of all the things he expected to hear, this was definitely not one of them. Now it was his turn to ask "What do you mean?"

"I mean…Dizz…Discord isn't a bad person." She caught herself once more as to not use that silly nickname of his. "I may not condone his… _"methods"_ but I know he didn't do it out of malice."

Maxwell remained silent as the girl continued to talk on Discord´s behalf as if she was a character witness in trial. ' _Is she talking about the same Discord?_ ' He knew his son wasn't an irredeemable criminal but he wasn't a role model youth either; but having this girl fervently defending his son was sort of eye opening.

"I think I've heard enough." Maxwell put up his open palm to signal the girl to stop.

"But…"

"Don't worry, I´m not dismissing the validity of your claims." In fact he was inclined to believe her, since through her whole speech he had gauge the honesty in her words trying to find a hint that this could be just an elaborated show planned beforehand by his son. And unless she was the best darn actress in the whole world, he honestly could say he didn't find and signs of this being deception. Yet, despite of her glowing words about his son, that didn't excuse him from the felony he had committed and confessed to "Though I may believe in the honesty of your words, Discord…"

"Uh…sorry to interrupt, sir." Sergeant Falcon walked up to commissioner clearly uncomfortable for disrupting the conversation of the boss of the boss of the boss of his boss. "Sir, we have another 'situation'." And before Maxwell could question him about it, said situation appeared from behind the imposing frame of the Sergeant. This new "situation" was another girl around Sunset's age, a blue-ish white girl with arctic blue hair tied in a single long ponytail. And as soon as she appeared, she was quickly identified by the other teenager.

"Sonata?!" Sunset said surprised, "What are you doing here?" Of all the people she could run into at the police station, the blue siren was one she would've least expected, especially without her other two sisters hanging around.

«Meep!» Sonata instantly hid behind the Sarge, startled by the loud calling of her name. "I-I c-could ask you the same!" She too was surprised by the presence of the other girl. After the Battle of the Bands, she didn't want to be near another member of the Rainbooms.

For his part, Maxwell , who was unaware of the history this two girls shared, could see that they at least knew one and other. "So, are two girls friends?"

"Well…" Sunset rubbed the back of her head feeling awkward. She wanted to just say that the "relation" between the two of them was "complicated". I mean, how could you even begin explain what has happened without sounding like a crazy person? Luckily, she didn't have to say anything because Sonata answered for the both of them.

"No!" The siren answered resoundingly. Sunset and the other members of the Rainbooms already took away her singing voice, one of the very few things she loved even from before her banishment to this world, so she was at them and terrified of having something else she loved being taken away.

"O…kay," So there was animosity between the two girls, if only one sided. That meant that this whole situation was far more awkward than Maxwell initially believed. "So, to what do we owe you your visit to the police precinct today, Miss Sonata?" He asked despite having an idea as to what that reason might be thanks to Sergeant Falcon's choice of words.

Having being reminded of the reason why he was at the station in the first place, Sonata quickly turned towards Maxwell and asked earnestly. "Excuse me; are you the person in charge?"

Maxwell didn't mind people been forward with him, he much preferred it than talking in a roundabout manner. Even so, nothing could've prepared him for the bluntness of the girl's question. "Huh…yes, you could say that currently I am the highest ranking officer present at this time." Although in actuality the one who's responsible for the station was the appointed Captain. "Police Commissioner Maxwell Entropy at your service."

"Great!" Sonata said awfully chirpy as she took out a small, yet fat, manila envelope and handed it to Maxwell. "Please take this."

Now, having a suspicious package been handed over so vigorously to the POLICE COMISSIONER, would've rung a few alarms in people´s heads regarding the true nature of said package. Yet, Maxwell was smart enough as to not raise an alarm and panic everyone around for what was just an eccentric girl committing a _faux pas_.

Without an ounce of worry, Maxwell opened the envelope only to find a stack of small denomination dollars. "Not to be rude, Miss. But why are you giving me this?" Really, this was getting weird, but since it involved his son he should've seen the strangeness coming

"Huh? So that Discord goes free, of course!" She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This caused both Sunset and Sergeant Falcon to gape in shock. And who could blame them? It wasn't everyday that you see that the Police commissioner was being offered a bribe in the middle of the police precinct in broad daylight.

Even Maxwell couldn't believe what he was hearing, so in an effort to backpedal to the moment when things made sense, he asked, "Come again?"

"Isn't this how it is?" Sonata asked tilting her head to the side with a confused look on her face. "When people are arrested someone pays money to the police so that they go free, isn't it? Bail him out of jail?" As soon as she said this, a look of realization fell upon the other three.

"Um, Miss? I think there has been a misunderstanding." Sergeant Falcon said both relieved and a little embarrassed for the girl's mistake. "Bailing someone out doesn't work that way."

"But in the movies…" Sonata tried to say, but a sudden sense of embarrassment washed over her turning her slightly red. "I mean…"

"You can't take what you see on TV or in the movies as a fact." Sunset admonished despite she herself not knowing how bailing worked either other than what she had seen on TV before.

"A bail, is a payment that an arrested person gives to the court to insure that he or she shows up for future court appearances." Falcon began explaining. "Not to mention that the one who determines the severity of a bail is a judge. So in order to be a bail to pay the detainee must be conclusively be charged with a crime and then processed before the case can be sent to the judge."

"But he confessed to be guilty, right?" Sonata recalled what Discord said back at their classroom. "Shouldn't the case be over and a bail already be posted?" She asked quite an intelligent question.

"Well, you see…" If this was any other case, things would've followed standard protocol. But when it involved the son of the Police Commissioner, things didn't always followed procedures as intended.

"Discord didn't do anything wrong!" Her sudden declaration caught everyone off guard. "Or at least he didn't do it because he's a bad person!" This caught Maxwell's attention. Here was another girl coming to the precinct in defense of his son, and by the looks of it, it didn't sound as this was planned either. "He's the best friend I have."

"Best…friend…?" Maxwell repeated almost incredulously. He liked to think he knew his son very well, and Discord wasn't exactly the type to make "friends".

"He is nice to me and my sisters, when nobody else at school does." Sonata continued with a crestfallen look causing Sunset to wince. The redhead recalled several times when the trio would be treated like outcasts by the rest of the student population; having experienced the same type of treatment after her own fall from grace, she would never wish it on anyone, not even the sirens. However whenever she or her friends tried to approach them, the trio would just sneered at them and brush them off. Despite their situation, the sisters held on to their grudge caused by their broken pride.

Nevertheless, hearing Sonata admit her friendship with the dishevel boy, showed that she and her sisters were slowly opening up to other people. If the times Sunset had seen Discord meet Adagio at that cafe or seeing them on the school hallway were any indication.

"He is also really funny and makes me laugh a lot!" Sonata continued with a more chipper tone than before. "And today, he bought lunch for me and my sisters, which was great because it was Taco Tuesday and I could eat as many as I wanted without having to go hungry all day worrying about how we have to pay the rent!"

Now, that came as a revelation for Sunset Shimmer. Sure, she had hear the Siren's complain about having to get jobs now that they couldn't use their magic to get what they wanted, but she never suspected that their situation was that bad. Cafeteria food wasn't all that expensive, but hearing that they starved during lunch just so they could save up a few dollars to pay for a place to live was hard to hear, because it was because of her and her friends who put them in that situation.

"He also gave us a ride to school." She confessed, which depending in the circumstances of her involvement, could turn her into an accessory to the theft. "And that made me happy because our home is far away from school and we cannot afford to take the bus either. And thanks to him, we didn't arrive late and get yelled at by the Vice Principal." If the revelation from before wasn't enough, this last one was another punch in the gut for Sunset. They starved and can't afford the bus fare either? Their situation was worse than she could've imagined.

"Please forgive him." Sonata then pointed at the envelope with money in it, still in Maxwell's hand. "I know it is not much, but that money is all I got after asking at my work for this month's salary in advance." It had taken a lot to convince her bosses to help her with the money and she had made a lot of promises she now had to fulfill. "So please take the money and forgive Discord."

"Sorry, but I cannot accept this." Maxwell said after a few seconds of silence. Although he had to admit, this was the nicest attempt at "bribery" he had ever been offered, even if it was accidental.

"But…but…" Sonata was clearly distraught by the commissioner's answer. "Discord can't go to jail. That place it's the worst." If before she lost her singing voice, she thought this world was the worst, and after she lost it, it became worse than the worst; then prison, as she had seen on movies and TV, it was the worst of the worst. And she had to let them know. "They will use him as currency!"

"C-Currency…?" Sunset couldn't help but repeat such weird statement.

"He won't survive there. Especially with all the soap dropping, cellmates called Bubba and whatever is it that a " _P*rtuguese Breakfast_ " actually means!" That last one was apparently so nasty that they have told her to never look that up on the internet.

"Miss, I think you watch too much Television." Especially regarding that last one she mentioned. That was just something that really didn't happen in real life, or at least inside of prison.

"Anyway…" Maxwell fake coughed on his hand to try and get back to the matter at hand. "I think you misunderstood my words, Miss Sonata." He said earning a look of confusion from the girl. "What I meant to say was that I cannot accept your money because it is unnecessary."

"Huh?" Was the instant reaction of the other three.

"It appears that the accuser has decided to drop the charges." He informed them with a softer tone.

"S-Sir, you mean…" The Sergeant was the most surprised of the three since he knew that the accuser was the Commissioner himself.

"It was all a misunderstanding and Discord will be allowed to go free." As soon as he said this, he could see how Sonata´s face light up in cheer.

"For realsies?!"

"Yes… for realisies." Maxwell couldn't help but hold back laughter as he handed the girl her money back. It seemed that the girl's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Can we see him now?" Sonata asked almost jumping in excitement. Behind her, Sunset also looked quite interested by the prospect.

"Well, first we need to talk with his legal guardians." He explained. Though not technically a lie, since he really needed to talk with his son. "It might take a while so…"

"I'll wait for him!" Sonata declared firmly. Her mind already been made.

"Me too." Sunset also joined in. Although it seemed that her whole trip (and worry) had been for naught, she decided to stay not only for Discord but also because she wanted to talk with Sonata. This looked like it was the right time to approach the girl and offer the Olive Branch to put the past grudges to rest.

"Well, if you insist…" Maxwell said trying to not sound so surprised. "Sergeant Falcon, why don't you show these two young ladies to the break room and offer something to drink while they wait."

"Yes, sir." Falcon saluted and then escorted Sunset and Sonata, leaving the Commissioner with his own thoughts.

' _Well, who would have thought? My son does have a soft side in him._ ' He mentally chuckle. ' _No wonder why he got two cute girls running to his defense._ ' The boy was apparently a ladies' man, just like his old man before he settled down with Eris. ' _Chip off the old block, that boy._ ' He only hoped that for the boy´s own sake he doesn't end up with a girl exactly like this mother.

[x-x-x]


	33. Chapter 31 - Glimpses of the Past

**Chapter 31 – Glimpses of the Past**

Scorpan tossed and turned, sweat forming on his brow while he whimpered and mumbled incoherently. No matter how much he tried and struggle he felt himself falling down surrounded by sudden flashed of memories from his past, until he arrived to a near forgotten hot summer day many, many years ago.

 _Everything felt hazy and all of Scorpan's muscles felt tired, ready to collapse. His eyelids too heavy to open, yet he was completely aware of his surroundings. He was on top of a dirt patch in a park and in front of him, there was an ice cream cone on the floor slowly been covered by ants._

 _Then, tears started leaking from his eyes, falling down his cheek and unto the dirt floor below. He couldn't exactly recall why he was crying, but the fallen confection most certainly was part of the reason why._

 _Then through his crying, another figure neared him and stood over him. This newcomer waited until Scorpan managed to get a handle on his crying turning it into just sniffles. "Here, take this." He said handing money to the crying boy. Though Scorpan couldn't "see" clearly he was somehow able to tell that the person who helped him had an elbow scrape caused by an earlier scuffle, yet the pain caused by said injury didn't bothered him at all. "I won't tell mom and dad about the ice cream if you don't tell them how I got this scrape."_

 _Scorpan felt himself smiling before saying._

 _"T-thanks Tirek."_

Scorpan suddenly opened his eyes and groaned in pain.

Certainly it wasn't a good sign when one wakes up without knowing how they fell asleep in the first place. Not to mention the huge pain on the back of his head.

 _'Don't tell me I've been taken hostage again.'_ The last time he had woken up in a similar set of circumstances was when Chrysalis' goons napped him to use him as bait for his…

Shaking his head to get rid of those wandering thoughts, the boy sat up focusing outside of the tiredness and the pain and tried to look around to get a clue as to where he was. _'If this is a kidnapping, then the accommodations are better than last time.'_ He noted when he realized he was resting on a comfy bed instead of being tied up to a chair with a burlap sack over his head.

Scorpan was inside a bedroom, which was decked full in bright colors all around. The walls had colorful posters of music bands and X-treme Sports, while on top of a dresser and hanging shelves were several trinkets and figurines that could be called action figures. Not to mention, in the corner there was a hoop set! Down below on the untidy floor, he could see that there were balls of different sports: soccer, basket, volley, etc; and also some flying disks and a complete set of elbow and knee pads.

Based on the diverse sport-equipment and "toys" lying scattered around the room, Scorpan deduced that the owner was most likely a boy, although the bright pastel color of the walls was not very boyish in accordance to the type of preferences the objects in the room talked about their owner.

Scorpan's musings were then cut short when the room's door creaked open.

"So, you are finally awake." The newcomer of the room said, surprising the resting boy by their looks. It was a soft yellow woman with bright orange hair tied up to a bun and stunning green eyes. Despite not being in her prime, she gave away this sort of Mature Beauty look. "You had everyone worried about you."

"Worried about me..?" Scorpan repeated confused, that is until he looked down on his hand which he hadn't realized felt very numb and the memories of what happened came back to him. "Did I really…?"

"You did quite the number on your hand." The redhead woman sat next to the bed and took the boys hand onto hers to check on it. "You are lucky your little tantrum didn't permanently damage your hand." She admonished with a serious look. "Still, it is going to hurt for a pretty long time."

"I…I'm sorry…" Scorpan apologized pulling away his hand and looking down unable to meet the woman's face, feeling ashamed by his previous actions.

"It is not with me you have to apologize to." The woman continued with her reprimand. "You have to apologize to the three young girls you frighten to death and are now down below shaking like leaves waiting anxiously for you to wake up."

"I…I d-didn't mean t-to…" The boy barely voiced out the words from his tightening throat, choking up. He was never the best to hold back his emotions whenever someone scolded him, even strangers. Despite that, he tried his hardest to not bawl like a child, even if he felt like one.

The woman, looking at Scorpan's reaction, softened her eyes and tried to comfort him. "I can see that you truly regret your actions," she said putting a hand on one of the boy's shoulder. "So do not feel hopeless. Trust that this experience is a lesson in the journey that I have chosen and embarked upon." She imparted wisely. "Breathe, reflect, learn from it, forgive myself, and move on."

Listening to her wise words, Scorpan took several breaths of air, to try and control his emotions. And after a few minutes of this, he managed to calm down.

"T-Thanks…" He bowed his head slightly in a show of appreciation.

"You're welcome." She returned with a smile, and then a comfortable silence fell between the two.

That is until Scorpan's curiosity got the best of him. "Um…excuse me, but… Could you please tell me where am I exactly?" He asked and then quickly added. "Not that I'm ungrateful or anything! It's just… that I'm curious that's all."

The woman couldn't help but smile at the boy's peculiar reaction. Not many would've remained as composed or as trusting after waking up and talking with a stranger in a unknown place. "Right now, you are in my house; specifically, my daughter's bedroom."

"Daughter's…?" Scorpan was surprised by the admission, since the belongings in the room was more akin to the tastes of a boy than a more "conventional" girl. Then again, he also noted that the pastel color of the wall were very un-boyish like.

"She and her friends brought you all the way here sick asking me to look after your injuries." She explained pointing down to Scorpan's bandaged hand, which bared her handiwork. "You should count yourself lucky because if your injuries had been more severe, then you'll be on the hospital right now."

"Then why didn't they…?"

"Because I know a lot about first aid." She boasted with a smile. Of all the things she learned before becoming a mother, her skills in first aid were the handiest, especially with a daughter like hers. "Whenever one of them gets a scraped knee, a cut or a sprained ankle in their little excursions, they always come to me first."

"Thank you for looking after me, Mrs…?"

"Scarlett. Just Scarlett." She introduced herself. "And I'm Scootaloo's mother."

"Nice meeting you. My name is Scorpan." The boy returned the gesture, not all surprised by the revelation of whose parent she was. Of the three girls he personally knew, Scootaloo was the only one who fitted the bill regarding the style and contents of the room he currently resided in. "If there's any way to repay your generosity, please let me know."

"Nice to meet you too." She said happy that the boy had some manners. "As for repaying me, there is no need for any of that."Scarlett said sincerely. "Although I can't speak the same for my daughter and her friends, especially after the scare you gave them."

"I hope that whatever it is, it stays within my budget." He said in a defeated tone, but not enough to be confused as anything other than a jest.

"Do you want me to call them over?"

"I-If you may possibly…give me a few minutes to myself…?" He pleaded. Right now, he didn't feel prepared to meet them after what he did.

"Of course, take the time you need" Scarlett agreed to his plead as she stood up. "When you are ready, you can come downstairs." And with that said, she left Scorpan alone to his thoughts, working out what he should say to the crusaders and more importantly what to do regarding his "former" brother.

[x-x-x]

Discord was humming a catchy tune as a way to pass the time. The commissioner and the Captain had been gone for a while, which Discord assumed to be some sort of tactic to bore him to death. Discord held back a chuckle as to not drop the rhythm of his tune; one the streets he wasn't exactly known for his patience and more for being an impulsive kind of guy, yet those few who tried to test his patience were always shocked to find that he could out-wait their attempts.

Discord always went far and beyond in order to wind up and piss those who deserved it. So no matter what sort of tactics his father employed, Discord was confident he could take whatever they threw at him and turned it up upon their heads. He didn't have to wait much longer, because soon after this father and uncle re-enter the interrogation room.

"You sure kept me waiting." Discord said with a sneer. "Did you guys go out for lunch without me or what?"

Ignoring his son's bait to annoy him further, Maxwell took his seat in front of Discord with the upmost poise and decorum. "You know son, on my way to the precinct after hearing it was you who took my car, I spent a lot of mental power trying to figure out the "appropriate measures" for you and this little shenanigan of yours."

"So what is it gonna be?" This was it. This was his father's move and Discord was more than ready to turn this whole thing around.

"At first I seriously considered sending you to a Military Academy and see if they could help you with that attitude of yours." Maxwell said rather stern, making it clear he was serious about this decision.

"So basically sending me to live with Uncle Ray?" Discord said very nonchalant about his father's idea.

"Despite being his grandnephew, Major Disarray would've treated you like any other cadet or push you even harder." Maxwell clarified.

"That's great an all but I'm not going to Military School." Discord didn't ask but state as a fact. "Even if you did send me there, the moment Mom hears about it she's gonna fly back here and kick your ass before taking me out of that school."

To the side of the commissioner, Captain Bolt coughed nervously observing how his best friend held back from showing any emotion whatsoever after Discord brought up Eris into the conversation like that. Meanwhile, Maxwell took a deep breath before continuing.

"It is true that sending you to a Military school would 'displease' your mother. So I also thought about having you develop more 'traditional' and 'spiritual' values; something even your mother can't oppose to." Now this made his son's eyes widen in silent surprise.

"You can't mean… sending me to the monastery with Cousin Holly Mess, do you?" Ever since she was sent to that place she had become a whole other person; a more boring one. Heck, couldn't they have at least sent her to one of those cool Asian monasteries where they trained in Martial Arts or something?

"But, knowing you… well, I don't need to say what could've happened, do I?" Discord father continued, not sounding the least bit annoyed that his second choice was also a bust. "So instead I have decided that what you need is to get a job."

"Wait what?" Discord asked confused. "Could you repeat that last part?" He put his open palms next to his ear.

"I said that you are getting a job, Discord."

After hearing that, Discord couldn't contain himself and laughed out loud. "A-are you serious?!"

"I know that if I leave you to your own devices, you would flunk and ruin every work interview at every place I'd send you."

"Damn right you are!" His son continued laughing, but his humor wouldn't last long.

"That is why I talked with your uncle and he agreed to give you a job."

"Uncle?" Discord repeated trying to think which ones had jobs that could and would allow hiring him. "You mean Uncle Rats Nest and his Pest Control Business?"

"No."

"Uncle Clutter and his Storage Company?"

"No."

"Uncle Bedlam and the Asylum for the criminally insane?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Uncle Ruckus…?" Discord asked not very confident that was even the answer.

"Dear god no!" Maxwell was taken aback by even the mere suggestion. "Though it is admirable he can hold 32 part time jobs through the course of a week, Uncle Ruckus is a very reprehensible person." Mostly because of his views and strong opinions about people of certain color shades.

"So? Where are you sending me then?" Discord wondered, having ran out of ideas.

"That would be with me, Discord." Bolt revealed to the boy slightly miffed for not been even mentioned. "Your father and I talked about it and we decided that it would be best if you work for me."

"Did…Did Aunt Harmonia and you finally opened that Craft store she always wanted…?" Because otherwise, what they were implying was all sorts of ridiculous.

"Not yet." Bolt scratched the back of his head. "We still haven't found the right location yet and…" Next to him, Maxwell cleared his throat to remind him not to trail off. "Anyway, let me be the first to tell you: Welcome to the Canterlot Police Force, cadet Discord."

"You…you are making me a police officer…?" The boy said quite shocked, of all the things his father and uncle could come up with, this he never expected it in a million years. "Are you serious?! YOU are giving ME, authority over others?" Even he could tell this was a terrible idea.

"Responsibility. We are giving you responsibility." Maxwell clarified. "You will pledge to serve and to keep citizens safe 24 hours a day and seven days a week."

"Are you out of your minds?!" They had to be, because this was beyond ridiculous. "You expect ME, to for an Authority? ME?"

"I would've said the same thing as you this morning, but…" Maxwell said with a smile which made his son slightly uneasy. "I have an interest chat with two lovely ladies that made me start thinking different of you."

"Huh?"

"I guess you inherited the same weakness I had your age." The man chuckled a bit, recalling those days when he was a young rapscallion acting like a rouge to impress the ladies. "These ladies came for your sake and plead a case in your favor, telling me how "nice" and "courageous" you have been with them."Oh how he enjoyed the look Discord was giving him right now. "So I thought that maybe we can put that new attitude of yours to good use and help the community at large."

"N-No way! Nah-uh" Discord shook his head and formed an X with his fingers. "There's no way that I will work for the MAN!" Even more so when the MAN was his own father in what most likely was a desperate attempt to keep him under his thumb. "I refuse."

"Not even for this?" Bolt asked as he pulled a shiny new police badge showed it to the boy. "I recall many times when you asked to have your very own badge."

"That was when I was a kid!" Discord turned his gaze away from the badge. "Now I know better." These to old fools were sure going for it; using a longed object from his childhood dreams as an incentive was playing dirty.

"It's not like that's the only thing you're going to get, Discord." Maxwell added. "Because since this is a job, you also are going to get a salary; 15 dollars an hour, that's approximately $30,000 per year. Not a bad deal."It was a bit more than half what an average police officer earned yearly.

"That sounds…" Discord shook his head before he could say more. This was so obviously a trap! He couldn't just fall for it. "Don't I have to go to the police academy to train and stuff?" That was most certainly the catch wasn't it? He would say yes and end up going to the Police Academy to act like the law abiding citizen they wanted him to be.

"Training? What do you think the last 17 years of your life have been?" Maxwell chuckled as he crossed his arms. "The Judo lessons I let you participate in? Running over and over again the obstacle courses when we visited the Academy and the one I built at home? Letting you play with the K-9 puppies and help them train them?" he began listing. "And don't forget all those Tactical Training Simulations we told you were just Paintball Games."

"Not to mention all those times we play code numbers." Bolt also added. "When you managed to guess all correctly we'd buy you ice cream remember?" Then he quickly asked "What's a 10-57?"

"That's a Hit and Run." Discord answer automatically without even having to think about it. "Dear Lord. All this time! My entire childhood was to prep me into becoming a police officer like you two?" He asked highly disturbed by the implications.

"Actually, we never intended it to be that way." Maxwell was quick to defuse the situation. "When your mother… you know…" Even after all these years it was hard for him to talk about it "I had to brought you along with me everywhere because you chase off all the babysitters and got banned of all daycares." The problems with him and Eris really took a toll on their son. "And because you were such a…. um… "Active Boy" we had to improvise in order to keep you entertained."

"Remember whenever a rookie screwed up we assigned them to "Discord Duty"?" Bolt smiled as he recalled those days. "After that, they never committed the same mistake again. It really kept them on their toes."

"Yeah, I recall people having fun."He nodded in agreement. "I wish I had been there for more of them, though." He finished saying looking a little less cheerful. He knew that in many of those fond memories of his son, he wasn't really a prominent part of them.

Meanwhile, Discord was having a mini-existential crisis. All this time, he had never questioned all the things in his childhood, chalking it all up as normal since his dad was a cop. But now that he thought about it, some of the things he did were definitely not normal or age appropriate.

He wanted to be mad. Angry that he had been manipulated in such an underhanded way even if they claimed it to be unintentional. Yet he recalled having so much fun too. Running around and going through the obstacle course which he thought were more awesome version of the jungle gym in the park. Playing with the pups and teaching them tricks was hard but it was so much satisfying when they managed to do tricks and have them go through their own obstacle course. And the "paintball matches", those were so intense and full of adrenaline. Not only there was the appeal of having to shoot real moving targets in real environments, but they also had "missions" like capture the 'objective', retrieve the package, eliminate all targets and rescuing the hostages. It was all much better than video games to be honest.

 _'Wow, no wonder I'm a badass!'_

Yet despite all the fun he had, it was had amidst what was one of the most difficult times any child could experience. No child has ever managed to go by unharmed through the separation of their parents.

Now that he was older, Discord realized that his acting out that forced his father to take him along to his job, was just a cry for attention; and even then the fun he had was with others instead of his father who was getting busier and busier. And like a child he started resenting him for that, believing his father cared more about work than his son. But now, hearing all of this made him realize that he never saw it from his dad's perspective. It couldn't have been easy to have to bring an unruly son alongside his family problems to work with him; and then having to rely on others to look after his son. To go through all of that and in the end have a kid who resented for not spending enough time with him.

Damn, no wonder their family was as screwed as it was.

"Ok! I get it." Discord finally said, finally snapping out of his own thoughts about his childhood and family. "So what? If I accept this "job", then what?" He asked not wanting to believe he was humoring the idea of accepting it. "What are you gonna have me do?"

"Well, the same thing you have been doing all this time." Bolt said confusing the heck out of his nephew. "Discord, we are not going to put you on a uniform and have you patrol the city. Instead you have an important task that only you can do." He then pulled out a file and spread it over the table. "We are well aware about reputation you had amassed ever since you decided to go to St. Everfree, and we want you to use that reputation to help us."

"Help you how?" Discord asked slightly intrigued by this.

"Well, we have been working a case about someone you might have heard of." Bolt then handed Discord a picture with a symbol in it. "Do you know what that is?"

Discord look at the person in the picture with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I recognize the symbol. It belongs to a group of dealers."

"Indeed, and we want to arrest their leader." Maxwell said very seriously. "So far we have gathered very little intel about their leader, but we have sources that affirm she was former student at St. Everfree."

"Discord, we want you to help us capture the woman known as Catrina."

[x-x-x]

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry if the story is progressing slowly.

I want to push the pedal but I still haven't recovered my groove yet.

Still, I hope you enjoy this.

 _Fun fact:_

All of Discord's relatives are synonyms for the word chaos.

Though not mentioned in-story, Discord have more relatives:

-Granny Pandora -Aunt Mayhem -Cousin (female) Anarchy -Twin Cousins Tizzy & Tumult -Cousin (female) Topsy Turvey.

Also, there's a "deleted" 200 word scene about Uncle Ruckus. It is non canon so please do not take it too seriously.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene:**

Maxwell shuddered at the memory of the time Uncle Ruckus ended up as part of a jury on one a very controversial case many years ago.

 _A man, a Purple colored man, had shot three alabaster colored women with a Winchester rifle from about fifty yards away. But what caused controversy was the fact that the shooter was blind. Tensions were high and no one could tell how the jury would declare the defendant._

 _As the judge was about to command the jury to start deliberations, Uncle Ruckus stood up from his seat in the jury and shouted: "GUILTY! THAT GRAPPER IS GUILTY!" Yes, that's right. He used the "G-word" in the middle of the court no less. "I don't need to deliberate! Hang that Grapper now!" if that wasn't racially insensitive enough, what he pulled next was even worse. "I got the rope right here!"_

 _Of course, Uncle Ruckus ended up escorted out of court, with a mere warning. At the end of the day no charges were presented against him for his racist remarks against purple people, because Uncle Ruckus was very dark purple himself._

 _But if you ever called him out on that he would always say the same ridiculous explanation about having a skin condition._

"Purple Vitiligo, my ass."


End file.
